Empire of Paradise
by Primus1243
Summary: Sai passed away. But he went through another door where he is actually living his life again before the moment it went wrong. Now knowing the future and techniques in his memory, he will make things his way. The way, to him, it should. A paradise that he will live in pleasure.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth Again

'Ugh…what…happened?' Saisentan thinks, holding his head as he feels his mind clouded a bit.

"Oh. You awake my little one?" he hears above him.

'What?' Sai thinks looking up to see a face he hadn't seen in years. "Mom?"

Ringo smiles above him. "Aw. I love it when you keep calling me mom. Such a sweet boy," she says reaching down and tickles his stomach.

"Mom please," Sai says, trying to resist to laugh.

Ringo smirks. "Nope. You're my boy and it's my job to make you laugh little man," she says still tickling him.

"Got it," Sai says grabbing her hand to try and stop it.

Ringo grins and holds up her other hand. "Do you now? How about my second-hand tickling jutsu?" she asks giggling as she tries to reach for him.

Sai grins before she feels a zap from him.

Ringo stops as she felt that run through her arm. "Sai…"

"No match for what I got from you?" Sai asks coyly as electricity sparked from his now free hand.

Ringo hums. "Seems you picked up my tricks faster than normal. What else can you do?"

Sai smirks before the electricity starts coursing through his entire body and soon they smelt something starting to burn.

Ringo frowns a bit. "Okay. That's enough," she says, waving her hand around to get rid of the smell.

"Is Zabuza cooking?" Sai asks stopping.

Ringo sighs. "Thankfully, no. You know how your dear uncle is with cooking. I would much rather have him on grill detail."

"Don't you mean garbage detail?" Sai asks.

Ringo chuckles. "Smart boy. It's a good thing he isn't teaching you anything."

"Yeah, he is a bitch," Sai says making her twitch.

"Dammit Zabuza," Ringo hisses to herself.

"Mom, where are we?" Sai asks.

Ringo smiles back to him. "Home dear."

"And where is that?" Sai asks leaning onto her.

Ringo rolls her eyes. "In Kiri," Ringo says before picking him up.

'Kiri?' Sai thinks shocked and curious.

"Something wrong?" Ringo asks, seeing his expression.

"No. Not really," Sai says before there was a knock on the door.

Ringo smiles as she goes to the door and slowly opens it to a cloak and shark-faced man with a large bandaged sword on his back "Hello Zabuza. Something you need again?"

"Just coming by to check up on yeow!" Zabuza calls as Sai snickers having zapped him.

Ringo smirks and ruffles Sai's head. "Good boy. You are learning your techniques very well for good."

"He did that?" Zabuza asks surprised.

Ringo nods, knowing Sai can't get into her safe yet without his signature in the seal. "Without even getting into my scrolls. He maybe learned it by watching."

"That is something for a five-year-old," Zabuza says.

"Better to be one than to have the brains of a two-year-old," Sai says.

"And now he's a smartass," Zabuza quips and gets a lightning shock to him, courtesy of both of the users in front of him.

"Why thank you. I raised him well," Ringo says.

Zabuza groans as he rubs his chest. "Please don't shock me."

"Ok. I will fry you," Sai says.

"Hey! I'm not a caught fish," Zabuza tries to defend.

"Alright, enough picking on Zabuza you," Ringo says smiling.

"Why? He's funny to pick on," Sai says, shocking the ground near him and makes him jump in place.

"The kid already doing that?" a new voice asks.

Ringo nods as she watches Sai keep shocking Zabuza. "Yes…strange. Isn't it, Mangetsu? He might overtake you as a prodigy soon." she comments, looking toward the pale man with pupilless eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far," Mangetsu says.

Sai smirks and points toward him and gives him a shock, making his hair stand on end.

"Friendly fire," Ringo jokes.

Sai sticks his tongue out. "Nyaaa."

* * *

"You want him to bypass the academy?" Mangetsu asks taking a drink of his water.

"Of course. He certainly learned more than what any school can teach him at that age. And he's learning faster now," Ringo says a little worried.

"He is still only eight," Mangetsu reminds.

"And is now doing jutsus meant for an advanced genin. This is way beyond what is expected and any academy that looks at him will be wanting to find what makes him special. I am not having my son sliced open," Ringo says frowning.

"More likely he would gut them if it was back to the system I went through," Zabuza comments.

Ringo sighs. "We need a proper plan now."

* * *

Sai frowns as he stayed frowning on his bed. "Eight years old…I'm living my life again. But…everything else has restarted…wouldn't be fun going through the same thing and I still know the techniques and jutsus…but not enough chakra for all of them. Maybe it's time to mix things up…I should probably save Sasuke from leaving…but how much would that change? How much has changed already? Mom is alive and I should step up my training as I can barely handle my lower level jutsus, also will need to reawaken that and recreate these experiments/surgeries to give me back my other abilities."

Sai thought long and hard, but like his mother, "Ah. Fuck it," he says and starts to meditate and increase his chakra reserves since it's the biggest thing on his list right now, but as he did, his mind wondered and then he remembered, 'The bloodline purge!'

* * *

Everyone gasps as they felt a large flare of chakra behind Ringo. "Was that…?" Zabuza tries to ask.

"That was from Sai's room," Ringo says rushing off.

"…maybe she is right," Mangetsu admits.

"Sai!" Ringo calls stopping when she sees this chakra visible and surging very much like her when she uses her more powerful lightning jutsu as it started to shrink and fizzles out before Sai fell over asleep.

"Whoa…we have a big problem then," Zabuza says as he looks from behind Ringo and beside Mangetsu.

"I felt a surge. You catch Ringo half naked again Zabuza?" Jinin Akebino asks entering.

"Something bigger," Zabuza says as they watch Ringo help out Sai more comfortably into bed.

"You ask her to sleep with you?" Jinin asks.

* * *

"Quiet day today," a jonin says sipping some tea before Zabuza flew overhead past him and his drinking buddy.

"Yeah. I wonder if any good weapons will be shipped. I'm still waiting for a better sword than the one I got," another says nearby as Ringo flew overhead after him.

"You think Zabuza will ever learn?" the first asks.

"Nope," the second says.

"Well, at least it is amusing for us," the first says before a girly scream is heard.

"Very," the second says, getting his own cup.

* * *

"Mom?" a nine-year-old Sai asks as they sailed away from Kiri.

"Yes, honey?" Ringo asks as she helps set the sail.

"We leaving Kiri for good?" Sai inquires.

Ringo stops tying the rope and looks back at him and smiles. "Yes, dear. We have to. Find a better life really."

"Is that why the cyclops and others wearing the upside-down snail are helping us get away?" Sai asks.

Ringo chuckles and smiles. "Yes. Because you are my son and a parent always protects their children."

"Alright," Sai says before grabbing the potted plant near him and taking it inside.

Ringo smiles as she watches him retreat back inside and looks back to Kiri and still sees the chaos happening in the distance and then turning towards what's ahead of them. "Always protect."

"I had heard rumors, but I didn't think your Mizukage was losing his mind this much," Kakashi says.

Ringo sighs and doesn't bother looking for the mask wearing ninja on the roof of the cabin. "In a way, he's doing the right thing. How else would you quell the populace?"

"Not outright kill all those with special abilities. This will only serve to weaken the mist even more," Kakashi says.

"Doesn't matter to him. No happiness or loyalty from the people, he would be better off not having a city. Have you leaf ninjas ever thought about anything ahead or just go in and cut its throat open?"

"Can we not get political? We aren't the useless civilian council here," one of the anbu jokes.

"Why don't you have a ninja or military council actually? That was weird to me that civilians run the village in a way," Ringo thought out loud to herself.

"We have a ninja council that does the important stuff the civilian on…well, made up of those, not ninjas. So no power over us," Kakashi informs.

Ringo smiles a bit as she looks back to the cabin and sees the anbu hiding around it out of the corner of her view. "So you sure you can protect us? I would very much like to sleep without a knife hanging over me or my son."

"I doubt you will be at the forefront of his mind," Kakashi says.

"Alright and my son will not need to attend your academy," Ringo says.

"Well…no. A new rule we have. No skipping it," Kakashi informs.

"You are joking," Ringo stated as she glares at him.

"No. After an incident, we had to change a few things," Kakashi says.

Ringo growls to herself as she kept glaring at Kakashi that he swears comes from a few other women. "He will not be tested to gain entry. That is the one rule."

"Sorry, but the Hokage is the one that you need to take that up with," Kakashi says. Kakashi suddenly shivers as he felt a killing intent from Ringo that he now knows comes from those women as well. 'Seriously, how tough is this woman?'

* * *

"Finally back," Kakashi says sighing.

"Mom. Why does those not so hidden animal guys shivering from being close to you?" Sai asks next to Ringo as the anbu looks to him to figure out when did they get discovered for those that had to remain hidden.

"Because they know better," Ringo says smirking.

Sai looks to the one hidden in a tree. "Do you find my mom scary?" he calls up to the anbu.

"Shin, to the barracks. We need to discuss your hiding skills," the captain says.

Sai tilts his head and smirks inwardly. 'Seriously. These guys aren't even hidden to me anymore. I'm glad I kept all this knowledge,' he thinks happily as he looks back to Ringo and follows her.

"Now Sai, you mustn't be rude to the one we will soon meet," Ringo instructs.

"Can I call him grandpa?" Sai asks humorously and makes Kakashi look to him with a single raised eyebrow.

"Later," Ringo informs before 'accidentally' stepping on Kakashi's foot.

Kakashi groans in his throat as Sai giggles at his expression or lack thereof. "One eye mutant is funny."

* * *

"This will be your residence," the anbu informed the two after their meeting with the Hokage.

'My old apartment?' Sai thinks recognizing it.

Ringo nods. "I think we can make something of it," she says, noticing how broken down and old the building is.

'Well, at least I know what needs the most repairs. I can discreetly inform mom,' Sai thinks before hugging her.

Ringo smiles down to him and hugs him back. "You like it?"

"It's alright," Sai says.

Ringo chuckles. "Good. Because we are staying here from now on."

"Mom what's the academy that the old man and you talked about?" Sai asks making her twitch slightly.

"It's…a place to learn for you," Ringo says, trying to hold her frown back.

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen up," Iruka calls.

Sai snores heavily with his head down as he figures where this is going to go as soon as he can place when the school day he is in on this timeline.

"We have a new student joining us. His name is Saisentan Ringo," Iruka reads.

Sai sleepy puts up an arm before letting it fall.

"Treat him well," Iruka instructs.

Sai snorts and lifts his head up and looks toward where Sasuke is supposed to be sitting and sees the what is supposedly a girl hidden as a guy sitting there, brooding. 'Is Sasuke still a girl in this one or fully a guy? Let's see if she is paying attention,' Sai thinks looking at Sasuke with one eye before activating his sharingan in it for a split second before it disappeared without any of the teachers' noticing.

Sasuke gasps as he turns toward him and stares at Sai as he notices the heavy chakra surge from him.

'Let's see what you do later,' Sai thinks smirking inwardly.

Sasuke frowns as he swears the same heavy feeling he felt the last time he saw his brother.

"Alright. Now we will be learning about the founding of the leaf," Iruka says, making many groan.

* * *

Sai huffs as he starts to walk away, knowing Sasuke was following him. 'I should really learn new jutsus. Maybe work on a variation of one of my jutsus,' he thinks to himself as he goes down an alley that Naruto taught him in his past life that he used to get away from mobs.

"Where did you get those eyes?" Sasuke asks angrily after a while.

"Oh, these?" Sai asks turning around to him.

"Yes. Those eyes. Where did you get them? And don't say you were born with them," Sasuke demands.

"Why? My hair doesn't match the rest of my distant relatives?" Sai asks making Sasuke unable to tell if he was joking or being serious.

Sasuke growls under his breath. "I want to know. There is no one who has these eyes and you have them. Now, tell me, where did you get them?" he seethed.

"You already said the truth of the matter. I was born with these eyes. I am a bastard child raised by just my mom," Sai informs seriously.

Sasuke glares at him. "There is no way my clan or this village would ever let someone like you be born and not know about it. Tell the truth," Sasuke demanded more angrily.

"That anger and lack of ability to read someone are one of your biggest flaws. Your inability to notice we were being followed is the second one," Sai says before a spear-like shape of lightning came from his hand and impaled a hidden root ninja through the heart. 'So even back here Danzo was still watching you, huh?' Sai thinks.

Sasuke gasps as he backs away from the falling hidden root as it lands next to him and then slowly looks to Sai. "Who are you?"

"Saisentan Ringo. Son of Ameyuri Ringo of the seven swordsmen of the mist and your relative somewhere along the lines. I would joke we could be siblings, but I won't as that would only hurt you," Sai informs.

"Hurt…how would you know that part?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"Villagers talk about a lot of things all the time. You just have to listen. So, shall I go? My mom is waiting for me," Sai informs.

Sasuke then went back to his glares before huffing and turning away. Noting to himself to keep a close eye on Sai now.

"Well, come on. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if someone joins us for dinner," Sai informs, taking Sasuke off guard.

'Invitation to dinner? First the eye and now this?' Sasuke thinks to himself as he looks to Sai who is now giving a toothy grin. "Fine…" Sasuke says slowly, wondering what does he have planned for this.

* * *

"Mom, I am back and I brought a guest," Sai calls walking in.

"Who is it?" Ringo calls from the kitchen.

"Someone from class," Sai calls.

Ringo sticks her head out into the hall and sees Sasuke looking around the place. "Oh. I see. Well, dinner's almost ready," she says pulling herself back in.

"I'm starving. What are we having?" Sai asks as he makes sure to keep an eye on Sasuke.

"Just something simple. It's almost hard to find some of the food really," Ringo admits as she kept cooking. "Why don't you show our guest around for a bit?"

"Coming?" Sai asks looking at Sasuke who was comparing the two, seeing he took after his mother in the looks department, especially with the red hair.

"Yeah…" Sasuke says slowly as he follows Sai.

"So that is my room, that's mom's, and that is our make shift green house," Sai says, showing him each door and room.

"What about training area? Where you keep your scrolls?" Sasuke asks, wondering what is he learning.

"We just moved in so no training area and mom has them…somewhere," Sai admits.

"Right…" Sasuke mutters, knowing that move he used can't be on his own or shown that well.

"So why haven't you shown me your sharingan?" Sai asks.

"I don't need to," Sasuke spits out.

"Ah, haven't activated it yet?" Sai asks.

Sasuke glares at him at that point.

"Well, I only activated mine through trial and error myself so I am willing to help with that," Sai says, showing him his sharingan again.

Sasuke looks to him shocked st that as he now notices both of his eyes had them. 'He didn't take them forcibly…and he's willing to teach. He is not normal.'

"Well, we best wrap this up or mom will get angry at me so taking to long," Sai says deactivating them and motions for him to follow.

'It's strange…having a family once more,' Sasuke thinks following.

* * *

Sai snores quietly as he sleeps on the desk or tries to make it look like it. 'Best part of knowing, I can slack off.'

'I don't get it. How can you be asleep and still get perfect scores on all the history tests?' Sasuke thinks.

Sai smirked to himself as he creates some sparks between his fingers and sends off randomly, hearing a few feminine yelps along with a pained mainly yell. "Ow!" Sai picks his head up suddenly as he looks in front of him and notices a blond haired guy in an orange jumpsuit rubbing his legs. 'Naruto. That really takes me back now…or is it at this moment?' Sai thinks.

"Alright. Enough gripping…" Iruka stops as he sees a certain slacker up and at em'. "Naruto. Thank you for joining us from the land of the dead. Can tell us the topic we are learning today?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Naruto stops dead cold.

"Second Great War," Sai whispers as he lays his head back down.

"Second Great War!" Naruto calls out, wanting this to be over.

"That's…right," Iruka says surprised.

Naruto sighs in relief and looks behind him to see Sai winking at him and smirking. Naruto chuckles and gives a hidden thumbs up to him. Sai gives one back as he now has to figure out what to change, now knowing where he really is in the timeline.

'Naruto is still Naruto. And this Sasuke I am sure now, he is a he. Not like mine…there is a thought. A jutsu that can either turn someone's gender or make them to my desires. But who says it just has to be gender too,' Sai thinks.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Mine

'What is a way to change someone or rather control them? Can't just be a medical jutsu. Too easy and would take too long. Maybe some of the yin and yang types of jutsu,' Sai thinks as he steps up to the target range.

"Hey, fish freak. Why are you bothering? You won't even hit," one of the class calls.

Sai sighs as he keeps thinking. 'I wonder if Sakura is still bitchy or did she get the attitude from the end of the war?' he thinks throwing a kunai and hits one of the targets in the middle as his mind wonders on how to find the perfect changing jutsus. 'No. I remember school now. She was bad until the chunin exams. Then she was manageable,' Sai thinks as he stares off into the sky now and keeps throwing the rest of his kunai and walks off without even thinking of it. 'Should I even try with her?' he thinks, passing the shocked classmates as he had hit every single target dead on in the center without even looking. 'Maybe I should. I did miss out later on…but I did get Sasuke. A cool badass much to Sakura's disappointment. I still remember the face she made when Sasuke was revealed to be a girl,' he thinks smiling as he looks toward Sasuke looking heavily shocked at the targets and winks at him as Sasuke looks toward Sai.

"Ummm…well…that's…" Iruka tries to say as barely anyone can make that perfect a shot and without even looking with all the weapons given. He then clears his throat and marks it down. "Moving on."

'They will attribute that to my mom training me,' Sai thinks smirking as he takes a spot in the back before finding Shino, one of his better friends. "Hi."

Shino just hums as he seems to sleep or just lazily resting right now in the shade.

"Want to be friends?" Sai offers.

Shino just hums again as he doesn't move.

Sai smirks as he lets on of the insects crawl onto his hand and offers it to Shino.

Shino slowly reaches out and lets the insect crawl onto him. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Sai asks smiling to him.

Shino smiles and turns toward Sai. "Yeah."

"Ug. Bug boy and fish boat. Knew the freaks would stick together," someone says.

"Can you get any insect with a stinger or bite to get him later?" Sai whispers to him.

Shino smirks. "Thought you would ask that," he says and then hears buzzing fly away from them.

"Heh," Sai chuckles, knowing that kid was about to have a bad day.

"Yeow!" the classmate yells as both Shino and Sai laugh at the misfortune.

* * *

"Alright, that is enough for today. Gather your things and be back here tomorrow for more kenjutsu training," Iruka called out.

A now twelve-year-old Sai yawns as he gets up and heads out. 'I should really plan this out. If I want them the way I want them, someone is going to notice,' he thinks to himself as he heads down Kohana's streets.

"Hey, wait up," Tenten calls.

"Huh?" Sai asks himself as he turns around and sees the girl dressed in a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse and dark green pants running at him. "Yes? What's a genin want with me?" Sai says playfully.

"Need to know how you are good. That's why," Tenten explains stopping before him.

"Ha ha, Tenten. I see you still got jokes," Sai says smirking.

"Still?" Tenten asks confused. "This is sort of the first time officially talking with you."

"That is a bad joke Tenten," Sai says unamused making her smirk.

"I know. I still like to mess with you is all," Tenten sys poking his forehead.

'Oh, want to play that game? Ok,' Sai thinks before completely taking her off guard and kisses her.

Tenten squeaks surprised before starting to kiss him back. 'Okay. He's a good kisser,' she thinks smiling as he pulls away.

"Well, that was a surprise. I sought to mess with you, but you ended up taking it to the next level," Sai says smirking. 'Already laying the groundwork.'

Tenten smiles. "Only because you kiss good enough. If not, I would shove you away into the second building behind you.'

"Still trying to get mom to show you her kiba?" Sai asks smirking.

"Yes. Please get her to show me," Tenten begs.

"You could sit in on our training. She is training me in swordsmanship," Sai suggests.

Tenten giggled excitedly. "Yes. Please."

"Alright," Sai says leading her to his house. "Mom!"

"Yes, dear?" Ringo calls back.

"Ready for training. Also, remember my friend Tenten?" Sai asks.

"Yes, I do. The weapon nut," Ringo says coming out with two swords with blades sticking out near the base and tip.

"She is right here and will be watching," Sai says sheepishly.

"Already bringing home a girl and want her to watch your training," Ringo says teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Look who is stalling training this time," Sai says going over to the weapon rack.

Ringo smirks. "Still brought a girl."

"At least I bring home them and don't try and spy on them in the hot spring like that guy you went after," Sai says.

Ringo frowns. "Now that was uncalled for."

'That's right mom. Get mad. Let what you're holding back slip a bit,' Sai says grabbing two chakras infused swords.

Ringo shakes her head and looks toward Tenten. "Come on. You want to see the battle and me using these, let's go," she says rolling her eyes.

"Alright mom," Sai says before rushing forward full intent to actually stab her.

Ringo quickly hooks his swords and spreads them away before kicking him off into the training room. "Yes. With an obvious move," she says walking in.

"That was to see if you were ready," Sai says mocking her a bit with how he did it like she does.

Ringo smiles as Tenten watches from the side as Sai quickly charges her again, this time Ringo hooking and moving to the side of him and punches him straight into the side and sends him into a wall.

"Um…do you train like this all the time?" Tenten asks as Sai moves back in and instead of stabbing, start slashing, avoiding the hooks.

"Very," Ringo says smiling as she keeps blocking his moves, trying to figure out how he is this good already and starting to get on the level of a chunin.

"And you keep damaging the house?" Tenten asks looking at the wall.

"Very common. We keep cement and plaster nearby," Ringo informs as she kicks Sai away with a lightning infused kick.

"Now you did it more," Sai says smirking as Ringo realized what she just did.

Ringo quickly stabs her swords into the ground as Sai sends a lightning strike at her with his hand and strikes the swords as she bends down lower than them.

'How did Sai get faster?' Tenten thought as he moved in on his mother with more speed than before.

Ringo frowns as she kicks a sword his way and blocks the strike as she quickly grabs hold of it and tries to use her other one to stab at his midsection.

"Not this time mom," Sai say before kicking her sword out of her hand to Ringo's surprise before recovering a moment later and punching her son hard in the stomach. Sai coughs hard as he felt the shock go through him and sends him to the ground. 'Shit…now need to work on that weakness.'

"And that is a match," Ringo says petting her son's head.

Sai groans heavily as he holds his stomach.

"Sai can't take a punch to the stomach?" Tenten asks.

"Like a fish," Ringo says grabbing her sword and walking off. "Get him to his bed girlfriend."

"Not his girlfriend," Tenten calls.

"Whatever," Ringo calls back.

"Come on you," Tenten says dragging him away.

Sai groans. "I hate that."

"So you ready for the exams tomorrow?" Tenten asks rubbing his stomach after putting him on the messy bed.

"I'll be fine. More worried about you," Sai said, slowly looking at her.

"What about me? I'm already a genin," Tenten reminds.

"I mean what you have to do to keep up," Sai clarifies.

"I am constantly training with workout guy," Tenten inform: smirking before kissing his forehead.

Sai smiles as he lays back. "So…want to meet up again tomorrow after the exams?"

"Can't. Mission out of the village," Tenten informs.

"Too bad. I was going to treat you to dinner," Sai says smiling.

"Maybe next time lover boy," Tenten informs.

'Well, I guess it is for the best. I am ready to try my new jutsu on Sasuke now after so many years of studying, thinking, and practicing. It helps he wants to settle who will be the head of the clan,' Sai thinks.

Tenten chuckles and kisses his forehead again. "Later lover boy. I'll see you when I get back," she says getting up and leaving.

'I can't wait till that lover comment is true again,' Sai thinks.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. How did you do, need I ask?" Sai asks.

Sasuke sighs. "I passed. That's all."

"So you really want to do this?" Sai asks.

"Become stronger with my eyes, yes," Sasuke says frowning a bit.

"I mean deciding which of us will be the head of the Uchiha," Sai says.

Sasuke glares at him at that.

"After all, no rematches for these stakes," Sai says.

Sasuke huffs. "Of course I will be."

"Alright, but one condition. If I win, you have to be the test subject for a jutsu I am working on," Sai informs.

"Test…subject?" Sasuke asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's not going to cause any damage," Sai informs.

Sasuke huffs. "Fine. Let's get this over with," he says following him.

"Very well. How you want to do this?" Sai asks.

"Just the quickest way possible," Sasuke explains.

"Taijutsu then," Sai says.

"So what does this do?" Sasuke asks looking to him as they enter an empty training ground.

"Will tell you the specifics after we fight," Sai informs assuming a stance.

Sasuke gets into a stance as well. "Bring it."

Sai smirks as he rushes forward and sweeps at Sasuke's legs, making him jump as Sai used the momentum to spin and kick him in the air, sending him spinning in the air before hitting the floor hard.

Sasuke growls to himself as he quickly gets back up and starts to do some hand signs before sucking in a breath. "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke calls as he blows out a streak of fire that morphed into a fireball and flies as Sai.

"Taijutsu Sasuke, no ninjutsu," Sai calls before running to the wall before using it as a springboard to jump over the fireball before slamming into Sasuke, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Sasuke groans and tries to get up before a kick from Sai on his back sends him face planting into the ground again as Sai gets back up.

"You had enough Sasuke?" Sai asks, not really holding back as evident from Sasuke's bruise.

Sasuke groans as he gets back up. "No. Bring it."

"Alright," Sai says before they started to exchange blows again with Sasuke starting to block or dodge them better as time went on.

Sai smiles as he sees Sasuke getting used to his movement, almost predicting it. 'Okay. There is no one else around. Good. Now we shall we if this works,' he thinks smiling and starts to collect chakra in both his hands as they kept exchanging blows. Hitting two first to Sasuke's stomach and he Sasuke doubles over and nearly pukes. "You like that. It's a variation of the Hyuuga's gentle fist I am developing," Sai says.

"Beginner's luck," Sasuke coughs as he quickly recovers.

"Oh?" Sai asks before doing it again, sending Sasuke sprawling to the ground. "Who knew just shooting your chakra into someone like that could take them down?"

Sasuke groans and tries to get up again, but felt a drive of chakra flow through him and sends him down sick again with a churning in his stomach.

"I believe I have won," Sai informs.

Sasuke glares up at him as he tries to calm his stomach down as he holds it.

Sai reaches down and helps him up. 'Now I get my girl back.'

Sasuke groans as he kept holding his stomach. "How long is this supposed to last?"

"Not much longer. So ready to test out the jutsu?" Sai asks.

Sasuke frowns as he looks to him. "That wasn't it?"

"No. This one changes your appearance for infiltration missions and such," Sai informs.

Sasuke looks intrigued now. "So…I become them…an employee for a business?"

"Maybe want to start testing first," Sai says.

"So who are you going to change me into?" Sasuke asks, now rubbing his stomach and recovering.

"Not sure. Untested on a live target," Sai lies.

Sasuke sighs. "Let's get this done."

Sai started doing hand signs, causing the feeling in Sasuke's stomach to fade, but he still felt weird.

Sasuke groans as he is able to fully stand now but felt something churning his skin and muscles. His legs started to feel clinched up and him shrinking in some height. Looking down, he can see his legs started to look more smooth and wider apart as his hips start to widen and his waist shrink down in a few sizes. A burning feeling was felt in his crotch as he started to lose some weight there and then felt his skin splitting and his insides churning up a heat storm before they settle down. Then his view travels to his arms as they start to do the same as his legs, becoming thinner and more flexible as he felt he can move a bit faster. A fire started to burn in his chest, his skin rippling near his nipples as they start to grow outward and grow into some B cup size breasts. He then felt his face start to crack and bend in some places as his face scrunched up in pain, becoming more of a feminine shape. Hair started to grow past his view and comes down to about below his neck in size.

Sai smiles as he watches Sasuke's eyes change slightly to fit her new face and become more fuller in view as Sasuke coughs and falls to her knees in some pain. "Wh…what…what was…?" a new feminine voice asks coming from her in some shock as she tries to support herself up.

"Shh. Everything is fine," Sai says putting a finger on her now fuller lips.

"F…fine…?" Sasuke tries to ask as she slowly reaches toward him.

"That's right. Nothing is wrong. Your future husband is here," Sai informs.

"Hus…" Sasuke tries to say as Sai slowly grabs her shoulders and lifts her up, holding her close as she is now a bit smaller than him. "You…are my…husband?"

"To be. Doesn't that just turn you on or even make you a little wet?" Sai asks smirking.

Sasuke moans softly as her whole body shiver a bit. "Ye…yes…" she moans out, holding onto and gripping his shirt to hold herself up.

"Then you can start acting like nothing has changed, but in your dreams, you are dreaming about your future husband," Sai instructs.

"Dream…I will dream…" Sasuke whispers as she starts to lean against him.

"You also refuse to let anyone else know you are really a girl. You will have me use a jutsu that makes you appear male to all as you can no longer conceal your true gender with the rate you are growing," Sai says.

Sasuke slowly nods as she watches him speak every word. "Hide me. Please."

"But for now, you want to go and soak in the hot spring with me," Sai says.

"Come on…let's go," Sasuke begs as she kept gripping his shirt with both hands.

"Alright," Sai says before kissing her, knowing he almost had her.

Sasuke moans as she quickly kisses back and hugs him tightly, now not wanting to let him go before he pulls his head back.

"Now say how you feel about me and swear you will be with me forever and support me," Sai says.

Sasuke smiles greatly up to him. "I love you. I swear to be your wife forever and support you in anything you do," she declares.

"And what is that?" Sai asks, his sharingan active.

Sasuke starts to stare at his eye. "Anything…anything you want."

"Tell me. What my ambition is right now?" Sai instructs.

Sasuke gulps a bit nervously. "To become…emperor."

"Right my wife to be and now let's go soak bare skin," Sai says before massaging her rear.

Sasuke moans as her knees weaken and almost buckle under her. "Sai…"

"You know the jutsu can also turn you into any female you know and even make modifications. You have a request?" Sai asks.

Sasuke gulps and tries to look at him. "Can you…give me a bigger size?"

"Which body part?" Sai asks, running his hand through her hair.

Sasuke moans happily and leans into his hand. "My chest…"

"Oh, want to be milked?" Sai asks smirking.

Sasuke smiles up at him. "Please…I want to make you feel so good."

"Oh, one moment," Sai says before making another hand sign and puts his hand on her head.

Sasuke blinks before gasping in some shock as she felt a rush of knowledge and then everything he likes and what he wants from her in different ways. "Sai…" she moans out as she drools a bit from the rush of imagining herself with him.

"Like that?" Sai asks smacking her rear.

Sasuke yelps and hangs onto him. "Yes," she squeaks.

"Now here is some girls who can help us," Sai says doing it again.

Sasuke smiles as she knows the girls now. "Yes. I can help with them."

"Leave that to me for now. Now, you want to try someone else's body or just alter yours?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles at him. "I want to try changing mine a bit. What do you want?"

"What do you want?" Sai asks before pulling down her shorts that now clung to her figure.

Sasuke eeps. "How about a bigger ass? I want you to hang onto it."

"Alright. After you strip down to nothing and we are in the hot springs," Sai informs.

Sasuke quickly nods. "Anything my love."

* * *

"You ready Sasuke?" Sai asks behind the door.

Sasuke hums and nods happily as she stood there bare naked. "Ready," she says and was shocked as what walked out was what looked like an older Sai, maybe an adult or young adult. "Sai…you are…" she looks at herself and sees how bigger he is to her.

"Used it on me to age around twenty," Sai informs.

Sasuke keeps looking at herself and her semi-large breasts. "And me?"

"Shall we start?" Sai ask smiling to her.

Sasuke nods and looked a bit nervous. "What's first?"

"You tell me," Sai says doing the jutsu.

Sasuke hums as she feels herself over. "Some large breasts?" she asks shyly.

Sai smiles as he walks over and touches her breasts, making her shiver as her breasts start to grow in his hands before she gasps heavily from him grabbing and squeezing them. "Sai…"

"Don't worry. They are very full. Maybe even a little too full," Sai implied.

Sasuke moans quietly as she looks down and then winces a bit as he gives a small squeeze to her nipple and makes some milk leak out. "Sai…please…make them empty."

"Shh. Don't worry. I thought ahead," Sai says, unsealing a milker he had stolen months ago from a scroll.

"A…a milker?" Sasuke asks uneasily.

"You want them empty, don't you?" Sai asks leading her over to it.

Sasuke nods slowly as Sai places the suction cups onto her large breasts as he presses up behind her against her back and switches them on. Sasuke immediately moans loudly as her breasts were pulled and sucked on, milk coming out of them quickly enough as Sai ran his hands down her side. "Sai…please…" she calls out shakily.

"You want a taste?" Sai asks smirking.

Sasuke pants as she looks to see her own milk filling up a small tank. "Yes…please…make me feel amazing."

"Open up," Says instructs grabbing a detachable nozzle.

Sasuke moans as she opens her mouth and Sai slowly sticks the nozzle into her mouth, making her suck on it as milk flows through into her mouth. Sasuke moans happily as she drinks and starts to become slack in Sai's arms.

Sai smirks as he starts using the jutsu on her ass and hips.

Sasuke moans loudly through the nozzle as she felt his hands on her ass and felt them grow under them, letting her move up a bit and lean against the machine as he kept feeling up her ass. "Saaaaaa…" she moans muffled through the nozzle as she kept drinking.

"Your ass nice and tight?" Sai asks.

Sasuke gasps heavily before drinking again and nods her head as she looks back to him and sees him looking over her body.

"Good," Sai says before starting to enter her ass agonizingly slowly to her.

Sasuke squeals loudly as she kept trying to drink but some milk leaked out as she tries to wiggle her hips and move back toward him, but he moved back as well. "Saaa…"

Sai smirks as he leans down against her back and grips her breasts and starts to help milking as he kept going slowly into her. Sasuke moans around the nozzle as she kept drinking while her vision becomes hazy from the tingling and pressure in her breasts and painful spreading in her ass. "Like it my sweet Sasuke? A good milking and me inside you?" he whispers into her ear.

Sasuke moans a drunk happy moan as she swallows another large load of milk as Sai grips her breasts hard and gives a hard pull. Sasuke moans loudly as a rush of milk exits her and then forced back into her mouth from the nozzle and flood her mouth, spilling out from the side of her mouth. Then a spurt of milk came out as Sai pulls back suddenly and pushes his hips forward and slaps his hips against her ass, making her cough as she kept trying to drink.

Sasuke hears Sai chuckle in her ear as she felt him start to move his hips against her again, bending forward and sticking her ass out more, letting him have more access as he moves his hands down her sides and grips her hips. Sasuke starts to gasp and choke on some gulps of milk, Sai helping by moving a hand up as he kept thrusting into her and gently massages her throat. Sasuke moans softly as she can drink a bit better and moves her hips back in time to meet his. A loud slapping sounding out from them as Sai moves his other hand and grips her large ass and massages and squeezes it.

Sasuke gasps again and reaches up and braces herself against the machine. Sai picking up the pace and quickly thrusting into her, making her jump in place as she starts to tense up. Sai feels her starting to put the squeeze on his cock as it pushes in and out of her, not letting him leave.

Sasuke squeals loudly as milk dribbles down her mouth and cums all over the ground as she hears Sai chuckle in her ear. Giving a heavy slap to her ass and makes her cum again. Sai groans happily as he felt her massage him all over before gripping her hips tightly and pulls her to him. Sasuke gurgles on the milk filling her mouth as she felt a warm feeling empty into her bowels as Sai cums into her. Sai sighs in relief before quickly pulling out and moves back, letting the cum leak out and drip down her legs as she leans down onto the machine, panting heavily as she can't drink any more milk. Sai smiles as he watches the milk flow out of her mouth and around the nozzle, spilling onto the floor and moves over and shuts the machine off and starts to take everything off of her.

Sasuke shivers a bit as she felt the now cold milk cover her bare body and curl a bit and cover her breasts and squeezes her legs together. "Oh, shy now, huh? Let's have your body match that," Sai says before using the jutsu again and touches her head.

Sasuke gasps as she starts to feel her breasts growing larger than ever while her hair and face changed into the shy purple haired pupilless girl Hinata. Her hands move on their own accord as they reach down and cup her large breasts, to what Sai can figure is about large F-cup sizes that let his other hand sink into the flesh as he gives a test squeeze.

Sasuke gasps as she shivers and kept covering herself, feeling exposed and unruly in front of Sai. Hating to be like this and tries to move away, but Sai grips her shoulders and makes her look to him. "S…Sai…please…"

Sai smirks and gives a light kiss as he pushes her down and spreads her legs around his hips. Sasuke moans as she tries to look past her breasts and sees his cock waving about as it moves toward her dripping wet cunt. Sasuke moans fearfully as Sai kept moving closer to her.

Sai leans his head down and nips her neck before kissing it. Moaning happily now from the nips and kisses, she opens her legs wider and lets him enter her with a slick movement. Sai smiles as he starts to push himself into her and grip her shoulders to keep her steady. He grins as he looks down at her large swinging breasts as they move up and down hypnotically. Sasuke gasps in so much pleasure, she didn't notice Sai reach down and grip her breasts, squeezing and pulling on them, making her squeal out loud as her legs wrap around him.

"Please…fill me…" Sasuke begs as she looks up to him beggingly while reaching to his hands and grabs his wrist. "Use…me…I'm yours…"

Sai grins fully as the jutsu has taken full effect now. "And how are you mine?" he asks, giving a hard thrust that makes her squeak and jump.

Sasuke whimpers and tries to move her hips in time with his. "Body…mind…soul…everything…anything you want…use me!" Sasuke calls out desperately as she felt his cock touching her womb now.

Sai smirks. "Say it…" he draws out as he felt his insides tighten up and Sasuke's muscles grip him tight to keep him inside while going agonizingly slow. "Say what you are to me."

Sasuke whimpers loudly and tries to move against him herself and twists her hips against him. "Your…wife…"

"And…?" Sai asks chuckling as he pushes on her shoulders again holds her still to not move anymore.

Sasuke squeaks as she tries to reach up to get him moving. "Lover…your sex slaaavvvveee…" she moans out as Sai started thrusting back into her at a fast pace and makes her eyes roll up in the back of her head as she drools and clenches up around him.

Sai smiles as he sees her fully committed to him now. "Beg for it."

"Cum! Make me cum!" Sasuke begs loudly and gives a hard clench around him as she cums first, cumming all over him and makes the thrusting slicker.

Sai smiles and grips her breasts hard and pulls her to him, making him sigh happily as he starts to cum into her womb before pulling out and letting the cum fly onto her stomach and chest, even a strain on her face. Sasuke moans weakly as she sticks her tongue out and licks away at the strain. "So…how was it my faithful lover?"

Sasuke kept weakly licking her lips and drinking the cum stuck on her tongue. "So good…need…more…give me more…" she moans as she grips his chest.

Sai smiles as he watches try to get up and beg for more. "Sorry. But it's bath time my sweet. We are going to wash up, but I'll let you sleep with me. Maybe even at your place," he slowly whispers into her ear, making her quickly cum again at the thought. "Oh. Did someone just cum without my permission or doing? Did you?" he asks, moving a hand up her side.

Sasuke shivers and tries to look away embarrassed. "No…I would never…"

Sai hums as he looks down between their legs. "I doubt that. Now into the bath you. Go on. And don't be so shy. You are beautiful when you are with me and showing off your great body. How else would I enjoy this?" he asks and quickly gives a slap to her ass.

Sasuke squeaks in surprise as she slowly tries to crawl away and towards the spring nearby. "O…okay…master Sai…" she says meekly as she rolls into the water.

Sai smiles before smirking even more. "Master…that's a nice ring to it. Maybe I should be tougher on other girls. But you Sasuke…you shall receive loving pleasure from me and those girls. But for them, they shall get something different. Something that would make and force them to call me master," he declares as Sasuke comes up for air and notices that she is back to her first form he gave her.

Sasuke gasps and gains her breath back and looks back at him. "Master Sai…are you coming?" she asks, her eyes drifting down to his cum covered and leaking cock.

Sai chuckles as he gets up and walks over before settling himself in the bath. "That answer your question love?" he asks cheekily and pulls her onto his lap. "Now then, why don't we relax? That's what a spring is supposed to do, right?" he asks, poking and pushing her forehead with a finger.

Sasuke rubs at her forehead as she brings her head back. "Ye…yeah," she says smiling and leans against him. "Thank you…"

Sai smiles as he rubs her back and wraps an arm around her and keeps her close.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of an Empire

Sai snores quietly as he sleeps with content as Sasuke curls up against him. Sai groans and groggily opens his eyes and looks around, noticing it isn't his room before looking down as he felt a movement and smiles. Sai sighs in relief as Sasuke kept sleeping against him, letting him place a hand on her head and pet her softly.

Sasuke moaned contently before opening her eyes and looks at him. "Morning master Sai. How did you sleep?"

Sai chuckles. "Amazingly. Thanks to you. Now, do you remember the plan?" he asks, giving a teasing prod between her legs and makes her squeak and seize up.

Sasuke quickly nods. "Yes. I do. You put me under an illusion jutsu and we go about our normal ways."

Sai slowly nods and gives another teasingly prod, making her moan happily. "And you will say nothing about the plan and even forget about it entirely. Let me handle everything," Sai instructs.

Sasuke nods happily. "Okay, Sai…anything else you need?"

"Yeah, train in swordsmanship. It will really help you. Oh, and you won't remember this or anything we did unless you are in your female form," Sai says getting up and using the jutsu to revert himself back to his biological age.

Sasuke nods happily. "Okay, master Sai…when are we going to do this again?"

"May not be for a while. We will be very busy," Sai says smiling at her.

Sasuke nods and moves up against him, letting her breasts press up on his chest. "Are you leaving now?"

"Got to…but from now on, come by more and eat with me and mom," Sai says, running a hand through her hair.

Sasuke moans happily. "Okay. I'll be there every day."

"Now tell me, how did you like Hinata's grown up the body?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "Amazing. It felt so good…so shy…so…" she became a lost for words as she blushes.

"Sensitive?" Sai asks smirking.

"Yeah," Sasuke says shyly as she looks away.

"When I gripped your breasts in that body, didn't it feel so much better?" Sai asks.

Sasuke hums nervously as she agrees and pushes her breasts against him again.

"See. Now my wife, devote yourself to training. Not for the sake of killing Itachi, but to aiding me. Itachi has a disease that is killing him," Sai informs.

"My brother…sick?" Sasuke asks confused as she looks up to him.

"Yes. You see the truth is…" Sai started before revealing everything to her about the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke becomes so shocked at every turn and almost cried now at the end. "So…all this…why…why did this have to happen? To my family?"

"Because they were greedy and planned a coup. We won't be so foolish. Now Sasuke, I want you to use your family accounts to buy up lots of silver and real estate next year. Iwagakure will have a high demand for it and we will sell it to them and make a lot of money and rent out the real estate to provide us with a constant income," Sai says.

Sasuke nods quickly. "Anything. Anything else?"

"When we sell the silver to those nobles, we will also start making connections with them," Sai informs.

Sasuke smiles a bit. "Are you going to rebuild the clan?"

"As the imperial family," Sai says smirking.

Sasuke smiles greatly. "That's amazing."

"And you will be an empress," Sai says smirking.

Sasuke hums happily. "Empress Sasuke…"

"One day, but for now we must work," Sai says starting to get dress.

Sasuke smiles as she sits up and watches him dress, her eyes traveling all around his body.

"Now you best to change into your sleep clothing so when you forget you won't be confused or weirded out," Sai instructs.

Sasuke nods and gets out of bed to find some clothes to wear for the rest of the sleep.

"Robes, huh?" Sai asks.

Sasuke stops and giggles nervously as she holds some blue robes.

"I like it. Tell you what. When we go out to sell the silver, we will buy you some female clothes," Sai informs.

Sasuke gasps happily. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"No need my wife to be," Sai says finish getting dressed.

Sasuke smiles excitedly as Sai gathers some of his things and leaves. "Goodbye, master Sai."

Sai smirks as he pokes her forehead and pushes her onto the bed, making her snore instantly as she fell asleep and starts to shimmer in view before looking like the brooding Sasuke Sai remembers for every single beginning. Sai smiles as he leaves and heads back home, not going through the front door and into his room to settle down. "Finally home," he sighs in relief as he flops onto the bed.

"Sai? Are you up yet? Breakfast is ready," Ringo calls, hearing the thumps.

Sai groans. "Right…time. I'm not alone anymore. What should I do with mom once this becomes known?" Sai asks himself as he gets up out of bed again and begins to get ready. 'I think the proper title is Empress Dowager.' Sai thinks before heading down to eat.

* * *

"So Naruto, you passed after all?" Sai asks looking to Naruto who was now there in class.

Naruto gives a whisker grin to him. "Yep. And I got my headband too…after some crazy things. But I still got it," he says still grinning and showing off the metal band tied around his head.

"Like stealing a certain scroll?" Sai asks.

Naruto chuckles nervously as he tries to turn around. "Scroll? What scroll? I don't know any scroll."

"At least you should have copied down more than just Shadow Clones," Sai says.

"Um…then what?" Naruto asks, wondering how he guessed what jutsu he learned.

"You could have written down others to save for later," Sai says.

Naruto groans. "I'm not getting that scroll back."

Sai then thinks to something else as he stares at the now depressed Naruto. 'Kyuubi won't make it easy. I need to talk him…her…I'll figure that out once I am able to talk to that fox.' "Here," Sai says, putting two jutsu scrolls on his desk.

Naruto picks his head up and looks at the scrolls. "What are these?"

"Fire jutsu. Wind jutsu," Sky says, touching them one by one to indicate which is which.

Naruto grins back at him. "Thanks, man. You sure know how to keep giving gifts."

Sai hums smiling. "I try. You are my friend after all." 'And soon you and Kyuubi.' "So while we are at it, we will study the jutsus together while we wait for our sensei?" Sai asks Naruto.

"Aw," Naruto groans before perking up. "Can we put a prank up at the same time?"

"Would you prefer pranking or learning new jutsu?" Sai asks.

"Um…" Naruto stops as he tries to figure that out on which is more fun at the moment.

'What will you pick?' Sai thinks looking to Sasuke.

Sasuke seems to be watching before looking away quickly as Sasuke notices Sai staring at her. "Let's do a scroll…then a big prank. That'll teach him to be late," Naruto says deviously chuckling.

'Good luck. You may learn fire jutsu in a few days but not a few hours,' Sai thinks.

Naruto keeps chuckling deviously as he cracks open a scroll and starts to read, properly formulating a prank plan in his head already.

* * *

'So team seven is a four-man team, huh?' Sai thinks as he waits as Naruto was still busy studying the fire jutsu scroll.

A loud yawn is heard and then a groaning as a pink haired girl walks up to the training ground Sai and Naruto are in. "Dammit. I really regret this," she groans holding her stomach.

Sai develops a tick on his head at that. 'Yeah. Still a bitch. Should I really take her? What the hell, I'll change her and make her the way I want. No one really cares. Besides, she needs a makeover…but am I that desperate?' he thinks as he looks Sakura over. 'Needs a bit more molding too.'

"Naruto, you are done studying that?" Sasuke asks, training with a sword.

Naruto hums. "I think. Let me try," he says getting up and quickly doing the hand signs. Sai quickly grabs Sasuke and Sakura and pulls them away to the side as a stream of fire shot past them and scorches the ground before it quits. "Oops…I think I placed too much chakra," Naruto says, seeing the burn marks over the area of around half the training ground.

"Well, that will be handy against Kakashi," Sai says.

Naruto looks proud of himself. "I would think so. I have to be tough enough. If I can beat cyclops, I can become Hokage easily."

Sai snarks. "I call him a one-eyed mutant. The masked mutant," he says dramatically.

"That's uncalled for," Kakashi says, walking out of the forest line and sees the burn marks and small fires on the training ground.

"With intent to kill," Sai says smirking, reminding Kakashi of his instructs to them.

Kakashi hums as he keeps looking over the damage before sighing and looking at them. "Okay. Let's get started with the first test," he says reaching into his pack and stops as he feels around before checking every other pack.

"Looking for this?" Sai asks, holding up two bells.

"When did you…?" Kakashi asks.

"I didn't," Sai says smirking when Kakashi felt a kick to his chest.

'GENJUTSU!' "Kai!" Kakashi calls immediately releasing the jutsu but sees Naruto already with the bells and grinning.

Sai chuckles. "Shouldn't have been late. Good enough prank Naruto?"

"Yep. Completely fell for it," Naruto says, shaking the bells and makes them ring.

"When did you set up the trap?" Sasuke asks.

"Last night. I even slept here," Sai says.

Kakashi sighs as he snatches the bells back. "Alright. That's enough of that. I'll admit, Sai passed…but the rest of you are still in question. So…how about this? Instead of the bells, we try a little more formal test."

Sai smiles as Naruto looked smug with Sasuke feeling a twitch in her head telling her to shut up as Sakura was trying to figure out how he was actually able to set this up…and why the heck she skipped breakfast with all this pain.

Kakashi sighs as he reaches into his flak jacket and takes out a headband. "I keep a spare sometimes. If you can take this from me and keep it away for two minutes, I'll let that winner pick whoever can join. But only one person may be picked," he adds as he hopes this backup plan is close enough to the last as he pockets the headband back into his jacket.

"I see nothing," Sai say smirking, now just messing with his sensei.

Kakashi shakes his head slowly. "You, shut up. You are actually staying out of this because I think you would make this too easy for anyone to pass."

"Also, I buried a few paper bombs where you are standing," Sai says smirking like his mother.

Kakashi's eye twitches in annoyance. 'That woman and this kid are going to be the death of me.'

'Passable…eh. Why not? Could be fun having someone like Kakashi. Though high profile…I need to figure this out,' Sai thinks to himself. 'What would you be…loli,' Sai thinks smirking a bit.

Kakashi didn't like the smirk on Sai's face, figuring he must have more paper bombs around him than the ones he was talking about. "So…let's begin. Sai, you are sitting this out."

"Ok," Sai say getting out a book and starts writing in it.

Kakashi shakes his head lightly as he sees the rest standing there. "I did say begin," he says and immediately the others jump away into the trees as Sai moves to a post and sits there while still paying attention to his book. Kakashi huffs as he doesn't hear any of the weapons clinking around and reaches into one of his pockets and takes out a certain book. 'Might as well enjoy the time I got here,' he thinks reading the first line before a kunai strikes his book and stabs it into a tree.

"Fair game Kakashi," Sai calls as Kakashi almost tears up at the loss of his Icha-Icha book embedded into the trunk nearby.

Kakashi then hears some bark being scratched and a breath being sucked in before jumping away as a fireball blasted where he was and sets the area on fire. 'Sasuke,' Kakashi thinks before Naruto came out of the trees where the fireball came from. 'That fast?!' Kakashi thinks surprised as Naruto holds a kunai pointed at him and he quickly twists in the air and kicks Naruto away in the stomach as he grabs the kunai and sends into a bush and hears a yelp. 'Pinky,' Kakashi thinks as he lands on Naruto's back, making him cry out in pain. 'Now where's…?' he thinks before hearing a sword being pulled and moves to the side quickly enough and dodges Sasuke's stab.

Sai smiles a bit as he looks up a bit and sees Sasuke swinging her sword around, a bit sloppy, but good enough to hold her own as Kakashi kept dodging each strike. 'Note to self, help teach…especially some special jutsu moves.'

Sasuke grits her teeth as she kept swinging her sword hard at Kakashi, trying to land a blow while Naruto gets up behind him and rushes up. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Sasuke hears Naruto call and a bunch of Narutos were suddenly all over the area and pounce onto Kakashi. "I got him! No, I got him!" he clones yell as Kakashi struggles to get away from Sasuke incoming strike, aimed for where he kept the headband.

Sai hums as he watches the shadow clones and smirk more as he writes down a note in his book for later as Kakashi suddenly uses a smoke screen looking like jutsu and switches a Naruto in his place before hiding in a tree nearby, which Sasuke wasn't having any of that as she quickly changed course and runs straight at him hidden in the trees.

Kakashi quickly does a couple hand signs and forces water to flow past Sai as he kept writing out the chakra jutsu he needed for almost everyone at this point now. The water keeps flowing before Sasuke was caught up in it and stabs the sword into the tree to not be swept away. Sai shakes his head as Kakashi lands nearby on a branch sticking out as almost everyone gets swept away, even Sakura as he looks around.

"I am thoroughly dis…" Kashshi starts before seeing the Narutos throw one of them, flying in from above with a shuriken in his hand. Letting Kakashi shake his head almost amused before kicking him away and into a tree with a crash before it poofed out of existence. Kakashi frowns with his one eye at the rest as they jump and fly at him.

Though now Sai is smirking as he spots the real one sneaking up to Kakashi and tries to hiddenly take the headband as Kakashi fought off his clones. Sasuke, now recovering from the washout, rushes over to Kakashi and starts to fight him on with her blade against his kunai. By the time Sasuke moved back, Naruto has jumped back over to Sai and leaves him a blue wrapped metal band and quickly jumps back into the fight.

Sai smirks as he closes the book and gets up, taking the band and walks over to the fighting and holds up the headband. "Yo!" Kakashi looks over and pauses as he sees Sai holding the headband. "You didn't say how I am to stay out this. The fight? The stealing?" Sai asks humorously as Sasuke and Naruto back off near him.

Kakashi groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'm surprised you three are holding your own quite well…among other things," he says, giving an eye twitch to Sai who just grins cheekily. "Where's Sakura?"

All four hears a stomach rumbling and then a groan of pain.

"Never mind," Kakashi says sweat dropping with the rest as Sakura comes out of the bushes holding her stomach. "You're going to need a healer. That's all she's good for anyway at the moment. Maybe a map holder as well. Now Sai, how did you do this? I have never heard of a jutsu like what you did."

"Ah. It is very simple. Kai!" Sai calls before many paper tags started flowing off the trees. "It's a mix of genjutsu, trap making, and fuinjutsu. Anyone, but the one who applies it is affected, but the one who did this can control the genjutsu. So, while I made you unable to see what Naruto and Sasuke were really doing, I had it show me writing on a bulletin board what they should do," Sai says.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him as he starts to wonder if this is all. 'This can't be just Ringo's training. Someone else is helping this kid. Wonder if it's the right person, though? Though won't say something like this isn't helpful to the leaf.'

"So we officially Genin?" Sai asks, having a record going now.

Kakashi sighs. "Yes. Just don't let it go to your heads," he says running a hand through his hair, knowing this is going to cause more problems as this goes on.

"Yes!" Naruto cheers as Sai smirks.

"Oh, by the way, how will your rival Guy react to this?" Sai asks.

"Maybe with some shock," Kakashi theorizes.

"Followed by his youth episode?" Sai asks.

"Unfortunately," Kakashi dreads.

"I pray for you then," Sai says walking off. 'Oh, going to enjoy this,' Sai thinks.

* * *

"Mom, I am home," Sai calls.

"Welcome back sweetie. How was your day with your first sensei?" Ringo asks, peeking her head out into the hall.

Sai grins. "I got the one eye mutant."

"Oh, him…well he can teach you a few things," Ringo says walking over to him.

Sai chuckles. "Yeah…maybe. So what's for dinner?"

"Sorry, Sai. I can't cook tonight. I and my team are going out on a mission tonight," she informs.

"You are kidding," Sai says as she starts dressing in her flak jacket and boots.

"Nope. There should be leftovers in the fridge. If you need anything, take what you want. If there is nothing you don't like…well. Either I'm a bad cook or you just want to go out with a girlfriend," Ringo says smirking at him.

"Mom," Sai says amused.

Ringo chuckles. "Go on. Go out to your girl. Just make sure you don't do anything with her yet."

"Mom," Sai says more punctual.

Ringo snickers as she heads out. "I'll see you after I get back…which may be a while. Make sure the sheets are clean," she calls back before jumping off.

"Mom!" Sai yells after her as he blushes. 'I have the mind of an old man and sexed a very sexy Sasuke. But it takes my mother embarrassing me to make me blush again.' "Ah. Might as well see Tenten since her team is back," he says to himself as he heads out.

* * *

"So Sasuke, how is it going?" Sai asks, meeting Sasuke in their compound.

"I did what you asked. I got one of the civilian council to arrange the buying of the silver for me," Sasuke says.

Sai chuckles as he hugs her and runs his hands over her sides as she changes into her female form. "Bet it wasn't easy. Complained or they bend over backward for the last of the clan?"

Sasuke smirks. "They thought I had a grand plan for all the silver…and give the profit to them," she says smiling before laying her head on his chest. "But it's all for you."

"No. For us, but we will cut them in for ten percent and let them come with us to meet with the Iwa nobles," Sai says.

Sasuke hums happily and nuzzles him. "So…what are we doing in the meantime?"

"Train, get stronger, build up our finances, and maybe have some fun if you want," Sai says.

Sasuke hums as she thinks on that. "Can we do it all at once?"

"Not at once. What about real estate?" Sai asks.

Sasuke blushes heavily. "Oh…I was hoping we get to have fun while doing everything."

"We can't be greedy my wife to be. We want to keep your true gender a secret," Sai says before squeezing her rear.

Sasuke squeaks. "Sai…don't tease me."

"Alright. So tell me, how goes the real estate?" Sai asks again.

Sasuke hums as she looks outside the window and keeps hugging him. "Really good. We are renting out the buildings all close to us that we are buying. They really want to stay close to the last of the Uchiha. And I dropped a premium price on their heads for that."

"Good girl. You got some business sense. That will serve my future empress well," Sai says.

Sasuke beams with pride at that. "Thanks, Sai."

"Now, before we call it a night, how about some fun?" Sai asks.

Sasuke grins broadly. "Please. Can we try something new?"

"Select any woman you can think of," Sai instructs.

Sasuke hums. "We can try…is Sakura good enough for you? I saw how much you hated her with just one look at her."

"Anyone but her, please. I might smack you by habit," Sai begs.

Sasuke blushes heavily at the thought of that. "I wouldn't mind. It is you after all."

"Besides, she doesn't turn me on," Sai says starting to pull off her shorts.

Sasuke moans softly. "Okay…um…what do you feel like?"

"Try again, just no Sakura," Sai says.

Sasuke hums. "Um…okay…what about Hanabi?"

"Hanabi?" Sai asks confused.

Sasuke nods shyly. "Sweet and innocent…you want someone else?"

"No, that is fine. Just surprising," Sai says, starting to do the jutsu on her again.

Sasuke smiles broadly as her height and stature start to shrink down before becoming the ten-year-old pupilless eyed girl as she throws the overly large shirt off she was wearing before as it covered her face. "Do I look cute?" Sasuke asks innocently smirking.

Sai says nothing and just kisses her. "That a good enough answer?" Sai asks after separating.

Sasuke giggles. "Come on Sai. Let's have fun."

"Alright, but aren't you forgetting the underwear?" Sai asks smirking.

Sasuke looks down at herself as her now loose boxers were hanging limply off her. "Oh," she says slipping out of them easily by jumping up a bit and quickly climbs onto the bed as Sai joins her. "So…what's first for me?" Sasuke asks before Sai kisses her and pushes her down onto the bed.

Sasuke moans happily as she kisses back and wraps her arms around him, keeping him close as he trails his hands up her sides. He then starts to slip out of his clothing as he trails his kisses down her cheek and onto her neck, making her moan freely from her now free mouth. Sasuke licks her lips as he slips out of his boxers and she spies the prize before her view was covered by him kissing her again as he slowly lifts her up a bit and lines himself up to her. Sasuke moans deeply and hugs him tightly before yelping as she felt a sharp pain.

Sai kept kissing her and massaging her sides as he kept slowly slipping into her, letting her moan into his mouth as she tries to keep up. She then sighs in relief after a while and starts to bite her lip in pleasure as Sai moves his hips against her. Sasuke yelps and wraps her legs around him as best she could and holds him close, bouncing along with him and meeting his thrusts. Sasuke gives a shaky moan and grips his back tightly as Sai groans above her.

Sai pants as he looks down to Sasuke and sees her face contorted in pleasure as she clenches around him, making him groan heavily as she cums all over him, making him move more freely and starts to pick up speed. Sasuke squeals louder as she tries to keep up and move her hips along to meet his, but kept jumping in place as Sai kept up the pace.

Sasuke squeals again as she cums a second time, giving a hard clench to him, making him stop for a moment. Sasuke squeaks quietly as she cums a third just after the second before Sai picks up the pace again. Sasuke couldn't keep up and looked on the verge of becoming limp and passing out before Sai kisses her and brings her back a little as she can hear him groan and grunt in pleasure. Sasuke tries to smile at him but kept moaning happily, her limbs clenching against him to hang onto him before he starts to give heavy thrusts and makes her jump quite a bit.

Sasuke yelped with each hit before Sai grips her hips and pulls her to himself and stops inside her. Sasuke's eyes open in shock and pleasure as she felt him throb and cum into her, most of it leaking out of her and onto the sheets before slowly relaxing and closing her eyes as she lays here contently.

"So…good…" Sasuke moans happily as she becomes limp.

"Not yet Hanabi. We aren't done," Sai informs.

"Wha…?" Sasuke asks confused as she opens her eyes again.

Sai smirked before pulling out of her suddenly, making her squeak in surprise. He then rolls her over and lifts up her hips as he sits up a bit and she looks behind him before clenching up and gritting her teeth as he starts to push into her ass while reaching behind her and grabs his wrist to hang onto. Sasuke panted heavily before taking a sharp breath as he kept pushing into her, keeping a firm grip on her.

Sasuke gasps deeply as she felt him rest inside her before starting to thrusts quickly with the slick mess of cum left on him and letting him move freely. Sasuke then starts to moan shakily with each hit as he runs his hand across her back and chest. Sasuke smiles slowly as she felt the movement start to feel better faster than she thought possible as she moves back herself to meet him.

Sasuke licks her lips and bites her tongue as she bends herself down and moves her hips in time to meet his and makes a loud smacking sound as she felt his hands move to grab less of her hips and looks back to see him shrinking for some reason. She then looks under at herself and her chest and notices that her breasts are growing out greatly and swing freely before brown hair obscures her field of vision. She then sees and feels Sai grip her breasts and squeeze them, giving her tremendous pleasure as they are still sensitive from the fast growth spurt. Sasuke cries out loudly and tries to keep up the pace as Sai doesn't let up on the speed at all.

Sasuke moans once in a while as Sai kneads her breasts around, pulling her back against him as she hears him huff above her. Sasuke gulps down some air and looks behind her slowly to see Sai smiling at her. Sasuke quickly clenches up and cums below her onto the sheet, wetting it with the recent cum inside her. Sai smiles as he bends over her and keeps thrusting into her. Sasuke feeling the heavy thrusts starting to shake her whole body now and makes her clench up and cum again, leaving her with shaky breaths.

Sai chuckles in her ear before reaching down below out and pinches her cilt. Sasuke squeaks loudly as he pinches harder as she clenches harder than ever and makes him stop moving deep inside her. Sai grunts and gives one last hard thrust deep into her and starts to cum. Sasuke squeals happily as she starts to feel him throb and cum with each spurt. Letting her fall onto the bed, happily moaning.

"Good…so good…" Sasuke moans as she becomes lost in the pleasure now.

"So you like having such nice breasts?" Sai asks.

Sasuke moans weakly with a slow nod as she kept laying on the bed.

"Now you have been both heiresses of the Hyuuga. You like them?" Sai asks.

Sasuke moans happily and looks toward him. "Can we…can we do anything else to me?"

"Later. We can explore other girls. For now, you have no more energy," Sai informs.

Sasuke hiccups and moves her hips slightly around him and moans heavily. "But…but I can still do something for you."

"Rest now Sasuke. We have a long week ahead of us," Sai reminds, letting her know from the sound of his voice this was his adult form.

"Okay…anything you want," she slowly says, closing her eyes happily as her hips become limp and slip off of him and flat onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Simple Test

"How does it feel Sasuke? To know the Uchiha name is starting to get more commonly used again?" Sai asks, looking over the silver stored in the vault of the compound, having just gotten done adding trap genjutsu seals everywhere.

Sasuke smiles broadly. "Amazing. To know my name won't be used as a pity term."

"Yeah, now you hired the accountant, correct?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods. "Yep. He's waiting on the first book."

"His name?" Sai asks before Sasuke handed him a resume.

"He is one of Danzo's root ninja," Sai says reading it over.

Sasuke looks a bit worried. "Should I fire him?"

"No. Leave him be. He will also act as a messenger for us to him. The root is a militaristic organization in the shadows, but they want the leaf to dominate the shinobi world. So we can make use of them building our empire," Sai informs.

Sasuke smiles. "Did I do good?"

"Brilliantly," Sai says smacking her adult rear.

Sasuke eeps as she jumps a bit and holds her ass and rubs it. "Master Sai…" she says embarrassed.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Sai teases as Sasuke felt her ass become tighter and more sensitive.

Sasuke blushes heavily. "Can we do something?"

"Not in here. Don't want the silver messed with or the new seals," Sai says leading her out before sealing the vault.

Sasuke smiles as she watches him move around. "So…anything important we have to do?"

"We have a lunch meeting in four hours, but we can still have some fun. Now, what do you want to do?" Sai asks.

Sasuke looks a bit embarrassed at being put on the spot. "Can you…?"

"Yes?" Sai inquires.

Sasuke groans. "Fuck my ass!" Sasuke yells and quickly covers her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Turn around and bend over," Sai instructs.

Sasuke gulps as she turns around with her back to him and slowly bends over and braces herself against the wall. "Master Sai…?"

"Remember, if you get thirsty, your breasts are right there Hanabi," Sai teases grabbing her hips.

Sasuke whimpers a bit before crying out and quickly pushes back against him, quickly sinking in and ending up against him. Sasuke gulped as her arms clench up to hold her steady until her gasping as Sai started to thrust into her, keeping a grip on her hips and pulling her against him. Sasuke starts to moan and coo softly as she spreads her legs more and moans happily against him.

Sai smiles as he slides up a hand and grips a breast and squeezes it, making Sasuke gasps in surprise and looks down to see him kneading it and making some of her milk leak out onto her chest. Sticking her tongue out, she tries to lick at the milk marks and lick her lips happily. Sai smiles as she is now already thirsty enough and starts to pick up speed, feeling her ass clench and grip him tight, almost enough to not move as he starts to make her jump a bit.

Sasuke cries out with every jump and leans back against him. Letting him grip one of her breasts and keep a hand on her hips, helping her move and roll her hips around. Sasuke moans were then cut a bit short as she squeaks in surprise as Sai starts to kiss her neck and pick up speed, smacking into her ass. Sasuke gasps once in a while now as Sai bends her forward again and kept up the pace, not trying to slow down as she clenches up and she grabs his hand on her chest and cries out as she cums over them. Sasuke pants in short bursts while Sai kept moving into her as he pants over her.

Sasuke starts to hear his grunts becoming shorter against each other as she cries out and cums again, letting it stain her legs and spreads her legs wider for him. Sasuke gasped shakily as he kept pounding into her and spreading her wide. She then felt him reach deep as he can go into her as his hips smashed into hers. A heavy throb starts to come through her walls as she felt him grip her tightly and pant more heavily. Sasuke smiles a bit drunkenly as Sai grunts and stops inside her, letting the cum come out and flow into her. Sasuke breathes in happily as she felt the warm cum go into her a second time in that hole and grinds slowly against him as he pants heavily and hangs onto her, now letting her go free.

"Master…Sai…?" Sasuke called out weakly.

"Long hair getting in the way?" Sai asks smirking.

Sasuke pants heavily and tries to look up at him. "Why…long…?"

"Hanabi will always prefer long hair Hanabi," Sai teases before reaching down and grabs her breast and brings the nipple to her mouth.

Sasuke moans happily and leans her head down and latches onto her nipple, starting to suck and drink the milk as so much leaked from around her lips, staining her skin more as it flows down her body.

"Having fun?" Sai ask before thrusting one last time and cums in her.

Sasuke moans loudly around her breast and moves her hips back against him. "Yes!" she cries out muffled as she kept drinking and he cums again into her.

* * *

"Where the heck were you guys!?" Naruto calls as Sasuke and Sai met up with team seven in the evening.

Sai grins cheekily. "Oh, a little business. You hear the Uchiha clan buildings are being rented out and everything?"

"We also have been dealing with politics and having to make deals. That is why Kakashi excused us from today's missions ahead of time," Sasuke informs.

"What?! Why do you get special treatment?! Sasuke I get, but you?!" Sakura demands as she looks to Sai.

"It's because Sai is also related to the Uchiha by blood," Kakashi says reading his book.

Sai chuckles deviously and waves at her. "Guilty pinky."

"It was a shock to the medical staff and the council when this was discovered during a medical exam after his mother told us his father slept with her only one night. So we checked his blood for any matches as a standard practice. Sai isn't related directly to any known Uchiha. So our guess is the connection goes back generations," Kakashi informs.

Sai chuckles and wraps an arm around Sasuke to his annoyance, but hidden pleasure at being hugged. "I guess you can say this makes me distant brother twice remove sort of thing."

"Yes…that," Sasuke says as she picks up his arm and gives it back to him.

Sakura was shell shocked with Naruto before he recovered first. "That is awesome! So can you do anything duck head can?" he asks excitedly.

"I didn't get the Uchiha brooding ability. I must not have inherited it," Sai informs.

Naruto laughs as Sakura whimpers in shock. "Man, I'm going to like you more now," he says wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "So what can you do? Like what's your special move?"

"That would be telling Naruto. Shinobi should always save something for emergencies," Sai reminds.

"Come on. I'm your best friend. I take you out to my best ramen shop," Naruto reminds giving a whisker grin.

"One clue. I am Lightning," Sai informs, cursing some of his electricity through his free hand.

"That is so cool," Naruto says watching it spark around.

'I wonder how you will turn out? Like Sasuke, I will not influence it when I turn you,' Sai thinks as he stops, sensing someone familiar coming.

"Something wrong man? You just froze up," Naruto asks as he notices his expression.

"Excuse me?" someone asks behind them and they all turn to see Hanabi trailed by two Hyuuga guards as Kakashi hums and tries not to pay attention and turns a page.

"Oh, hi Hanabi. You are early," Sai says.

Hanabi smirks. "I had to be. How else was I going to meet the new head of the clan of Uchiha and maybe a future husband to talk about business?" she asks cheekily, making her guards on edge at that.

Sai sweats drops at that fact she hasn't changed from her original timeline version and smiles. "You could have waited until I was back at the clan's ground with Sasuke and made it a more formal one with your father."

Hanabi chuckles. "But then I wouldn't get the sweet deals you are providing and I can use my charm on you to get something at a better price," she says winking her eyes teasingly to him.

"You just want the pocky I usually buy you," Sai says sighing.

Hanabi grins. "You know where to find the best and I can't go there. Now give me," she demands holding out a hand.

Sai sighs before walking over and gives her the box.

'So this is Hanabi,' Sasuke thinks, thinking back to last night and this morning of being her.

"Yahoo!" Hanabi cheers as she digs into the box and bites into one before sighing heavenly. "Yep. This is my fix. Now then…we must make a deal on my supply on the down low," she says, mimicking a shady voice.

Sai smirks. "But we already have and I know the supplier."

Hanabi snickers. "Then I will go to him and give him a better price than you."

Sai grins. "But you will drive my business away and soon yours."

"Is that a threat?" Hanabi says playfully as she pokes a pocky stick onto his head.

Sai smirks and starts tickling her. "A very funny threat," he calls laughing with laughter as she tries to squirm away. "You little cheater and stealer you."

'Next time as her, have to fight that shyness,' Sasuke thinks.

Hanabi laughs loudly as she kept trying to move away and the guards were tensing up. "Alright! I'll buy from you! I won't threaten your supplier!" she laughs, making him stop and she returns to eating. "But I still want more boxes."

Sai smirked and pokes her forehead, making her smile. "You're a mischievous little negotiator."

'Now I see why you want her master Sai,' Sasuke thinks feigning boredom.

* * *

"With this, we are in a better position now that the Hyuuga have agreed to let us sell the silver from their mine for sixty percent of the profits," Sai says to Sasuke as the accountant looked over the books.

Sasuke smiles as she looks at the numbers himself. "So…want to sit in on another estate deal?"

"You mean where we are buying from the Shika clan?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods. "Yep. They finally came forward. The lazy bastards. Now we can get things moving…and maybe fix up a few things," she says as she looks out the window to the top of the electric pole at the intersection nearby.

"Well, that is one of the traits of the males. Now you see why I wanted to contact the head of their clan's wife?" Sai asks.

Sasuke chuckles. "Yes. Finally get it. I promise to at least contact the wife again if anything is needed to be done from them."

"We shall not kick off the residents of the two buildings, but we won't charge them as much as their current rent. We will take off ten percent of their rent. It might not net us back our expenses on this for a bit but will increase the income for the Uchiha clan. It's just too bad we can't get in contact with the foundation. I wanted to talk to Danzo and see if he can't get us reports on the markets on the other countries. I mean forty percent of the profits from doing business with them going to the village is fair I think, but the current Hokage feels it's a little dishonest," Sai says.

Sasuke smiles a bit. "How did you get so good anyway? You were in school as long as I have and now you are doing all this. And I have lived here my whole life."

"Business and you, the stock market, and other very boring none shinobi books," Sai informs.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that as he doesn't seem to type to read that boring nonsense.

"I'm serious. Besides, I don't leave a clan member behind. Especially since we are the last now," Sai says looking outside as well.

"Well, we should get going. Please lock up when you are done, ok?" Sasuke asks the accountant.

The accountant nods as they both leave and close the door behind them, with the accountant taking out a tape recorder from inside one of the drawers and turning it off.

* * *

'Hum. So trying to build up their income? Most clans nowadays don't focus on that so much. I am starting to see a bit of what the Uchiha are planning, but not a clear image. Though more legitimate money to the foundation and the village will make us stronger,' Danzo thinks, listening to the recording for the third time.

"Get our agents to discreetly gather the prices of any market they can in the countries they are stationed at," Danzo orders.

"Sir," a root ninja complies before running off to relay the orders.

* * *

Sai groans as he turns over and seems a bit restless as he kept a grip on Sasuke as she slept quietly before being shaken awake from his movement. "Master Sai?" she asks worried turning to him.

"Someone tripped one of my seals, at the front. They are slipping in papers. Looks like Danzo took the bait we left for him in just four days," Sai says opening his eyes at her.

Sasuke smiles greatly. "Want me to go get them or wait until morning? I'll walk the streets like this," she says teasingly as she slept naked against his form that was wearing a boxer.

"No. Wait till morning," Sai says.

Sasuke yawns. "Okay…I'm wide awake now. I want fun."

"Alright," Sai says.

Sasuke giggles as she rolls over onto his chest and straddles him. "Nothing special for your wake up call?"

Sai smiles as he grabs her ass and squeezes. "No. Just you. Now show me what you got."

* * *

"Huh, Sasuke take a look at this," Sai says holding up the report of the earth and fire country. "The price for untempered iron ore is far less in the fire country than earth," Sai says.

Sasuke leans over and looks at the numbers. "Yeah…you think you can make something of it?"

"Remember that merchant we hired to be the middleman for us in the buying of silver?" Sai asks.

"Yeah…what about him?" Sasuke asks as he sits near him in another seat now.

"Well, we will send him out on a convoy with all the iron ore we can buy here in the village and a few of the surrounding village markets and go to the hidden rock village directly to sell the stuff. That will net us a very nice profit with the merchants there," Sai says as he hands the accountant the leaf market paper for him to look up the price and start doing calculations.

Sasuke smiles a bit now. "Is there no end to you?"

"There is. Remember make a note to divide up two-fifths of the profit to be sent to the location listed in the document and the other to be sent to the village bank," Sai instructs the accountant.

The accountant nods as Sasuke smirks. "Want to look up some other prices for a bit and guess on what could be next for now?"

"Already doing so. You want to help?" Sai asks.

"It's my money too," Sasuke reminds as he takes a paper from him.

"Hum…that's odd," Sai says looking at a new one.

"Problem?" Sasuke asks looking over.

"The prices for bread and water are ridiculous in Wave. Tell me, who mostly does business or has the monopoly there?" Sai says looking to the accountant.

"Wave? I think that is Gato Shipping," the accountant says.

"Something stinks about that. I wish we knew more about some of the people in the business world," Sai says before the door opens. "Sai, dinner. You two as well," Ringo says opening the door.

Sasuke smiles a bit at Sai. "Happy you moved here now?"

"We flip flop back and forth Sasuke, you know that," Sai says as Ringo takes his reports away and drops a little plate of food in front of him.

* * *

"Gato shipping, huh?" Kakashi asks reading over Sai's shoulder as the others took a break from training.

"Yeah, something about them rubs me wrong," Sai says. 'A bunch of thugs. I also want Zabuza and Haku to join us,' Sai thinks, reading the official record he got from the bank.

Kakashi hums. "Well…nothing you can do about it from here, even if you are building up the clan name. I doubt you can even get there without everyone noticing."

"Speaking of mission, two C-rank missions," Sai informs handing him a letter.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and takes the letter and looks it over. "I see. An escort?"

"I think Naruto has had enough of dealing with that demon cat," Sai says frowning. 'Seriously, that cat is the same one and the same way. Maybe I should threaten it with my teeth next time.'

"I think so. So how did you know about this?" Kakashi asks.

"The Uchiha owns the cargo. So we would know about the request as it is in the expenses," Sai informs.

Kakashi hums as he reads over the letter more carefully. 'Already running his own missions and trying to build up a clan again like this. Keep this up and the CRA may be after you and Sasuke for every single favor,' he thinks, knowing the headaches will be getting worse now.

"It is to the earth village. So expect bad blood," Sai adds.

"You sure you want a run a trade run like this then? It would make a cheat out of your iron," Kakashi points out.

"We are only the protection. The merchant is of the land of Rivers. It will be him who is running it and will negotiate with the merchants," Sai informs.

"At least you thought ahead. What is really making you do all this? Can't be just for the good of the clan," Kakashi asks.

"I'm not like most shinobi. I don't want to spend my whole life risking my life. So I think ahead," Sai says flashing a little ambition in his eyes.

Kakashi hums. "I see. Don't kill yourself. There might be some girls you like or is it they like you and visit you?" he asks with an eye smile.

"I don't plan to. You only get one life so live it how you want to," Sai says.

Kakashi chuckled. "True. But that also means you don't abandon those around you. Make sure you don't leave friends behind at your rise to court."

"And for that, you need money and influence," Sai says.

'So you do plan to take the Uchiha into the court. Not many clans do that nowadays,' Kakashi thinks.

* * *

"Team seven, team eight, team nine, and team ten, we are heading to the Earth village. Our mission is to protect this supply convoy to there and the payment on the way back," Kakashi informs like he was giving an official briefing.

Sai mutters to himself as he looks over some papers with Sasuke as everyone tries to ignore them and pay attention.

'It seems no clothes for me this time,' Sasuke thinks.

Sai notices the thought on his face and pats his side. "Don't worry. We'll get the house set up and ready for us when we get back. Kami knows we all need it as it was the most damaged."

Sasuke smiles a bit at that as she gets what he is saying.

"Anyway…we are going to cover these wagons," Kakashi says pointing to the tarp-covered wagons nearby.

"It's starting. This will take a few weeks," Sai says.

* * *

"So this is Stone, huh?" Sakura says as they entered the gates riding where everyone could see them as they look at the carved stone city.

Sai nods as he lays on the wagon near him. "Yep. Kinda cool, isn't it? Remember, best behavior. This isn't our village and bad blood between us and them from the last great war."

Sasuke nods and leans over to him. "Fully business, correct?"

"Bingo," Sai says taking note of every shinobi watching them uneasily.

Sasuke sighs. "I want some time alone with you in your room," he whispers to him.

"Can't till we get back," Sai informs.

Sasuke frowns a bit and keeps looking around the city as Sai relaxes behind her. "So…where's the stop you wanted this to be at?"

"The merchant has all the details," Sai informs as bees started to gather around and Shino started to examine them.

Naruto tries to swat away at the bees. "Aw. Did I hit another beehive again?" he groans.

"No. This is one of the Stone's clan's jutsus. They use bees like the Aburame uses insects," Guy says.

"Are we being spied on closer now?" Naruto complains.

"It's to be expected," Asuma says as they moved further into town.

"If possible, I want to see some of the Stone's tourist attractions. I hear they have some of the most famous dojos in the shinobi world," Sai says nearly setting off Lee and Guy into a youth episode.

"Don't," Kakashi says warningly to them.

"Yes, please do not," Kurenai says.

Sai smiles before frowning as he thinks about what Lee might be once he gets to him. 'I might have to dial down his youth freakouts.' "Hello. Two o' clock, I see lord Tsuchikage," Sai says sitting up

They all look towards where he pointed out and sees the lord stepping onto a balcony and watches them carefully. "Now we really have to be on our best behavior," Kakashi says, frowning behind his mask.

Sai smiles and waves to him, confusing most of the stone shinobi as Onoki was trying to intimidate them.

Sai then leans over and keeps waving and Onoki looks slightly behind him to see a teenage girl before looking back to Sai and sees Sai blowing a kiss teasingly at her, making her take a step back and blush. "Well gramps looks like one of them knows no fear or has some balls," Kurotsuchi says.

Sai just grins at them and gives a few teasing winks at her.

"No fear it is," Onoki says.

"You think they are really here to just protect a shipment?" Kurotsuchi asks.

"No…I need someone to watch them," Onoki requests.

"Half the village?" a big guy jokes.

"Thanks for volunteering," Onoki says turning to him.

"Akatsuchi got you there gramps," Kurotsuchi says.

Onoki groans to himself as he felt cramps on his back.


	5. Chapter 5: Weapon's Master

"The merchant is negotiating with the other merchants of the village. So Lee, how about you come with me, Naruto, and Sasuke to visit the Stone fist dojo. They have an open door policy for everyone," Sai says looking to Lee as he does push-ups with one arm.

"Really? Ah, thanks, man. I'll repay you back with my own training regimen when we get back home," Lee declares as he quickly stands and goes straight to him.

"Alright. Also, I plan to ask to be taught while we are there. Never know what you can pick up in a few days," Sai says.

"I'll be sure to train you to the best of my ways!" Lee declares as he now feels like Guy as a mentor as the sun shines behind him.

"Come on Lee. Before an entire platoon of their shinobi start trailing us to there," Sasuke says.

"Yosh!" Lee yells as he somehow grabs all of them and runs straight to the dojo.

* * *

"So this is it?" Naruto asks looking up at the large stone gate.

"Yeah. Remember, be very respectful," Sai reminds as Lee took a deep breath and reels himself back ready to meet the school.

"I'm trying not to yawn," Naruto says and receives a knock upside the head from Sasuke.

Sai sighed before going up and knocks on the door, resisting the urge to knock in the center of it like all the students did after a while. Sai smiles as he hears shuffling inside before it opens and many stone ninja in black gi stood there in a stance. "What do you want leaf?" one demands.

"Open door policy," Sai says smirking.

The ninja growls to himself before stepping aside and lets them in, to the joy Lee who grins at the prospect of finally being in the famous dojo.

"Your stance is weak," Sai says to the one who stepped aside as they entered.

"Just because you are allowed in like this, doesn't mean you can teach immediately," the ninja points out.

"You don't need to be a master to see it," Sai informs as they made their way in to see many students practicing.

"I am thoroughly excited to join this jodo in many ways now," Lee cheers excited.

"Lee, manners. We need to meet the master of this dojo to be even considered," Sai reminds.

"You are right. My apologies," Lee says shifting back to a calmer and respectful tone.

'I am almost worried about taking him as my own…but it makes it fun in some way. Just need to dial that energy back a bit,' Sai thinks to himself as another person walks into the room and towards them.

"Honorable granddaughter," Sai says, not really paying attention as he passed Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi squeaks under her breath as she watches him carefully.

"Sai, who is that?" Naruto asks as they passed.

"Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage," Sai informs, giving a fleeting wink at her and makes her slightly blush.

"Is that why you are flirting with her?" Sasuke asks a bit quietly.

"Nope. No one else has the guts to fearing the Tsuchikage's wrath," Sai says chuckling.

"So why are you?" Sasuke asks a bit annoyed now.

"Because I don't give a fuck about that," Sai says, reminding Sasuke she was one of his targets.

Sasuke groans to himself as Kurotsuchi kept watching them with a keen eye now.

"The master of the dojo should be up ahead," Sai says before opening the door to an inner chamber.

"You sure know your way," Lee observed as they walk up to a desk.

* * *

"Again!" an instructor calls as Sasuke and Naruto were made to repeat kata after kata as Sai was punching into a massive urn of sand and Lee spared with students.

Sai looks toward Kurotsuchi watching from the side at him with a glare and gives another wink before going back to the urn.

'Doesn't give a fuck, huh? I like that kind of attitude. Too many get hung up over who gramps is,' Kurotsuchi thinks as she walks. "And the master is going to up their training," Kurotsuchi says, watching as some students had trouble against Lee.

Sai grins as he lets some sparks fly from his hand hiddenly. 'If only you knew what I could do,' he thinks chuckling inwardly and sends a few sparks her way and makes her squeak and jump as her hair stands on end.

"What the…?" Kurotsuchi calls.

* * *

"You like the dojo, Lee?" Sai asks as they make it back over the border to fire country.

"Yosh! I dream of another chance to enter it again!" Lee declares as he becomes starry-eyed.

"Lee, you have done me proud," Guy calls happily.

"I will never let you down Guy sensei," Lee proclaims.

'I say that was a very successful mission. Got to meet Kurotsuchi and made a good deal of money while making contact with the stone merchants. A win all around,' Sai thinks as Sasuke ponders how to best spend the off time they will have soon.

* * *

Sai smiles as he walks back to the compound and was suddenly pushed to the wall and kissed before looking to see Tenten kissing him. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I miss a date with my sweet?" he asks pushing her back slightly.

"You jerk. You should have spent time with me in Stone," Tenten says smirking.

"What? And miss all the fun of messing with the lord?" Sai asks cheekily as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah, a little tease here, a little tease to his granddaughter. Maybe show I'm not afraid of his dealings. Could be beneficial when we finally end this blood feud," Sai says smiling and gives a peck to her lips.

Tenten kept smirking. "And so flirting with his granddaughter, that is all part of your plan?" she asks leaning on him now.

Sai grins. "Bonus."

Tenten chuckles. "Just remember, you have me and I'm the top for you only."

"How about you become my wife?" Sai asks fully serious.

Tenten stops and looks at him a bit surprised before seeing his eyes and slowly blinks. "W…wife, huh? Done," Tenten says looking into the sharingan as Sasuke walks in.

"We finally have another one?" Sasuke asks walking up to them and pokes Tenten's head.

"Give me a moment," Sai says before starting to kiss Tenten, all while installing mental commands.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms as he watches with some jealousy.

"Done. So girls, how about a threesome than a bath?" Sai asks.

"I get to be on top," Tenten says poking his chest.

"You wish," Sai challenges.

Tenten grins before crying out as Sai lifts and carries her now to the bedroom. "I will. I'm always the top dog with you. I did get you earlier."

"Sasuke," Sai calls, starting the jutsu before using it on himself to become an adult to Tenten's surprise.

"How…?" Tenten tries to ask.

"How about as her?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smirks. "Yeah. That would do," she says and Sai places a hand on her, changing her appearance into Tenten's to more of her shock but notices the hair and eye color are different than hers.

"I developed a new jutsu. I will explain it later, but for now, strip," Sai instructs.

Tenten slowly watched as Sasuke starts to strip down, showing that he was able to get her dimensions right and strip down herself, almost mirroring each other as Sai watches from the side.

"Now how about treating our new girl?" Sai asks and Sasuke pushes Tenten onto the bed and softly kisses her, letting her relax as she falls into the kissing and Sasuke starts to run her hands across her.

Sai smirks as he starts to undress and keeps watching the two go at it and keep mirroring each other in a way, almost like twins, as Sasuke pushes Tenten heavily and kisses her neck, making her moan freely now as she hugs her. Sai steps up to them and run a hand along Sasuke and down her back, keeping watch on Tenten's expressions as she helps guide Sasuke's kissing.

Tenten moans softly as she moves Sasuke up a bit and her voice cracks as Sasuke hit a spot as she nibbles there before she tenses up and bites hard. Tenten whimpers from the shock of pain and looks to see Sai has moved up behind them and is now moving his hips against Sasuke. Sasuke moans out against her neck, making her skin vibrate as she felt the heavy thrusts start to move her. Sasuke then looks to Tenten with glazed eyes and kisses her back to quell the need.

"Alright my girls, let's age you both a little," Sai says.

Tenten didn't understand that before Sasuke moans loudly as she pulls her head back and rears up a little, showing her bare chest and then becomes surprised as it started to grow out into larger and larger sizes. She felt a warm burning in her chest and looks down in some shock as it grows out and touches to Sasuke's own and makes them whimper as it becomes very sensitive to the lightest touch now. "You like being sixteen you two?" Sai asks.

"Sixte…?" Tenten tries to ask as she notices that Sasuke looked a bit older and more chiseled in her face and starts to feel up her own face and notices the same thing happened to her. But then moans out loud as she felt her breasts rub up against Sasuke, making Sasuke herself start to moan heavily and try to rub her nipples against hers.

"Oh, then how about we increase your breast size, give you bigger and tighter asses and a better figure?" Sai asks.

"That sounds…" Tenten starts but then yelps as Sai gives a slap to her ass.

"Heavenly," Sasuke finishes in her voice and leans down to kiss her.

Sai smirks as he places a hand on both of them and they both felt a fire burning in both of them. A heat wave that spread throughout their bodies and starts to make them feel more sensitive than ever as their breasts grew larger than normal, almost D-cup sizes by Tenten's estimate as she watches Sasuke and sees it looking fuller like hers. Then a hand grabs each of their asses and Tenten looks to see Sai gripping their ass cheeks as they grew in his hands as he started to knead at them and makes Sasuke moans loudly and move her hips back against him, brushing up against her cilt with her own and makes her squeak. Sai's hands then travel up their sides as Tenten can trace the shape by what she is feeling from them and can tell she is much thinner and wider at the hips with Sasuke being around the same thing.

Tenten pants heavily as she watches Sasuke moan above her and move her body against Sai as he moves his hands from her onto Sasuke and grip her hips, pulling her against him as her moans start to pick up in volume until she squeals as she cums over her and him, coating him to make him pick up speed and slap his hips against her. Sasuke suddenly leans down and kisses her, sucking away at her tongue as they fight for control and then feels Sasuke stop and stiffen up as she hears Sai sign in relief. Sasuke chokes a few gasps before Sai moves back and Sasuke falls over onto her side panting.

Tenten moans and looks toward her before Sai pulls her to him and lines himself, making her clench her eyes and whimper before she felt him move a different direction. Then a sharp burning pain came through her as he enters her ass and she arches her back in shock and clench already all over him.

"Before we continue, let's bring out a toy," Sai says.

"T…toy…?" Tenten tries to ask as she recovers from the pain ending shock.

Tenten watches as Sai reaches to the side and brings over a machine onto the bed. She watches as he attaches some suction cups onto her breasts and then Sasuke as well. "Waaaaahhhhhhh…" Tenten moans out as Sai flipped on the machine and her breasts started to move in time with the sucking and her milk flowed into the machine.

Tenten chokes on some moans as she tries to stay in control of herself as Sai started to move again into her, not feeling the burning pain from it. Only when the machine gave a hard suck, she arches her back as she cums over him and gains some glazed over eyes. 'It's…going to break me…'

"I bet you are both thirsty," Sai says.

'Thir…' Tenten stops her train of thought as he brings over a nozzle to her mouth and she immediately latches onto it as he does the same to Sasuke. She then sees him flip a switch and milk started to flood her mouth, giving her no choice but to drink. 'Mine…Sasuke's milk…so good…so very good…more…'

Sai chuckles as he looks at the dazed expression on Tenten and starts to pick up speed as he pounds her ass, her almost not noticing except for the jumps he gives to her whole body. He watches as both Sasuke and Tenten grip the nozzle and try to move closer to get some more milk. Sai chuckles a bit as he grips Tenten's hips tightly.

'Mine…my milk…Sasuke's…Sai's…full me…fill me! I want it!' Tenten begs as she gives pleadingly eyes to Sai and he smirks at her as he gives a few hard thrusts and makes her whole bones clatter against each other until he stops inside her. 'He's going to ohhhhhhhh…' She moans around the nozzle as milk leaks from around it as Sai cums into her and gives a few grinding thrusts to keep going. 'He…broke…me…' Tenten thinks fleetingly as she kept drinking slowly with a drunk smile and a few moves with her hips.

Sai chuckles as he watches Tenten started to drink like it was almost nothing, knowing he broke her completely now. "Who knew it took your own and Sasuke's milk and me to break you to pieces?" she asks teasingly as he grips her breasts tight and makes her moan weakly as he pulls and forces more milk out.

Tenten keeps gulping down the mouthfuls of milk as she lays there before feeling her body moved and then sees Sasuke crawl onto her and then her face changing. Tenten moaned weakly as she watches Sasuke started to change form into Hinata who seemed to be drinking still like a hungry baby from the nozzle. 'I'm broken…he owns me…I'm his…' she thinks weakly as Hinata moves her hips against her, making her jump a bit at the sudden touch before Sasuke grinds against her, feeling the warm cum smeared all over them. A weight settles beside her and turns to see Sai sitting there, only having eyes on his bouncing cock as it waves around while he takes them off the machine and puts it away, now trying to crane her head and latch onto him from a different direction.

Sai chuckles as he pushes Sasuke over and onto her side, taking Tenten and pulling her onto his other side. "For now, we sleep. I have had a long day."

Tenten couldn't argue with that as Sasuke settles on their other side and curls up against him, ending up snoring peacefully as she now slept with her new life.

* * *

Sai felt movement all over him as he struggles to open his eyes and looks to see, to his small amount of shock, Tenten and Sasuke still in their forms he gave them, going at it above him as they start to straddle him. Tenten moans as she hugs and kisses Sasuke closely, settling her hips above Sai's chest as Sasuke moves into place above his hardening cock.

Only when Sasuke moans deeply did Tenten realize Sai is now awake and watching them as he grips her hips and moves her back and start to lick at her leaking cunt. Tenten groans and grinds against his tongue as it probes into her and returns to kissing Sasuke, trying to keep her busy as she helps along and gives Sasuke her first bounce of the morning.

Sai smirks as the effects seemed to have worked too well and given him perfect obedience, but he wasn't complaining much as he digs his tongue into Tenten, making her squeal as he touches a sensitive spot while giving some upward thrusts into Sasuke, making her moan happily and grind against him. Tenten pulls her head back and gasps heavily to catch her breath as she hangs onto Sasuke and watches her as she bounces, her breasts swinging around almost hypnotically. But was called back to reality as Sai gave another deep prod into her and gets a special spot.

Sai smirks and shoves his tongue there hard and fast, making her squeak as she clenches around his tongue and then cums on him, making a mess of his face as he kept licking away as Sasuke leans down and puts her hands on his chest and starts to pick up speed. Her breasts swinging around at high speeds as they slap her own skin. Tenten moaned weakly as Sai kept a grip on her hips to hold her up as Sasuke moans whorishly out loud and cums. Sai grunts as he reaches out and grabs onto one of her nipples. Sasuke squeaks as he pulls and twists on the nipple, making her fall towards Tenten who catches her and ends up kissing with to take her mind off the pleasure.

Sai chuckled as Sasuke cums again for the nonstop thrusting and throbs inside her before giving a hard thrust and stops inside her. Sai sighs in relief as he starts to cum and has it flow into Sasuke and her womb again, some cum leaking out of her from around his plugged in cock. Tenten moaned weakly as she tries to hold up Sasuke, but Sai lets her go, letting her fall onto her side with Sasuke and pulls her off of him, letting cum leak out of her cunt and onto the bed.

"Bro…broken us…" Tenten chokes out as they slowly turn their heads toward Sai sitting up and watching them.

Sai chuckles. "Yeah. I do take credit for breaking you and turning you into mine forever."

Tenten moans and lays her head down as he puts them more comfortably into bed and pulls the covers over them. Sasuke keeps her head up and watches his leaking cock as he gets out of bed. "Not yet my sweet. We need every advantage we are going to get," Sai reminds as he goes to get ready and leaves the girls content on the bed.

* * *

"Morning you two," Sai says getting up.

Tenten groans as she rolls over onto Sasuke is now just waking up. "S…master Sai?"

"Husband," Sai corrects.

Tenten groans as she lays her head down onto Sasuke breasts, making her jump a bit before placing a hand on her head. "So…sore…"

"Now tell me you love doing it with me and Hinata here?" Sai teases.

Tenten moans and turns her head to see Sasuke still as Hinata as she smiles down at her and pets her head. "Love it? Amazing."

"You got to fulfill that fantasy now," Sai says smirking.

Tenten smiles widely. "Yeah…a sexy one," she says giving a teasing kiss to Sasuke breast.

"Now then Tenten. I want you to devote yourself to training. Becoming the best you can be in order to help us take over the ninja world and establish an empire," Sai instructs.

Tenten hums happily. "Anything you want."

"Hinata, you will be sharing being empress," Sai informs.

Sasuke moans and slowly looks toward him smiling.

"Now then time to get up you two," Sai informs.

They both moan as they lay where they are.

"Come on you two," Sai says before using the jutsu to start to return them to their true age.

Tenten groans as she tries to lift herself up and winces as she climbs out of bed. "Will it always be like this?"

"No. It gets easier and you won't get sore," Sasuke says in Hinata's voice.

Tenten looks back to Sasuke and sees her getting up. "Really…that easy?"

"Just have to get used to it. I mean he hasn't taken your virginity yet," Hinata says meekly.

Tenten slowly blushes. "Did he…on you?"

"Yes, but since I keep getting changed in gender I can't get pregnant right now. Unlike you," Sasuke says.

Tenten stops at that point. "So…anytime…I could be…?"

"That is why I only did your ass," Sai informs.

Tenten eeps as Sai smacks her ass and makes her jump in place. "Oh…so…not now…?"

Sai moves a hand and wraps it around her, pulling her close. "No. Not until everything is settled down. And then, once I know everything is setup for us and the future family, then I will give you the biggest need you have."

Tenten blushes brightly as Sasuke gets up and walks over to them and hugs her. "Thank you…" she whispers laying her head on his chest.

"Maybe I will even take you as your idol, Tsunade Senju," Sai says.

Tenten squeaks as she becomes embarrassed at that.

Sai chuckles. "Come on. We have to get going and handle some things right now. Especially since I kept you from your team," he says and gives a slap on her ass and pushes her along as he goes to get ready with Sasuke hanging onto him now.

Tenten watches him before sighing happily and giggles as she goes to get ready as well. "I fucked Sai," she says drunkenly happy.

* * *

"Alright, team, we have a new mission," Kakashi says.

"Please don't be an evil cat. Please don't be an evil cat," Naruto begs.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll scare it straight if it is," Sai promises as he flashes his teeth.

"Not this time. We got another escort mission, this time to Wave. We are escorting a bridge builder," Kakashi says.

Sai immediately turns his gaze to Kakashi and frowns a bit. 'I remember now…it's also where I found out he killed mom. But this is different…she's alive. I might as well try to get Zabuza and Haku with me to join the clan. They can prove very valuable and get special requests done.'

"We will be working with a second team this time. Thanks to someone seeing some inconsistencies, the village is sending a second with us to get a feel for the situation there," Kakashi says.

"And who is the team?" Sai asks, now wondering if he can prepare something for any of his new choices.

"Let's just say that one of the members is related to one of our members," Kakashi says.

Sai's eyes widen. 'Oh no.'

Everyone immediately turns to Sai who starts to sweat bullets.

'Crap. She won't let me get anything done or any planning. I got to think of something else now,' Sai thinks panicked.

"And so…don't piss her off," Kakashi adds as he looks to the side and they follow his gaze to see a group with Ringo and three other chunin.

"Cyclops," Ringo greets cheekily.

"Onion Ring," Kakashi shoots back with an eye sigh.

"I just know this is going to get worse before it gets better," Sai laminates as he slouches.

"Who is she?" Sakura asks.

"Ameyuri Ringo. A former member of the Mist's seven swordsmen and mother to Saisentan there," Kakashi informs.

"Wait…what?!" Sakura asks shocked as she looks to Sai who seems to be a bit miserable.

Sai sighs and raises a hand as he kept hanging his head. "Hi, mom."

"Hi," Ringo says quickly.

"Ringo is a jonin like myself and her squad is a swordsman squad who are all chunin," Kakashi informs.

"And they are deadly enough to crave a puffer fish safely and give a good meal," Ringo says with pride.

'And personally trained by you mom,' Sai thinks as Kakashi kept giving the briefing.

Sai then looks over the squad his mother has and shakes his head lightly at that as he turns back to Kakashi. 'Nah. They can do well enough with guarding. Besides, don't want to piss off mom. She is already scary enough.'

"And that is everything," Kakashi finishes.

"So where is this guy? Drunk off his ass?" Sai asks, knowing that their escort is going to be a lot of trouble.

"Close," Ringo says.

Sai hums as he sighs. 'Yep. This is going to be a long trip. Wonder if I should change Naruto once he discovers the Kyuubi or before…nah. Have to wait a bit longer. Mom or Kakashi would find out.'

"We leave early tomorrow morning. Be ready," Kakashi says.

Sai gives a small lazy finger wave as he rolls his eyes. 'Woo hoo. Maybe I should set up something while I am gone so the clan can still make money and income when I'm not here.'

"Hey Sai, want to get something to eat?" Naruto asks as everyone started to go their own way.

Sai smiles a bit. "Sure. It would be nice to try some outside food once in a while," he calls out loudly to his mother's direction.

"You know you love my cooking!" Ringo calls back over her shoulder.

Sai chuckles and wraps an arm around his and Sasuke's shoulders and leads them both along. "I'm buying."

"Come on you. We are heading home. I want to make sure you get a good night sleep before tomorrow," Ringo calls pulling him away.

"Ah! Mom! Don't drag me away like this!" Sai pleads as Naruto looks amused and starts to snicker as Sasuke looks a bit worried at him.

"Nope. You are my son and I have to take care of you," Ringo says, not letting go.


	6. Chapter 6: Wave Crashes

"Mom," Sai says as they walked away from the rest.

Ringo hums cheerfully. "Yes, dear?"

"How do you feel about the actions I have taken?" Sai asks.

Ringo looks to him inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"About being the Uchiha clan leader and building up finances and political connections," Sai says.

Ringo smiles a bit at that. "I'm proud of you. That's what I think. Even though you now have a target painted on your back because of your connection and blood, I know you can fight them off easily because I have seen what you can do. Besides, it's not easy bringing a clan back from the brink of death and here you are, already getting around a fourth of the land up and running."

"Also," Sai says motioning her to come close.

Ringo raises an eyebrow as she leans in. "Yes? What in Kami's name did you do?"

"I have a feeling that Gato is a crime lord and is basically in control of the country. If that is the case, think we can take it over?" Sai asks.

"One ruler to another," Ringo says simply.

"We kick out the criminals and take their money and supplies and use it to rebuild the country under our rule," Sai clarifies.

"I know," Ringo says placing her hands on her hips. "But think about it from a civilian's perspective. If their current crime lord who is then kicked out or killed and suddenly a so-called hero comes in and takes over, trying to give away money and supplies to the same people happens, what would they think?"

Sai sighs. "Who the heck is this person who thinks he can take the same spot?"

Ringo nods and hugs him as she leads him along. "If you really want to take over, let the civilians run free for a bit. Let them get use to the freedom. And then, slowly take over the major business and import and export business as they will be needing new contracts with a good seller and buyer. That's you and this village. So, you get the idea now? Of course, you do. You have my smarts…and his good looks," Ringo lamanites as she reminisces.

"Yeah, also a puddle," Sai points out.

Both of them turn and Ringo throws a kunai with a paper bomb on it as Sai shocks it, letting it show the puddle cries out in pain as it transforms into a man who chokes on the shocks and the paper explodes, letting him falling back out cold.

"Well, well, aren't you familiar?" Ringo says walking up.

The man groans as he tries to gain his bearings. "Can I practice my shocks again?" Sai asks, letting some sparks fly through his hands.

"No dear. I'll handle this one. Besides, the torture group needs a new test dummy for their new students," Ringo says smirking down at the man.

"Ameyuri Ringo?!" the man suddenly calls.

Ringo grins. "The one and the same."

"Ma'am, it is me, Meizu. I was one of the ninjas working under Zabuza," he says quickly.

Ringo hums as she raises an eyebrow at him. "Ah yes, the troublemaker. You caused quite a stir with your brother when Zabuza was trying to train you."

"You know him, mom?" Sai asks.

"Sad to say, but yes," Ringo says frowning now.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" Meizu asks as a second man appears, but found three swords aimed at his vitals and didn't dare move.

"The better question, what are you and your brother doing here?" Ringo asks.

"We were hired to assassinate the bridge builder ma'am," Meizu informs.

"Well that was easy," Sai says as he remembers that he killed these guys in the past life. 'Shouldn't make mom pissed off now.'

"Really now? Tell me more," Ringo says before taking his gauntlet as her team does the same.

"Can I see those?" Sai requests, knowing how good they are.

"Hold onto them. We are going to have a talk with them," Ringo says.

Sai takes the gauntlets and looks them over as Ringo forces the brothers to move.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did she know them?" Sakura asks.

"From the looks of it, they are probably missing ninja. For the last few years, Mist has been in a civil war so that isn't uncommon to see them. Some abandon their village, not siding with either side. Some were forced to flee when something went wrong in the war," Kakashi explains.

"And now almost everything is fucked," Sai says as he looks over the gauntlets.

"Their kage going off the deep end a bit is while Sai and his mother defected to the Leaf," Kakashi clarifies.

Sasuke looks to Sai worriedly at that as Sai tries to look at the gauntlets more closely. "Wonder if I can rework this or maybe sell it to an engineer?" 'Or maybe I can get mom to recruit those two to work for me?' Sai thinks.

The team and client waited for a few minutes before Ringo returned with the two missing ninjas. "It seems they aren't the only ones hired. My old team member Zabuza is their boss. They were hired by Gato who is, as we suspected, a criminal mastermind pretending to be a shipping magnate," Ringo informs.

"And the civilians are none the wiser to his true origins," Sai says, poking a blade.

"Oh, they know, but he has halted all free trade to their island nation. So they are cut off from the rest of the world," Ringo informs.

"And that's the bridge reason," Sai says looking to the bridge builder.

"Kid is sharp," Tazuna admits.

"Mom. How about we cut them a break and hire them for ourselves?" Sai asks.

Ringo looks a little surprised at that. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am," Sai says.

"Well, lucky day for you two," Ringo says.

"Oh, thank you ma'a…" one of them starts.

"You hurt him or his friends and I'll kill you where you stand," Ringo adds.

"If I don't first," Sai says smirking.

"That's my boy," Ringo says proudly to him as her team looks to each other worried.

'As if one wasn't enough,' Kakashi thinks.

* * *

"Mom, what will you do if we encounter this Zabuza?" Sai asks.

Ringo hums in thought. "I do not know. It has been a long time since I last saw him."

"And you are the last remaining one of the last generation of seven swordsmen," Kakashi reminds.

Ringo shrugs. "Old news to me."

"The civil war?" Sai asks.

"Yes. There has been a hunt to take down all the swordsman, your mother included," Kakashi says.

"On both sides," Ringo says.

"Yeah," Kakashi says as they make their way through as Sai sees a white rabbit.

'He's here.'

"Do you guys hear that?" Naruto asks as she takes out a kunai.

"Get down!" Kakashi yells and everyone hits the deck as something passed overhead.

Sai frowns as he looks up and sees a large sword embedded into a tree. "Zabuza! Ringo and Sai!" he calls out.

"What?!" they heard a call from a man as he landed on the sword as he nearly slipped and fell off of it.

Sai smiles as he walks stands and walks up to the man. "Yep. Ringo and Sai. And we are back…for a little mission," he says nodding his head to his mother.

"Zabuza, did you try and murder me and my son?" she asks sweetly scarily.

The man pauses for a moment. "Oh my Kami, it is you," he says, recognizing the tone.

"You are dead," Ringo says as lightning started to come off of her.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm trying to be peaceful here!" Zabuza tries to call out and jumps away as lightning strikes the tree and breaks it.

"Be calm mom. Remember, you're a leaf in the stream," Sai says trying to calm her.

Ringo sighs a deep breath before shooting off a lightning strike and makes Zabuza yelp in pain. "Okay. I'm better."

'Well, that explains Sai's anger issues,' many of them think.

"So Zabuza, I hear you sided with the rebels and tried to kill the Mizukage," Ringo says.

"Eh. It's a job," Zabuza says as he rubs his burnt chest.

"No, serving him was your job. Now I met your two subordinates. Don't give me that look. They are alive," Ringo informs as Zabuza glares slightly at her

Zabuza sighs. "At least you spared them. Ninjas are hard to come by now."

"Speaking of which, our client is the one you tried to kill. Get my drift?" Ringo asks, pointing kiba at him.

"Oh…truce?" Zabuza offers

"For now," Ringo agrees as she puts her swords away.

"So…what happened to you?" Zabuza asks.

Ringo sighs. "Protection for my son, I left."

"I hear ya on that one," Zabuza says before motioning to talk in private.

Ringo sighs and follows him a bit away. "What?"

"Come with me and bring your kid. I have been earning money for another shot at that bastard," Zabuza says.

Ringo frowns. "No."

"But why not? You left because of him," Zabuza says.

"Yes, but now I am a leaf shinobi and my son has an ambition. Turns out his worthless father was a descendant of the Uchiha clan and now he is head of what is left of it," Ringo informs.

"You're kidding? The dead clan?" Zabuza asks shocked.

"Not so much anymore. He is making money and deals with other clans," Ringo says.

"Seriously? That little kid is now doing all that?" Zabuza asks, surprised he made it this far.

"He has gotten very smart. He reads a new book every day and absorbs the information. He is also getting very strong in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu," Ringo informs.

"What have I been missing since you left?" Zabuza asks, quite surprised the kid went from knowing a few techniques to owning and ruling a clan.

"Well, nothing too much and as for how he came to be the head. He and the other remaining member in Konoha fought on the latter's insistence on the right to be the head and my son won," Ringo says as if reading his mind.

"You…" Zabuza tries to say as he points at her but sighs. "You always need to one up us, don't you?"

"It's not hard with you," Ringo informs.

Zabuza growls to himself as he knew she was right.

"It also doesn't help we are the last two of our group alive," Ringo says.

Zabuza scoffs. "So…he's going to take down Gato and basically rule the land?"

"He is already planning how to do so. Right now he is going a more subtle way," Ringo informs, causing Zabuza to chuckle before laughing outright.

Sai frowns as he can hear them and makes sparks run through his hand.

"You sense someone else?" Sasuke asks, making him stop.

"No, just anxious is all," Sai says realizing none of them were hearing what they were saying.

Sasuke nods and keeps looking around. "We have to go soon. Not a good place to stand around here."

"Agreed. Too easy to ambush, right sensei?" Sai asks, looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi nods. "Yeah. Way too easy. Out in the open and everything."

"Mom, can you hurry up with him?" Sai calls.

"Coming dear," Ringo falls back smiling before frowning to Zabuza. "So…join or not?"

"What's in it for me?" Zabuza asks.

"Me not killing your ass for starters and what else my son decides to give you," Ringo informs.

"You are definitely the worst evil on this planet," Zabuza says, more annoyed now.

"So deal or no?" Ringo asks.

Zabuza growls silently again. "Fine. I'll help."

"Best get your hidden helper then," Ringo instructs.

* * *

'I'll leave Naruto to deal with the kid like what happened last time. I, on the other hand, will start terrorizing and slaughtering Gato's men and start gaining their gratitude while I am at it,' Sai thinks looking out the window.

"Sai?" Sasuke asks walking up to him.

"Ah, Sasuke. How would you like to come with me and hunt for Gato's men?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "Yeah, sure."

'Excellent, I can also use this to train Sasuke and get her used to killing,' Sai thinks.

Sasuke smiles. "Where are we going?"

"To the eastern coast area," Sai says.

* * *

Sai smiles as he checks off another location on the map as the building in front of him burned heavily before hearing another explosion and looks to the side before marking that too without looking. "Sasuke, you really know how to be a firebug."

"I try," Sasuke says walking up to him.

"And you will be rewarded at the first possible chance," Sai says smirking.

Sasuke blushes slightly as he looks away to the side. "Okay…is there any place else?"

"There is a warehouse of Gato's filled with ill-gotten gains from both here and abroad. According to him," Sai says the obviously tortured lieutenant of Gato's gang.

Sasuke nods and looks to Sai. "Shall we?"

"Burn the trash as well will you and we will keep for ourselves a few things, not from Wave," Sai says getting up.

Sasuke bows his head slightly. "I'll get to it," he says heading off.

"Sasuke. The trash," Sai says gesturing to the tortured man.

Sasuke grabs the chair the man was in and drags it along with him. "No. Wait! I told you everything!" the man pleaded.

"And I said I'll maybe let you go. Actually, wait. Sasuke, crucify him in the middle of the nearest village," Sai says amused.

Sasuke smiles as she kept dragging the man as he blabbers incoherently, trying to plead himself out.

* * *

"Seems something got Gato's men scared," Zabuza says to Kakashi.

"Seems that many of their outposts were destroyed and men were slain in the last few nights," Kakashi says looking to Ringo.

Ringo sighs as she knew what this meant. "Either that or they got greedy."

"Ringo, you haven't been going on a rampage have you?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm appalled Kakashi. You think of me as a crazy woman?" Ringo asks smirking.

"No, I think you are a very skilled kunoichi," Kakashi informs.

Ringo smiles and hums happily. "No. I have been here the whole time."

"You know who it is then?" Zabuza asks.

"Maybe," Ringo informs.

* * *

"The bridge is nearly complete," Sai says looking through loot from the outpost he and Sasuke just made vacant.

"And ready to make this country connected to the mainland," Sasuke says as he looks to the bridge.

"Yeah and Gato is going to try something. One last attempt," Sai says as those who were being held as slaves were gathering what they could or mutilating one of the bodies in revenge around them.

Sasuke looks a bit worried to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You are doing well, but we need to up our training for what is to come. We won't always be facing just thugs. Eventually, we will face shinobi," Sai says.

"I understand," Sasuke says as he bows his head slightly.

"Now let's get back. We need a good night sleep and we have done enough for tonight," Sai says.

* * *

"Priority should be given to food and water. Get the items quickly and make for the bridge being built in Wave. We will use it and be the first ones on the scene," Sai says as he finishes writing a letter before putting it into a metal cylinder on a hawk's leg and it takes off from the bridge.

"What was that?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, just getting a big jump on the competition. Don't want one of the other village saying they helped Wave more faster than Leaf," Sai informs.

Sasuke smiles. "You always do tend to trick others."

"No, I prepare which was what I was doing earlier. Setting Naruto's alarm back a few hours," Sai says.

"You are evil," Sasuke says smirking.

"Ehh…more like somewhere in between," Sai says as the fog rolled in.

"Sai?" Sasuke suddenly asks as he turns towards the way toward the village.

"I know. The fog will obscure any enemy attempts to ambush us," Sai says.

"Don't do anything stupid," Sasuke says taking out his sword.

"If all goes as plan mom, her team, and Zabuza are now hitting Gato's headquarters, right sensei?" Sai asks Kakashi.

Kakashi stands guard next to them as they kept watching the bridge. "And Gato will have to show himself."

"Either here in a final desperate attempt to stop the bridge or at his headquarters. Sakura, remind me how good where you at kunai throwing in the academy," Sai says wrapping explosive tags around kunai handles.

"Yeah…hear about it all the time from her…" Sasuke says before leaning over to him. "Can we do something about her when we have a chance…maybe…" he whispers as she trails off.

"Sakura, you awake over there?" Sai calls.

Sakura snorts awake quickly. "Huh? Wha…are we under attack?" Sakura asks quickly as she looks around with a messy pressed up hairdo.

"No I was asking you to remind me how were you at kunai throwing in the academy," Sai says.

Sakura groans as she wipes her eyes. "Very. Top of the class. Why?" she asks as she tries to quickly become less groggy.

"Here," Sai says walking over and sets fifteen kunais next to her. "Each has an explosive tag wrapped around the handle. Long range support or to take out a ship if they come at us here," Sai says.

Sakura nods as she kept wiping her eyes. "Okay. I'll try. What about you? Where will you be?"

"Frontlines," Sai informs.

"And Sasuke?" she says a bit worried.

"Where he chooses," Sai says.

Sakura sighs worriedly before collecting the kaunis. "Alright. Let me find a spot," she says getting up.

"Let's see what happens," Sai says as they all waited for hours before they heard a motor. "Anyone else hear that?" Sai asks.

"Yeah…where…?" Sasuke says as they all look around.

"The water…it's a boat," Kakashi says.

Sakura immediately jumps to the edge and tries to look for the boat. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell. Sakura, get ready to start throwing those kunai," Sai instructs.

Sakura takes out a few kaunis and reels her hand back. "Dammit. Where is it coming from?" Sakura cursed as she kept looking for the source of the sound.

"There," Sai says pointing towards the end of the bridge.

Sakura looks over and spots a few motor boats driving towards the bridge pillars. Sakura frowns and throws the kaunis, striking the middle of them. The boats then blow up as they break apart and sends some bodies into the water.

"Nice one," Sai compliments. 'I will make you useful yet.'

Sakura huffs and looks smug. "Was there ever any doubt?"

'Several,' Sai thinks as the remaining members of Gato's gang hooks a large net-like rope ladder to the end of the bridge and start climbing up it. "Is Gato with them?" Sai says as he tried to find the shrimp.

"No. He's not here," Sasuke calls back as he kept throwing shurikens and kunais, sending the men off the ladder.

"Well, good time for a live test of this," Sai says before throwing a shuriken. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sai calls before the shuriken multiplies and go from a few to becoming a wall of them.

The wall of men that are climbing all over were suddenly struck and sent down with a cry of pain as the shuriken were embedded into and kills them.

"Thank you, mom, for teaching me that," Sai says smirking.

All of the thugs still came at them, intending on skewering them with their swords and daggers as they brandish them as they come onto the bridge. Sai and Sasuke kept taking them down from long range as Sakura kept support and going after the boats approaching.

'They are doing well,' Kakashi observes as Sai and Sasuke switched to ninjutsu. Sai using lightning and Sasuke using fire.

Sai grins to Sasuke as he uses the water and shocks another one off the bridge. "How about a bet?"

"Depends," Sasuke says before impaling one of the thugs that somehow had gotten close to Sakura's horror.

"Loser has to do what the winner says for a whole day. The day to be decided later." Sai says grinning and chuckling almost perversely.

"What is the competition?" Sasuke asks.

"Whoever takes the down the most and a twenty men bonus if Gato if taken down by either of us," Sai explains, slashing one across the throat.

"Alright," Sasuke says starting to go for another jutsu when Sai smirks as he charges his lightning again but was molding it in his hand.

"Raiton: Lightning Piercing Hawk!" Sai calls before shooting out the lightning shot in the form of a hawk and it starts flying forward before going through one of the thugs without looking like it was slowed down one bit before starting to swerve through them at great speed, reminding Kakashi of his own Chidori.

'He is learning more and more powerful attacks. This is…unprecedented,' Kakashi thinks frowning at the sight as Sasuke looked shocked.

"Can you keep up?" Sai asks.

Sasuke frowns and blows out a fireball strike at a group of men and burns them alive. "I'll beat you."

"Every second I move further ahead," Sai informs.

Sasuke growls to himself as he keeps using more jutsus and some ninja tools for those that got close to gain a higher kill count, but exhausting his chakra levels when they started to run back to the boat most of them came on. "Sakura, you want to sink it?" Sai asks.

"Got it!" Sakura calls as she throws another paper bombed kauni and hits the boat, making it explode into wooden pieces.

"They are done," Sai says taking a seat.

Sasuke sighs proudly. "I got thirty."

"Thirty…" Sai stops before they heard a scream, "eight."

Sasuke's eye twitches in shock as he tries to compute this. 'I lost…oh no. He's going to make me his servant.'

'I wonder what Sasuke looks like in a dancer outfit?' Sai thinks to himself as he smirks to the almost scared Sasuke. 'A very…very sexy outfit…I will even reward her afterward.'


	7. Chapter 7: Called Out

"I think that is the twelfth cart now," Sai says as all the leaf shinobi, Zabuza, and Haku watches as the carts are pulled over the new bridge.

"Trade is going to boom at this point. You saved a country," Zabuza says looking down at Sai.

"These are just relief supplies. It will take them time to get back up on their feet from this," Sai says.

"At least your mother taught you something about war and trade," Zabuza mutters to him.

"So sensei, are we done here?" Sai asks as they chisel in the name of the bridge.

"Well, with the bridge done, there is no need to stay. So yes," Kakashi says, seeming to smile behind his mask.

"The great Naruto bridge," Sai says smirking, making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"Who did you pay off?" Kakashi asks dryly while slouching.

"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this," Sai says before looking to Sasuke who shook his head.

"Then who did?" Kakashi asks, knowing it won't be that easy to get your name on an important place.

"Beats me," Sai says.

"Uh huh," Kakashi says unconvinced.

"You questioning my son's integrity?" Ringo asks.

"It's just hard to believe Naruto's name," Kakashi says dryly.

"He did inspire the citizens to rise up," Sasuke points out.

"Well thank you Sasuke. Does that mean you are going to be nice to me?" Naruto asks smugly.

"I make no promises," Sasuke informs.

"Good enough for me," Naruto says happily.

"Dobe," Sasuke mutters as they start walking away.

Naruto keeps grinning like an idiot as he follows the rest of them.

* * *

"Finally back home," Sai says flopping down on the couch.

Sai grunts as he felt a weight sit down on his stomach and looks up to see Tenten smiling down at him. "Hey, cutie. So how did it go?"

"Naruto got a bridge connecting Wave to the mainland named after him somehow," Sai informs.

Tenten raises an eyebrow skeptically at that.

"I know," Sai says rubbing her back.

Tenten smiles as she arches her back slightly. "So…now that you're back, want to do something fun?"

"Like see Sasuke as a female in a dancer outfit?" Sai asks.

"Seriously? How did you manage that?" Tenten asks in disbelief.

"Want to tell her Sasuke?" Sai asks looking to the opening door.

Sasuke grumbles to herself as she walks in wearing a see through the flap of veil over her chest connecting to a gold chain around her waist that has an another two veil flaps counting to hold chains around her ankles, all showing off her lacy underwear. "I hate you."

"No. You don't empress to be," Sai says as Tenten looked at her in disbelief.

Sasuke sighs. "Look, I wore this thing for you. The bet is over."

"Agreed. Now come here," Sai says inviting her.

Sasuke grumbles under her breath as she walks over before sitting beside them as she crosses her arms ticked off.

"Man, Suna must be perverted, don't you think?" Sai asks.

"It has to be for this," Tenten says, looking over Sasuke's back and licks her lips at the sight of just her bare back with only her underwear.

"Now, I believe you also got other clothes. Tenten, I want you to instruct her on them," Sai says.

Tenten giggles as she smiles back at him. "Can I have fun?"

"Yes, but focus on teaching her," Sai instructs.

Tenten nods and keeps smirking to Sasuke who huffs at her. "Don't be like that. You need to learn all this to please him."

"And to be empress requires you to dress feminine. You will be the Uchiha matriarch after all," Sai reminds before unsealing some documents to look over while activating his sharingan for a moment to have a permanent memory of Sasuke in that. "Now Sasuke and Tenten we need to come up with a plan. There are two who we regularly interact amongst my former classmates with whom could figure out what we are up to," Sai says.

"You got a plan for them?" Tenten asks running her hands slowly over Sasuke.

"Well, I could do what I did to Sasuke and bring them under my control, but how?" Sai asks.

"A little party? Maybe some business deals?" Tenten suggests as she makes Sasuke shiver and try to shrug her off.

"Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame," Sai says informing them of their names.

"Oh. Yeah. That will be tough to deal with," Tenten says looking towards him.

"Shikamaru is super smart and Shino is smart and his bugs are great spies," Sai says.

"So you need to counter both. You have a plan for that?" Tenten asks now laying down on him.

"Thinking," Sai informs.

Tenten grins. "How about letting them go out on a date with me? That might let their guard down."

"No. Too obvious…we need to plan this out well," Sai says.

Tenten hums. "I'll leave you to it. For now, I got to play dress up with our girl here," she says looking to Sasuke.

"Alright, I will be in the greenhouse working," Sai says looking back to the papers

* * *

"Naruto, have you been continuing your studying of jutsus?" Sai asks after their training finished.

Naruto hums as he tries to look like he's concentrating. "May…not really," he says quickly after the seeing the skeptical look on Sai's face.

"Study, learn, and master them," Sai says pushing four jutsu scrolls into his face.

"Man. More studying?" Naruto complains as he holds the bundle of scrolls.

"It's ninjutsu. You love learning them," Sai reminds.

"Still studying," Naruto cries now with teary eyes.

"Naruto," Sai growls in a lecturing tone.

Naruto yelps as he jumps back and covers himself in fear.

"Learn them so one day you will one day be the Hokage," Sai instructs leaving no room for argument to the rest of the teams' amusement.

"Fine…" Naruto groans as he slouches. "Your shark teeth are still scary."

"That they should be," Sai says smirking.

"Speaking of advancing in rank. I have decided to put your names forward for the chunin exams," Kakashi says.

Sai turns on his heel towards him. "You don't ever ask permission, do you?"

"It's up to you to participate in the chunin exams. My putting your name forward was just to give you the option," Kakashi informs giving them an eye smile.

Sai looked at the slips of paper as the other three grabbed it before they start packing up. "Sorry. I don't think I should this time," Sai says surprising them all.

"Seriously? This is the chunin exams. You are going to become chunin in this," Naruto argues.

"It also takes months on end and right now I don't have that sort of time. I have a great deal of political and financial deals to see to. I am the head of a clan and I can't put that on hold. I can always gain the rank later. After all, it is just a rank," Sai says.

"Just a rank? Sai, Hokage is a rank," Naruto points out.

"Naruto, Hokage is the leader of the village. Chunin is a squad leader. Sometimes life pushes plans back. Besides, the rules are clear. Chunin exams are three man teams only," Sai informs.

Sasuke looked concerned at him as Naruto gets it. "Oh…but don't call it just a rank again. I get chunin rank, it's one step closer to my goal."

"There is nothing saying you have to be a jonin to become Hokage," Sai says smirking.

"Yeah, but your way is boring. It's always looking at papers," Naruto points out.

"What do you think the Hokage does?" Sai muttered low enough where Naruto couldn't hear him.

"Very well. I will inform the Hokage you won't be participating," Kakashi not completely surprised.

Sai shrugs. "No skin off my bones. I will root for you three to pass."

* * *

'So Gaara is male in this one as well…ah, my first wife. Our marriage was a political one between the villages but we did love one another,' Sai thinks sighing thinking back.

"Are you okay?" the third Hokage asks seeing his expression.

"I am fine…though a few of your subordinates did give me a glare as I entered. I fear the stigma of the old rumors of an Uchiha rebellion is manifesting again with my attempts to bring the clan back to prosperity," Sai voices his concern.

He grows concerned now as the idea of the council thinking of another rebellion is not what they need, especially since it is the last of the clan now. "Well then, let's help put those fears to rest."

"Hard to do and the notion is ridiculous in itself. If I was to rebel to try and seize power, with what army would I do so?" Sai says waving his hand dismissively as the rest of Sarutobi's advisors nod in agreement.

"You are definitely smarter than you look," Sarutobi says smiling.

"My concern is if another clan, even if they are minor, will try and use these feeling to their advantage and try and eliminate the Uchiha clan once and for all," Sai says, letting them know instantly that the additional boost to their income from the Uchiha legitimate business would disappear.

"Well, we just make sure we can make some better deals between clans and maybe we can get you some alliances," Sarutobi says thinking on who to get.

"Hard to. Also, we can't afford to let any of the other villages catching wind of any confrontation in the village, letting them know we are not completely unified," Sai says making Danzo nod.

"He is correct," Danzo agrees.

"Furthermore, lord Hokage and honorable advisors, I must ask. With Suna's recent decline in finances, should we be worried they will do something desperate?" Sai asks.

"It's something of a possibility. I assume you must have a plan for this," Danzo says.

"No. For it is unknown. If they are at that point, but I recently heard from my hired merchant of talk of a new village. The village of sound," Sai informs.

"That…is dangerous," Danzo says frowning.

"Apparently they are somewhere in Land of Rice Fields, but they don't know where. Seems like their village is, if you pardon the pun, hidden," Sai informs.

"Then we should make it a point to find it. Relay those instructions to our spies," Sarutobi instructs.

"Now as for Wave what should we do about it? I have been sending relief supplies to it as a start, but what can we do to further the village's power with them?" Sai says trying to think on it in front of the four who start to think on it as well.

"Sarutobi…what if we installed a new daimyo there, a vassal daimyo if you will? Doing so could be very helpful to both the village and the land of fire's court," Homura puts forward as a thought.

"Sai, your merchant is there the most. What do you think?" Sarutobi asks.

"Maybe. They don't have one anymore. That one died in an accident. Most likely planned by Gato while he lived. But they would be a little concerned if we came on too strong. We need a slower approach so not to get any backlash from this," Sai informs.

"I must say, it is good to have one of our youngest be so knowledgeable and know what he is talking about," Koharu comments.

"You are a lost council without it," Sai says shaking his head.

"That is true. Information is too vital," Sarutobi says.

"So about that business proposal. I am willing to give you the secret of my genjutsu trap tags in exchange for guaranteed royalties," Sai says.

"That sounds…enticing," Danzo says hiding the fact he wanted those tags for the village badly.

"Do we have a deal lord Hokage?" Sai asks.

"Oh yes. I have a feeling this could be the first step to handling these allegations," Sarutobi says.

"Very good," Sai says smirking.

* * *

"I must admit, it is an ingenious trap seal," Homura says looking over the scroll for the formula for the jutsu after Sai had left.

"Agreed. Sai is a genius. Kakashi has even reported that like him he developed a new jutsu Raiton: Lightning Piercing Hawk. Sai is innovated and tackles problems in different ways than most would consider or think of. He may become the next…" Koharu suddenly trailed off and went silent.

"Orochimaru is what you are thinking, aren't you?" Sarutobi asks.

"Dangerously," Koharu says.

"I will admit I see it too, but we can not jump to conclusions what he may become. Sai is brilliant and may one day lead our R&D facilities. We can't afford to lose him. Even if we do lose some favor by doing so," Danzo says.

"And that is what is needed right now…place watch on the Wave and Suna. Then keep watch over the clans, no matter how small. After all, he is building his clan back up again and we can't afford a misstep for him," Sarutobi says trying to find something in his desk now.

"I already know of one," Danzo says.

"Where is that stupid thing?" Sarutobi says trying to open all his drawers before finding a note in an empty one. "Shadow clones and stop drinking. You are running a village," he reads.

"The Armarada clan is none too pleased that the Uchiha clan recently bought out some land they were eyeing and refuses to sell to them," Danzo informs.

"And just what we needed," Sarutobi mutters as he pinches the bridge of his eyes as he tries to figure out who took his sake.

"They are a very small clan with only a few members being shinobi, but they had hoped to make some big money and take some influence from having some of the Uchiha lands when they heard they were wiped out as well, but when Sai became the head and refused to sell, they weren't continent. So they have been looking for payback for a while. The question is, should we support them as right now they are the stronger clan and have more influence or do we make an investment and help the Uchiha clan here?" Danzo asks seriously.

* * *

"So today is the start of the chunin exams, huh? I hope everything goes well for all of them," Sai says before hearing a knock on the door. "Coming," Sai calls getting up and heads for the door. When he opens it, he saw a few members of the shinobi police force there.

"Saisentan Ringo Uchiha, please come with us. There are some questions we need to ask you," the officer says.

"Fine, but can I change into my regular clothes first?" Sai asks in his pajamas.

* * *

"For the fifth time. The reason I am not in the exams is that I choose not to so can we speed this up. I have important meetings to attend. Like one with the Akimichi clan," Sai says looking to the officer that was a member of the clan.

"So we can contact them and confirm this then?" the officer asks.

"Go right ahead. Your officers are just going to be the ones explaining to them why the meetings were pushed back," Sai says unintimidated.

One of the officers leaves to confirm that as the rest stayed to watch Sai as he yawns and stretches. "And before you start, I do not feel like repeating myself a sixth time so stop right there in trying to make me change my answer," Sai says stopping the officer as he opened his mouth again. "Now then, who has accused me of treason?" Sai asks glaring now but received no answer. "Fine. You don't have to tell me, but I can guess as not many would have such a petty grudge against me or is this prejudice against my clan?" Sai says, not quite accusing anyone, but letting them know he wasn't above making accusations like that.

Those in the room waited in silence for several minutes before the door opened and in came Kakashi and the Hokage. "Lord Hokage," Sai greets.

"Tell me, what is the purpose of taking the head of a clan and questioning him without even one of the council present?" Sarutobi asks.

"Apparently someone accused me of treason," Sai informs getting up.

"Not hard to see. You have been dealing with stone. Should have guessed since we are still with heavy tension against them. However, I would bet you have no ill will here, correct?" Sarutobi asks.

"Of course not lord Hokage. This is just standard procedure," the interrogator informs.

"Then if you are done, release him. I have already received complaints about this from the Hyuuga and the Nara clans," Sarutobi informs.

* * *

The next few weeks, Sai had to fight a political battle between himself and the accusers, the Armarada clan. While the clan tried to win popular support amongst the citizens and council, Sai aired their dirty laundry and revealed this was a petty act of revenge for purchasing land they had wanted and he wouldn't sell it for the under market price they wanted and with the Hokage officially making a statement, he not only knew about the business with Stone but that a portion of the profits was being donated to the village every month, support quickly dried up. In a last ditch attempt at revenge, the three shinobi of the Armarada clan tried to assassinate Sai as he slept in the middle of the night. Only to encounter his mother and her kiba swords.

'If it has happened like last time, Sasuke should have received the curse mark and Naruto should have contacted Kyuubi only for Orochimaru to cut the connection with the five-pronged seal,' Sai thinks sipping his tea as the police in the house investigated, finding clear signs of the break-in. 'Wonder, should I break the seal myself and teach him…or let him go with pervy sage? He would get stronger either way and…wait. I already changed the timeline. I can do whatever I want. Have to be careful on how, though. Maybe…yeah. Maybe I should get Naruto under my wing. But I need the pervy sage's summon scroll so Naruto can have the toads on his side. I'm sure I can convince him. But for Sasuke…' he stops as he remembers that Sasuke left last time because she felt she wasn't strong enough to protect him. 'Damn it…I must speak with her as soon as possible,' Sai thinks getting up.

"I am going to see if I can learn anything on how the chunin exams are proceeding. I will most likely be at the Hokage's tower," Sai informs starting to head out.

"Don't hurt yourself," Ringo says wiping her blades.

"Will do," Sai calls.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

'Ok. Sasuke is in the hospital. At least she isn't dead and Naruto is…somewhere…I really should have inquired where he was when he met the perv so long ago,' Sai thinks in regret heading to the hospital.

"Excuse me. Who are you here for?" a nurse at the desk asks seeing Sai just walk in with his view on the ground.

"Yes. Is Kakashi Hatake here?" Sai asks, knowing that Sasuke being here was a secret for a bit.

"Um…" the nurse says looking over some papers. "Yes. Third floor. Room 309."

"Thank you," Sai says heading up before hearing glass break as he made his way up and senses Kabuto. 'Must have attempted to get Sasuke, but failed,' Sai thinks quickening his pace.

* * *

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sai asks after getting out of the hospital and back to the clan compound.

Sasuke sighs. "Not good. I practically passed out for almost the whole exam."

"You also got a gift from Orochimaru," Sai says signing an order.

Sasuke remained silent on that as he rubs his shoulder a bit like he got a cramp.

"Here. Let me help," Sai says before Sasuke starts turning into her female form.

Sasuke sighs in relief as she kept rubbing at her shoulder. "Looks like I wasn't strong enough."

"One doesn't become kage level in a day," Sai says holding her before nipping playfully at her curse mark.

Sasuke grits her teeth as she became embarrassed. "Sai…please don't…"

"Why not?" Sai ask starting to strip her.

Sasuke shivers as she kept trying to move herself away and cover herself up. "Now's not a good time."

"Correction. It is an excellent time and you need relief. My lovely pale-eyed hime," Sai says.

Sasuke blinks as she was suddenly in her Hinata form as her arms cover her large breasts that were nearly able to. "Sai…" she moans embarrassed as she blushes bright red.

"Come on Hinata. Don't be like that," Sai says using the jutsu in himself to take his adult form after stripping himself.

"But I…" Sasuke starts as one of her hands covers up the curse mark.

"My wife and empress to be," Sai informs making her smile a bit.

"But…I wasn't strong enough to…" Sasuke stops as she turns and gulps at the sight before her.

"I don't care. You are getting stronger every day and you faced Orochimaru and held your own for a bit from what I heard. That deserves a reward. I tell you what. I will also tell you a secret and some of my plans for the future," Sai says walking up to her.

"A…secret?" Sasuke tries to mumble as she kneels and curls up more.

"Yes, now stand up. I have something for you," Sai instructs taking out a scroll.

Sasuke slowly stands up before him as he does a jutsu and a poof of smoke comes out of the scroll and wraps around Sasuke before she starts feeling something. Looking down, she can see loose kimono start to form on her with dark purple and light pink flowers as it lightly hangs onto her form. Sasuke eeps as she moves her legs around slightly and feels some underwear before moving part of the kimono to the side and sees some dark purple lace panties as she became embarrassed even more now.

"You like my gift hime?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods as she blushes and hugs herself a bit as she feels the silk. "Yes…it's amazing."

"Now come here," Sai says taking her into his arms before kissing her.

Sasuke smiles into the kiss as she wraps her arms around him and kisses back, making sure to have a grip on him.

"Better now?" Sai asks putting one hand on her rear and pushes her closer.

Sasuke nods as she leans against him. "Much better than before."

"Now for the secret. You remember the Kyuubi attack?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods slowly as she looks up to him. "What about it?"

"It was sealed inside Naruto the day he was born," Sai informs.

Sasuke blinks surprised as her grip loosen slightly. "What? Really?"

"Yes and one day, Naruto will become like you and Tenten and join us," Sai informs.

"You want Naruto? But what does this have to do with the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Sealed inside of him and I will bring it out and make it serve us in a human form, maybe a loli handmaiden," Sai informs.

Sasuke looked shocked at what he was suggesting. "But…up against the Kyuubi?"

"The sharingan can control it. If not, then my jutsu will," Sai says before nipping her curse seal again playfully again.

Sasuke moans as she curls her head onto the seal. "Please don't do that…it's weird."

"Now I also will have Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, who I will maybe make into Hinata's twin, Shino, Shikamaru, and others become a part of the royal family," Sai informs rubbing her rear again.

"More? How much more?" Sasuke tries to ask as she pushes her ass back into his hand.

"Being an emperor means as many as we want," Sai informs before slapping her rear.

Sasuke yelps and pushes up against him. "Please stop…"

"Nope. We are having fun tonight," Sai informs.

Sasuke gulps as Sai starts to slowly slip off her kimono. "Sai…?"

"You have a request?" Sai asks before cupping her face.

Sasuke nods slowly. "Sort of…my curse mark…can you please not touch it…"

"I meant you want from the front, back, or maybe you want to blow me," Sai says.

Sasuke squeaked as she blushes beat red. "Um…"

"Take your time to decide," Sai says letting go of her face before using the hand to slip into her kimono and feel up a breast.

Sasuke moans as she tries to stay quiet. "Um…I want…" she squeaks again as he gives a hard squeeze. "Wha…whatever you want. Just please…"

"You never tried blowing me before let's try it," Sai says smirking.

Sasuke kept a heavy blush as he slips her kimono down to her waist as she is now showing her full breasts. Sasuke kept watching as he places a hand on her shoulder and slowly pushes her down onto her knees as her eyes trail downward while he kept smiling warmly to her.

Sasuke gulps nervously as she sees his cock slowly hardens and rise up before touching her lips. Sasuke shakily opens her mouth and engulfs the tip. She chokes at the sudden taste before she felt Sai's hand on her head. Looking up, she can see him watching her, waiting for her to do something else. At that, she lightly sucks on him and slowly lowers her head onto him, making his cock go deeper into her mouth.

Sasuke moans deeply as it gives off a light throb, pushing against her tongue as she moves it around his cock a bit, starting to wet it all over. Sasuke chokes again around him as Sai kept a firm grip on her head. Sasuke hears Sai sigh in relief above her, letting her know he was liking it and urging her to continue on as he gives a few pushes onto her head. Sasuke moans around him as she kept lowering her head, going deeper onto him as his cock starts to enter her throat, making her take rough movements just to get by.

Sai smiles as he gives a few light rubs to her head and watches as she tries to take him down as deep as possible. He then places his other hand on her head as she stops and chokes every time she moves now. He smiles down and pushes her onto him, making her cry out. His cock tingling from the vibration she is giving off and gives a sigh in return as he now moves her back and forth, wetting his cock more and more, making the whole movement smooth and slicker.

"I have to say, you do have the tightest throat. Hard to believe this is the first time," Sai says much to Sasuke's embarrassment as she blushes at the praise. Sasuke then chokes as he gives off another throb and starts to go deeper as her nose touches his crotch. Sasuke moans around him to call to him, but he took it as her liking and was half right. He kept a firm grip on her head and starts to quickly move her now, intending on finished up inside her.

Sasuke moans loudly as she felt the tip of his cock rub against the back of her throat and starts to leak precum into her. Sasuke eagerly drinks down whatever is caught in her mouth and makes her muscle massage his cock. Sai groans as he starts to move his hips along with her head and gives a few thrusts at a time. 'He's…he's actually doing this to me…and I want it…' Sasuke thinks as her eyes become half lidded and start to move her head freely and eagerly along him after he let go of her, noting she was now doing most of the work.

Sai chuckles as he watches gives a few light thrusts into her and forces her head back. "Come on. I'm sure you want me to cum into you. Now work it because I'm getting closer to it." Sasuke sucks hard as she hears that and tries to suck away any precum leaking into her mouth. Sasuke moans as she reaches a hand up and places it on him to steady herself while thrusting her head. Sasuke moans loudly while her breasts start to flop against her from the thrusting. Sai sighs in relief above her as he feels a build up inside him. "I think you can handle a good meal. You need it after what happened," he says teasingly.

Sasuke became wide eyed as she felt Sai's hand on her head before he pushes her down as her lips start to touch his crotch. She then felt the cock pulse in her mouth as he cums and he groans above her. Sasuke hums almost lost now as she drinks down every pulse into her that builds up before gasping as Sai let's go and she falls back. Sai's cock still spurting some cum onto her face and breasts as he finishes up and looks down at her. Sasuke moans as she felt the warm cum land on her face and hair, some spurts landing in her open mouth while rubbing a hand on her breasts and spreads the cum around. Sasuke moans as she drinks down the remaining cum in her mouth and looks up to Sai for the next move.

Sasuke only sees Sai's face as he pushes her onto the floor and takes off her kimono and lets her lay on it like a blanket. Sasuke moans weakly as he pulls her panties down and off of her before throwing it away. Sasuke slowly spreads her legs as Sai moves up and lines his cum covered cock to her cunt. Sasuke squeaks as he touches the tip with her lips before suddenly pushing in all the way and takes her breath away. Sasuke chokes to catch her breath but didn't have time to recover as she tries with shaky breaths as Sai thrusts into her quick enough. Sasuke breasts shake up and down hypnotically as Sai hangs onto her sides, letting Sasuke moans shakily and bounced while grabbing onto her breasts and twisting her nipples to get more out of herself.

Sai chuckles as he watches her pleasure herself and lifts her hips up to get better leverage before thinking on something. "Oh Sasuke…?" he calls teasingly.

Sasuke moans as she opens her eyes and looks at him. She can see Sai doing a few hand movements before touching her head before she felt a burning sensation all over her. Sasuke cries out in pleasure as she felt an itching traveling all around her skin as it grows some raven dark fur while she felt a pushing over her ass as tails start to sprout out from behind her, giving her almost four tails. Sasuke almost growls to herself as she felt her face creaking as her mouth became elongated and more canine while large ears grew out of the top of her head.

Sai didn't stop fucking Sasuke as she changed into a four-tailed kitsune and quickly turns her over, letting her give out a loud cry of pleasure and starting to push back into him. Sai chuckles as he grabs her tails and pulls. Sasuke growls and snaps her jaws as she felt a sharp pleasure coming from her ass as she felt Sai still thrust deep into her. She slowly bent forward and keep her ass up as Sai grabs onto her hips and pulls her to him.

Sasuke cries and pants out with every bit while her hands grew claws instead of regular nails and digs into the ground to hold on and give more leverage. Sasuke growls and tries to turn her head towards him and gives a hard thrust back, making him groan in response as he meets it with his own. Sai grips the base of her tails and pulls hard. Sasuke snaps her jaws and wraps it around one of her arms to silence herself as Sai gives some hard thrusts that push her hips forward. She then felt a hand leave before slapping her ass and makes her cry out into her fur before another slap makes her let go and cry out loudly to the ceiling. Sai smirked as Sasuke arches her back to cry pleasure all over while her tails become stiff as she cums all over him, making a wet slapping sound every time their hips meet. Sasuke gasps bit by bit as she tries to regain her sense of control back while Sai kept up the pace and not letting her grab a full breath of fresh air.

Sasuke gasps as she grips the ground and starts to feel Sai grunt harder and louder. 'Cum…cum…cum in me…please!' Sasuke tries to think to him and feels his hips slam into her. Sai grunts as he felt his cock throb heavily, ready to release his cum into the girl below him. Sai groans and grips her hips tight before pulling her hips pressed against his and starts to cum and let go. Sighing in relief, he felt Sasuke clenches around him as she cums again and makes some of his cum leak out as it empties into her.

"Sa…Sai…" Sasuke mutters weakly as Sai gives a few light movements of his hips to make sure the cum goes inside before pulling out and lets a trail of cum leak out of her push. He smiles as he touches her back with a finger and Sasuke starts to loose everything that changed her into a kitsune and just wiggles her hips. Sai smirks and gives a slap to her ass, a dollop of cum leaking out from the hit as she shivers from the strike. Her fur and tails all slowly reversing inside her and her muzzle going back to a human face as she becomes human again.

Sai sighs in relief as he stands and looks over his girl as she tries to catch her breath and gets while changing back into her female form now. Sai just leans down and picks her up bridal style before carrying her to the nearby bed as she hangs limply in his arms. Sasuke moans weakly and hiccups as she tries to raise an arm towards him. Sai just smiles and grabs her hand and kisses it before getting into bed beside her.

Sasuke slowly smiles and curls up around his side and starts to drift off now, exhausted from what just happened.

* * *

"You like last night hime?" Sai asks.

Sasuke hums happily as she snuggles up against his chest.

"You like being a kitsune?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles and opens her eyes to look up at him. "Yeah…where did you get the idea?"

"I have been messing with a few ideas for my jutsu like this," Sai says before Sasuke feels her body shudder before she grew a few raven black feathers and two wings out of her back.

Sasuke eeps as she tries to cover herself up now with her new wings. "Um…Sai…"

"You like it? This is a tengu-like form," Sai says before holding her in his arms.

Sasuke gulps nervously and looks down at her and sees her breasts a bit flat now and uses her arms to cover herself up.

"Oh, sorry. Let me fix that," Sai says before she felt her breast inflate to what they were before becoming this tengu form.

Sasuke smiles happily and lightly fondles her breasts to make sure they have the same feel.

"What do you think Sasuke? Should the Uchiha clan start having tengus?" Sai asks holding her.

"Um…I don't…" Sasuke stops as she realizes what he meant. "Wait. Are you going to change more people into this?"

"No. Just testing how much I can do with this jutsu. No one but you will be a tengu if you so desire," Sai informs, running his hand through her hair.

Sasuke stops as she looks down and crosses her arms over her bulging chest as she thinks on that.

"I also have a thought for you. You as Hinata, Hinata herself, and Naruto as Hinata and me and one bed," Sai says.

"Three Hinatas," Sasuke mumbled as her nose bleeds while she gains a hot blush.

"You like the idea, though. You will retain your original hair colors so I can tell you apart," Sai says.

Sasuke just kept thinking to what a night like that would be like. Her mind going to how Sai will handle her, maybe soft and lovingly. But also rough and forceful, forcing himself on her. Sasuke eeps as she actually just came from that and became embarrassed.

"Oh, are you able to go the second round?" Sai asks.

Sasuke squeaks as she tries to curl up and hide herself. "No…please don't hate me…"

"I don't hate you, my wife I love you," Sai informs before pushing her back onto the bed and moves to mount her.

Sasuke eeps as her wings flutter around in surprise. "Sai…no…"

"I thought you were ready for another round or would you prefer if I held you?" Sai asks before running a finger over her now elf-like ears.

Sasuke shivers as her wing became stiff. "Um…please…h…hold me…"

"Alright. Sasuke, one more thing. To become stronger, you should go to Orochimaru when the time is right," Sai informs before Sasuke loses her Hinata feature and gains her normal feminine features, but kept the wings and ears.

Sasuke looks shocked and turns toward him. "Wha…what…?! You want me to go away?!"

"For a time and do an important job. Learn all you can from Orochimaru and slowly turn his forces loyal to you and when you are strong enough to do so and he is weakened, kill him and take control of sound for us," Sai says revealing the reason why.

Sasuke looks surprised at this before becoming more worried. "But…what about you?"

"I will be here so no one grows suspicious. I have already had to deal with political intrigue. A minor clan accused me of treason already and attempted to have me assassinated when that failed. Mother didn't leave them in whole pieces in her anger. Also, I must manage our estate and financial situation," Sai informs.

"But…" Sasuke tries to find a reason to argue but can't.

"Sasuke, if I didn't think you were strong and smart enough to do this, I wouldn't ask you to. I ask because I have absolute faith in you on this matter," Sai says smiling to her.

Sasuke starts to tear up at that before looking at herself. "And…who will treat you?"

"I will be fine. When you return, we will be much stronger. Even now, I am raising guards for our estates and Zabuza and his subordinates are training them all. They may not be ninjas but they will be useful," Sai says.

"Who will treat you?" Sasuke asks again as she places his hands around her and makes him grab her breasts.

"If anyone, it will be Tenten. Is that good enough while you are away?" Sai asks.

Sasuke slowly nods and buries her head into his chest. "Thank you…" she whispers muffled.

"No. Thank you, my love," Sai says, making Sasuke feel warm inside as the Hinata influence faded.

Sasuke hums happily and nuzzles and hugs him. "Sai…"

"Yes, my little tengu?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "I love you."

"I love you as well," Sai says before kissing her again.

* * *

"Now you must train hard with Kakashi. He will be teaching you his Chidori attack," Sai informs.

"Chi…do…ri…" Sasuke tries to sound out confused.

"His original jutsu. It is powerful but has a flaw. Without a sharingan, it makes the user have tunnel vision," Sai informs.

Sasuke nods in understanding before looking a bit embarrassed. "Are you going to come watch me?"

"Not this time. I will be busy myself. Also, Gaara holds the Shukaku in him. Be careful. Also, he, Kankuro, and Temari are also targets of mine so do not kill them," Sai informs.

Sasuke nods. "I'll…do what I can…" she says a bit disappointed she will now be spending less time with him.

"And when you return, I and you will make up for your month away from me. Also, don't let Kakashi be hours late for the finals with you. Doesn't reflect well on our clan," Sai informs before rubbing her back as she was no longer a tengu.

Sasuke shivers and leans against him. "Okay."

"Now you get to choose who you will be that day. Yourself, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, or maybe another like Kurotsuchi," Sai says smirking as he tempts her.

Sasuke squirms her legs together at that. "Um…I don't know what to pick."

"You have an entire month to think about it," Sai says before kissing her.

Sasuke smiles and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around him as she tries to think of someone good.

"Alright, and I will be training myself and making business deals. I also am looking to hire more merchants to expand our business," Sai says smiling.

Sasuke smiles and taps his nose playfully. "Make sure to make a heavy foothold in this village."

"I am. With the failed attempt and the disfavor that clan now faces for their actions, I have gained a little renown as a shrewd player in the political world despite being not even fourteen and now many know I am making a great deal from the trade of iron ore to Stone and giving a good portion to the village before even being taxed on it. Paints an interesting picture," Sai says.

Sasuke smiles more. "Smart ass."

"I have to be. If I wasn't, how could I handle and please you my wife and future empress?" Sai asks.

Sasuke just keeps smiling and hugs him tight again.

"After I secure some more business opportunities and make a few friends in court, your husband shall gain a rank in the court of the land of fire," Sai informs holding her.

"Yeah. Smart ass," Sasuke says giggling.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you know what the lowest noble rank one can receive in the court if they are a clan head?" Sai asks.

Sasuke shakes her head. "Not really. What is it?"

"Lt. governor. If I am granted the title, I will be assign to manage or assist in managing a city in the land of fire," Sai says getting her attention.

"So…Garra and the others…?" Sasuke tries to ask.

"After Naruto gets done with Gaara, he will be on the path to becoming the Kazekage as Orochimaru will kill the current one before the finals," Sai informs.

"What will you do then?" Sasuke asks concerned.

"Turn her into a girl and bring her, her sister, and do the same to her brother before bringing them all under my control," Sai says.

Sasuke gulps nervously before she keeps hugging him tight. "Can you…promise me something?"

"You will always be my wife and my love," Sai informs.

"Please stay happy," Sasuke requests.

"How can I not? I have you," Sai says cheesily.

"I'm going away for a month and then more," Sasuke says dryly.

"And every day I will wait for you. Even if I have to do so till the end of time," Sai says.

"Sappy," Sasuke says poking his chest.

"Like that book of yours," Sai teases.

"Shut up!" Sasuke calls out embarrassed.

"What do you think Empress Sasuke or Tengu empress Sasuke?" Sai teases.

Sasuke slaps his chest as she looked pissed with a pout on her face. "You're an idiot."

"I am serious. Do you want to be a tengu empress or fully human?" Sai asks.

Sasuke stops and becomes surprised. "What…but…I'll be…"

"I can make you into a tengu remember so I leave it up to you," Sai says holding her around the stomach before rubbing her panty covered rear.

Sasuke blushes and stops a bit. "But…what if others will see me?"

"You will be empress by then. The royal bloodline," Sai says letting her know he was talking distant future change.

"Oh…can I…become something exotic?" Sasuke asks a little nervous of what might happen in the future.

"Yes, but remember, by then, we will be having children together," Sai says.

Sasuke nods as she thinks of how children might affect her in the future now.

"Now I will explain to you chakra nature and how they affect jutsu and plants," Sai says.


	9. Chapter 9: What a Pest

"So little one, how are you doing today?" Sai asks looking to a plant with what seems to be moving parts.

They all slow their movements as if hearing him and then resumes their normal speed around the plant.

"I got something for you six," Sai says holding a head of lettuce over the container.

The bugs all look toward the lettuce and start to crawl to it.

"Have at it," Sai says setting it down in the container.

The bugs all chitter as they crawl onto the lettuce and start to chow down on it as Sai closes the container with a lid with holes and carries them off. 'You guys will be the perfect bait for Shino,' Sai thinks smirking taking them into his greenhouse and sets them in a flowerbed out of the case and they climb on top of each other and start to look like three flowers. "Stay here. I will be back soon."

The bugs actually chitter loudly at him.

Sai smirks as he checks the seals in the greenhouse one last time before heading out to the Aburame house, looking for Shino.

* * *

"While I appreciate you inviting me over for lunch Sai, you said there was another reason. An insect related one," Shino reminds, setting down his tea.

"Yeah, so I was checking my greenhouse earlier when I noticed something. Three plants that actually were never planted in there. When I went to examine them closer and touch them with a pole, they suddenly separated into six insects. I was hoping you could give me some expertise on them," Sai says.

"A camouflaging insect. This is definitely something. Care to lead the way?" Shino asks, an excited undertone behind his monotone voice.

"Sure. Just one condition. Can you remove all your insects and send them home? I have many security seals on the greenhouse that interferes with chakra and breaking into it because of the many rare plants and many eat insects," Sai informs.

"Oh…sure," Shino says, a bit disappointed that his insects won't be able to see a possible rare insect and they start to fly or crawl out of him and away through the cracks in the walls and windows back to home. "You need repairs. That was too easy."

"Note to self, hire a crew to renovate Uchiha estate," Sai says as he writes it down.

Shino chuckles. "I'll give you pointers on how to deal with those openings later."

'Oh, you will,' Sai thinks wondering how Shino will end up.

Shino clears his throat and snaps him out of his musings. "Shall we?"

"Yes. This way," Sai says leading him towards the greenhouse as his friend was none the wiser.

Shino hums as he crosses the barrier and felt a wave pass over him. "Oh, my. That's a good seal…not for my type, though," Shino says as he looks to the obvious seals on the walls.

"Can you find the six?" Sai asks as Shino looked around.

Shino hums as he kept looking around at the plants. "You said hides as plants, right?"

"Yes and last time they worked in pairs. So keep your eyes peeled," Sai says.

Shino nods as he kept looking the plants over. Trying to find the ones out of place, but hard to do so as he wasn't in the greenhouse as often as Sai. Sai smirks before, after several minutes, Shino came across the three flowers alone. "Can this be you my special little guys?" Shino asks himself as he peers closer before he grabs a stick and pokes it, making all three flowers separate into six beetles. "No way. This can't be…"

"You found them. Can you tell me what they are?" Sai asks.

"These are…unknown. You found an unknown insect. If I didn't know better, I would say you must be one of my clan," Shino says happily as the beetles start to pick up his chakra.

Sai smirked as the seal finished powering up and Shino didn't even notice the changes started to occur on him. Shino hums as he keeps looking at the beetles, having to stand up more and more as he doesn't himself shrinking down in size. Sai watches with a devilish grin as he sees Shino's chest start to grow out a bit. His frame becoming much smaller and his limbs becoming thinner. Sai kept grinning as he steps up behind Shino while watching as Shino shivers a bit and stands, coming to a head and a half lower than him. He looks down at the new body for Shino and hears Shino's high pitched voice catch on, letting him know it is finally working on the internal parts. Still looking Shino over, he also notes her ass growing out a bit and pushing the coat she has on up a bit. Mostly everything about her is the same as she seems like a younger twin sister of the regular Shino.

"Sai, this is amazing!" Shino cheers and turns around and hugs him. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Your welcome. You know how you can repay me?" Sai asks, seeing her personality and memories already changing and the fact she wasn't reacting to her new form.

Shino smirks. "Oh yeah? What? I can bet it has to do with a bed."

"Become my wife," Sai says flooring her.

"Wha…really? You mean…?" Shino asks excitedly.

"Yes, become my wife and be with me forever," Sai informs.

Shino cheers excited and hugs him tight. "Of course I will!"

"How about we leave those six here while we go make it official in my room?" Sai offers.

Shino grins. "Yeah. I really wanted to do it ever since you started helping me."

"Alright," Sai says starting to lead her out.

* * *

"You got everything?" Sai asks Shino who was now back to normal and holding the case with the six beetles.

"Yeah. Ready to go and deal with more training and the exam," Shino says as he looks the crawling beetles over.

"I will be rooting for you and come by and eat often," Sai says as Shino heads out.

"Make sure you have food for my insects," Shino says back.

"And after the exams, me, you and Sasuke could have some quality time together," Sai offers.

"Maybe. It has been a while since I talked with you both," Shino says in thought.

'Oh, you're thinking of a three-way you naughty girl. Now Shikamaru will be tougher. He is too lazy to fall for something like this,' Sai thinks smirking as Shino went out of sight.

* * *

"You ready mom?" Sai asks.

Ringo sighs as she rubs her head. "Yes, dear. Let's get going. Don't you slack off now."

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sai suddenly calls, making no hand signs catching her off guard as the water in the pool swirls around him start to form into a large water column in a shape of a dragon.

Ringo smiles as she watches this. "Form is good. Cohesion as well. Can you actually attack though is the big question," Ringo says taking out one of her swords.

"Tsunami," Sai adds as she suddenly felt more chakra signatures behind her, the same as the oncoming attack.

"What the…?!" Ringo calls in surprise, quickly looking back to see three more before unleashing her Raiton: Depth Charge to blow the four away in an instant.

"You surprised mom? I made you use one of your most powerful jutsu to block it," Sai says.

"Oh yes. It seems that between your one as clan head, you never forgot to actually practice anything," Ringo says turning back to him.

"Or develop new jutsus like my piercing hawk," Sai says.

"Piercing what now?" Ringo asks a bit confused but trying to be ready for anything.

Sai smirks before having the skeet launchers shoot out eight clay disks. "Raiton: Lightning Piercing Hawk!" Sai calls before shooting a hawk shaped lighting attack that shot towards each clay disks. Destroying them in the air and turning instantly to hit the next.

Ringo smiles proudly as the hawk jutsu keeps flying around and starts to strike at every single claw disk. "Not bad. A custom jutsu. If you were going for something of Naruto's dream, I think you would easily get it by the time he reaches something of my rank."

"Actually, I developed this from the jutsu you taught me Raiton: Lightning Strike," Sai says walking up to her after stopping the jutsu.

Ringo hums. "So…have you found anyone yet?"

"I have my mom," Sai says hugging her.

Ringo smiles and hugs him back. "Yes, you do. But I know you must have a girl. So who is she?"

"Ah, ha, ha, Tenten," Sai says quickly knowing he had to say one of their names.

Ringo smirks. "Oh. That cute girl wearing pink. You sure? What about Hanabi? I heard you are quite friendly with her."

"There is talk about that in the Hyuuga clan, but mom, you know a clan member is allowed to have multiple wives in the CRA, right?" Sai asks.

"Who else?" Ringo asks knowingly.

"Tenten is the only one so far," Sai defends.

"So…more?" Ringo asks thinking on that.

"I don't know yet," Sai says before he lets go and walks to his greenhouse to tend to his plants. 'Tomorrow is the finals and with it, the invasion,' Sai thinks.

"Oh Tenten, how nice to see you," Ringo class.

'Oh, this will end either badly or well,' Sai thinks hearing that.

"Hey, Mrs. Ringo. Where's Sai?" he hears Tenten ask.

"Greenhouse. Now, I hear you are seeing my son," Ringo says.

"Of course I am. He's cute and quite smart. Can't be anything better," Tenten compliments.

"Sit. I will get some tea and we can talk about it," Ringo says.

'Can not tell which at the moment,' Sai thinks.

* * *

"I can't believe Kakashi was only two hours late,' Sai thinks in astonishment in the improvement as he had watch Naruto beat Neji, Shikamaru beating Temari, and Kankuro surrendering to his girl Shino.

"Well…I call this pleasant," Kakashi says near him as they watch from the stands

'Now just have to wait for when Kabuto starts it off with his genjutsu,' Sai thinks as he watched the fight as it reminds him greatly of what happened in his original timeline.

Kakashi hums as he kept watching before seeing Sai get up and walk away. "And where are you going? There is still more to go through."

"To get something to drink…Sasuke, learn anything good in the last month?" Sai asks.

"Much," Sasuke says, giving a knowing tone to him.

"Best be careful. Gaara is a killer," Sai reminds before heading off as Sasuke goes to fight. 'Ok, let's see…after first blow on Gaara with the Chidori, Kabuto did the jutsu. That should take…about a minute,' Sai says as he waited in line and a few later heard a pained cry. 'And cue genjutsu.'

A whirlwind of feathers suddenly flew all throughout the stadium and starts to block everyone's vision as they panicked. Only one though has already moved through them, taking the direction he needs to at heart. "Kai," Sai muttered as many started to fall asleep that weren't experienced shinobi.

'Que invasion. I get to go wild,' Sai thinks smirking inwardly before whipping out kunai and throwing them at the sound ninja.

They cry out as they fall before they explode suddenly from the tags wrapped around the kunais into bits and pieces as he continues on. Sai hums as he sees a few sound ninja attacking some of the shinobi trying to hold their own. 'With this, my attacks and movements will be covered…I do need guards,' Sai thinks grinning and he makes some hand signs before adding onto it. 'Might as well make it like a substitution and get them later. They would prove handy later on,' Sai thinks as he jumps toward the sound ninja and land behind them. This catches the attention of the sound ninja and makes him turn with their weapons all drawn before Sai flicks one on the forehead and makes them disappear in a puff of smoke, nothing left behind as the leaf shinobis looked grateful and head off to deal with more sound. Sai chuckles as he watches them leave. 'Only if you knew what I have planned for them.'

"Gah!" Sai hears in time to turn and see Zabuza cleaving sound and sand shinobi in two with his sword.

Sai cheers and waves. "Woo hoo! Go uncle!" he calls and flicks a few shurikens his way and strikes some sand coming up behind Zabuza and makes them explode into guts and gore. "Uncle, where is mom?" Sai asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Cleaving sand and sound like me. At the stadium," Zabuza explains, smirking at his expression.

"It will take a year to clean the place," Sai says sheepishly as both of them shiver at the thought of the horror she was unleashing there.

"I don't think there's going to be an exam there for a long time," Zabuza says, a bit amused at the thought.

"I thought your adopted daughter Haku was going to see the show by that famous singer she likes," Sai says making Zabuza pale at the thought of that girl's anger.

"Please…don't mention that…" Zabuza begs as Sai lands beside him and flicks another sand coming at them and makes him disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Uncle, I think these ones could do with an introduction to water dragons, don't you?" Sai asks smirking, seeing the new attack group coming.

Zabuza chuckles. "Want to join with your puny fish?"

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" both calls at the same time before the water around them mashed together and shot forward as two different water dragons.

The attack group stops in their tracks and tries to run the other way but were engulfed and drowned in water as the dragons start to form a sphere of water and hold all of the attacking ninjas together before they drowned. "Still better," Zabuza says clapping his hands together and takes the dust off.

"Did it just get colder?" Sai asks before they saw Haku was standing nearby and from her expression, had heard what Sai had asked. "Haku, before you do anything. Remember, it's their fault for attacking," Sai quickly says, trying to redirect her anger away from them.

"Uh huh," Haku says unconvinced.

"And they also kidnapped him," Sai adds and he and Zabuza swear they hear all glass in a mile radius shatter before feeling unbridled killing intent.

"Where?" Haku asks almost demonically.

Both instantly pointed to the sound shinobi and tried to sneak away when she turns away from them.

"Sound!" Haku yells like a demon and rushes at them as she seems to look like a demon.

"Do we need an exorcist?" Sai asks Zabuza, actually feeling a little sorry for sound.

"No…I think this will be enough for that," Zabuza says as a limb flies past them.

"And she doesn't kill…she is going to sew this back one and treat those wounds with salt water, isn't she?" Sai asks.

"She was the expert torturer back in Wave kid," Zabuza says remembering some techniques.

"I think she has this side locked down. To the other side?" Sai asks.

"I would go south," Zabuza says as they start inching away from the wraith that is Haku the torturer.

"I am thinking Wave isn't far enough," Sai says.

* * *

"Snakes…giant three-headed snakes," Sai says to Zabuza as they watched it rampage.

"Well, there is something you don't see every day," Zabuza says as they watch it rampage around.

"Let's kill it," Sai says making Zabuza chuckle.

"Not that easy to kill a summon kid. You need one of your own or an army. Especially if it's Orochimaru," Zabuza says rolling his eyes at his eagerness.

"Uncle, use your sword to launch me as high into the air as you can over it," Sai instructs, deciding to kill it with how he killed the one headed giant snake in his original timeline.

Zabuza sighs. "Don't make your mother come to me," he says taking out his sword and holds it above him. Sai jumps onto it as Zabuza reels down a bit before jerking his sword up and launches Sai high into the air.

"Nice job uncle. Now for the move that made many starts to take notice. Suiton: Hardened Water Drill!" Sai calls as water rushed to him from everywhere and formed into a drill on his arm, becoming bigger and bigger as he descended until it hit the snake where all three heads met and drilled mercilessly until all three were separated from the body.

"How the heck did he learn that fast with one jutsu…his mother's going to kill me," Zabuza mutters to himself as he now dreads her rage for throwing her son.

'They really should have kept that jutsu under lock and key,' Sai thinks having just landed. His body strained from using the jutsu and sustaining it for so long.

"Sai!" Tenten yells and lands beside him, helping him up a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My legs feel like jelly though…what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Neji?" Sai asks surprised.

"Everyone saw that," Tenten says concerned as she sees how much of a state he is in. "And you don't look fine."

"Maybe not, but what about them?" Sai asks as Zabuza was already on the sound and sand shinobi again.

Tenten sighs. "Okay, but don't get too much into trouble like that again. I don't think I would stand to see you like this."

"Tenten, you mind helping me pull back a bit?" Sai asks.

"Okay, you kinda need it," Tenten says taking off towards an undamaged part of the village and sets him down. "How's this?"

"Fine enough. Tenten, with this, my name will become better known and one step closer to my goal," Sai says in relief, watching as the leaf shinobi and allies now had the advantage and the sound and sand shinobi were demoralized and looked like they may break.

Tenten smiles a bit. "Tell me, what is really your goal under all that facade?" Tenten asks as her thoughts of what time she spent with him comes to mind.

"I will inform you later at my home," Sai says resting as Tenten summons a few ninja tools in case any sound or sand shinobi gets close. Tenten keeps a watch out as she sits Sai down to rest before he looks ahead at the battle and starts to form hand signs. Tenten blinks before some sound and sand land on the roof they were on before he flicks the ground toward them and makes them disappear into a puff of smoke. "I'm so tired. I won't have the energy to change them all," Sai mutters as he rubs his head.

"Rest Sai. I can fight," Tenten says.

"Kinda need a group…but I guess I can work with what I have gathered already…I'm going to have a field day," Sai says laughing as he lays back and stares at the sky. "Oh…I'm going to need to create a new district."

* * *

And so the battle raged with Leaf overcoming the Sound and Sand Shinobi attack, but in the battle, Hiruzen Sarutobi fell to his former student Orochimaru and it was discovered that Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage to take his place as a cover to get close to the Hokage.

Sai rubs his head as he watches Tenten work on his now captured prisoners and keeps reading the paper. "Damn. Now let's see if Sasuke is really going to go. Need to get Naruto as well and start training him. Going with him and Jiraiya to get the next Hokage should be good for doing that," Sai says, getting Tenten's attention as the next one hadn't been announced.

Tenten flicks another prisoner's forehead and starts changing him as he groans and she walks over to Sai. "How long will you be gone?"

"A month or so. The four merchants in our employ should be able to handle the business while I am away. Not curious who the next one is?" Sai asks.

Tenten shakes her head and smiles. "Whoever you find, I'm sure will be great," she says as the prisoners behind them are now separated into changed and unchanged as the current one tied up was changed into what looks like a housecat that walks on paws, but has human hands and torso with fur. "So…does this mean I get a night before you go or is your mother really going to watch you in the case of another attack?" Tenten asks shivering as she saw how Ringo was able to paint the entire stadium.

"Might be the latter, though. I think Lady Tsunade will do a better job handling mom as Hokage than the old man did," Sai says freezing Tenten.

"Seriously?" Tenten asks surprised.

"Yeah. Your idol will be chosen as the next Hokage," Sai informs.

"I mean handling your mother part," Tenten clarifies.

"Well, I figure she will do better being able to relate to her on a feminine level at the very least," Sai says making a joke in between the lines that the last Hokage couldn't understand women.

Tenten snarks. "Okay. This may be a possibility. So…how are we going to handle these new girls. Put them in a private building or out on the streets like what Suna does?"

"Private building after we finish letting the seal power up and wipe their memories and reprogram them. A little extra hidden cash never hurts anyone aiming to become emperor of all the shinobi nations," Sai says, telling Tenten his ambition.

Tenten smiles. "Are you going to enjoy them even?"

"Nope. I have you and my other girl…I may turn Naruto while we are gone though and bring it up to four members," Sai says.

Tenten grins. "Can you make her sexy even for me and Sasuke to enjoy?"

"Depends. I didn't influence the transformation for Shino or Sasuke. So I won't for Naruto either when I give her a female form," Sai says.

Tenten giggles. "Request?"

"Maybe. Depends on what it is," Sai informs.

Tenten gains a smirk. "Break her until she drools."

"Will do and when I get Hinata I think I will make Naruto and Sasuke assume their adult forms with only their original hair colors and do all three," Sai says smirking, waiting to see Tenten's reaction knowing she had a thing for Hinata.

Tenten blushes and starts to drool a bit. "Re…really…?"

"A nice four way with them as identical triplets," Sai informs.

"Now that's a sexy time. Too bad I can't join," Tenten says longingly.

Sai smirks and smacks her ass, making her squeak and hold her ass in surprise. "You'll get yours sexy. By the way, our new kitty is done. Onto the next. Try a bird," Sai says grabbing her ass and fondles her as he pushed her toward the finished prisoner.

Tenten licks her lips at him. "Oh, I got more animals," she says going to work and unlatches the new female cat and throws her into the cage near her before going to grab another one. "We're going to have fun watching them maybe?" Tenten asks giggling pervertedly. "Maybe while we have fun on top of it and enjoy their pleasured faces as they have their fun?" she asks as she smirks down to the curl up new girls in the cage.

"Remember to turn them into humans. Want nothing unordinary about them so they won't look into it," Sai instructs.

Tenten nods. "Yeah…but we can see the true selves and customers, right?"

"Maybe one day," Sai says before leaning onto her shoulder.

Tenten giggles and licks her lips. "Can't wait till you get back and we can have some fun."

"Come on now. Let me hold my Tenten," Sai says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh. Needy much?" Tenten asks smirking.

"No. Just feel like it," Sai says hugging her as she puts her head on the top of his head being taller right now.

Tenten smiles and hugs him. "Cutie. You very much deserve me and others…soon."

"Mom giving you any trouble?" Sai asks.

"A bit. She kinda wants to know what else you have planned for the clan," Tenten says hugging him tight.

"My secrets. Like how you like to be taken and the ability to turn you into what you will be as an adult with a jutsu," Sai says smirking.

Tenten blinks and looks at him curiously. "You know, when you take over and true nature is revealed, what are you going to do about your mother? Would she even accept you like this?"

"I will reveal it gradually. She already knows I want to control Wave. I discussed it with her even," Sai says.

"And the whole taking over people and turning them into what you want for your own gain?" Tenten asks raising an eyebrow.

"This never comes out," Sai instructs.

"Okay," Tenten says immediately and starts to wrap her arms lower around him.

"Who is a good wife?" Sai asks.

Tenten giggles. "Me."

"Now be a good girl and turn them all human and ship them out in the way I told you," Sai says.

Tenten salutes. "Aye aye captain," she says humorously before letting go and goes over to the rest.

"Now to find Naruto," Sai says walking out.


	10. Chapter 10: Family Reunion

"You ok bro?" Sai asks.

Naruto sighs. "Still can't believe it all happened…and the old man dying."

"Yeah…I heard you are heading out with one of the sannin to find the one chosen to be the next Hokage," Sai says as Sasuke walks up.

"Kinda have to. Plus the pervy sage knows his stuff," Naruto explains frowning a bit when he called the sage pervy.

"We are coming with ya," Sai says smirking.

"You sure about that? Because this doesn't really need more help. And you got a clan to run," Naruto says a bit disappointed as Sai doesn't spend that much time out anymore.

"Yeah and I need a break. Mom can keep the merchants in check while I am away with you and Sasuke," Sai says using it as an excuse to leave.

"Your funeral," Naruto says before looking to Sasuke as he seems to just be staring at him. "What?"

"Let's go dobe. Vacation time," Sasuke says actually smirking.

Naruto actually lets out a smile at that. "Seriously? Clan management that bad and boring?"

"Oh yeah," Sai says before pushing him on.

"Take it, easy guys. Come on," Naruto begs as he tries to follow along.

* * *

"Naruto, I didn't say you could bring friends," Jiraiya says.

"We are coming unless you want every clan in Konoha to know you have been peaking on the women's bathhouse and their private ones," Sai says immediately.

"You wouldn't," Jiraiya says frowning.

"Test me and see," Sai says with absolute confidence.

Jiraiya growls under his breath as Sasuke and Sai smirk to themselves while Naruto held a grin at the sage getting beat. "Fine. I'll you tag along."

"Now secure the wallets. We don't want him stealing from us," Sai says smirking.

Naruto blinks and takes out his frog wallet and opens it to a large bundle of cash that Jiraiya immediately eyes hungrily and surprised. "Still there," he says before Sai takes it and locks it up before putting it in a scroll.

"And now, to make sure he doesn't steal it," Sai says before putting explosive seals all over it.

"Seals within seals. Very protective," Sasuke says smirking to Jiraiya.

"Keyed to me personally on touch and you may not have a hand," Sai says before snickering like a fox.

"I thought you were a shark," Jiraiya says dryly at the loss of his chance at the huge amounts of ryo, seriously, does the kid spend on anything else that isn't ramen?

"So Naruto, while we are out, I am taking you to the casino," Sai says smirking greater.

"…why?"

* * *

Sai laughed happily as they exited the casino. All their winnings in the scroll as Jiraiya followed in disbelief of how lucky Naruto was.

"I don't believe it. I'm lucky?" Naruto asks in disbelief as he smiles.

Sai laughs as he packs the scroll away. "Yeah. You think you got away from the mobs on skill. Half of that was luck. But when you got older, that luck went to your money. So…guess you can say you have a retirement plan. Spend your old years in a casino and you will be set for life. And right now, half of this goes to the Uchiha as we let you bet our money," Sai says laughing.

"Ah, man. Come on," Naruto groans slouching.

"That's still more than five million ryo," Sasuke reminds.

"I'm good," Naruto says happier.

"That's the equivalent of five S-rank missions," Sai says.

"Oh yeah. Very good," Naruto says smiling.

"How did you know he was lucky?" Sasuke whispers over to Sai.

"I got the vibe from Naruto," Sai says, remembering during their teenage years in his original timeline he and Naruto would go to casinos every once in awhile.

"Right. So…you think this can hold the clan up pretty well?" Sasuke asks smiling.

"It is a good boost and will help greatly, allowing us to make more deals," Sai says as they enter the hotel.

"You think we will ever expand more into the village?" Sasuke asks curiously. "If the council allows it."

"Not a good time to expand in the village after the attack. We will be using our money to help rebuild the village, but in other parts of the country, we can," Sai says as Jiraiya meets a girl and walks off with her.

"Start with smaller towns and work your way up?" Sasuke guesses.

"Or," Sai says smirking handing him a deed to a bar they passed earlier.

Sasuke smirks. "Bars. Work with shops. Make more money, start buying out deeds to all the shops and then the town."

"Places that serve food first, then shops, then everything else is my plan," Sai says.

"Oh. So that is where you went after the first hour," Naruto says.

"Bingo. Went to that bar and offered to pay up front to the owner," Sai says smirking.

"I'm surprised the owner allowed it," Sasuke says, proud that they have come so far.

"Didn't believe I could put up the money right there and when I did, he signed the deed over to me," Sai informs.

"Doesn't mean everyone will," Sasuke laminates.

"Nope. Will need negotiation power and influence. I will get both if I can get the court to reward me with the lowest rank in the court," Sai says.

"And the people will follow," Sasuke says smiling.

"Makes a major difference," Sai says as he laid back on one of the beds.

Sasuke hums as he thinks about it. "Clan has grown," he muses to himself happily.

"Influence wise, but as for numbers, there is still you, me, and your brother who is outside the door, isn't he? With our luck after having won big?" Sai asks suddenly.

Sasuke blinks and looks toward the door and frowns before hearing a feminine scream and a door slamming shut.

"What was that?" Sai asks.

Sasuke rushes out the door at that point as Sai gets up and follows a bit away to find a spot to hide. "Brother!" Sasuke yells as he rounds a corner.

"Why? We were having such good fortune too," Sai says holding his head as he acted this out.

"We saw. Itachi, can we take him to a few more casinos with Kakazu before removing the Kyuubi?" Kisame asks.

"Maybe. We do need funding," Itachi muses as he and Kisame stand in cloaks with red clouds.

"Over your dead body," Sai says quickly.

"Spunky. May I handle the kid…don't you mean my dead body?" Kisame asks confused.

"Oh. If you insist," Sai says.

"Wait. Wha…" Kisame was interrupted by his own grunt as Sai crosses the distance and hits him straight in the stomach. "I get the joke," he chokes out.

"Oh. It's a killer, isn't it?" Sai says smiling widely with his shark-like teeth on full display as he raises a sword, fully intent on cutting him down.

Kisame became wide-eyed at the sight and quickly flings his large bandaged sword toward him, having Sai duck it before moving over and punches him a few times in the stomach, chest, and neck and then backhand slaps him away into another door across the hall where strangely enough a porno was happening between a guy and a girl as they tried to cover themselves at the sight of a man falling through their door. "Sorry. Go back to your fucking," Sai says smiling before turning to Itachi.

"Where we…oh, right. Sasuke, I think you have something to say?" Sai asks smirking.

"Itachi, you…two face motherfucking asshole piece of shit. How dare you lie to me?!" Sasuke yells.

"I don't lie," Itachi says almost emotionlessly as Sai pulls Naruto away and shoves him into an empty room.

"You killed our family to stop a coup and had help doing it!" Sasuke accuses.

"Did anyone get the number of that hippopotamus?" Kisame asks, walking back out looking like he had a concussion.

Sai hits him more into the stomach and then throws him into the same room and before closing the door, "Hope this makes it into the porno," he says smiling to the couple and closing the door.

"Who told you?" Itachi asks glaring.

"The current head, Sai. Also Itachi, there is something you must know," Sasuke says.

"Which is?" Itachi asks, subtlety doing a jutsu as he collects some shuriken.

"I am a woman," Sasuke says turning into her female form.

Itachi stops wide-eyed as he drops the shuriken in shock and makes it clatter along the ground as Sai walks up smirking behind him. "Yeah…she's a cutie. My wife," he says chuckling as he gives a wave to Sasuke.

"KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI!" Itachi keeps yelling, hoping this was a genjutsu.

* * *

"Ah!" Itachi screams, jolting awake with empty sake bottles nearby. "Oh thank Kami. A dream."

"Sharks," Kisame says in his sleep, holding a sake bottle in his arms with a drunken blush on his cheeks.

Itachi groans as he lays down in bed again. "I am never drinking sake again."

* * *

"You sure we shouldn't kill Kisame and make my brother into a member of the harem?" Sasuke asks.

"Not the opportune time. If we did, Jiraiya would lose his spy in the Akatsuki," Sai says stretching as Naruto kept sleeping.

"And you hitting Kisame in the stomach…you learned that from yourself," Sasuke says smiling before sighing. "Finally met my brother again…not the way I was hoping."

"Next time you want it to be as women," Sai teases.

Sasuke chuckles. "Endless messing with my brother. Payback as well."

"As a loli," Sai says.

Sasuke grins to him at that.

"I am not joking. I am thinking about what to make Itachi into as I will influence that one," Sai says.

Sasuke hums. "Well…I always wonder what it would be like to be the big brother or sister."

"You will find out one day," Sai says before she starts to turn back to male.

Sasuke sighs. "Still…it's long ways away."

"Yeah, but we will get there," Sai says as Jiraiya came back, at last, none the wiser.

* * *

"So when will you make a move on Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"Soon. After he masters the Rasengan and the fight with Orochimaru who wants Tsunade to heal his arms," Sai says surprising her.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asks.

"My secret," Sai informs.

"Sai," Sasuke says warningly.

"Do you really want to know or would you like to use this time with Naruto and Jiraiya being too busy to keep track of us to go get you a new dress?" Sai asks.

Sasuke stops and sighs. "Fine. Let's go."

"One thing first," Sai says before Sasuke feels himself start to change.

Sasuke blinks and looks at herself to see she is in her female form. "Oh. Thanks."

"Now my girl, let's go," Sai says.

* * *

Sai smirks as he waits nearby the dressing rooms and reads over a few deeds he was able to grab before hearing the door squeak and looks up. "Is this fine enough?" Sasuke asks curiously as she wears a white vest that shows off her chest a bit while having a pink copper loose shirt underneath. Black short pants and sock sandals with pink copper stripes at the top of the socks helped showed off her legs a bit while they all hugged her form. Her hair done up in a small ponytail as she kept walking over and turning around for him. "Is it really good enough for you?"

"Too good for me," Sai says getting up with a smile.

Sasuke smiles as he walks over and hugs her, making her laugh and hug back. "Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem," Sai says before kissing her.

Sasuke giggles into the kiss as she kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck before she pulls back. "We should get back. Naruto and pervy sage might be ending training early."

"Alright. Change back and I will store your outfit," Sai says.

Sasuke nods and goes back to the dressing room to change, Sai watching as he sees her stripping from under the separating door.

'With this, we are one step closer getting to the next stage,' Sai thinks.

Sasuke sighs as she comes back in her old outfit and a bag. "So…what's next to learn?"

"How to walk in high heels and sashay those hips," Sai teases.

Sasuke became embarrassed and looks away shyly. "Sai."

"Something you can learn later. For now, one last kiss," Sai says.

Sasuke happily kisses and hugs him before letting go. "Good enough?"

"You tell me," Sai says before smacking her rear.

Sasuke squeaks and tries to cover her mouth and hide the moan while looking embarrassed as she looks around for anyone.

"Had the shopkeep to take a break," Sai says.

Sasuke groans as she really looked troubled from that.

"That way, she can't tell Sasuke Uchiha is a woman and my wife," Sai says before running a hand through her hair.

Sasuke blinks and moans happily as she leans into his petting.

"Now best ge…actually, no, we have a guest," Sai says feeling one of his seal traps being triggered.

Sasuke looked past him as she hides in front of him. "Anyone bad?" she whispered.

"One of Orochimaru's sound five. Must have come looking for you and split from the rest of her team to cover more ground. Tayuya, if I am correct. She specializes in sound based genjutsu and can summon three Doki creatures that are fast and strong and can release a soul like things that hunt their victims to devour their chakra," Sai says.

"How the heck do you know all that?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"I will tell you what Sasuke. If you can learn everything Orochimaru has to teach you in less than four years and kill him and help me enslave Tayuya coming up the stairs, I will tell you everything," Sai says.

Now Sasuke looks worried. "I have to leave now?"

"No. Not now, but helping enslave Tayuya now will allow me to use her to help you in your time with him," Sai says.

Sasuke nods and peeks over his shoulder again. "So what do we do?"

"She is already under a genjutsu and doesn't know it so think you can take her and pin her before I do the jutsu that will make her loyal to us?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods smiling before walking towards her as calmly as possible as she comes up the stairs. 'Catfight,' Sai thinks starting to make the hand signs for the jutsu as Sasuke jumps at her and they start wrestling, knocking Tayuya's flute away,

Sasuke grunts as she tries to hold Tayuya still as she struggles around and uses the basic moves to get out of holding but Sasuke counters it all. 'And now you are mine,' Sai thinks reaching the twentieth hand sign as slowly Tayuya stops fighting with her eyes going blank for a moment before coming back to life.

Sasuke looks curiously at the woman before slowly letting go as she becomes slack and kneels in front of Sai as he walks up to her. "Is that it?" Sasuke asks ready for a counter.

"Tayuya, who am I and who is that?" Sai asks.

"…Master…Sai…" Tayuya mumbles as she looks up at him before looking to Sasuke. "Mistress…Sasuke…"

"And you are?" Sai asks as her responses and mental ability kept increasing for being shut down for a moment.

Tayuya groans as she holds her head. "Ta…Tayuya."

"What are you to your mistress?" Sai asks.

"P…pet…" Tayuya says looking pleadingly up to Sasuke.

"Wrong, try again," Sai says.

"I am her servant and I also serve the royal family as a breeder if they so wish it," Tayuya says after many minutes.

Sasuke blinks to Sai. "Really? Breeder? We aren't going to hook her up like a cow, are we? Because for some reason, that makes me tingle," Sasuke asks shivering.

"We can milk her later if you want, but when you are pregnant we won't be able to have as much fun. So, she can be a substitute during situations like that," Sai informs.

"Oh…because it makes me think a line of breeder girls waiting for you hooked up," Sasuke says as she starts to drool at the thought.

"Emperor, remember? We can have that," Sai says before Sasuke was kissed by Tayuya.

Sasuke squeaks before kissing back and holding Tayuya up as Sai fondles both of their asses and makes them moan before Tayuya separates panting while Sasuke licks her lips.

"Like her already?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods slowly. "Minty."

"While you are here. Tayuya, explain all you can about the curse seal to Sasuke before going back to Orochimaru with no memory of this and be a sleeper agent for us till Sasuke kills Orochimaru," Sai instructs before whispering some more instructs into her ear.

* * *

"So day five is here at last," Sai says getting dressed, knowing today they will fight Orochimaru, Kabuto, and now looking like four of the five members of the sound five.

Sasuke groans as she sits up, showing herself for him as he looks back. "Where are we going today?"

"To fight," Sai says before poking one of her nipples.

Sasuke eeps as she shivers. "So…um…what are we fighting?"

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, and maybe even the sound 4 and some other sound ninja," Sai informs.

Sasuke nods slowly. "I should get ready, shouldn't I?"

"Before you do, you have experienced Hinata's C cup rack. Want to try something bigger like the next Hokage's?" Sai asks.

Sasuke squeaks surprised. "B…bigger?" she asks surprised.

"If you want to. What do you say?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods dumbly. Sai walks up and lightly touches her breasts, making her shiver as it starts to grow and he sits beside her and keeps touching her breasts. Sasuke moans and looks down to see them growing still, past Hinata's size and then more sizes. "How…how big?"

"F cup size and unlike Tsunade's, they are young so they still produce a good amount of milk," Sai informs.

Sasuke gulps nervously. "So…oh so big," she whispers to herself as she lifts up her large breast and squeezes softly. "I feel like I should be out on the rack again."

"You will one day be mistaken for a fertility goddess with those," Sai says while his eyes silently ask if she wants him to get out the milker.

Sasuke blushes heavily as she kept staring at her large firm breasts. "Um…yeah…so full…" she whispers to herself before turning to him. "Do we…do we have time?"

"No for a session, but a quick milking, yes," Sai says.

Sasuke moans disappointed. "Can you…change me back. We better get going then."

"Alright. One last question. Trying to decide. When I get to Naruto should I take him in his female form or should I fulfill his dream and make him into the current kage and then do her?" Sai asks before massaging Sasuke's breasts before lifting the nipple to her mouth.

Sasuke gulps as she stares at her own leaking nipple. "Go with…go with herself first. We can always live the dream later," she says before latching onto the nipple and sucks away happily as she drinks.

"You sure? With breast like these?" Sai asks tempting her.

Sasuke gasps as she let's go and takes some breaths. "Y…yes. You have to get others involved. More fun," she says with a drunk happy grin on her face before starting to drink again.

"But Naruto leaves. Can't do it then and I need him mine before he has to go. He does need to do that and I can't keep him with me forever," Sai explains and gives a hard tug, making a spurt of milk spill out of her mouth.

Sasuke moans loudly and tries to hold it together before letting go and looks to him. "Then…then do it. Just make sure she is yours…forever."

"I will and when she wakes, we will have a three-way before you leave," Sai informs.

Sasuke smiles greatly at that. "I would love that."

"Maybe twin Hinatas, maybe a Tsunade and someone else. A lot of possibilities," Sai says.

Sasuke hums as she thinks on that. "How about a little sister fun?"

"Make her into Hinata and you Hanabi?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods and hums approvingly. "Yeah…and watch us care for you."

"We will see. Now, one last test for a jutsu of mine then you can get ready," Sai says.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks curiously as her breasts leak milk.

Sai pulled out a scroll before doing a focusing hand sign and smoke comes from it onto Sasuke. Sasuke blinks as she doesn't feel before looking down and sees a gold chain necklace with a jewel sitting on top of the clevage of her breasts. "It's…this is a jutsu?"

"Not done yet," Sai says as Sasuke felt her ears pierced before feeling a weight on them.

Sasuke reaches up and feels her ears around and feels a small earring on it and smiles. "Sai…"

"Ok. That works now. Let's go with the other type," Sai says doing it again.

Sasuke looks back at him. "Other type?" she asks before feeling something on her skin and turns to the mirror to see she now had lipstick, eyeliner, and a little blush makeup on.

Sai smiles as he leans into the view. "Yep. Jewelry and makeup. What do you think? Love it?" he asks running a hand along her back. "I developed this so my girls won't take long to get changed," Sai informs.

Sasuke reaches up and lightly touches her lips. "It's…amazing…you could make a fortune," she lightly giggles.

"Combine that with your dress and panties and we are in for a fun night," Sai says before kissing her.

Sasuke kissed back happily and hugs him as she pulls him down onto the bed again, letting him lay on her large pillowy breasts.

"No Sasuke. Not enough time," Sai reminds picking himself up.

"Aw," Sasuke whines as he sits up and notices him looking over her body and almost tries to cover herself up in embarrassment.


	11. Chapter 11: Double Entourage

"We made it," Sai says as the battle had just begun.

Sasuke gasps as he takes a step back from a stray kunai flying past his head. "Damn. You have a plan?"

"We let them handle Orochimaru and Kabuto. The rest we have to take," Sai says doing hand signs.

"How?" Sasuke asks looking at him.

"By getting their attention," Sai says before doing Doton: Earth Flow Spears. Making the earth spears shot out of the ground piercing through an unexpecting Sound shinobi from four angles unexpectedly.

Sasuke smiles. "May I?"

"Kill them Sasuke. We do not need them," Sai informs.

Sasuke jumps into the fray and fires a few fireballs to some approaching Sound shinobi and burns them alive.

Sai smirks as they kept fighting midway through summoning two swords from a scroll and tossing one to Sasuke so they could start cutting through them even when the Sannin all summoned their summons to Sasuke's amazement.

"Well…this is a surprise," Sasuke says smiling and holds up her sword.

"That is a summoning. The bosses of their summons most likely," Sai says before Sasuke put a chidori through another Sound shinobi's chest.

Sasuke grins. "Then this will be fun."

"Let them handle each other. We still have a few more," Sai says gearing up for more with the remaining Sound shinobi.

Sasuke chuckles as he steps up beside him. "You first."

"No please, you," Sai says, making sure Shizune took care of Naruto.

Sasuke laughs as he rushes forward and goes into a group and strikes to slice them all over and send them away.

'And with that, we have won. Now in between the Hokage's ascension and Sasuke leaving for Sound, Naruto I will finally make you mine, along with the Kyuubi,' Sai thinks as he and Sasuke watched the entire fight until Orochimaru and Kabuto were forced to run.

* * *

Sai smiles as he eats with Naruto and picks at his bowl. "So Naruto, you ready to learn some crazy jutsu or you want to keep digging your face in your bowl?" he asks chuckling.

"I am good," Naruto says happily.

"Alright, but first, tell me. You disappointed you are not the fifth Hokage?" Sai asks.

Naruto sighs hanging his head. "Yeah. Kinda. I really want to become the next one."

"What about the current one?" Sai asks as he subtly activates the room's soundproof and security seals.

Naruto chuckles. "She's fine. I just wanted to become the next one after the old man," Naruto says sadly.

"Alright. So to understand this jutsu it is better to experience it first," Sai says making the handsigns but adds a few extra ones as well.

Naruto smiles. "So what is it supposed to do?"

"I think of it as a more infiltration specialty jutsu than anything," Sai says.

"Sweet. Let's do this," Naruto says happily and stands in front of him.

"It's already started. It just takes some time," Sai informs inwardly smirking.

Naruto frowns as he starts to wait around. "You know how much I hate waiting."

'Oh, trust me. I have been waiting much longer,' Sai thinks watching intently wanting to not miss a moment.

Naruto starts to tap his foot as he kept waiting before feeling his stomach starting to churn. "Um…side effects?" he asks, trying to remember if he had expired milk again.

Sai says noting as he noticed the side of Naruto's pants becoming less baggy.

Naruto started groaning as he bends over slightly, his figure starting to shrink in frame, but gain in size as he grew taller. Sai watches as Naruto's limbs start to grow in size as well and become slimmer. The sleeves and pants actually becoming loose but then becomes tighter around the hips and chest as they start to grow in size, breasts growing slowly to a large size while a more shapely ass start to form on Naruto.

Sai starts to walk around Naruto and keeps looking over the changing guy to a girl over. "Like it? Here, let me help," Sai says behind him before reaching around and unzipping his jacket before it could be damaged by the expanding breasts as they reached B cup.

Naruto let's out a moan as he feels relief as the pressure being lifted before he starts to feel a heavy burning in his crotch as Sai suddenly grabs one of his breasts, making him groan out loud.

"Here, let me help you out of those," Sai says unzipping Naruto's pants before pushing them down as they were starting to strain on the left side as the changes started to make their way up his neck.

Naruto chokes on a moan as he felt his face start to crack and changing shape.

"Oh, I think you are enough along," Sai says before bending Naruto forward and pulling down the boxers before starting to strip as well as he watched the ass changing the left side where it started further along and skin tone already changed.

Naruto chokes again as a burning sensation runs through his skin as his hair started lengthening and changing color his bangs starting to slip over his headband already, while Sai moves up behind him again. Looking around on himself, he can now see that he was losing his cock and balls as the skin tone changing along seem to follow along with every change now as Naruto can see that he was gaining a woman's pussy lips along halfway before it finishes as the skin tone seems to be going along now at the three fourths mark of his body.

"I'm not even going to wait for it to finish," Sai says before lining himself up with Naruto's exposed ass.

Naruto groans weakly as Sai kept a hand on her back before yelling out as Sai pushes himself into her, almost tearing her apart as his hips slammed against hers. "S…Sai…"

"Shh, don't worry. It comes with being the fifth Hokage," Sai says as Tsunade's seal appears on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto shakily moans before being jerked back as Sai pulls back before being pushed forward and feeling Sai forces himself past the resistance and starts to thrust into her. Naruto yells out loud heavily as she tries to catch her breath. "Please…wait…stop Sai!"

Sai smiles as he lightly rubs his hand across her back, massaging her a bit as he kept moving his hips into her as he watches as her ass changes a bit and becomes firmer and larger. He then reaches around and grabs onto her finished left breast and squeezes hard, making her moan loudly as he feels her ass squeezing him hard. Naruto pants and chokes on the moan and cries she is letting out as she feels herself now moving back to meet against him.

"Oh, what is wrong lady Tsunade? Is that undershirt straining against your chest?" Sai asks.

Naruto groans before feeling Sai grab the hem of her undershirt and pulls it up and shows off her large growing breasts, letting them flop free. Naruto grits her teeth now as Sai grabs onto one of them squeezes again, letting her moan heavily as he then pulls and twists the whole breast. "S…Sai…"

"Yes, madam Hokage?" Sai asks smirking before he felt her body unintentionally clench.

Naruto moans loudly as she starts to cum and makes a mess of herself while still feeling him inside her. 'He's…he's still going…still going…going…' Naruto thinks as she clenches her hands and feels him grab a hand and puts it on his side to hang onto. "S…stop…now…"

"Man, you are tight lady Hokage," Sai says smirking as he kept going.

Naruto chokes again on a breath of air as she cums again. "P…please…" Naruto tries to say as she starts to feel him throb heavily inside her, moving deeper in as their hips starts making a loud smacking sound.

"Here is your first of two rewards," Sai says.

Naruto moans before crying out as she felt him thrust hard into her one last time and kept pressing against her ass as he cums now. Letting her feel every spurt into her as she became weak and slowly goes limp. "N…no…" Naruto manages to say before slipping off of him and falling down onto the ground as he slips out her and starts to cum on her back.

Naruto groans as she tries to get up before Sai helps by grabbing her shoulder and pulls her up to her knees, setting her in front of him as his large cock waves in her face in his adult form. "Please…Sai…"

Sai just smirks as he reaches down and grips both of her large breasts and brings them up to his cock and squeezes them around it and starts to move them a bit up and down, about to let go as Naruto reaches up and starts to take over. Naruto pants as she kept staring at the cock peeking out from between her breasts each time she gives a pump and slowly leans down and latches onto the tip, sucking and bobbing her head slightly.

"Good lady Hokage. You're good at this," Sai says.

Hearing that private comment, Naruto almost missed the first part. 'Hokage. I'm Hokage. But now I'm…in…' Naruto couldn't think anymore as precum starts to slip into her mouth and she drinks it down eagerly for the real thing.

Sai pants slightly as he watches her and lets her do the work as Naruto gives a hard suck and almost buries her mouth onto him before going back to pumping her breasts along his shaft, now feeling a heat flash through her. 'This…can't be me…'

Sai gives a thrust and pushes into her mouth and gives a groan as he sees Naruto tries to compensate and keeps going. Naruto then starts to feel him clench up a bit and picks up speed and tighten her hold on her breasts while trying to push him deeper into her mouth, almost bottoming out against her large breasts. Sai grunts as he sees the skin tone change now traveling down her arm, letting him know it was mostly down and places a hand on her head, pushing her harder down and makes her cough around him.

Naruto sucks in hard before hearing Sai groan again loudly and gave another thrust before stopping and yelling out around the cock as it starts to throb and spurt out cum into her mouth. She quickly pulls back and tries to catch her breath as he kept cumming and painting her breasts and face while getting some into her mouth to which she swallows happily as she pants and looks up to him watching her.

Sai chuckles as he steps back and lets her collapse and bend over panting as she cum leaks down onto the ground from her. "Sai…please…enough…" Naruto pleads as she tries to look up at him.

'She didn't break yet?' Sai thinks confused. "Not yet lady Hokage. We missed a place," Sai says before lifting her up and takes her to the bed, laying her down on it. "Your breasts are so nice and big, but also full of milk lady Hokage. We best drain some out," Sai says before unsealing the milker under the bed. "How does that sound lady Hokage?" Sai asks.

Naruto groans and tries to sit up before Sai connects the milker to her and turns it on. Naruto moans loudly while Sai moves up to her and starts to line himself up again. Naruto was deeply entrenched with the pleasure from her breasts, she didn't notice Sai pushing himself into her cunt and starting to thrust away. Naruto gives a gurgling moan as she kept watching her own milk being sucked out and Sai grinning down at her as he mashes his hips against hers. Naruto grunts when she felt him touch her womb and slowly wraps her legs around him and pulls him close.

Sai smiles grin more as Naruto is giving in and picks up the pace and her hips to give him leverage as he squeezes her ass hard to grip it. Naruto gives a heavy groan and reaches up to wrap an arm around him as she pants and tries to catch her breath. Naruto's breath being knocked out of her each time Sai hits her deep and tries to hold out. Naruto weakly looks toward Sai as he kept watching her and then down between them and watches him sink into her and her breaths being pulled as milk comes out and into the tubes.

Naruto yelps as Sai gives a slap to her ass and continues to do so with every few deep hits. Hearing the slapping going on between their hips made it all the hotter for her as she works up a sweat as Sai doesn't look like he has broken any. Naruto then grits her teeth as Sai suddenly reaches up and grips one of her breaths and squeezes, forcing more milk out of her and floods the tube as it leaks out around the suction cup. Naruto gives a sultry moan as she kept watching before cumming and yelling out his name.

Sai chuckles as he kept watching Naruto start to break down and move her hips in time with his. Even grinding against his own hips, he starts to pull and squeeze her breast more before moving onto the second one and does the same. He then feels the heavy clenching from her as she yells out and cums all over him. Followed by another cry as another instance of this happens, making him groan and grin down at her.

Naruto almost didn't like look he was giving but can't help but move with him in time with his thrust as she felt his cock start to throb and Sai grunting and groaning above her. Naruto starts to see less as her view becomes hazier and Sai watches as her eyes become that of a glossy-eyed look and happily grips her hips and slams into her. Naruto takes a heavy breath each time he pulls back and tries to keep up but cums and clenches around him again as she tries to watch him, but focused on the pleasure by then.

Sai grunts and leers down at her and sees her almost happily accepting him and grips her hips tightly as he pounds his hips into her as hard as he can before stopping deep into her and sighs in relief. Naruto chokes on a breath as she freezes up and feels the warm cum start to flow into her, her body becoming slack as she became weak and tired. Her arms and legs slipping off of Sai and to her side as she felt more cum spurt into her, bigger than the first.

"S…S…fuck…fuck m…" Naruto sounds out exhausted as her eyes remained glossed over.

'And now Naruto is m…where am I?' Sai thinks seeing he was no longer in his estate.

A hot breath washes over him and Sai turns around to see some large bars in a flooded sewer like room. "You…" a heavy deep voice growls out as two large red eyes appeared.

"Oh. I am in Naruto's seal. You must be the Kyuubi," Sai says smirking now as he got to meet it sooner than expected.

Kyuubi huffs in Sai's way again. "I like what you did to the Uchiha bitch, but my jailer…that's too far," it growls as it seems to be ticked off now.

"Oh, how do you know about Sasuke?" Sai asks.

"The smell alone. And now here you are. Changing my jailer who you could have left very much alone," Kyuubi warns, smashing a paw against the bars.

"But I thought you would prefer a female as they are more pleasing to the eyes," Sai jokes.

Kyuubi huffs annoyed now as Sai knows he saw its eyes rolling to the side.

"I'm also not done. I am ambitious wanting to become emperor over the ninja world. I already plan to make Sasuke and Naruto empresses of this, but now we can address you far sooner than I thought," Sai says activating his sharingan.

Kyuubi huffs and looks away and closes its eyes. "Not again. I learned my lesson last time."

"Oh, not talking about that," Sai says smirking as Kyuubi heard him making handsigns. "I also plan to do to you what I did to both of them."

"What?!" Kyuubi roars as it glares at him and shakes the water Sai is standing in.

"Can you beat me before I do this?" Sai challenged.

"I will not allow a mortal to change one such as me!" Kyuubi roars and some of the water splashes against Sai and sends him down.

"I am no ordinary mortal," Sai says as his sharingan changes and a susanoo starts to form.

Kyuubi kept growling and glares at him as the silver-colored bones and a silver sword forms. "Can you penetrate my defense before the jutsu I used on Naruto overcome you?" Sai says smirking, knowing full well he was outside the Kyuubi's reach with the gate still there and was just taunting him now.

Kyuubi kept growling as Sai sees Kyuubi's tails whipping around behind it angrily. The seal on the jail cell sparking and shocking Kyuubi back. "Mortal fool!"

"What? You aren't trying to stop me. Do you want to become like Naruto now?" Sai taunts.

Kyuubi roars and sends a wave of dirty water toward Sai. Sai just standing there smirking as it splashes around him like it wasn't anything.

"I wonder how you will turn out?" Sai says taking notice.

Kyuubi trashes around the cage it is in Sai tilts his head and walks up to the bars and sees it's actually bigger than normal and could allow a person to slip through. Sai then takes a large step back as a paw tries to come through and grab him, but with misses with a splash. "Foolish mortal! You know nothing of ruling with power!"

"Oh, I don't know. You went down like a bitch for Madara," Sai says as he steps around the cage.

"That mortal did not know what he was dealing with!" Kyuubi yells as it tries to grab him again.

"Oh, feeling a little small," Sai asks as Kyuubi was losing size.

Kyuubi finally jumps around and tries to throw itself against the bars as it kept decreasing in size and almost slipped through the bars before rolling to where Sai is in front of the bars at the size of a large dog weak from the self-harm.

"Hey short stuff," Sai says looking down.

"Shut it mortal," Kyuubi mutters as it tries to get back up.

"Though I must say, you are looking more human," Sai says smirking.

Kyuubi blinks and looks down at itself to see to its shock that it has taken a form of a human girl with fair white skin and with long blond hair and large fox ears on its head with red eyes. "Foolish mortal," it mutters in a spoiled little girl's voice.

"Oh…remember what I said?" Sai asks smirking.

Kyuubi just glares at him as she stands up defiantly as her tails whip around behind her, giving no reason to cover herself up as Sai kept watching with a grin.

"I am going to make you mine now. Also, get used to being like that. I'm not changing you back," Sai informs.

Kyuubi huffs and turns her head to the side angrily as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Now let's get you out of here," Sai says before grabbing her.

* * *

"How is our little fox girl maid doing?" Sai asks.

"Shut up mortal!" Kyuubi yells at him as she pouts heavily as she wears a sexy maid dress that showed off her body too much.

"Now, now. Let's not wake the lady Hokage here," Sai says smirking as he pats Naruto's head as she rested on the bed.

Kyuubi growls under breath before huffing and turning around and lets her tails wave around in the air behind her.

"Nice ass," Sai says seeing her wear the white lacy panties.

Kyuubi just glares her head toward him at that point.

"Admit it. You like being out of the seal, even if it isn't with your chakra," Sai says.

Kyuubi huffs as she turns her head back around.

"Oh, why good morning lady Hokage," Sai says.

Naruto groans as she sits up and rubs her head.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes before crying out as she was lifted and placed into Sai's lap as he holds her and trails a hand down her body. "Hey! Let me go you insect!" Kyuubi yells before squeaking as she blushes and moans behind her hands as Sai moves a finger around her wet cunt over the panties. "You…you…stop it!" She quickly comes to her senses and tries to push his hand away.

"Shh my little maid," Sai says watching Naruto.

Kyuubi frowns heavily and glares at him as she kept trying to push him away.

"How do you feel lady Hokage?" Sai asks.

"Tired. Very tired," Naruto says rubbing her head and yawning.

"Oh?" Sai asks smirking.

Naruto yawns again. "And very…happy. Maybe I slept longer."

"Nuh-uh, my wife. You can't," Sai says.

"Why? I just want to enjoy sleep," Naruto says smiling up at him.

"You know who this one in my lap is?" Sai asks.

Naruto looks over and smile. "Oh…hey foxy."

"Now then we will be having a second round soon," Sai says petting Kyuubi's hair.

"Without me," Kyuubi declares trying to squirm away from him.

"You aren't in it my little maid," Kite says holding her.

"Then let me go!" Kyuubi demands spoiled.

"No," Sai says scratching behind her ears, calming her.

Kyuubi eeps and tries to move her head away and soon starts to slowly lean in with twitches to get away.

"Now we will wait till the third partner of ours arrives," Sai says continuing.

"Third? Who's the third?" Naruto asks getting up.

"Sorry I am late," a familiar voice says walking in before shutting the door behind them.

"Oh. No problem. By the way. We got two new guests," Sai says smirking back to Sasuke.

"This the real Tsunade?" Sasuke asks.

"I think you prefer to call her dobe," Sai says.

"Naruto? Really?" Sasuke asks.

"I told you she would be joining us. Now, I promised you the choice of how we will do this. What is it?" Sai asks smirking.

"Really? You are going to take over like this?" Sasuke asks smiling as he walks over and starts to undress.

"Now Sasuke, what do you want? Your girl form or another one?" Sai asks smirking as he sets Kyuubi down.

Sasuke grins. "Always wondered what it would be like to be the top girl. I'll take her like this."

"You want to screw the Hokage?" Sai asks as Sasuke removed his shirt.

"Oh yeah. She is definitely a bombshell to have fun with," Sasuke says chuckling.

"Then tell me what form do you want as I don't do dudes," Sai says.

Sasuke hums. "How about…wait. Who's that?" Sasuke asks seeing Kyuubi frowning at them from across the room.

"This is my new maid. Kyuubi no Kitsune and no, she isn't joining us," Kite informs.

"Boo. Alright. I'll take Tenten then."

"Current or adult?" Sai asks.

"Let's go with a more adult outlook," Sasuke says licking his lips.

"Done," Sai says doing the jutsu on both him and her.

Naruto yelps as she starts growing up in size and Sasuke changing into a more mature Tenten as she looks at herself and grins toward him. "You going to join in early?"

"I also am ready for my second round with her," Sai says stretching.

Naruto moans and tries to pick herself up before Sasuke pounces on her. Naruto cries out as Sasuke flips her over and kisses her. Pressing their breasts together as she grips arms and spreads her legs with her own. Sasuke breaks the kiss and grins as she looks down to Naruto panting and then behind her. Sasuke watches as Sai comes up behind them and places a hand on her hips and grabs hold as he moves himself up to Naruto's end. Sasuke chuckles as she looks down at Naruto still panting before kissing her again as she roughly grips her breasts.

Naruto moans loudly into the kiss before crying out more as Sai enters her and starts moving his hips into theirs. Naruto grunts and pushes Sasuke off of her and pants heavily. Sasuke just kept grinning down at her as Naruto felt Sai pound into her without any sense of giving her a break. Naruto gasps as Sai hits her core and makes her tense up; leaving Sasuke to kiss her and massage her breasts hard.

Sai grunts as he looks down at them and only sees Sasuke doing something to Naruto and keeps moving his hips into theirs. Sai grips Sasuke's hips hard and makes her gasp as he uses her as leverage as Naruto wraps her legs around him. Sai grins and uses a small jutsu and leaves them both with sensitive skin. Both Sasuke and Naruto crying out and cumming from just touching each other and Naruto left panting and cumming again as Sai kept pounding into her. Naruto tries to catch her breath as it is knocked out of her each time Sai pounds deep into her. Feeling his cock starting to touch her cervix and makes her jump.

Naruto moans loudly and clenches around him and Sai grunts before moving his hands down and grabs her hips and pulls. Naruto cries out as she cums again and Sai start to cum into her with a heavy deep grunt. Naruto freezes up as she felt the warm cum flow into her. Filling up her womb as she slowly lays her head back and grunts once in a while as Sai gives a thrust to make sure he was deep as he can go.

Sai sighs in relief as he pulls out and Sasuke giggles at Naruto's pleasured face before gasping loudly as Sai quickly entered her and starts grip and thrust into her. "M…master!" Sasuke calls out; gaining a pleasured face and moves her hips back to meet his. Sai chuckle in her ear as he wraps an arm around her and moves his hips towards hers as quick and hard as he can and doesn't let up when Sasuke cums and moans loudly. Sasuke starts to gasp with each hit as she felt the cock batter her insides.

Sasuke grunts as Sai reaches around and grabs at one of her breasts and squeezes hard. Sasuke grits her teeth before crying out as she cums again and freezes up all the while as she clenches around him. Sai grunts above her as he picks up the pace from the squeezing and doesn't let up when she does. Leaving Sasuke to try to catch her breath at any point she could when Sai kept hitting her deep inside. Their hips hitting each other and pushing her forward only for Sai to hold her back as he kept a grip on her hips and breast.

Sasuke moans loudly as she cums again and hears Sai grunts as he gives a few hard thrusts and feels his cock kiss her womb. Sasuke gasps one last time as she freezes up and feels him stop and starts to cum inside her. A flow of warm cum starting to fill her womb before Sai slowly lets her go and fall onto Naruto. Sai chuckles as he pulls out of her and gives a slap to her ass and makes her weakly moan. Looking to both of them with pleasured faces, he moves away to clean up before looking towards the open doorway and sees Kyuubi leaning against the edge.

Kyuubi moans heavily before gasping as she spotted Sai looking towards her as her tail kept digging into her around her panties and still going. Almost liking the thrill of being found out, Kyuubi quickly cums and she cries out behind her hand. Looking embarrassed, Kyuubi looks up to see Sai smiling at her and wave her off. Kyuubi quickly runs off and stops a bit away to pull her tail out of her with a gasp. Kyuubi pants and catches her breath as she runs away to clean up again.

* * *

"Ok. Now Naruto, let's give you your true female form now," Sai says holding her.

Naruto moans and tries to get away. "How…about…"

Sai smirks as he lifts her up and keeps holding her as Naruto starts to change before him. Naruto's hair growing longer into twin tails and a shortcut on the top of her head. Her breasts becoming smaller along with her ass as they become more modest sized. Naruto slowly shrinking down to a size below Sai's as she kept groaning. Her form becoming thinner and developing a more hourglass shape as she holds her stomach in some pain. Naruto pants as the pain stop and look at herself before looking up to Sai smirking at her.

"This is it. Now Sasuke, your turn," Sai says.

"Do what?" Sasuke asks sitting up and wraps her arms around him from behind.

"Time to become your true form," Sai says before she felt herself getting smaller.

Sasuke moans as she becomes thinner and voluptuous like Naruto's form. Her breasts becoming larger and ass more shapely. Her hair becoming straight and longer down her back as she slips down off of Sai and beside him. "Wha…I thought I already had it."

"Now you both are your current age. How does it feel?" Sai asks.

Sasuke moans and curls up around him. "Amazing."

"Sa…" Naruto moans out as she reaches for him.

"Don't overexert yourselves now," Sai says holding both close.

"Yes…master…" both of them starts to say happily and hugs him.

"Nope, husband," Sai corrected.

Sasuke hums happily and moves her body up against him as she gets up. "But you control our bodies."

"Can't blame me for your desires," Sai says smirking.

"But you did this to us," Naruto says nuzzling his chest.

* * *

"With this, now Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry will heat up a bit and will fight thus recreating Sasuke's 'defection'," Sai says stretching as he waits.

Kyuubi taps her foot as she glares at him with her arms crossed.

"It's all a part of the plan to kill Orochimaru. I know you hate him after what happened," Sai says.

"You are making things harder for me to handle here," Kyuubi says frowning.

"Tell me about it. I wish I could use those abilities I used in Naruto's mindscape, but my body can't take it right now," Sai says.

Kyuubi snaps her fingers and Sai gets an invisible slap across the face. "That's for changing me by the way."

"Oh, and you can't let anyone know who you really. I mean there is a major settlement's population who still remember you attacking the village and killing many of their friends and family," Sai reminds.

"I'll kill them then. Maybe speed up their clocks since they hold resentment against my warden," Kyuubi suggests.

"You have nearly no powers remember. Most of it was left behind with Naruto so I could free you," Sai reminds.

Kyuubi just growls under her breath.

"So, yeah. Keeping your identity a secret unless you want me not to," Sai says. Kyuubi just flicks her hand again and slaps him before walking off. "By the way, nice ass," he calls out seeing the panties from the way the tails kept her skirt up. 'Now then,' Sai thinks smirking looking back to the letter from the fire daimyo's court already with a hint of what it is.

'With this, I move one step closer to my goal and even if it is only an assistant governor of a city, it is still a major step,' Sai thinks opening it up and reading the commission by the fire daimyo to become an assistant governor of a trade port town. "Kaze, you mind getting in contact with the new Hokage and the elders, letting them know I need to speak with them," Sai asks.

"Of course," Kaze says getting up to deliver the message.

'I wonder how the new Hokage will react?' Sai thinks.


	12. Chapter 12: Non-Hostile Takeover

"Well, this is a surprise," Homura says reading Sai commission.

"Now he's assistant governor of a town…how long has he been in control of the clan?" Tsunade asks.

"Not long after becoming a genin," Koharu informs.

"He is a more proactive clan head than most of the other clan heads," Danzo adds.

Some of the clan heads there glare toward him at that.

"Speaking of which. Not to be rude, but I thought I requested a private meeting," Sai inquires.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't possible as I still have a lot to do just becoming Hokage," Tsunade informs.

"I see," Sai says.

"So…when are you leaving to check up on the town?" Tsunade asks.

"Soon. Also, while I am gone, my mom has full say about the compound," Sai says.

"Oh dear," Danzo says as everyone shivers at her name except for Tsunade.

"Someone want to explain?" Tsunade asks.

"His mother is Ameyuri Ringo," Danzo informs.

Tsunade hums to herself as she tries to remember that name.

"Former seven swordsman of the mist," Sai adds.

"Oh, okay," Tsunade says simply.

"And because of this, I request leave from team seven and the village," Sai says.

"For what you got, it is granted," Tsunade says glaring to the others in the room to make them shrink visibly.

"Thank you," Sai says before leaving.

"Now…where is the one you call Ringo?" Tsunade asks, wondering if she can have sake with her if she scares the council like this.

* * *

"So you really leaving?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah. Read it yourself," Sai says handing it to him for all of the rookie twelve to read.

"Wow. This is surprising," Shino says reading it closely.

"Seems the daimyo took notice of my attempts to make the clan relevant again and liked what he saw," Sai says.

"You are lucky," Kiba says looking surprised.

"Not so much lucky. I have to bench being a shinobi in the meantime," Sai says.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Hinata says and Akamaru barks helpfully from Kiba's head.

"No need, but this may mean I should hire Konoha shinobi more often now," Sai says.

"At least you will still have a chance when you have time," Kiba says shrugging.

"Yeah and Lee, you can stop crying," Sai says to the shinobi on stilts.

"I'm sorry…it's just you will be gone and so will my training partner," Lee brawls.

"That's why you have to get well and back on your feet for when I return," Sai says.

"I will. I will train hard and become stronger when I get out of these," Lee declares crying freely as he gives a strong pose.

"You better. I will be asking for you personally if need be," Sai informs.

"Yes sir," Lee says giving a salute.

"Well, I best be off. All twelve of you better behave while I am gone. Also Shino, you mind watering my plants while I am gone?" Sai asks grabbing a few scrolls.

"Of course. Your mother would kill me if I didn't too," Shino says shivering.

"Hope to see you all soon," Sai says before getting into a carriage.

"Bye bye. Have fun," Hinata says waving with everyone and Lee still crying and Akamaru being held by Kiba. Sai chuckles and looks up at his bedroom window see Kyuubi staring at him through the blinds as he gives a wave to them and lets the carriage drive off. "Wait for it," Sai says before Kyuubi appeared on the seal on the seat across from him. "Told you the seal would work."

Kyuubi growls under her breath as she is still in a maid's outfit.

"Relax. You finally get to leave the village. I would think you would enjoy being out and free," Sai says.

"I am not that free thanks to you," Kyuubi growls.

"Well, a big step up from being in the seal though," Sai points out.

Kyuubi huffs and turns away to look out the window.

"Now we start the takeover," Sai says smirking.

"If only you mortals were smarter. You could have had total control by now," Kyuubi mutters as she kept staring outside.

"I meant the country, not you. I would think having humans serve you would be appealing," Sai says.

"And you could have had that a month ago," Kyuubi sneers toward him.

"I have to watch myself on that. My body can not handle full power yet nor have my eyes gone to the next stage," Sai says.

"Then you need to get stronger otherwise you won't get anything," Kyuubi retorts.

"Speaking of which, what do you know about the southern phoenix clan?" Sai asks.

"Why?" Kyuubi asks.

"I want them to join us," Sai informs.

"You are joking," Kyuubi mutters frowning at him.

"I pulled you out of the seal without killing Naruto. So you tell me," Sai says.

Kyuubi growls to herself. "Fine. They are south of this place, but their summoning scroll is not as south in a dormant volcano on an island."

"Thank you," Sai says smiling at her.

Kyuubi scoffs and looks away again. "Idiot mortal."

"Cute kitsune," Sai says smirking.

Kyuubi growls audibly and just tries to scoot away as far as from him as possible.

"Your panties are slipping," Sai says still smirking as Kyuubi seems to not give a damn. "That can be taken as a sign you wish to breed," Sai lies.

"Then go fuck yourself," Kyuubi sneers.

"You're the one doing it," Sai says stopping her and she fumes.

"It wouldn't be like this if you didn't turn me into a kit!" Kyuubi yells, throwing a tantrum.

"I only changed you physically to get you out of there. Also, something is wrong with the jutsu. I can usually control it, but, for some reason, I can't with yours," Sai says.

"That because you aren't strong enough. Just like all the rest of you insects," Kyuubi says smirking now.

"Yet, I saw you watching me do both Sasuke and Naruto in our threesome," Sai says.

Kyuubi frowns and huffs now. "Like I would care if mortals breed."

"Your tail was doing you," Sai reminds.

Kyuubi growls and her eyes flash a bright glowing red at him. "I will burn you."

"Later. Now I have done my research. The port city we are assigned to in a little on the poor side. We will have a lot of work to do once we get there," Sai says.

Kyuubi's eyes keeps glowing brightly before Sai raises an eyebrow as he sees her hair becoming shorter and more of a purple raven color as her outfit changes with her and she ends up with a pink-purple scarf, dark blue long socks with little snowflakes on them, and a two-piece white underwear that looks like one whole piece that wraps around her whole torso. "Insect," she says more calmly.

Sai smiles as he gets up and goes over to her before sitting by her and places his hand on her head and starts to scratch behind her ears. Kyuubi enjoying it but staying quiet as she looks away.

"Now my little kitsune, what should we do to pass the time?" Sai asks, waiting to see if she took notice of the changes.

"Nothing. Just think you mindless insect," Kyuubi mutters frowning.

"I am. Are you?" Sai asks before picking her up and placing her on his lap without any objections.

Kyuubi kept her arms crossed and doesn't look at him. "Stupid insect."

"Cute little kitsune," Sai says smiling as he brushes her hair.

* * *

'Any day now,' Sai thinks from his office after having run the port town for a little over a month now.

Kyuubi pets her tail from the side, having not changed her clothing as she stares out the window.

"Sir, a missive for you from the hidden leaf," an assistant says walking in with a scroll.

"Thank you," Sai says taking it before he left to get back to work.

'Sasuke has deserted the village,' Sai reads before smiling.

"Your impish smile is returning," Kyuubi says without looking.

"Everything is falling into place. Sasuke has faked a defection to the Sound to learn all of what Orochimaru can teach her and from the report, the retrieval team failed, but four of the five Sound ninjas sent to extract Sasuke died. All males meaning my sleeper agent wasn't killed," Sai says.

"You know things. You're talking like you did this before," Kyuubi points out.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I am reliving my life," Sai says.

Kyuubi looks to him at that point.

"Or maybe I am very good at planning. Now come here. You can sit on my lap for now," Sai says.

"Fuck off," Kyuubi muttered calmly as she kept petting her tail.

"We will be heading south soon. Now that I know where the island is," Sai says writing on a scroll.

Kyuubi huffs and looks away and out the window again. "Horny mortal."

'She wants me. Now she only has to admit it to herself,' Sai thinks writing the mission request.

Kyuubi licks her fangs as she kept staring and pets her tail harder. "You forced your hand."

"We are going by boat," Sai adds.

"But you are not taking over correctly," Kyuubi says watching the people move outside.

"I don't have the amount of power to do a takeover by force so I must do it through subterfuge," Sai says.

"Then you are not ready to take over," Kyuubi says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but I am already," Sai says smirking.

Kyuubi huffs and doesn't say anything else now.

* * *

"They should be here soon," Sai says as he waited for the team he requested.

Kyuubi stayed inside with a cold glare as she kept looking out the window. "What an idiot."

"Sir, we have to leave soon if we are to make it to Degarashi port," a sailor says.

"I know, but the shinobi team I requested hasn't arrived yet," Sai says.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes as a carriage rolls up. "Hey, Sai. How's he governing going?" Tenten says coming out of it and going up to him and hugs him. "By the way, missed you."

"Finally here?" Sai asks before hugging her back as Shino and Shikamaru emerged from the carriage.

"Sorry for being late. We hit a few bandits," Tenten explains giving a small kiss on his cheek.

"You did clear them right?" Sai asks.

Tenten nods. "No more bandit problems."

"For now at least," Sai says as Shino and Shikamaru boarded.

Tenten grins. "We can take them. Now then, what's the big plan for us?"

"A simple escort mission to Tea's capital port city with a little detour to see if an island we discovered is a viable trade port location," Sai says.

"And protection from us. Besides, I don't think even Shikamaru wants to get involved in politics because…" Tenten starts and looks toward him.

"Such a drag," he finishes as Tenten turns back to Sai smiling.

"I heard and I thought this low-level assignment would help get his mind off of what happened," Sai whispers into her ear.

Tenten kisses his cheek again. "Thanks for helping."

"We also will be making him a she soon," Sai whispers to her.

Tenten smirked a little. "Be careful."

"I am," Sai says as the crew started to cast off.

Tenten then looked back to the building he is living in for the time here. "Smaller than your home."

"It's an office. Now all aboard who is leaving," Sai says getting on the ship.

Tenten followed as everyone starts to get settled in. "So…how's life here?"

"Business is all. The official governor isn't even here. It's someone at the capital who has never seen it before," Sai informs.

"Damn. Guess then it's prime pickings for you," Tenten says smiling.

"Hardly. I have been met with corruption and incompetence everywhere. The local Yakuza tried to bribe me thinking I was just a politician or spoiled noble. I made it clear to them I was a shinobi who has killed before and they gave me a wider berth because of it," Sai says.

"Fear the great Sai," Tenten says playfully.

"I also have started posting guards around the city. Zabuza and his people are in charge of that till I return," Sai adds.

"You think it will take long?" Tenten asks looking ahead of them.

"The Yakuza are going to beg me to come back into controlling the guards when I return," Sai says chuckling darkly.

Tenten grins. "You are an evil ruler."

"No. I am tame compared to my pseudo uncle who believes in retribution," Sai says.

"And I know a ton about that," Tenten says leaning against him.

Sai smiles as he holds her close as someone in the cabin of the ship fumes as she watches.

* * *

"So a dormant volcano is a possible spot?" Shikamaru asks sarcastically as the four climb the side.

"A good tourist spot," Sai respond smiling.

"It's not all bad," Shino says before picking up an insect.

"And it's an exotic location," Sai says looking back where they came from.

"Tell us the truth Sai. What are you really after? You made a big detour to get here after dropping off the cargo and getting the payment," Shikamaru says.

"I may or may not have found the location of the Phoenix summoning contract," Sai says.

"What? Are you taking your meds?" Shino asks.

"I'm serious. I have been researching this for years and scoured the entire sea south of us for anything fire related and found this," Sai says.

"And why would the phoenixes be south?" Shikamaru asks.

"Look at the ancient symbols for them. The Azure dragon is always east, the white tiger is always west, the black tortoise is always north, and the vermilion bird is always…" Sai stops to let them figure it out.

"South," they all said.

"Exactly. The clue was in front of our eyes this entire time and we didn't see them," Sai says as Shino released his bugs to search.

"Bets on in a cave at the base of the crater," Tenten bets.

"I'm thinking the mouth of it," Sai says continuing to climb as Shikamaru didn't notice a parasect insect land on him.

"I say middle," Shino bets back.

"Shikamaru, you're smart. Where would you think the Phoenixes would put the contract as a test?" Sai asks.

"In the dead middle of the crater surrounded by lava," Shikamaru says rolling his eyes.

"My insects report there is no lava but something is shining in the middle of the crater," Shino says.

"Shikamaru wins the bet," Sai says grinning at the thought of what he might become.

"It seems it is vermilion red," Shino adds as more of his insects land on Shikamaru without his notice as they near the top.

Sai sighs as he climbs over the edge and looks down into the crater. "Who here hates the heat and wants to stay?"

"Count me out," Shikamaru says getting to the top.

"Shino, watch him," Sai says taking his shirt off as they feel the heat.

"What do you me…Shino, what are you doing!" Shikamaru calls as the insects swarm him.

"Making sure you can't resist what is to come," Sai says smirking.

"What?! You trait…!" Shikamaru tries to yell before being covered up by insects.

"Begin," Sai says doing the hand signs.

Shikamaru groans and tries to shake the insects off of himself as they all watch and see that he starts to shrink in some size and his chest became more pronounced: a pair of modest-sized breasts growing under his shirt while his hips started to grow wider and his waist shrinks down. The slight hourglass look is not lost on Shikamaru as he looks to himself in shock and starts to freeze up as the insects drop poison into him. The hair being cut and moved up into a spiky ponytail and some covers her face. Shikamaru's own face starting to morph into a feminine one. Sai didn't see anymore as Shikamaru falls onto her side and pants heavily and the bugs leave; leaving him smiling happily.

"Shino, how about you?" Sai asks.

Shino smiles as he changes under his clothes and walks up to him before hugging Sai. Letting him feel her breasts pressing into his side. "Happy here."

"Good. Now Shika, stand up and let me get a good look at you," Sai instructs.

Shika groans as she starts to stand up and stand before him.

"What do you two think about the newest addition?" Sai asks.

"She looks good enough," Tenten says moving over and hugs his other side.

"Shino-chan?" Sai asks.

"Pretty simple," Shino says smiling.

"Well, her mental power will make up for any physical qualities she is missing," Sai says.

"Better. Doesn't seem like a good enough body for her to use to please you," Tenten says.

"Shika, who is your husband?" Sai asks smirking.

"Y…you…" Shika says slowly.

"Good girl. Shino, Tenten, keep her company. I am going for the scroll," Sai says.

"You got it Sai," Tenten says going to Shika and holds her up.

"Be back soon…oh, and wait for me on the ship as this is too easy," Sai says.

"You got it," Shino says leading the way as Tenten helps Shika move down the slope.

"Knowing the phoenixes or any other powerful creatures like I do, they wouldn't just leave their contract here so it's either bobby trapped or guarded," Sai says before jumping down into the crater; landing on the hardened magma. "Well, nothing rising to defend it so it must be a trap. Kyuubi, come in," Sai says activating his headset.

"What do you want?" a bitter voice sounded out.

"Ah, finally figured out how to use these, huh?" Sai asks.

"It's stupid," Kyuubi mutters.

"Anyways, looking a vermilion red scroll case in the hardened magma in the crater of the volcano. Sound iffy to you?" Sai asks.

"Duh. You won't even know the weight of the thing," Kyuubi says and he can feel her rolling her eyes.

"Tell the captain to start setting sail. I expect a trap and it has to be fire-related considering who this is for," Sai instructs.

"Yeah…sure…" Kyuubi says pausing a few times.

"Tell me when you are a bit out to sea. Only then will I try and pull it out," Sai informs.

"Whatever you want you horny insect," Kyuubi mutters.

"I will tell you where those chocolate Pocky I brought are," Sai says smirking as he got silence for a bit afterward.

"Fine…" Kyuubi finally said after a while.

"I will wait for you to tell me when," Sai says.

"Fine," Kyuubi says more impatiently.

* * *

"Should we really be leaving without Sai?" Tenten asks.

"He'll be fine," Shino says smiling.

"Um…the volcano is shaking," Shikamaru says.

"Then let's hurry," Tenten says hurrying her pace.

"And the boat is leaving," Shino says as all of her insects returned to her.

"Let's pick it up!" Tenten calls as she kept carrying Shika.

As the three ran, the volcano shook more and smoke started spewing from it and as they made it to the water, it happened. The volcano erupted; sending magma pouring over the side and shooting some fragments out.

"That's not good," Tenten says as they rush toward the boat.

"Where is Sai?" Shino asks.

"Right behind you," Sai calls not far behind running as fast as he could with the scroll case in his hands.

"That's a big scroll," Tenten says as they all see the boat floating a bit away and already driving off. All of them leaping towards it and land on the deck and turns towards the volcano as it kept erupting. "Worth it?" Tenten asks.

"Let's see inside the cabin. Also captain, a bonus for you and your crew when we get back," Sai says.

"Thank you, sir," the captain says as they all head inside and sees Kyuubi sitting on a couch and watching them.

"For you," Sai says bringing out the pack of pocky he had with him.

Kyuubi catches it and immediately starts eating away as Sai sets the scroll onto the table.

"This is it, huh?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah," Sai says before starting to undo the seal on it to open up the container.

* * *

"Reporting back lady Tsunade," Shikamaru says in his usual lazy pose.

"And how did it go?" Tsunade asks raising an eyebrow.

"Everything was fine. We had a slight detour, but that was it," Shikamaru says.

"And no attacks?" Tsunade pressed.

"No, but Sai had us stop at an island looking for something," Shikamaru says.

"And this was?" Tsunade asks, wondering what could be this important.

"You and the elders won't believe this, but he found the vermilion bird summoning contract," Shikamaru informs.

"What?" Tsunade asks, stopping and staring at him at that moment.

"I am completely serious. He even attempted it in front of us and summoned one," Shikamaru informs.

Tsunade sighs and hangs her head. "Was it accepting at least?"

"Yes, though surprised and Sai said that this validated his theory and has a general area where the summoning contracts for the white tiger, azure dragon, and black tortoise are now," Shikamaru informs.

"This is going to be a rough couple of years," Tsunade says frowning.

"But that is basically three-fourths of the world. He basically proved that the phoenix's contract was to the south so the rest must also be to their respective directions," Shikamaru informs.

"That's what I mean. If the news of this comes out, there will be a rush to collect all of them. Tell no one," Tsunade says frowning.

"Understood lady Hokage. It would be a drag to anyways," Shikamaru says.

Tsunade rubs her forehead and sighs. "The trouble that kid brings."


	13. Chapter 13: More Upon More

"So I convinced the phoenixes and you doubted me," Sai says back in his office with Kyuubi.

"Because mortals like you can't begin to understand what we can do," Kyuubi says frowning at him. "That was stupid."

"Admit it. You are impressed," Sai says.

"Hardly. You haven't done enough," Kyuubi says rolling her eyes at his bashfulness.

"You don't fool me," Sai says getting up and goes to sit next to her.

Kyuubi huffs as she looks away. "Don't even touch me."

"Come on my cute little kitsune," Sai says scratching the base of her ears.

Kyuubi bites her lower lip and grits her teeth now. "Stop," she says, her ears twitching.

"Kyuu-chan, we both know you want this," Sai says before leaning down and kissing her.

Kyuubi squeaks and pushes him away. "Stop that."

"Kyuu-chan," Sai says smiling noticing her changing.

Kyuubi growls as she starts to grow in size. Her face changing to a more mature one and longer hair that changes into a blond color. Her hair growing out around her and down to her waist. Her breasts pushing out from her chest and straining against her small red and white kimono. Her tails following suit and becoming larger.

"Kyuu-chan," Sai started before Kyuubi turns around and kisses him full on.

Kyuubi pants and pulls her head back a little shocked. "Sai…"

"Yes?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi's tails whip around as she grips his shoulder. "Please…"

"Let's go to my bed," Sai suggests.

Kyuubi blinks slowly as she gets up and follows him while trying to keep a grip on him.

"How long have you wanted this?" Sai asks.

"I…don't know," Kyuubi mutters as she looks him over.

"Well, now we will be together," Sai says entering his room and locks the door behind them.

Kyuubi moans and holds her head. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm guessing your hormones have kicked in," Sai says before using the jutsu on himself aging him to adult.

"You are not normal," Kyuubi points out, knowing most would have kept their own age.

"I know, but I find this form is better now. Shall I help you undress?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi looks back at him on that before looking to her kimono.

"Here let me help," Sai says running his hands along her body and tails.

Kyuubi jumps and her tails twitch away from his touch.

"What's wrong?" Sai asks smirking.

"That feels…weird with you doing that," Kyuubi says as her tails kept moving away from his hands.

Sai chuckles and slowly reaches out and wraps an arm around her before pulling her close to him. "Then let's ease in here," he says moving them to the bed and puts Kyuubi onto it.

Kyuubi looks uneased by this as she settles herself onto the sheets. Sai looming over her and pushing her down onto the bed as he grabs one of her tails and holds it up in her view. Kyuubi gulps nervously before biting back a moan as Sai starts to stroke her tail.

Sai smirks as he watches Kyuubi's reaction and keeps stroking her tail harder and harder each time. Kyuubi starts to squirm around as Sai holds her down by the shoulder. Kyuubi finally opens her mouth and lets out a low moan. Her tails starting to move and jerk in place around her.

Sai stops stroking her tail and leaves Kyuubi panting in some relief as she looks up at him. Kyuubi gulps as she sees the look on his face as he leers down at her and moves up on the bed. Sai smiles as he watches her open her kimono and lets him see her whole body as she spreads her legs open for him. Sai chuckles as he moves up and leans down to kiss her. Letting Kyuubi latch onto him and wrap her arms around his neck. Kyuubi moans into the kiss as she presses back before being pressed down onto the bed with a grunt.

Kyuubi pants as they separated before gritting her teeth as Sai pushed himself into her with a grunt as he held her shoulders. Kyuubi sucks in a breath as she tries to stay still before yipping as Sai started to thrust into her. Kyuubi reaches out and grips his shoulders in some shock and tries to stay still as she felt him enter her gladly. Kyuubi pants and looks up to see Sai smiling down at her to her surprise before yipping again as he grabs a hold of her hip and pushes himself into her harder.

Kyuubi pants heavily as Sai started to pick up speed and keeps moving himself into her. Kyuubi herself trying to still hold onto him as her tails started to wave around widely and jerk with each hit before they close in on them. Kyuubi adjusts her grip on Sai as her tails wrap around him and pull him close. Sai smiling as he watches her ears spray themselves back against her head as her legs now wrap around his hips and pull him closer.

Kyuubi growls deep in her throat as Sai moves up and presses harder into her. Kyuubi moaning out and yearning him on by pulling him closer each time he moves away. Letting her hips try to meet his and feels him touch her womb with a gasp. Kyuubi gulps and looks up to Sai again and sees him still grinning at her as she becomes slightly embarrassed. Kyuubi grits her teeth as Sai gives a hard thrust and hits something that made her freeze up and cum. Kyuubi gasps heavily as she clenches around him and makes Sai pick up the pace to even out the hold on him.

Kyuubi feels a hand wrap around her breast and makes her look back to Sai as he grins at her. "Yip."

"What?" Kyuubi quickly asks before cumming again as Sai didn't stop.

"Yip like the sexy vixen you are," Sai whispers grinning to her fox ear.

Kyuubi grits her teeth to not say anything before another hard thrust made her yip in shock. Seeing the pleased look from him, she yips again; leading to Sai to thrust into her rapidly. Kyuubi starts to yip every time she took a hit before hearing him grunt in her ears. Kyuubi yips loudly before opening her mouth wide and latches onto the crook of his neck and bites down hard. Kyuubi growls into the bite as Sai brings a hand up to hold her there as he starts to cum from the shock of it all.

Kyuubi keeps growling into him as she starts to taste blood before letting go with a gasp and Sai quickly kissing her to silence her. Kyuubi moans into the kiss and holds onto him as her tails slowly became limp and fall to their sides. Sai slowly pushing her onto the bed and pulls back from the kiss; leaving Kyuubi panting as she lays down on the bed and licks her bloodied lips.

"Sai…" Kyuubi starts and gets a finger to her lips.

Sai smiles as she quiets down and lays beside her and pulls her to himself. "You were great," he whispers quietly into her fox ear that twitches as she softly holds him.

Kyuubi starts to close her eyes and lose conscious as Sai fixes his bite mark a bit as her tails move around and cover them like a blanket.

* * *

"Enjoy that Kyuu-chan?" Sai asks cupping her cheek.

Kyuubi moans and opens her eyes to see him before pouting and looking away as she ended up back in her first form.

"My cute little kitsune lover," Sai says holding her.

Kyuubi groans as she shivers and moves herself toward him without saying anything.

"Love you," Sai says.

* * *

It has been years since Sai took over the port and in that time the port town has seen major growth in population and financial situation under Sai's management as he continued using his position to make the city and himself richer especially with the silver mines of the city and their trade route to Stone. The people and even the Yakuza were sad to see him go when his term was over and he left to return to Konoha to continue being a shinobi.

"Hey Sai," Naruto says walking in smiling. "Hey foxy," he says passing Kyuubi lying on the couch.

"Naruto, it has been years," Sai greets getting up.

Naruto smiles. "Of course. You're my first stop. Besides, she's with you," he says pointing towards Kyuubi.

"Let's make it more official," Sai says smirking as Naruto felt weird.

"Official?" Naruto asks, slowly looking at himself.

"Yeah. Time for you to be your proper form," Sai says smiling as Naruto started to change.

Naruto groans as he starts to change into his female form before her hair changes into a long ponytail. Her breasts growing to a modest size than her last one and becoming thinner with more thin legs. "Sai…?" Naruto tries to call out.

"My, how you've grown my wife," Sai says before lifting her up.

Naruto moans and holds her head. "Sai…?"

"Yes?" Sai asks.

"I missed you…" Naruto says happily as she quickly became turned and goes limp in his arms.

"Naruto?" Sai asks as Kyuubi smirks.

"She wants you to take her right now," Kyuubi says mischievously.

"No Naruto, not yet," Sai says setting her down.

Naruto moans and leans against him.

"Besides, we have a mission to go on soon. The Akatsuki are going to make their move soon and we must be ready to deploy," Sai says running a hand through her hair.

"No. I want to sleep," Naruto mumbles in his chest.

"Come on," Sai says before running a finger over her crotch area, jolting her a bit.

"Okay…fine…" Naruto says standing up.

"Did you train hard with Jiraiya?" Sai asks before smacking her rear.

Naruto yelps and rubs her ass. "Um…yeah…"

"What do you think Kyuu-chan? Her ass has improved?" Sai asks.

"Very," Kyuubi says smirking towards them.

"You hear that my Naru? Your ass is a lot better," Sai says smiling.

"Heard," Naruto says still rubbing her ass.

"Now have you been a good or bad girl?" Sai asks.

"I'm good…I'm good," Naruto said quickly backing away.

"Too bad as bad girls get their ass paid attention to," Sai says before kissing her.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes as she watches the two kiss and Naruto quickly hugging and kissing back. "Mortals."

"Kyuu, don't be jealous. I did you just last night," Sai says.

Kyuubi just sticks her tongue out at them.

"You did?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, Kyuubi loves me taking her ass so much," Sai says.

"Hey! Don't give away those details," Kyuubi scolds.

"Only because you were in this one at one point, it's fair," Sai says wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Now, let's see Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hanabi will be later, you, Sasuke, and Kyuubi there are all my girls so far. How about that my Naru?" Sai asks smirking.

"Very, very good," Naruto says smiling.

"Also, Hinata still has her crush on you. Thinking you are still male. So, how about we convert her next?" Sai says before Naruto starts turning into Hinata as she is now.

"I would like to become a part of your clan master Sai," Naruto says playfully in Hinata's voice.

"You approve with his body?" Sai asks before messing with one of her breast trapped under her jacket as the male clothes strained against the body.

"Yes…yes, I do," Naruto says moaning and trying to press up against him.

"Alright, Kyuu-chan, a little help please," Sai requests.

"With what?" Kyuubi asks getting up.

"Cooling her down. Use that cold power you developed while I worked on business," Sai says.

"Fine," Kyuubi says snapping her fingers and makes a cold air blow around Naruto and makes her shiver as she cools down.

"You still turned on?" Sai asks.

"Kinda," Naruto says smiling at him as she still shivers.

"I can wait," Sai says continuing to wait.

Naruto smiles as she keeps shivering before sighing in relief. "Thanks."

"Now tell me, you bring anything for Kakashi?" Sai asks.

Naruto hums. "Mostly some good clothes and armor."

"Naruto, you shouldn't lie to your husband," Sai says pulling a book out of her pack.

Naruto blushes. "Sorry. But I really want to surprise him."

"No need, but I will add something," Sai says flipping to the last page before tracing with his finger and a seal appears for a moment then fades. "After he reaches the final page, the seal will be embedded in him without his notice and will wait for the right moment to change him into one of my girls," Sai says closing the book.

"So young like me or as old as he is now?" Kyuubi pipes out as she eats away at a pocky stick.

"I made it random," Sai says.

"Perv," Kyuubi mutters as she gets up and stretches.

"Can't help it with you sticking your ass out like that. You want another round that desperately?" Sai asks smirking as he sees her pink panties.

"No. I am good," Kyuubi says dismissively.

"Uh huh," Sai says rolling his eyes as he wraps a hand around a Naruto and squeezes her ass. "So…how much do you miss me?"

"Oh yes," Naruto says very Hinata like.

"Naruto?" Sai asks playfully.

"Yes, master?" Naruto asks.

"You being a bad girl?" Sai asks smirking.

"No master," Naruto says trying to get away but Sai grips her back to him.

"What was that?" Sai asks.

"No master. I haven't been a bad girl," Naruto corrects herself.

"Are you lying to me?" Sai asks.

"No master," Naruto says quickly.

"I think you have been a bad girl," Sai says smirking.

"No. Good girl. Honest," Naruto says embarrassed with her Hinata form catching on.

"What do you think Kyuu-chan? Good or bad girl?" Sai asks.

"Just fuck her already," Kyuubi says walking away.

"Not going to do that…but," Sai says before spanking Naruto.

Naruto yelps and tries to move away but Sai kept her still as he held her. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"You will," Sai says before kissing her as he kept teasing her, but never did her.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Sai says drinking his tea as he looks out at the koi pond.

"Only because you said you have something for me," Kashshi says coming out from around a corner.

"I think Naruto already gave you the book. I can wait till you finish it," Sai says taking a sip.

"Usually your mother would kill me for taking it out around you," Kakashi says taking out his new book.

"She isn't here. Out on a mission. So how do they get the bells from you? Like I did?" Sai asks.

"No. They would fight me constantly when I gave the order and listen to my instructions. You, however, went off the deep end and didn't listen to me from the start," Kakashi says flipping a page.

"Heh. Sounds like they need to grow up a little more to me," Sai says offering him tea.

"Only because they have a habit of listening and failing each time. That's what kids are," Kakashi says taking the tea and flips to another page.

"We aren't kids anymore though. We are in our mid-teens and if they don't grow up a bit then they will die soon because of it," Sai says showing his concern.

"And we all don't want that," Kakashi says sipping his tea as he keeps flipping through the pages.

"Yeah," Sai says as someone approaches.

"Master Sai," someone calls and makes Kakashi look up from his book a for a brief moment.

"Ah. Kazuto. This is Kakashi Hatake. My sensei and team leader," Sai introduces.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Kazuto says bowing slightly.

"Kazuto is one of my subordinates and one of my personal shinobi," Sai says.

"I see. Seems you have traveled far into ruling a clan," Kakashi observes as he looks over the shinobi.

"Yes. Also, you can have the library for your room," Sai says.

"Thank you, sir," Kazuko says bowing to him and leaving.

"So, skill level?" Kakashi asks.

"He is mid-chunin level," Sai informs.

"I see," Kakashi says committing it to memory.

"So I suspect Shikamaru or Tsunade has informed you about my find a few years ago?" Sai asks.

"Yes…phoenixes? Really?" Kakashi says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Let me tell you the training they put me through was painful, but my control over fire is stronger than ever. I can even manage to redirect some fire jutsus effortlessly now," Sai says as a fireball erupted in his palm for a moment to prove his point.

"And you have trained yourself. At least you haven't become a slacker since you took control," Kakashi says flipping a page.

"I'm not a weak politician. I am a shinobi. I just don't plan to fight all of my days," Sai says.

"At least you are not like the council. That's a grade A in my books," Kakashi says smiling under his mask.

"And the wave island is still without a Daimyo. There is the talk of making it a protectorate in the court," Sai says.

"You going to run?" Kakashi asks humorously.

"It will be decided by the Daimyo himself. Though being such a small land with little in the way of an income as the economy is still building back up. Not many will show interest in it," Sai says.

"And there's the problem. Only you know true value these days," Kakashi points out.

"Exactly and out of the entire court, I am the only one with any goodwill there," Sai says smirking.

"If you were running for anything, I'm sure you would win," Kakashi says chuckling.

"I'm not. I am appearing as humble as possible to them. I made a few enemies being new and being so young and successful. They probably think doing this will be a burden on me while doing exactly what I want them to," Sai says.

"Taking it easy on you. Trying to get you on their side so they can 'help' you," Kakashi says flipping a page.

"No. They are my enemies and one day I will have to destroy them to survive," Sai says.

"Or you could buy them out and leave them with nothing," Kakashi suggested.

"That is one method of destroying their power base. I haven't let it known how rich I have been becoming from my silver trading with the Earth country, but I own nine of the major trading of silver to them from the shadows and the tenth in the open," Sai says.

"How rich are you anyway?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"From the income I made from that I have been investing in buying real estate and I bought out what remains of Gato's shipping and put the main base of it in the port city I governed for two years after a thorough pruning of the criminal elements. So I basically own most of the shipping of the Kanashii ocean now after expanding and incorporating others. We also recently started moving into the Tea and fire countries sea routes to River and Wind. The amount of income I have with all those expenses and upkeep comes to about barely one hundred and fifty thousand a month," Sai says.

"You're rich. But I doubt that is all for you," Kakashi observed.

"Money is only a means to an end for me and it is very fleeting. It only has the value we give it. Everything has a beginning and end. Even these villages will one day end no matter how hard we try and preserve them. That is a fundamental truth we can't deny," Sai says.

"Since when did you become Sasuke?" Kakashi asks almost with a smile under his mask.

"I'm more of a realist, but that doesn't mean I give up on life. Even the Akatsuki who seem so strong right now will one day all die. Like Itachi with his disease," Sai says stopping Kakashi mid-page turn.

"How?" Kakashi asks seriously.

"I have devised my own spy network like Jiraiya did. Itachi won't last for two more years at this rate," Sai says lamenting. "I wonder why those who have such great talent mostly die young," Sai asks.

"Because others take notice," Kakashi points out.

"Or disease kills them. Sometimes it seems like they burn their lives away twice as fast as most in exchange for their talent," Sai says letting Kakashi understand he was wondering if that would be his fate too.

"Sometimes you would never know. But that is where you make the best of it," Kakashi says.

"Yeah. So, enjoying the book?" Sai asks.

"Very," Kakashi says going back to his book.

"About to reach the end?" Sai asks.

"Somewhat," Kakashi says flipping through the pages.

"Oh, they are awake I see," Sai says as a red and black avian emerged from a birdhouse.

"What?" Kakashi asks looking up to see the birds fly out of the birdhouse and land nearby them.

"These are Sai siblings. The big boss Suzaku says that I should have some of the clan around now that I am apart of it," Sai says as the birds open a container and get food out of it.

"They are pretty smart for that. Usually, they would throw a test for the headstrong type," Kakashi says remembering his own dog summon clan.

"I earned my place along with a few burns along the way. Still, I have quite the few bird watchers coming to see the Phoenix siblings," Sai says.

"Of course they would," Kakashi says to the side.

"And the phoenixes are a bit proud being birds of prey," Sai says.

The birds look back at them and claws as they give a playfully scratch toward them.

"What is it? You three find cucumbers in your lunches again?" Sai asks.

"No. Just don't give us such a bad rap in front of others," the biggest one says.

"I can't help it if you go around pecking everything like pigeons," Sai says shrugging.

"Pigeons!" the three call; their feathers ruffled and about to attack when Sai flared his chakra and activated his sharingan.

"Feel free to challenge me again like in training," Sai says making them chuckle nervously.

"Never mind. Go back to your tea master," they all say before going back to their food.

"See? They have their pride. It's not a bad thing as long as they don't let it get them into trouble," Sai says as Kakashi goes back to reading the book.

"Only because of you would let summons get mad," Kakashi stated as he flips a page.

"Actually, that is another reason why they are here. Suzaku sent them to stay to teach them humility," Sai says.

"Like we would ever get humiliated," they hear from one of them.

"I can help with that," Kakashi says, now thinking of plans to treat those three as another team.

"Be my guest," Sai says finishing his tea as Kakashi got to the last page. 'Time to join my girls sensei. I wonder what your fantasy is as that is what that one is designed for,' Sai thinks smirking.

Kakashi hums as he closes the book. "Might as well try my usual…" he stops as he felt something and Sai kept smirking at him.

"Let's head inside. What I have for you is in there," Sai says getting up.

Kakashi nods slowly as he gets up and follows. Sai kept smirking as he shuts the door behind them and watches as Kakashi starts to shrink in size and his clothing follows as well. His white spiky hair falling down around his head and becoming more of an even length. Then his clothes started to change as his flak jacket changes into a small white vest shirt. His sleeves into white armguards with black full arm gloves. Sai smiles as he sees Kakashi starts to change forms and become more feminine. A pair of breasts starting to push out against her vest. Kakashi's pants changing into a black skirt with black stockings. Leaving Kakashi as looking like a young girl as the only thing that stayed mostly on him is the mask.

"In here Kakashi. Take your pick of what outfit you would like," Sai says opening a door to a room made it into a closet.

Kakashi groans as she picks herself up and starts to head to it and pick some clothes.

'And with this, you are mine. I wonder what type of girl you became?' Sai thinks.

Kakashi starts to pick out more clothes and put them on as Sai watches her all the while. Stripping out of her clothes and showing some normal panties and bra. But took them off to wear some small lacy black panties and bra before looking back at him with her blue eye and red sharingan eye as she tries to cover it with her headband.

Sai licks his lips as Kakashi bends over to slip everything on right before walking back to him and looks up at him. "Ma…master Sai…?"

"Want to have some fun sensei?" Sai asks smirking.

Kakashi reaches up and slowly grabs his hand.

* * *

"Life is good at times," Sai says stretching before getting up.

Kakashi groans as she sits up and rubs her head behind him.

"Hey, my sweet little loli. How are you?" Sai asks looking at her.

Kakashi shakes her head slightly before looking at him. "I'm…better…"

"Your ass still sore?" Sai asks before stroking her cheek.

Kakashi slowly nods. "A bit."

"Well, you have to get up to go to work still," Sai says helping her up.

Kakashi looks to herself at that and then back at him worried.

"Get dressed first my loli," Sai instructs.

Kakashi nods and goes to grab her clothes and puts them on as she notices Sai watching her and bends around more to show herself off before walking back to him fully dressed.

"Now back to your disguise," Sai says getting dressed before snapping his fingers.

Kakashi blinks in surprise and looks at herself to see that she was now back to her old shinobi form. "Wow," Kakashi says to his surprise at the sound of his voice back.

"Now go continue on as normal," Sai instructs.

"Yeah…sure…" Kakashi says heading out.

"Enjoy the show my cute kitsune?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi peeks around the doorway as Kakashi leaves through another. "Did you have to out me?"

"I thought you would prefer to watch it. That is how I do you after all," Sai says smirking.

Kyuubi pouts and looks embarrassed as she blushes. "Shut up."

"Come here," Sai says before picking her up and holds her.

Kyuubi kept pouting as Sai pets her tail. "Cut it out."

"Why? You love it when I pet you," Sai says before kissing her cheek.

Kyuubi moves her tail away from his touch. "Stop it."

"Oh, then what does my cute little kitsune want me to do?" Sai asks taking a seat and puts her in his lap.

Kyuubi frowns as she kept her tails away. "Nothing. Let me go."

"Oh?" Sai asks before starting to scratch her behind her ears, making her melt to his touch.

Kyuubi yips before leaning into his scratching. "S…Sai…"

"Yes, my little wife?" Sai asks knowing he had her.

Kyuubi gulps and leans more into his scratching. "Take me…"

"Alright. We can have a little work out then breakfast," Sai says smiling at her.

Kyuubi tries to pout still but it keeps breaking with his scratching. "In…insect…"

"What does that make you?" Sai asks smirking.

"Shut up…" Kyuubi says quickly as she blushes.

"So your ass or look me in the eyes?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi frowns before turning to him. "Just…make it good."

"As my wife wishes," Sai says.


	14. Chapter 14: Body Warped

"Sand was attacked?" Sai asks looking at Kazuto.

"Yes. We are still assessing what has happened," Kazuto reports.

"Don't bother. It's the Akatsuki. This is Deidara and Sasori's work," Sai says looking to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi frowns as she makes sure her clothes are up.

"Kazuto, get ready. We will be moving out. We are going to see my friend, the Kazekage," Sai says.

"Of course sir," Kazuto says walking off to get the supplies.

"Kyuu-chan, will you be alright on your own for a bit?" Sai asks.

"I always have been," Kyuubi says bitterly.

"I will come back soon as I can," Sai says going over to her before kissing her.

Kyuubi frowns as she kisses back before hugging him and pulls her head back. "Leave some for me soon."

"Don't worry. Mom will be back soon. Tell her I am on a mission, ok?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi waves him off as she crosses her arms.

"Want me and another to have fun with you when we return?" Sai asks before kissing her neck.

Kyuubi moans as she exposes more of her neck. "Y…yes…"

"You have a request?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi blushes heavily as she looks embarrassed. "Just…" Kyuubi moans again as he hits a sensitive spot. "Just use me."

"Alright, I will bring Naruto to it then," Sai says.

"Don't tell anyone I said that," Kyuubi warns frowning.

"Who would I tell? This is private time with my Kyuu-chan," Sai says.

Kyuubi just growls under her breath.

"I will be back soon. Stay safe," Sai instructs before kissing her one last time before disappearing in a whirl of red feathers.

Kyuubi sighs. "Idiot."

* * *

"I heard already from my spy network sensei. Sand was attacked and the only ones brazen enough to try that are those aiming for something big like the Akatsuki," Sai says before Kakashi could inform him or the rest of team seven what happened.

"At least we won't have to waste time on that," Kakashi says now trying to think of where to exactly go.

"I and my subordinate Kazuto are ready. He will be here soon," Sai says.

"Subordinate?" Sakura asks confused.

"Oh, Sakura. I haven't seen you since I returned," Sai says.

Sakura frowns. "Been busy."

"Same here. Anyways, being on the court and making money like I am for the clan tends to draw people to you. Kazuto is a shinobi of that kind," Sai says.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Kakashi asks.

"No, I was just confused as Sai is still technically a genin," Sakura says.

"Maybe, but he can already fight me to a draw on his own," Kakashi says.

"Though it was through trickery," Sai says playfully with a grin.

"I gave him the same test as you two and Sai passed it on his own," Kakashi informs.

Sai kept grinning at Sakura's shocked face. "I'm sorry Sakura. You were expecting a weak noble?"

"Sai is also becoming famous in his own right in the village and outside as well. So far he has distinguished himself the most out of squad seven and is considered one of the villages raising stars," Kakashi says.

"That isn't fair Kakashi. Naruto has been on a training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin in secret and Sasuke has gone dark as well since he went to Orochimaru. Who knows how strong he is now? And Sakura has been training under lady Hokage to be a medical kunoichi," Sai reminds.

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten much," Kakashi points out.

"I had my spies keep an open ear for them and the Akatsuki. Sakura was easy to hear about with her progress. Naruto and Sasuke. Well, I only was told rumors about Naruto's trip," Sai says.

"Looks like pervy sage at least kept us hidden," Naruto says grinning.

"You know my spies are good after what I shared with you a few days ago sensei and if I only heard rumors, then the Akatsuki didn't hear much better," Sai says as Kakashi nods, not wanting to reveal the info on Itachi to either of them.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asks.

"We get there as fast as possible," Kakashi says as Kazuto arrives dressed like a leaf shinobi.

"Then let's go," Sai says looking over Kazuto for anything who shows him eight scrolls and nods to him before they took off.

* * *

On the way to the village, the team of five came across the Suna representative returning home. Temari was shocked to hear what happened and joined them in rushing back.

"I pleased to see you again lady Temari. Although, I wish it was under better circumstances," Sai says as they ran through the desert; speaking for the first time since they left the leaf.

Temari frowns. "I wish it was. I would rather my brother not be in too much trouble again."

"You two know each other?" Sakura asks.

"We met when I hashed out a trade agreement between the Uchiha clan and Suna," Sai informs.

"At least my brother was happy when you made a great deal," Temari says smiling.

"I remember you weren't too dissatisfied when I took you out to dinner as well," Sai adds.

"Oh shut up," Temari shot back.

"Later. We are nearly at Suna. Kazuto, as soon as we learn what happened, we will start tracking," Sai informs as the sun rises.

"Yes sir," Kazuto says, running through the jutsus needed to track.

"What do you got to track?" Naruto asks.

"I have my summonings and Kazuto very profession as a hunter ninja if the need arises," Sai says.

"Then we won't have a problem. Just need a direction," Kakashi says before the sentries greet them and inform them what happened.

"Alright, I will leave that to you Kazuto. We will track now. Kakashi-sensei, we will send you back a message when we are hot on the trail," Sai informs slamming his hand on the ground and summons the three phoenixes that reside at his estate.

"Huh? What? Hey! I was eating!" one of them yells.

"We are hunting the Akatsuki," Sai says making all three turn serious.

"Let's take out these sunvabitches," the biggest say.

"You are tracking. You are to report back to me," Sai orders.

"Brothers, synchronize. Let's replay what happened here," the smallest says before their eyes turn white for a minute before they took off. "Got them. Two. A blond who uses explosives and a humpback looking one," the middle sized one says.

"Lead on," Sai says.

The three took off and lead Sai towards the direction of where they went. "Let's go Kazuto," Sai instructs before going after them without bothering to rest. Kazuto nods and follows Sai as they kept following the birds.

"Three days nonstop and only rested when he had to in the sandstorm and still has that much stamina. Sai has come a long way since we first met," Kakashi says watching.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Sai asks days later.

"Positive, but we see a barrier being activated," the three phoenixes said in unison, their eyes white once more.

"I got the plan for that," Sai says smirking.

"To think that we possibly passed them by while heading to Suna," Kazuto says looking over the land of rivers they were in.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet against it. Now, let's open up with some power," Sai says starting to do hand signs before stopping. "You three take a message to sensei, Suna, and the leaf. Tell them where we are and what we found," Sai instructs.

"Got it, boss," they said before flying off.

"Now then," Sai says starting to do his hand signs again.

* * *

"We are almost done here," Sasori says as they kept extracting Gaara's tailed beast before the cave rumbled and cracks started to form. "What?!" Sasori calls.

"The ground!" another member calls out as they look down to see the ground starting to crack with the seal as well.

"What's going on?" Deidara calls.

"Doton: Homewrecker!" Sai's voice calls echoed through the cave.

"We have been compromised!" the leader calls and the statue disappears, unable to finish its job.

"Damn!" Deidara calls as his clay owl grabs and swallows Gaara.

"We have to go, now!" Sasori calls.

"Kazuto, a hole, do it now," Sai calls before several giant shurikens flew in a hole that had formed.

Kazuto smirks as he guides the shuriken around and feels them hit something. "Got them."

"What the heck?!" Deidara calls before exiting through the hole with his owl.

"We missed one," Sai says.

Kazuto frowns as he throws another shuriken and guides it toward him. "Almost…" he groans as the spinning shuriken reaches close before being hit by a metal tail.

"You bastards. That was one of my favorite puppets," Sasori says angrily, his true form revealed.

"Sasori of the red sand and Deidara of the demolition corp of stone. Well, we certainly got an artistic two Akatsuki members in our hunt," Sai says.

"Plan?" Kazuto asks readying another pair of shuriken.

"Sasori uses only puppets. Use your special ability on them. I will take Deidara. Maybe I will take him kicking and screaming back. I think I would make the Tsuchikage like me more," Sai says popping his neck.

"Yes sir," Kazuto says grinning before being out a book.

"Forget it. I ain't going back to that village hmm…" Deidara stops as Sai covered his mouth with some earth.

"Who said you get a choice in the matter?" Sai asks.

* * *

"You…what is your name?" Kakashi asks as one of Sai's Phoenix summons flew beside him and his team.

"Not important now. We tracked the Akatsuki to the land of Rivers. Master is engaging them now," the Phoenix says.

"Show us," Kakashi orders.

"Hurry," the phoenix instructs flying ahead, leading the four.

* * *

"I never would have guessed," Sasori barely managed to say before the piece containing his heart was ripped out by Sai.

"Good job Kazuto. You neutralized an S-rank missing ninja," Sai complemented before sealing the heart in the middle of a battlefield filled with over a hundred destroyed puppets.

Kazuto chuckles exhausted. "Thank you, sir."

"Take a rest. I will see to the Kazekage," Sai says walking over to the barely alive unconscious Gaara. "Barely alive, but most of the Shikaku's chakra is gone so no more sleepless nights for you," Sai says examining Gaara before starting to do a jutsu. 'Now Gaara. You are mine. I will say we interrupted what they were doing to you and the backlash turned you into this. I won't alter your mind though…well, maybe a bit. I do want my wife back,' Sai thinks simultaneously using medical and his transformation jutsu.

Sai smirks as he watches Gaara start to change and becomes smaller in size a bit before the chest expands to a large pair of breasts and the hair grow to a neck length size. Gaara's hips shrinking down to an hourglass shape as Gaara starts to gain a more feminine shape along with the face. Sai chuckles as he looks over his work and nods before raising an eyebrow and places a hand on her chest and searches for the tail chakra.

'Huh. A bit left. Enough to handle and for small energy boosts…but…' Sai thinks as he tries to search for the source. 'This has to come from somewhere. Ah, there you are. I will get you out later. Though almost all your chakra is gone.'

Gaara groans as she now tries to move and open her eyes; letting Sai take his hand away and smile down at her. "Wha…?" Gaara groans as she opens her eyes to see him.

"Kazekage, are you alright?" Sai asks.

"Yeah…what happened?" Gaara asks as she tries to sit up.

"Well…um…how to explain this…were you ever in touch with your feminine side?" Sai asks cautiously.

Gaara blinked and slowly looks to herself and feels all over her clothes before stopping and starting to glare towards him.

"I didn't do it. The Akatsuki did something to you. I only fought them with Kazuto over there," Sai says starting to feel all his actions catch up with him.

Gaara sighs and looks down to the ground now. "Great."

"Yeah, an…" Sai was unable to finish as he fell face first in front of Gaara unconscious and out of energy.

Gaara blinks as Sai landed his head on her lap and is now snoring out loud. "Oh dear."

"Master Sai finally ran out of energy, huh?" Kazuto asks closing his book and leans against a tree still standing on the battlefield before joining his master in sleep as Gaara took note of the battlefield.

"What did you do?" Gaara asks as she subconsciously places a hand on Sai's head and pets his head.

* * *

"Neji, what do you see?" Lee asks as they ran through the trees; having been sent as backup.

"A large battlefield. At least a hundred ninja puppets scattered everywhere," Neji informs.

"Any signs of life?" Lee asks.

"I see a female in the center taking care of two people who's chakra is really low…one is Sai," Neji informs.

"Then let's hurry. They could be very injured," Lee says picking up the pace before nearly being blown off course as Tenten rushes past him.

"Tenten is going to be their first," Neji informs.

"I'm coming to Sai!" Tenten yells far ahead of them.

"Ah, the love of youth," Guy says smiling, making Lee tear up at the determination and passion she showed.

Gaara frowns as she kept looking over Sai before a sudden crash and a dust cloud lands near them. Making her look up to see a girl running towards them before sliding near them. "Is he okay?"

"You are?" Gaara asks.

"Tenten," Tenten says looking Sai over.

"I am no medical expert, but it seems they suffer from exhaustion," Gaara informs.

Tenten sighs in relief as she picks up Sai and puts his head on her lap. "At least they are fine. Sai was always strong-headed."

"You know him personally?" Gaara asks.

Tenten sighs and chuckles. "He's my boyfriend. Maybe, soon to be husband."

'Husband?' Gaara thinks confused.

Tenten smiles as she strokes Sai's hair. "At least he saved you. He must have a hard time keeping up this long though."

"He collapsed as soon as I came too," Gaara says as Tenten started to wonder who she was.

"So…who are you?" Tenten asks confused.

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara answers, freezing the rest of Team Guy when they landed.

"That has to be a trick," Guy says as Neji tries to look closer at the chakra.

"It's the kazekage," Neji confirms.

"No way. What happened?" Lee asks shocked as they all tried to wrap their heads around this.

"Akatsuki, according to him," Gaara informs.

"Oh…didn't know that they can do this," Guy says frowning slightly.

"Fire!" Sai yells before falling back asleep. "Burn them…" he mutters as he turns over towards Tenten and wraps his arms around her and cuddles her.

"I think he is hearing too much from that summons," Guy says as Tenten tries to make sure Sai isn't cuddling her too close.

"What should we do Guy sensei?" Lee asks.

"Hum…are they well enough to move?" Guy asks thinking.

"They seem to be. Most of the injuries are not that bad. As for Gaara here though…" Tenten says looking to Gaara and looking her over.

"What?" Lee asks.

"I really don't know. Can you get moving on your own?" Tenten asks carefully.

"I can, but my clothes are now uncomfortable especially my chest and waist areas," Gaara says.

"Expected…let's get back to your village," Tenten says as Neji picks up Sai and Lee with Kazuto.

"Hum…must have been some fight," Guy says finishing examining the battlefield; counting around a hundred puppets and what looked like a collapsed cave.

"It must have been. He told me it was a mess," Gaara says as they get up and start running for the village.

"We must hurry. May never get a better chance than this," someone hidden says.

"Then move your ass," another says.

* * *

"Ouch," Sai groans as he lifts his head and rubs it.

"Oh, you're awake," Tenten says smiling.

"Tenten?" Sai asks.

Tenten nods. "Yeah. Came to back you up but you finished up by the time we came over. You feeling okay?"

"Exhausted. Chakra very low still," Sai says sounding very tired.

"Give it time. At least you are okay and you saved Gaara…mostly," Tenten says thinking about it.

"How is he…oh, that's right," Sai says.

"Yeah…do you know what happened?" Tenten asks moving over and sits by him on the blanket.

"Not entirely. It's mostly a blur, but we caught them in the middle of a ritual. I think they were trying to extract the Shikaku from Gaara," Sai says.

"Oh. Better check on that," Tenten says a bit worried.

"I don't think they got all of it or Gaara may not be still alive, but why was he turned into a she…" Sai says pretending to think as Tenten acted like she didn't know he did it.

Tenten sighs and leans back into him and lays down across him. "At least you are okay too."

"Yeah. Kazuto gets major points for this. He killed Sasori of the red sand," Sai says where all of team Guy and Gaara could hear him.

"Seriously? Man, you got a good shinobi to help you," Tenten says smiling to him.

"Yeah, Sasori's jutsu was useless against his," Sai compliments.

Tenten chuckles as Sai grabs her and pulls her to himself. "So…does that mean he is going to get a raise?"

"He gets to have the entire library as his room. That is what he wanted before we left on this mission," Sai informs.

"Lucky guy. So what's your big plan now that this one is over?" Tenten asks as she looks over to where Gaara is resting.

"I have you here," Sai says cheesily.

"Sai," Tenten says rolling her eyes.

"You know I love you Tenten," Sai says smiling.

"I know. But now is not the right time. You just woke up from exhaustion and we are guests here," Tenten reminds.

"So let me rest holding you," Sai says leaning against her.

"Fine with me," Tenten says covering the two of them up with another blanket nearby.

"So where are we?" Sai asks.

"Still in River. We are waiting to meet up with team Kakashi, your team," Tenten informs.

"Hum. I see. How're the girls back home?" Sai whispers into her ear.

"Those there are fine when we left, but that was a few days after you did," Tenten informs holding him now.

"That's good. Now we just need to worry about how I'm going to deal with things when I get back," Sai says thinking of the business deals.

"Relax. You're very low on chakra. In fact, you should eat something. Lee, we have any leftover food?" Tenten asks.

"The food of life right here," Lee cheers holding up a leaf.

"I'll get some market food," Sai says getting up.

"You are staying right here mister," Tenten says with authority making him sit right back down.

"I am not eating a leaf," Sai says frowning slightly.

"We have some leftover rice balls," Lee informs.

"Toss them here," Tenten instructs.

Sai raises an eyebrow as he catches it out of the air and looks it over before sniffing it and poking it like it was poison.

"Come on Sai. Eat up. You need to get your strength back," Tenten instructs.

"I'm making sure Lee didn't add much to it," Sai says still poking it.

"Neji made them," Tenten informs.

"Good," Sai says eating it whole.

"So they might be a little plain," Lee says causing a tick mark to appear on Neji.

"I like it," Sai says shrugging as he kept eating.

"Now eat most of them. Save at least one for Kazuto," Tenten instructs seeing to him as if she was officially his wife already.

"Yes mom," Sai says humorously.

"I did learn from your mother while you were away," Tenten says scarily sweetly making him sweat.

"Right…" Sai says more slowly now.

"So be good and listen to your wife to be, ok?" Tenten asks making him nod as Gaara felt like she should be taking notes for some reason.

"So…how long was I out?" Sai asks, hoping to change the subject.

"Only a day. They should be here soon," Tenten reassures.

"Good…" Sai says scooting a bit away from her.

"Stay," Tenten says wrapping them back up in the blanket.

"Okay," Sai says quickly.

"Good. Now relax and rest," Tenten says letting him lay on her.

Sai hums as he slowly closes his eyes as Gaara still watches.

"Something the matter?" Guy asks.

"No. I am fine," Gaara says still watching.

"This must be unnerving," Guy says.

"How so?" Gaara asks.

"I mean how your body changed so drastically," Guy says.

"Surprising to me too. But Sai explained it was possibly during when they took chakra out of me did something happened. Maybe as a way of protecting me," Gaara thought to herself.

"Actually, I have had a thought on that. What gender was Shikaku?" Sai asks.

"Female. Why?" Gaara says looking towards him.

"Could it be the extraction mixed your chakras to the point it influenced your body?" Sai says thinking aloud like he was experimenting with something.

"Maybe…" Gaara says thinking as well.

"So Sai, tell us. How did Kazuto here kill an S-rank missing ninja like Sasori?" Neji asks.

"Simple. Bad jutsu match up," Sai informs.

"Right…" Neji says thinking about how that can be.

"Kazuto has a special set of jutsus," Sai informs while Tenten held him before Lee jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" Tenten asks before Neji and Guy joins him.

"We have company. A whole lot of it," Neji informs, his Byakugan active.

Sai sighs. "Of course."

"How many Neji?" Tenten asks.

"Around forty and they have the grass headbands," Neji informs.

Sai whistles loudly and they waited for a few seconds before trees were crashed through by three birds. "Knew you three were nearby."

"Boss, we did as you asked. We informed all three. Though it looks like you took them out before backup arrived," one says.

"That was the point. Got a new job for you," Sai says sitting up.

"Crimson swordsman, we know you are there. Give us the Cloak of the Phoenix and we will let you and the others go," one of the grass ninja calls.

Sai shakes his head and looks to the birds. "Have fun."

"Cloak of the Phoenix?" Guy asks both shocked and alarmed before looking at the only one who could be the one they called too.

"What are you looking at me for?" Sai asks trying to play dumb.

"Who else with the word phoenix?" Guy asks sarcastically.

Sai chuckles nervously as Tenten looks down at him. "Sai, do you have the legendary artifacts?" Tenten asks.

Sai smiles slowly and holds up a finger. "Only one by that name."

"Why…DIDN'T YOU TELL YOU HAD THAT?!" Tenten yells shaking him back and forth.

"I was busy," Sai says in a wobbly voice.

"If the leaf has it, we can't just give it up," Lee says.

Sai groans and pushes Tenten off of him. "All right, look. I had a few requests to give it up but I respectfully declined."

"Define respectfully," Tenten says frowning.

Sai just gives a cheeky smile at that with a nervous chuckle. "I killed sixty of them so far over it. Grass really wants my cloak."

Tenten scuffed him across the head at that.

"They won't leave me alone. I had to hire an anbu team to keep them away last time I left the fire country," Sai informs.

"You really should have told us," Tenten says madly.

"I was trying to keep it a secret because it is related to my summons and lady Hokage told me to keep them as secret as possible considering what they are," Sai informs.

"At least me," Tenten says shaking him again.

"I will let you wear it if you want," Sai says seeing the look in her eyes. The same look when she wanted a ninja tool.

"You are evil," Tenten mutters.

"Please let me down no…" Sai says before Tenten deflects a kunai.

"They waited too long," Tenten says holding up her own kunai.

"They are trying to kill me yet again," Sai says as Tenten noticed he was still low on chakra.

"Stay here, okay?" Tenten says as everyone gets ready to move.

"Guys…chakra low. Sitting duck as I am and Kazuto is in no mode to defend himself…give me the scroll you three," Sai says.

The three birds glide over to him and peck into one of their wings before taking out a scroll and placing it onto his hand.

"Boss, you sure about this?" one asks.

"Remember big boss's warning. You might burn your life away using it in this state," another adds.

"Not going to make it out of here like this," Sai says opening the scroll before a puff of smoke comes from it and when it disappeared, Sai was wearing a light brown layered cloak with red wings coming out of one layer with furry feathered tips. A cowl in the same cloak color starting to hide his face as the feathers seem to move on its own like real wings.

"Sai…is that?" Tenten started.

"There it is!" one of the grass shinobi called charging in with the rest through trees.

Sai immediately turns and quickly pins a hand to one of their chests and stops them all in place. "Katon: Grand Fireball Technique," Sai calls before inhaling as the wing of the cloak start to glow as most of the grass ninja jumped to the side to avoid the fireball but what came from Sai's mouth wasn't a fireball, but a tsunami of flames that started to engulf the entire forest in front of him.

"What power," Neji says as they felt the heat radiating from Sai as the wings glowed like a real phoenix's wings.

"Unreal. With one jutsu he did all that," Lee says as none but Tenten and Gaara noticed he was breathing hard and was close to collapsing from his posture.

The remaining grass shinobi all try to get away now as Sai cuts the flame and looks toward the rest from under his cowl. "Now; Katon: Flame Bombs!" a grass jonin called before shooting multiple fireballs at Sai causing an explosion when they hit him. "Got him!"

Sai waves the cloak around and blows the smoke away as there wasn't any damage done to him or the cloak. "What?!" everyone yells surprised.

"You fools. You want something as powerful as this and you have no idea what it can do. This is why I refuse to give it to you. It would be like giving a baby a jutsu that could destroy a country," Sai says as the cloak kept radiating heat.

"Now!" a grass shinobi calls and Sai was suddenly wrapped up in some ninja wire. "Now we can…"

"Raiton: Lightning Arc," Sai says simply not reacting before a line of sparks went up the wire to the shinobi holding it and shocks him. Letting the wire become loose in his grip and fall to the ground as Sai looks to the rest of them. "Katon: Raven Flock."

"Raven what?" one asks before Sai sucks in a breath and starts to spit out small fireballs at a rapid pace that quickly formed in raven shapes for each fireball. All of them heading towards a grass shinobi. "Run!" one orders and they all start to run and jump away as the fire ravens chase after them.

Sai tries to keep concentration before falling to his knees as he watches the ravens starts to hit a few of the grass and sends them burning to the ground. Sai smiles as he starts to fall over before being caught by two pairs of arms. "It's okay," Tenten softly says as she and Gaara lift him up a bit and sets him on the ground carefully. The birds coming over and gets him out of the cloak and puts it back into the scroll as everyone else waits for the grass to come back if at all.

"I think my team will find us easily now," Sai says.

"Considering you burned down half the forest, yeah," Tenten says looking at the burning trees.

"Those fire jutsus were only C and B ranks," Sai says.

"Still," Tenten says shrugging.

"He is saying the cloak powered them up this greatly," Gaara informs before starting to summon her sand to try and start to snuff out the fire.

Sai chuckles a bit. "Yeah…maybe I should have dialed it back…maybe…"

"Go back to sleep. I will watch over you," Tenten says.

Sai yawns. "Yeah…maybe…nighty night," he yawns out as he closes his eyes and lays his head back.

"You're such a handful," Tenten says smiling,

"I just…wanted my life…back," he ends in a whisper.


	15. Chapter 15: Legend Tales

"The Grass is becoming a problem at this rate," Guy says to Kakashi after they reunite.

"We saw. Burned bodies all over. Hard to believe we would find anyone else," Kakashi says looking over to where Sai is resting.

"I can see why the Grass wants it. I wonder if they even realized they threatened the Kazekage?" Guy discuss with Kakashi.

"Doubt it…where is he anyway?" Kakashi asks looking around and sees a girl looking like Gaara by Sai.

"Well…" Guy says looking at Gaara.

"You're kidding me," Kakashi says.

"Not one bit," Guy says shaking his head.

"Oh, this is going to be potentially bad," Kakashi says.

"And with political strangleholds, many will jump on this," Guy says.

"We at least got back the kazekage," Kakashi says as many Sand shinobi started to arrive.

"Now we need to do a lot of explaining," Guy laminates.

"So far it looks like they are relieved the Kazekage is alive," Kakashi says as many were starting to cry tears of joy.

"I'm surprised they are not questioning the fact that their leader is now a woman," Guy says.

"That will come later," Kakashi says.

* * *

"You sure you guys have to go?" Kankuro asks as the leaf shinobi after resting a bit were preparing to leave.

"Yeah. We do have lives and some jobs back at the village," Sai explains as he notices the look Gaara is giving him.

"We also have to make a report back to the Hokage about this and other things," Kakashi says looking at Sai.

"She knows," Sai says offhandedly.

"About the cloak?" Kakashi asks.

"…I think I will stay here for a few months," Sai says quickly.

"Oh no you're not," Tenten says grabbing his collar.

"Neji, should I feel sorry for him?" Lee asks as Tenten drags Sai away.

"Very," Neji says as they pass by.

"Should we do something to help our youthful friend?" Lee asks.

"Nope," Guy says smiling a bit.

"That's marriage for you," Kakashi adds.

* * *

"You had a legendary artifact and didn't report it to the village?! " Tsunade yells, having lectured Sai for a few hours now for separating from his squad to go after the Akatsuki with only one other shinobi.

Sai chuckles nervously a bit. "Was trying to avoid that anger that you might give if I told you in the beginning."

"Lady Tsunade, it has been two hours already. You are getting behind on your work," Shizune reminds.

"If it means chewing this dumbass to bits, it's worth it," Tsunade says frowning still to Sai.

"Usually this would be Naruto," Shizune mutters.

"Sai is more trouble than two Narutos," Tsunade says as Sai grins at that.

"Why is that?" Sai asks.

"Because you have a position in the court," Tsunade says.

"Oh, now that just an insult," Sai feigns a hurt tone. "So are you done as we have a line outside now?" Sai informs.

"Yes, you are done," Tsunade says feeling a headache coming on.

"Look on the bright side lady Hokage, this will strengthen our ties to the Wind and we eliminated an Akatsuki member," Sai says at the door.

Tsunade sighs. "Leave. I rather not make your headache come to life."

Sai smiles as he leaves the room.

* * *

Kyuubi frowns as she reads from a scroll Sai had in his library before looking up to see Sai entering. "You are back."

Sai grins as he walks towards her. "Yes, I am. Where is Naruto?"

Kyuubi nods her head to the side and Sai looks to see Naruto in the kitchen trying to make something for herself. "Of course she is…she is naked," he says looking at Naruto's ass more now as her long white tails fly around happily as her long white hair flows down her back.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes as she turns back to the scroll. "We have been waiting for a while anyway."

"First, explain that to me…she finally accessed your chakra, didn't she?" Sai asks his sharingan active to make sure this was no genjutsu.

Kyuubi grins now as she looks up at him. "Yes, she just takes and takes. Sometimes rather annoying, but it's great to see what she can become."

"What was the influence? Your yin I took from the shikigami and put into her, the yang, or no influence?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi hums. "She took my yin for this. I must say, she looks rather devious for this."

Sai smirks toward her. "Then how about getting out of that skirt and put it on the table. I think Naruto deserves a better meal than her simple ramen," he says reaching over and starts to scratch behind her ears and makes them perk up in surprise.

Kyuubi starts to purr softly and lean into his scratching as she tries to keep reading before giving up. Naruto hums as she notices the noise and looks out to see Sai messing around with Kyuubi. Naruto smiles and walks over before Sai grabs her around the waist before kissing her as he kept scratching. Naruto giggles into the kiss and kisses back as Sai stops scratching Kyuubi who starts to take off her maid outfit as Naruto and Sai works on his own clothes.

Sai grins and pushes Naruto down onto the couch before looking at Kyuubi and nods his head towards her. Kyuubi rolls her eyes before going towards Naruto and climbs over her. Naruto gulps nervously before they both kiss as Sai steps up behind them. Kyuubi smiles gently as she keeps kissing Naruto before yipping as Sai suddenly enters her and grabs her tail by the base to hold it out of the way. Kyuubi moans happily and moves her ass back towards him and tries to get him to continue on as Naruto brings a hand up and grabs one of her breasts to squeeze and massage it.

Sai chuckles as he watches the two start to go at it with Kyuubi kissing Naruto again and Naruto trying to massage both of Kyuubi's breasts at the same time. All the while, he is pounding into Kyuubi as her tails start to whip around and some wrap around him. Kyuubi moans loudly into the kiss and tries to keep herself contained before Naruto breaks away from the kiss and latches onto her nipple and starts to suck on it Kyuubi moans louder as Sai gives a few hard tugs to her tails and pulls her back to him, letting him pick up the pace into her.

Kyuubi feels him start to move deep into her and opens her legs a bit wider for him to enjoy before yipping from Naruto catching a nipple between her teeth. The only thing now making it all worse is the pounding she is getting that is now getting rougher as she starts to squeeze him harder from her cumming and her muscles contracting now. Sai groans as he pulls her tail as a small punishment for doing that and is rewarded with Kyuubi crying out loudly as she cums again. Sai chuckles before groaning heavily as he gives a few hard thrusts and stops deep into her before starting to cum. Kyuubi herself feeling the warm cum enter her once again and fill her up before he pulls out of her and makes her fall limply onto Naruto who cries out in shock.

"Um…help?" Naruto tries to call out as Kyuubi pants tiredly above her.

Sai chuckles as he picks up Kyuubi and places her on the other couch to recover as he goes back to Naruto and sits down on the couch before pulling Naruto into his lap who squeaks in surprise. Sai grins as he looks over her more adult form that is probably influenced by Kyuubi in some way before suddenly dropping her onto him and makes her moan in some breath. Sai sighs in relief as he starts to hold her by the waist and moves her up and down till Naruto gets the message and holds onto his shoulders and does it herself. Eventually wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him as she moves her hips widely. Sai watches as her tails start to wrap around them while Naruto moans loudly next to his ear, clearly more sensitive from the teasing from before.

Naruto then cries out as she squeezes him tight around the neck with her tails wrapping them tighter. Sai groans as he feels her starting to grip him hard as she tries to keep moving. Naruto pants heavily as she kept going and cums again before gasping as Sai suddenly pushes up into her and starts to cum into her womb. Naruto chokes on her breath as he kept cumming before he slowly slips out of her and leaves her sitting there on his lap as she and her tails hang onto him as she felt weak.

Sai smiles as he watches Naruto gasps in short breaths before leaning in and starts to kiss him gently before sighing in relief as she breaks the kiss and puts her head on his chest. "Warm food," she mumbles, leaving Sai chuckling at her never-ending hunger.

"She…she stayed up for you," Kyuubi pants as she sits up a bit to look at them as Sai picks up Naruto and places her down on the couch. "And I had to make sure she didn't break anything."

"I see those years of training came in handy, huh?" Sai asks walking over to her.

Kyuubi huffs as she lays her head back down and looks toward him smirking a bit. "Baka, it was only because of her that I am at least motivated."

"You are fooling no one here that is awake. So tell me, how is our little experiment going in our hidden basement?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi grins. "Going along quite well. The initial part of getting to cloning that damn thing was the toughest. Had to change enough parts to make it right and…what size again? Four, three feet?" Kyuubi asks, knowing how he works.

"She will be my third loli. When Sasuke comes back we will go after Itachi and make him into my fourth," Sai says smirking.

Kyuubi sighs and lays her head back on the couch. "Three feet it is then. I will head down and get the rest of the process going and then we can move onto the fun stuff," she says before groaning and moving her hips around. "As soon as I clean up."

"You love breaking and brainwashing people, huh?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi raises an eyebrow at him. "That a trick question?"

"No, a rhetorical one as I know the answer," Sai says before petting her. "Time to make my next move. I will soon be made Daimyo of Wave and will use that to keep expanding my power and influence," Sai says smiling.

Kyuubi hums and closes her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head and have a girl in your lap to use by the end of it."

"Don't worry. And now, with this, my influence and wealth are going to just become greater," Sai says smirking on how Kyuubi will react when he informs her she would still be a maid of his for a long time.

Kyuubi sighs. "As long as…wait. I have to still clean your damn mansions, don't I?" Kyuubi asks frowning up at him.

Sai smirks at her. "What do you think you sexy little girl?" he asks back as he sees Kyuubi shrinking in size until she was the black haired loli girl with just one tail.

Kyuubi clicks her tongue and looks away. "Perverted asshole."

"Says the vixen spreading her legs for me," Sai shot back and makes Kyuubi immediately cross her legs with a frown as he laughs.

* * *

Sai smiled as he sat up. Today he was to meet with Shikamaru for the first time since he had when he turned Shika into one of his girls.

The door slowly opened and in steps Shika looking like her old male form but the body changed to that of a girly figure with more hair and a bit less clothing. Wholey, she looks like her own sister…if she has one. "Sai…?"

"Oh, tripped the seal when you got into the inner part of the house?" Sai asks knowingly.

Shika nods slowly. "Um…you wanted to see me?"

"No. Your clan sent you to talk to me about a political deal. Now Shika, come sit by me and tell me everything," Sai says smirking.

Shika sighs as she took the seat beside him and started telling them all they wanted. "So basically they want to use the trade routes I control, correct?" Sai asks.

Shika nods. "And they want it immediately so the money can come in quickly enough to bolster the routes."

"I see. Tell them yes to this request," Sai says taking a drink.

Shika nods slowly. "And that is it…anything else you need from me?"

"Well, no. I think it is time for you to start fulfilling your duties as one of my girls and help me expand my influence and power, don't you think?" Sai asks before stroking her hair.

Shika nods as she watches him carefully. "So…where do you want me to start?"

"Start by making contacts and evaluating the leaf shinobi. I am looking for those who will be very proficient and loyal to me," Sai says making her take a mental note of it,

Shika nods. "I can do that."

"Also, hone your skills and watch after your sensei," Sai says really catching her attention.

"Wait, why my sensei?" Shika asks a bit confused.

"You have to protect him as the Akatsuki are making their move. The ones they will send to this area next will most likely be these two," Sai says taking out the files of Hidan and Kakuzu from his records.

Shika takes the files and looks them over. "These two only?"

"Read and you will see the problem," Sai says waiting for her to read.

Shika starts to look through the files and catches a common phrase. "Immortal two?"

"Hidan is very hard to kill. Cut his head off and he will just keep yapping and Kakuzu is very malleable and can be just as hard to kill, but if you destroy all of the hearts in his body, he will die," Sai informs.

"Good to know…but I would think just trying to kill them is hard enough," Shika says looking to him.

"Hidan, I am not even sure it is possible and Kakuzu claims to have fought the first Hokage. Even if there no truth to that, he is still a very old and experienced shinobi with access to multiple different chakra natures and Hidan jumps in with no thought of hurting himself. All he needs is a drop of blood to do a short ritual that involves him piercing his own heart and the ritual gives the same injury to the one he took the blood from," Sai informs.

"Oh…" Shika expresses, suddenly thinking how either of them can have this happen to themselves.

"Hidan also worships a god I am sure is fake and is a fanatic in his beliefs. He believes killing with that ritual is giving his supposed god sacrifices. That makes him doubly dangerous," Sai says.

"I would bet," Shika says looking back to the files.

"But he doesn't have much in the way of brains so, I am sure you can devise a trap to permanently take him out if separated from Kakuzu," Sai says.

"I can try," Shika says looking closely at the file.

"Good. I expect great things from you Shika and one more thing," Sai says.

"Yes?" Shika asks flipping through the files.

"You aren't allowed to die before me," Sai says leaning onto her.

"Sai?" Shika asks confused looking back to him.

"You're my girl after all, aren't you?" Sai asks.

"Yeah…but…" Shika tries to ask.

"No buts. You aren't allowed to die as long as I get a say about it," Sai informs.

Shika sighs before nodding. "Okay."

"Good," Sai says before holding her closely.

Shika blinks confused and tries to now get her head back at the moment.

"Also, I want you to get more involved with your clan's politics and allies or at least pay attention," Sai says running a finger on her exposed midriff.

"Pay…pay attention?" Shika shivers as she stutters almost insulted.

"Yeah, so you can give me more info," Sai says before stealing a quick kiss from her.

Shika frowns a bit and looks back to files as she tries to get her mind off the fact he kinda insulted her.

"After all, I will need that information to become ruler of all the shinobi nations," Sai says making her drop the files in shock.

"Wha…what?" Shika tries to ask.

"Don't let me down, ok?" Sai asks.

"O…okay…" Shika says as she tries to wrap her brain around the fact that he has an ambitious goal.

"Good girl," Sai says before he starting running his hand through her hair as if petting her.

Shika squeaks surprised before slowly starting to enjoy it and blushes a little.

"Also, Naruto is also one of my girls so help her out as well, got it?" Sai asks.

Shika shivers some more. "Oh…okay…"

"Good. Now, who is your man?" Sai asks.

Shika gulps nervously. "Y…you."

"And who will be one of my girls helping me rule?" Sai whispers into her ear.

Shika stutters now. "M…me…"

"That's right my wife," Sai whispers into her ear.

Shika blushes heavily. "Pl…please…"

"Stay with me for a while," Sai says laying his head on her shoulder.

Shika kept watching him and nods. "Okay…"

* * *

"So how was training Naruto?" Sai asks as Naruto entered from his training with Kakashi.

"Amazing. Finally making progress on using my chakra element," Naruto says proudly.

"Which is wind," Sai says.

"Which is wind," Naruto reiterates.

Sai just smirked as Naruto blinks a few times confused at how he knew.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at Sai. "You are never going to stop messing with others, aren't you?"

"Close the doors, will you?" Sai asks as he kept smirking, knowing Naruto still didn't know what he did to Kakashi.

Naruto hums as he closes and locks the door. "So…did you find a special secret scroll…cause I want to see it," Naruto says smiling.

"Not exactly," Sai says before doing the jutsu and Kakashi and Naruto turned into the female selves.

Naruto blinks confused and looks to Kakashi was before looking a bit down and shrieked, "Oh my Kami! Kakashi has turned into a one-eyed dwarf!"

"No, Naruto. She is my loli now, aren't you?" Sai asks amusedly.

Kakashi just raises an eyebrow at him as if that is a stupid question.

"Come on. Answer me," Sai says.

"Yes, I am," Kakashi says looking towards Naruto.

"I added her without anyone beside Kyuu knowing," Sai says smirking.

"Seriously?! And I missed it? Aw man," Naruto complains slouching.

"After that, me and her took her nice ass for a ride," Sai informs.

Kakashi blushes and looks to the ground away from both of their gaze.

"Like our first time," Sai says getting her face to shoot back up, the thoughts of Ichi-Ichi Paradise coming to her mind.

Naruto giggles nervously. "Heh, heh…how can I forget?"

"Now then, Kyuu," Sai calls.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asks walking into the room in her little maid outfit and sees Kakashi. "Oh…her."

"Now, I have three of my girls in the room. Let's all go deeper in the house," Sai says.

"Now?" Kyuubi asks unamused as she crosses her arms.

"Unless you have something you need to tell me," Sai says.

"Actually, yes, I do," Kyuubi says.

"Oh. Got a present for dear old me?" Sai asks teasingly. "Because I did get you that swimsuit for a reason."

"You are now the official Daimyo of Wave," Kyuubi says without missing a beat.

Sai blinks before smiling. "I knew the swimsuit would come in handy one day…I know. I get it," he says dryly after seeing the frown on her face. "Geez, calm down before I fuck it out of you. Kidding, but now we move onto the next stage. Kyuu, send a request to many of the mercenaries and missing ninja groups, offer them eight hundred thousand yen to kill the two high ranking officials who have been hampering us and do it as the lower ranking one doing it to get in good with them," Sai says seriously.

Kyuubi sighs and walks off. "I'll get started on that."

"And how is she coming?" Sai asks.

"Fine. Still shrinking her," Kyuubi calls over her shoulder.

"Shrinking? I thought we were getting her a new body?" Sai asks.

"Three feet. I decided to be eviler," Kyuubi informs.

"Four Kyuu," Sai informs.

"Three," Kyuubi calls back

"Four," Sai calls back, knowing it irked her to have to obey.

"I hate you," Kyuubi mutters.

"So now we are moving forward quickly. Kakashi, you're a jounin, how long till my mother returns?" Sai asks.

"In two days," Kakashi says simply.

"Good," Sai says cracking his neck.

"Three!" Kyuubi calls out and tries one last time.

"Four," Sai says as Kazuto enters with equipment packed.

"Got them," Kazuto says showing the equipment.

"Excellent. Now Kazuto, I want you to gather the other two. Have them meet up with Zabuza and inform him of the newest development," Sai instructs.

Kazuto nods. "I'll get it done…anything else?"

"No, actually, have some of our people stand by near that Sound village base. The moment they see Sasuke, I am to be informed of it," Sai instructs.

"Are you sure Sasuke will even come by there?" Kazuto asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, once he kills Orochimaru that is," Sai says surprising everyone in the room.

"How would you know that?" Naruto asks a bit concerned.

"Don't you trust me and my judgment?" Sai asks not giving them a straight answer.

"I do…it's just…how?" Naruto tries to question as Sai gives her a look that made her uncomfortable and a bit afraid.

"Naruto, I see far even without my sharingan," Sai says smirking.

"That explains the look," Naruto mutters to herself.

"Be patient Naruto and keep working on your new jutsus," Sai says patting her head.

Naruto blinks as she changes into her kitsune form and clears her throat nervously. "Um…Sai?"

"Why did you use your Kyuubi chakra?" Sai asks.

"Sorry…I was kinda expecting to…you know…when you petted me," Naruto admits blushing.

"Ok, I will pet you, but only if you try and use the yang or none Kyuubi infused chakra," Sai says smirking.

Naruto smiles a bit and enjoys the petting as she changes into a more brighter form with blond hair as tails grow out behind her.

"Oh?" Sai asks.

Naruto squeaks and blushes heavily embarrassed now.

"I'm starting to see a little red," Sai says watching her hair and tails change colors as her clothing follows, becoming somewhat like a shrine maiden's robes.

"Um…well…" Naruto tries to explain.

"I like it. Fiery-haired kitsune," Sai says smirking.

"Um…well…" Naruto blushes with praise now.

"Now eat and then get back to training," Sai says patting her head.

Naruto hums happily as she leans into the petting.

"Oh, lord Sai, the Hyuugas will be here soon," Kazuto reminds.

"Oh, right," Sai says before doing the jutsu, turning Naruto and Kakashi back to normal.

Naruto blinks and looks at him pleadingly.

"Behave yourselves. We have guests coming and Hanabi will be with them," Sai informs.

"Oh…when are you planning to have her?" Naruto asks curiously.

"We will be officially married soon. In fact, when I tell them of what I was just informed of them, their elders may push for it to happen sooner," Sai says.

Naruto thinks on that. "Oh…how are you going to introduce us to her?"

"Later, when we are alone with her," Sai says.

"Oh…that quick, huh?" Naruto asks as Kakashi watches out the window.

"No, it might take a while," Sai says thinking now.

"What is your next big move after this?" Kazuto asks crossing her arms.

"Well, let us see…how about taking control of all of Sound and the ninja we can after Sasuke kills their leader?" Sai asks.

"You really think we can do that?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. Kazuto, I leave that to you and Zabuza. After Sasuke kills him, there will be a lull with them, unsure if it is true or not. That is the opportunity for you. I will personally meet up with Sasuke and we will go after our next target. Itachi Uchiha. We will make him into one of my girls and cure him of his disease. Doing so, we will get new info on the Akatsuki and gain his power for us," Sai informs.

"What is their end goal anyway?" Naruto asks almost clueless.

"Oh, simple the resurrection of Madara Uchiha and revival of the ten tails in their warped ideal of bringing permanent peace," Sai informs.

"That doesn't sound like peace," Naruto says dryly.

"It isn't true peace, but their warped ideal of it," Sai says.

"Which is death. Your girl is walking up," Kakashi says peeking out the window. "Got a back way out?"

"Kazuto, show them out discreetly," Sai instructs.

Kazuto nods and starts to walk off. "Let's go," he says leading the two out.

Sai sighed as he took a seat as he waited for Hanabi and her entourage to enter the room. Soon the door opened and he greeted them with a smile before they got down to business.


	16. Chapter 16: Truth Unveiled

Sai yawns widely as the door closes. "I sometimes hate the talk."

"So…wife of a Daimyo," Hanabi says unsure now, alone with him.

Sai smiles as he looks at her. "At least you're still cute," he says cheekily.

"Hey, only one of us is allowed to be cheeky and it isn't you," Hanabi says playfully.

Sai chuckles as he picks her up and places her on his lap before hugging her. "You're always the best Hanabi."

"Don't you forget it," she informs.

"You will make a good empress," Sai informs.

Hanabi giggles. "Does that mean I get a crown?"

"If you want," Sai says seriously.

Hanabi blinks surprised. "Really?"

"I am going to tell you my end goal now. I will be emperor of all the shinobi nations," Sai says to her.

"But…seriously?!" Hanabi exclaims.

"Deadly," Sai informs.

"Oh, my…oh boy. I fell in love with a crazy person…not that I mind," Hanabi says raising an eyebrow to him as she sees the stare he is giving off. "Is that your 'I want you in bed' stare or your 'I'm honest to Kami, yes, this is really going to happen,' stare?"

"The latter," Sai informs smiling at her.

Hanabi hums as she taps her chin. "What's the bed stare?"

"You will see one day soon," Sai says cheekily.

Hanabi flicks him on the forehead. "Dummy."

"Cutie," Sai says smiling.

Hanabi chuckles a bit before shaking her head. "So…anything I should know?"

"I am already well on the way. I have Zabuza training my followers and recruiting other missing ninjas that I can trust, mostly those from Mist right now," Sai informs.

"Are you sure you will be able to do this?" Hanabi asks a bit concerned.

"I am. I am not going to instantly declare war on the world like some idiot. I am not stupid," Sai says.

"That I know. Why else would I choose you…are you going to keep touching my butt?" Hanabi asks smirking.

"Till I hear a complaint," Sai informs.

"How? I can feel you, but I don't know how to compliment that part of you," Hanabi says teasingly as she smirks.

"So, Empress Hanabi, how do you like the sound of it?" Sai asks teasingly.

Hanabi hums as she thinks cutely. "Maybe…could be better," she says grinning.

"Oh, how so?" Sai asks.

Hanabi kept grinning as she looks around before leaning close to his ear. "Sexy."

"Only for me, I hope," Sai says.

Hanabi sticks her tongue out at him. "You have to call me that whenever we have the chance."

"Also, anything you want?" Sai asks.

"I want to see the cloak," Hanabi says quickly as she seems excited.

"The Phoenix one, right?" Sai asks.

"What do you think?" Hanabi retorts grinning.

"Come on. Let's go see the Sai brothers," Sai says picking her up so he could stand.

"Oh, the big strong man helping me," Hanabi says giggling.

"Come on," Sai says putting her on his shoulder.

Hanabi grins widely. "I'm going to see the cloak," she cheers to herself.

"Now to get them out here. Quickly yell for them to come and call them pigeons," Sai says smirking knowing much it would tick off the three phoenixes.

"OY! PIGEONS!" Hanabi yells through the house that made Sai's ear ring in shock.

"PIGEONS!?" three voice call from the garden area followed by the smell of something burning.

"So…do I need a bucket of water?" Hanabi asks with jest as she smirks.

"THAT BETTER NOT BE MY HOUSE I SMELL BURNING!" Sai yells angrily.

Hanabi cackles like a crazy witch as Sai runs off with her to the burning smell.

"Put it out! Put it out!" one of them was yelling as the two arrive to see the three phoenixes trying to put out the fire on the porch.

"YOU THREE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Sai yells loudly that blew them away into the wall and puts the fire out.

"Uh-oh. The pigeons are in trouble," Hanabi says smirking.

"Who's the loli?" one of them asks and immediately gets a glare from Sai. "Not that…she isn't yours," he says trying to defend himself by putting his wings in front of him like hands.

"You three are going to be punished, but for the moment, the cloak," Sai instructs making them gulp.

"Right boss," they say quickly as they zoom off as Hanabi smirks down to Sai.

"Little brothers?" Hanabi asks slowly grinning.

"Basically," Sai informs as they came back with a scroll.

Hanabi hums as she watches over his shoulder as a puff of smoke appears and out of it came the cloak.

"Want to try it on?" Sai asks.

Hanabi grins widely as she gets off of him and grabs the cloak. "Ohhhhhhhh…" she hums as she slowly slips the cloak on.

"Feel the power?" Sai asks knowing how it feels.

"Yeah…so much flow…can I use the pigeons as target practice?" Hanabi asks evilly as she looks towards the three birds as they cower in each other now.

"No, and it only increases the power of fire jutsus," Sai informs.

"But they make good targets. I could go for pigeon today," Hanabi says freaking the birds out.

"Hanabi, listen to your husband here," Sai says putting a finger on her lips.

"Okay," Hanabi says muffled behind his finger.

"Good girl," Sai says before telling the three to go back to their room with sign language.

"Let's go before the boss blows up again," one of them harshly whispers and they all flew off.

"That treasure will bring people who will follow me being legendary, don't you think Hanabi?" Sai asks.

Hanabi nods and looks down at his finger still on her lips.

"Now, are you hungry?" Sai asks.

"Yes. And I see a good meal," Hanabi says playfully grabbing his hand and licking her lips.

"Food Hanabi. Have you ever had your first period yet?" Sai asks interestedly.

"Kinda…I wasn't allowed a book or scroll to read up on it. So…I asked big sis to sneak one to me. I didn't realize you could go through that many changes in just a week," Hanabi says cheerfully.

'Ok. Her hormones just starting to really work now,' Sai thinks taking her inside.

"Are we eating you?" Hanabi asks innocently.

"Well, I was thinking curry and then pocky for dessert," Sai says.

"Give me the pocky!" Hanabi demands gripping his collar as best she can.

"Curry first," Sai says holding her against himself as he walked.

* * *

"You full?" Sai asks looking to Hanabi.

Hanabi sighs in relief as she leans back in her seat. "Oh…yeah…"

"You happy?" Sai asks.

Hanabi nods slowly.

"Good. Oh, my mom will return in a few days. Be prepared," Sai informs.

Hanabi blinks surprised. "Huu…?"

"Yeah," Sai reiterates.

"Oh boy," Hanabi says simply to herself.

"Yeah, as you are basically her daughter-in-law," Sai says knowing his mother will treat her like a real daughter.

"Hide me. I don't want to be cuddled," Hanabi begs holding onto him.

"It won't help. Not even the Hokage can save you know," Sai says neutrally faking a thousand yard stare.

"No. Hide me…" Hanabi begs gripping his shirt.

"I have a daughter now?" a familiar voice says surprising both Sai and Hanabi.

"She's fast," Sai says calmly as Hanabi squeaks and hides under the table shaking.

"Come out my daughter. We have so much time to spend together," Ringo says.

Sai whistles and points to the table shaking as she walks in.

"You can't hide from me. I have a sixth sense for my cute daughters," Ringo informs before throwing the table across the room.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hanabi cries out as she runs away with Ringo hot on her heels as Sai looks over the scroll calmly while sitting in the middle of the busted kitchen.

"I really should hire staff for repairs and cleaning," Sai says feeling a headache coming on.

"Come here my sweet, sweet daughter," Ringo says cheerfully.

"Ah! No way Kami!" Hanabi yells still running.

"Putting it a high priority on the list of things to do," Sai says writing it in a notebook.

"Should we…help?" one of the birds asks as they peek around the doorway.

"You want to get in between my mom and her new daughter in law?" Sai asks.

"Oh, Hanabi," Ringo calls running past their view.

"No. Quite alright here," one of them says.

"Then there you go," Sai says as Kyuubi came in hearing the screaming.

Kyuubi blinks as she looks to her maid outfit and the birds look to her before cowering as they recognize the nine tail fox. Kyuubi hums before walking off to the side and reappears behind the birds suddenly in a kimono while still in her young small form that freaked the birds out now. "So…what did I miss?" she asks walking in.

"Honey, why does your girlfriend have a tail?" Ringo asks holding Hanabi in a headlock as she struggles.

"Meet Kyuubi who doubles as my maid to her irritation," Sai says bluntly and sighs as he can't exactly lie to his mother.

"It's Kyuubi no kitsune to you," Kyuubi says.

"Whatever you say Kyuu-chan," Sai says almost ignoring her as he goes back to his scroll.

Kyuubi growls as she looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel before Ringo pokes her in the back.

"Tail really real?" Ringo asks as Hanabi struggles widely in her headlock grip that made it look like Hanabi's arms are flying off.

"Yeah, the real thing mom," Sai says as Kyuubi turned to look at her.

"You're an old mortal," Kyuubi says bluntly and Sai immediately rushes up and grabs Hanabi before flipping the table and they both take cover behind it as Ringo twitches a bit.

"What was that?" Ringo asks.

"You're an old mortal. You lose the hearing over the past years?" Kyuubi asks bluntly still as Sai grabs Hanabi again and rushes out the door and grabs the birds by the neck as he heads for the front door.

Ringo chuckles slowly as she stood up straight and Kyuubi notices she is taller than she looks. "No…my hearing is quite strong and well. Like I can hear my son kicking a table out the window to get clear of the building," she says bringing a gloved hand up and pulls on the glove. "Because I can now do this, loli or not," she says as her hands glow.

"Take cover!" Sai yells to the people outside riding the table out the window into the street before he runs down the street before a large explosion took place at the building and sends them all flying into a wall. "Owie…" he groans as many others ended up with the same fate.

"Defcon one!" Sai says picking Hanabi back up and runs to the garden with the phoenixes not far behind.

"Wait up boss! We don't want to be turkey legs!" one of them yells trying to run and fly after them.

Sai kicks a tree and the top half fell open showing it was fake and he jumped down the hole as it started to rise back up to close.

"Boss!" the birds call as they pound on the tree.

"Get in here," Sai yells as a little hatch opens up.

The birds all squawk as they fly down the hole and the hatch closes before a larger explosion happens and bathes everything in white.

After what felt like months, Sai put up the periscope to take a look around before running a hand through his new beard.

"Boss…is it still bad?" one of the birds asks stroking his long feather beard.

"No signs of activity," Sai says looking around.

"Can we leave now?" another asks as he huddles around his white feather tail.

"I am unsure," Sai says looking for damages.

"Will you take that thing off? We have only been down here for half an hour," Hanabi says.

"Oh come on, it's fun," Sai tries to defend now and sees the looks she is giving. "Is that the 'Get in bed mister' look or 'Just do what I say' look?"

"The latter," Hanabi says mimicking him from earlier.

Sai rolls his eyes and takes the beard off with the birds as well. "I'm so going to have fun with you at night."

"What is it really looking like?" Hanabi asks as Sai turns back to the periscope and sees only an eye.

"Like a person trying to figure out what the fuck this thing is," Sai says opening the short hatch and looks outside to see Naruto. "Hey…my mom finish blowing up?"

"What is this?" Naruto asks poking it, reminding Sai that they were too deep underground in the bunker to hear.

Sai sighs and grabs his collar and pulls him off back to home. "You chickens better get Hanabi treated well or you're going to be hanged!" he calls down the hatch.

"But we have wings," one of them dumbly says.

Hanabi hums before grabbing a stick and whacks them on the head. "He's means skinned and hanged to dry like a good duck meal."

"Naruto, is the coast clear? Any explosions or anything?" Sai asks.

"Kinda…if you count rooftops gone," Naruto says trying to enjoy being dragged in the meantime.

"I hope they didn't destroy my stash," Sai hopes as he steps into the burnt and spotted building before seeing a clean living room with Kyuubi cleaning the last bit of soot as Ringo sips from a little teacup calmly…and Kyuubi noticed him and is now bending over more. Kyuubi…there is almost no panties. "Wow…you two made up fast."

"She is reasonable for the most part," Ringo says.

"Besides being an old mortal," Kyuubi mutters walking up to him and looks toward him. "What have you done?"

"Mom, is she official now?" Sai asks.

Ringo calmly sips her tea. "Kyuubi-chan?"

Sai blinks surprised before Kyuubi grabs his shirt and drags him off before throwing him into his room before she sighs in relief as she shuts her door behind her. "Geez. Who knew such an old mortal would show off like a kit?"

Sai is still confused. "Huh?"

Kyuubi gets onto his lap carefully. "You have to start explaining."

"About…?" Sai tries to question as he softly pets her head.

Kyuubi lowers her ears now as she stares at the wall.

* * *

Ringo chuckles as she finishes making the whole place be covered in soot and sends the fake explosion off as Kyuubi stands there with an eyebrow raised. "I love messing with my kid once in a while."

"I take it these insults don't matter," Kyuubi asks crossing her arms.

Ringo keeps chuckling before calming down and pulls her gloves off. "I am worried though. Not his choices, but how he goes about them."

"You're not questioning his choice of women and girls?" Kyuubi asks waving her tail around behind her.

"Oh no. You would be a great addition. But the problem is me," Ringo says smiling.

Kyuubi blinks confused before becoming shocked. "You mortals actually partake in incest?"

Ringo stops before looking down at her. "What? Oh, no…well…not me and him. I mean about the fact of how he looks at others. Whenever he sees one of you girls, he tends to smiles joyfully and always have a plan in mind. But when it comes to me, he stares longingly, like I left him for years on end and could never come back. He tends to make my short visits last to him as I tend to be regularly busy."

Kyuubi raises an eyebrow now. "And why tell me this?"

Ringo smiles broadly as she crouches down to her height. "Because children never tell the parents anything at that age."

"But he will to me…" Kyuubi concludes looking down.

"Yes…now, how can we make your outfit better?" Ringo asks thinking of new designs.

Kyuubi blinks and looks to her maid outfit as she thinks of new outfits.

* * *

"So really, it's best to explain it to me and have you more at ease than anything," Kyuubi explains as she growls under her breath with herself as he scratches behind her ears.

"You want to know my cute little maid?" Sai asks.

"That's what I pushed you in here for," Kyuubi mutters downward.

"And here I thought it was to spend time with me," Sai says.

"What is going on and why do you tend to act differently around your mother?" Kyuubi finally questions to move on.

"What if I told you that I was reliving my life?" Sai asks.

"I would say you are the stupidest mortal I ever met," Kyuubi says dryly.

"Your real name is Kurama and you were given this name by the sage of the six paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki after he separated the ten tails into the nine tailed beasts," Sai informs.

Kyuubi looks surprised at him now. "How did you…?"

"I learned that later in the first time I lived my life," Sai says.

Kyuubi stares surprised before calming down now and look down. "So…reliving a life?"

"Yes, but not everything is the same. You see, in my first life, I was orphaned. My mother died and wasn't raised by her. As such, I grew up in the orphanage with Naruto. I was born in Mist, but Kakashi brought me here after she died," Sai informs.

"So…all this…the girls…your mother…your attitude…all because you lived your life before?" Kyuubi questions.

"No…a lot of bad things happened and…well, a second chance. I am going to change things…what do you want to know?" Sai asks.

"Mostly everything…and what do you especially plan to do with your mother," Kyuubi requests.

"I plan to protect and treat her well…you want to know who Naruto was to me in that life?" Sai asks.

"What was it?" Kyuubi asks carefully.

"He was my boss and a male. I was his right-hand man. Now Naruto is one of my girls and will help me do what I think needs to be done. Ironic a bit?" Sai asks.

"Almost…the Uchiha bitch?" Kyuubi asks.

"Sasuke was one of my wives," Sai informs.

"A female? Not a male?" Kyuubi asks.

"Yeah…guess wanting her back is what drove me to make the jutsu that I have been using on those who aren't girls," Sai says.

"And the others under your control?" Kyuubi asks and notices his look. "Yes, I've noticed. They are not acting with their own drive, but rather an unseen force."

"Well, let's say mostly the power of suggestion on a mind with no mental defenses up," Sai says.

"Mortals can't usually do this. But you are not an average mortal. Now…what did you do with all the tailed beasts?" Kyuubi questions.

"In the original timeline…well, Akatsuki managed to succeed in my last life but started a war against them after capturing all but you and the eight tails. The war was to capture you and him to resurrect the ten tails. They even used the jutsu Edo Tensei to bring back my ancestor, Madara Uchiha. You didn't like that at all," Sai says.

"What do you think?" Kyuubi mutters to herself.

"You decided to fully help Naruto at that point and they revived it and Naruto and Sasuke inherited the power of Hagoromo's sons and fought it and Zetsu betrays Madara after they weakened him after he was brought back to life. He used him to revive Kaguya. I barely survived that one. Madara was one thing with the power like your creator, but she was far more powerful. I held my own against Madara. I used powers like him and my wife Sasuke. I had the rinnegan and sharingan, but unlike her, I only gained them from experimenting on myself…I always did feel she was much more talented than me for that," Sai says.

"You seem more mortal in that world than here," Kyuubi observed.

"You remember the powers I fought you within your prison?" Sai asks.

"You've changed me. Everything…and as a little girl," Kyuubi remembered.

"But before that, with my Susanoo and power. You felt that blocked all your attacks?" Sai asks.

"I want them back," Kyuubi requests.

"Look, there is only one way to get your power back. That is to go back in the seal. Which do you prize more, freedom or power?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi growls under her breath and huffs as she looks away. "What of your mother? Did you ever know since you were a kit when she died?"

"I got to meet her only once…during the war. She was revived using Edo Tensai along with the other seven swordsmen. She died when I wasn't even a year old," Sai says.

"So how did you know?" Kyuubi asks, starting to lean her back against his chest.

"I was informed of who she was by Zabuza. Now, what else do you want to know?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi looks up at him as her ears twitch. "Yes…will you ever take me like this…or do you always prefer taking such older girls?"

"Do you want me to?" Sai asks.

"I do…it's a bit strange to have not one, but multiple forms and yet you will only take my one form. The one you don't let me roam around in," Kyuubi observed.

"Hey, you change at random my little maid," Sai says smirking before kissing her.

Kyuubi blinks as she kisses back before letting go and looks at herself and sees that she's in her first form. "You are doing this…aren't you?"

"Nope…maybe it is linked to your emotions or something," Sai lies convincingly acting as if he was studying her now.

"Sai…you said you will not lie," Kyuubi points out.

"Alright. I have limited control over it. Mostly it is random," Sai admits.

"Sai," Kyuubi says frowning as she felt him try to keep a level voice.

"I am being truthful," Sai says holding her now.

"Better be," Kyuubi warns.

"I am. Now, tell me. Do you love me now?" Sai asks.

"Only if you can keep up with a tailed beast," Kyuubi mutters.

"I can. After all, I have you now," Sai says cheekily like a kitsune.

"You could have made a great…servant," Kyuubi shot back smirking.

"But the roles were reversed. You are the servant and will bare my children," Sai says his smirk very kitsune like.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes. "If I could…sometimes…rare."

"Your body is fully capable of reproduction. We keep at it long enough and you will have a kit of your own," Sai informs to her surprise.

"You made this form with that in mind? And here I thought you just wanted to mate," Kyuubi says leaning against him.

"You upset or what are you feeling?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi hums. "Just basically…normal I guess. There isn't much to feel…yet."

"I mean emotionally," Sai says.

"Just keep me in your bed and my jailer happy and we would be fine," Kyuubi says rolling her eyes.

"Very well. Also, you will be my head maid for a long time to come," Sai says teasingly.

"You mortals don't even how to clean properly and I lived in a sewer," Kyuubi mutters.

"Well, I don't think you will mind living in a palace, making sure it is seen to and let me see to making you mine nearly every day and having kits, do you?" Sai asks smirking.

Kyuubi sighs. "…no…just promise me this."

"What?" Sai asks.

"Tell your mother. It would be better if it came from her own kit than me. The truth of it all. Besides…I'm sure she will love you more for it," Kyuubi requests.

"Very well," Sai says before kissing her again.

Kyuubi kisses back quickly as she is laid down in bed with Sai climbing on top of her. Kyuubi gasps as she breaks the kiss and looks him over. "Who knew? Size alone can make things…different…among other things," she says looking downward.

"Though your older form is the best form to bare a kit," Sai informs.

Kyuubi scoffs. "And if you deny the other forms…why give it?"

Sai hums. "True…maybe I should give my other girls some love in those I have been denying."

Kyuubi flicks his forehead. "You should. They have been feeling needy and they are suppressed by what you are doing to them."

Sai lightly runs a hand over her ears and hair. "Okay. And I will stop suppressing their need. If they need to be relieved, even in other forms, I will provide…it's going to be a long night there."

Kyuubi huffs. "Good…aren't you going to start?"

Sai grins lightly. "How so? Lovingly or as rough as possible?"

Kyuubi blinks as Sai smiles at her thinking as she looks to the side. "Rough."

Sai chuckles as he kept petting her before suddenly grabbing her hair and yanking it hard, making her squeal in pain. "Alright then. Get out of those rags and please me."

Kyuubi grits her teeth as he yanks again and makes her head get pulled up before struggling to undo her outfit. "Too slow," Sai whispers in her ear as it twitches before he grabs her outfit and rips it off her before throwing it away. Kyuubi gulps nervously as she sees him letting go of her hair. "Now make yourself useful and spread those sexy legs of yours."

Kyuubi gulps as she looks down and sees him already out of his clothes and sees him twitching at her. Kyuubi breathes out heavily and spreads her legs before he suddenly grabs her shoulder and pulls her down onto him and makes her cry out in shock as he feels her leg twitch against him around his waist. Kyuubi chokes on her breath while gripping his arms as Sai grins above her.

"I'm sorry, did you just enjoy that sexy little girl?" Sai asks reaching up to grab her hair again.

Kyuubi gasps in quickly and shakes her head before crying out in shock as he starts to move his hips quickly into her and makes her jump with each hit. "I'm sorry!" Kyuubi cries out as she tries to hang onto him.

Sai was glad he silenced the room and chuckles. "Good. Because I would have left you here like this if you were. Now, are you going to be a good girl? Listen to whatever I say? Please me whenever I want? Say yes or I will stop and leave you here."

"Yes! Yes, I will! Please! Don't stop!" Kyuubi cries out as she tries to grip him hard with her arms and wraps her legs around his. "Don't stop. Don't stop."

Sai chuckles as he watches her buck her hips against him needlessly. "You are so needy. That kitsune heat getting to you?"

Kyuubi bites her lip as she moans heavily as Sai kept pounding his hips into hers. "Sa…Sai…" Kyuubi moans out as she tries to keep her legs wrapped around him. Sai smirks as he looks down between them and sees his prick entering her widely. Kyuubi chokes again as she tries to breathe while looking up at him. "…have you…have you been holding back?" Sai hums innocently before pulling his hips back and stops there for a few seconds as Kyuubi looks down confused now. "Why did you…did you stop?"

Sai grin before pulling back a bit more and pounds himself in hard and makes her cry out and clench around him. Sai chuckles deeply as he leers down to her and gives her a little peck on the lips as she gasps and tries to catch her breath. Moving a hand down, he grasps her hips and moves her along as she tries to keep herself together.

Kyuubi pants and tries to look up to him before suddenly arching herself up and cums all over him. Kyuubi gasps as Sai watches grinning as she calms down before he moves his hips into her and she cums again, letting her leave scratches as she claws him to hang on. Kyuubi moans loudly as she tries to keep up before he hits her again and he starts to cum into her, leaving a warm feeling start to fill her up and stays within her.

Kyuubi barely catches her breath as Sai lets her go and fall onto the bed as he slips out of her as cum starts to drip out of her and onto her by Sai will looming above her. "Sa…Sai…"

Sai smiles as he lays down next to her before grabbing and holding her against him. "Rest up. You need it."

Kyuubi pants heavily before exhaustion starts to overtake her and she closes her eyes as he follows as well.

* * *

Kyuubi sighs as she kept her head laid down while Sai pets her ears. "So…your mother is still here. You have a chance," she says as Sai runs his other hand down her naked body and feels her slight curves.

"I will eventually, but how are you now my cute little kitsune maid?" Sai asks smirking.

"Fine now. So…what's the big plan now?" Kyuubi asks turning her head to him.

"We start making Wave see me as their rightful ruler and I have already set in motion a plan to get rid of three of my biggest opposition in the fire country's court," Sai says smirking.

"Of course you have. Don't get hurt that much," Kyuubi says sliding her back onto his chest.

"And what about you?" Sai asks.

"I'll be fine," Kyuubi mumbles to herself.

"Who wants to have a kit?" Sai says smirking now.

Kyuubi sighs. "…me…"

"Then we will get you one," Sai says smirking more, now knowing she was truly his now.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes and wraps her tail around him. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Alright and you best get dressed and start cleaning," Sai teases.

"Are you going to take me while I clean?" Kyuubi asks dryly.

"Not today," Sai says leaving the option open.

"You are heavily perverted…shall I grab some clothes for the new slaves?" Kyuubi asks raising an eyebrow.

"Is the body ready and, if so, has she been transferred into it?" Sai asks.

"Yes…she is resting now for the body to catch up," Kyuubi says turning over.

"Have you begun the 're-educating'?" Sai asks.

"Yes…I added a little more so she will always be ready for you," Kyuubi says wiggling her hips under his hand.

"You didn't change the tinkering and creating new machines part I had in it, did you?" Sai asks.

"No. Just getting her sexier and if you want, slutty, but I knew you would argue," Kyuubi explains.

"Good, now then, I have started to secretly take over the wind country's court as well nearly forty percent now serve me. Any ideas how to get Gaara to come to me willingly?" Sai asks making Kyuubi smirk.

"Oh…well, how about getting their Daimyo to pressure Gaara to get married to you to secure all shipping lanes and increase their income as that is their biggest problem according to Kakashi," Kyuubi says.

Sai grins. "Since when did I get lucky with you?" he asks petting her ears.

"Since I am smart," Kyuubi says smirking.

"And sexy enough to fuck into the bed," Sai says cheekily as he pets down her side.

Kyuubi whips her tail at his nose. "Quiet mortal."

Sai quickly grabs her tail. "Oh, does the sexy girl want another helping?"

Kyuubi huffs and pulls her tail back. "Okay, that's enough. Get going. Don't want to miss your mother."

Sai grins and quickly slaps her ass and makes her yelp as he got up. "Sure thing you sexy fox," he says getting dressed.


	17. Chapter 17: New Technology

Weeks had passed as Sai waited for the news, half dreading and half looking forward to hearing whether or not Asuma survived and the defeat of the two Akatsuki members as he built up his influence in Wave.

"Hey," Kyuubi says stepping in and throws him a bag of food. "Got it."

"Any news?" Sai asks gesturing for her to come sit on his lap.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes as she walks over and sits down and leans onto his chest. "Yeah. He survived. Thank goodness for your sake. Also…she is ready."

"Double good news…tell me, Shika has sent word she trapped Hidan in a hole he would never escape from after dismembering him?" Sai asks petting her.

"Yes…anything else you need to hear?" Kyuubi asks turning her head to him.

"Did Naruto kill Kakuzu with a new jutsu?" Sai asks scratching her more.

"Yes…" Kyuubi purrs as she leans her head into his scratching. "Able to use the Rasengan with the wind style jutsus."

"Then she succeeded. Good girl. She is one step closer to getting to that level," Sai says smiling as he holds Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sighs as she leans against him. "So…want to see your new playtoy?"

"Yes, before I start putting her to work," Sai says.

Kyuubi hums before whistling toward the door. "So…how did your mother take the news? She left in a hurry."

"She wants to verify it. Waiting for Sasuke to kill Orochimaru and I didn't tell her everything. Baby steps," Sai informs.

Kyuubi sighs as someone walks into the room wearing a thin red bikini as Kyuubi smirks a bit as Sasori walks in with an almost sexy walking style. Making Sai wonder if the small size is making it sexier or not. "How is she looking?"

"I like her. Sasori, tell me, who is your master?" Sai asks starting to check the 're-education'.

Kyuubi smirks a little at that. "M…mistress Kyuubi," Sasori says calmly.

"OoPS!" Kyuubi yelps as Sai pulls her tail. "It's only this one and first time!" Kyuubi yells in hopes of him letting go.

Sai hums. "Better be or I might place you into the education system. Now…who's your master Sasori?" Sai asks looking back at the little girl.

"Master Sai," Sasori says walking towards them.

"Who do you serve?" Sai asks.

"Master Sai," Sasori repeats looking at him.

"What is it you do?" Sai asks.

Sasori kept watching them. "Make your ideas come to life and bear your children."

"Good and what is your specialty?" Sai asks.

"Making and advancing technology," Sasori answers.

Kyuubi sighs in relief as he lets go of her tail. "So…how is she or do you want to take her right here into the ground?"

"Sasori, command sixty," Sai says smirking.

Sasori quickly does some hand signs before some chakra strings appear and she sends it around to catch Kyuubi by the limbs and makes her stand up and start to walk normally in front of him. "Make her stop," Kyuubi demands frowning.

"So it does work. Alright, Sasori, you can stop now," Sai informs.

Sasori stops and lets Kyuubi go as she sighs in relief. "She better not do that when you take her. I rather not be forced to walk into your…"

"Sex that you would join in and maybe make it more fun by making some clones…I should ask Naruto on how to make some small time clones just for this so I can tend to all of you since I started taking off the inhibitors for all my girls," Sai wonders to himself.

"Master, what should I do now?" Sasori asks.

"Well, the system we have in place that we used to you needs some updating. Maybe make it quicker and robust. And see if you can find other ways of changing instead of just one. Just in case we have to make an army in an emergency," Sai says smiling.

"Yes master," Sasori says bowing her head.

"And come here," Sai says smirking as he waves a finger at her.

Sasori walks over before being grabbed and picked up onto his lap as he runs his hands over her sides. "Master?"

"Got a hand it to you Kyuubi. Plump but sexy. We are going to need so many new outfits. Especially if I am going to expand my harem," Sai says moving his hand up to her breasts and squeezes them and makes her moan happily. "And reactive. Good job."

"Thank you," Kyuubi says.

Sai grins. "And tell me when you find an outfit shop…I think it's time to expand to other areas besides just towns and villages."

"What are you planning?" Kyuubi ask.

"We have enough of the villages and town we are making money from. Now it's time to go a little lower level and go with shops that everyone needs. Even our enemies. The outfits…that's just for us and to have you girls be as sexy as ever," Sai explains letting Sasori go.

"You know, you could just hire a seamstress for this and not let anyone else in on it," Kyuubi says giving him ideas.

"And maybe an ammunition expert…blacksmith…still, need the damn shops to let them do what they can. Kyuu-chan…find me a list of good candidates to fill all these roles. Any of them. I'll sort it out later," Sai orders.

"Alright," Kyuubi says reluctantly.

"Do it and I may use some clones for our next night," Sai offers grinning.

"Perverted asshole," Kyuubi mutters under her breath.

"Now then…how goes our upgrading of Wave and the ports?" Sai asks.

"Well enough. The most used areas are getting it all first," Kyuubi says crossing her arms.

"How close to completion?" Sai asks.

"Give it another month or two and it should be done," Kyuubi says, her tail twitching from annoyance.

"Not good enough," Sai says getting up.

"And what do you think you can do? Make the stupid mortals work quicker? I sincerely doubt that," Kyuubi says frowning.

"Sasori, you are to devote yourself to working on the improvements before any other projects. This will be one of the command centers for now," Sai says.

"Yes master," Sasori says bowing as he walks past and gives her ass a nice tap. Kyuubi just rolls her eyes as she jumps from the love tap.

"Mortals."

"Now then," Sai says before five shinobi appear before him. "Report."

"My lord, it is as you said. The contract of the tigers," the leader says presenting the scroll to him.

"So you going to make the contract yours or just lock it up?" Kyuubi asks.

"The tigers and I will make a pack," Sai informs taking the contract and starts to sign his name in blood.

* * *

Since Wave had been freed of Gato, life had changed greatly for the island nation. Where there were once starving people in the streets, there were now many shops and healthy looking families. A revolution was taking place on the island as their technology explosively jumped ahead by massive amounts. Soon it was impossible for the other nations to ignore the advancements and started to look greedily to the island for the secrets, but, to their surprise, they didn't have to steal them like they thought they would have to. Sai made it where you can easily buy the plans and technology. Soon the island became more famous for its advancements, attracting many intelligent individuals and with so many people, merchants came to sell goods and food to them. In less than three months after Sai was officially named the Daimyo of Wave, the island had become a major hub for trade and research.

"So…you complained that I couldn't do this right," Sai says petting Kyuubi's head.

"Oh, be quiet," Kyuubi says frowning as she laid on the bed naked.

Sai chuckles and leans over to her. "Let me guess, you want me to still do you like I promised while you work? You have been showing yourself off to me more and more even still," he says seeing her tails rise up a bit as he kept talking. "And you are sending me all of these signals. You trying to bare a kit now?" Sai whispers into her ear.

"Quiet!" Kyuubi yells pushing him away as she tries to push her tails down. "At least she isn't showing herself off."

"Actually, ever since I left her a good clone to deal with the heavy lifting and plans, she tends to show herself off to him more often than naught and any chance she gets. Even going naked at times and keeps trying to work. Maybe I should go and rail her into her workbench right now," Sai says getting off the bed.

"So what now?" Kyuubi asks reading a letter that was basically saying the wind Daimyo wants to marry the Kazekage to him.

"That letter, marriage time…have to get her introduced to my life…maybe give her incentives to keep a little quiet," Sai says to himself smirking.

Kyuubi raises an eyebrow as she looks up at him and keeps eyeing his firm ass. "Right…she's just going to accept it all…the one thing I have learned over my lifetime is that mortals are fickle things. They don't take change easily."

"Oh, don't worry. I already prepared for this in advance. Remember, I am the one who changed him, to begin with," Sai informs smirking.

Kyuubi huffs as she keeps eyeing his ass. "Right…"

Sai chuckles. "You want me again, don't you sexy loli?" he asks teasingly.

Kyuubi growls.

Sai shrugs. "Fine then. I will rail Sasori into the workbench since you don't want any of it," he says walking off.

"Tease!" Kyuubi finally yells.

"You started it," Sai says laughing as he heads off and gets dressed on the way.

Sai chuckles as he kept thinking of how to deal with Kyuubi as he heads to the workshop and grins at the sight of Sasori working under another machine and not wearing anything at all as she kept her legs spread while heavily concentrating on the work. "Geez, how much have you been teasing my clone?" he asks dispelling his clone and catching the passing clone's supplies while receiving a few hours of memories as he shivers. "Whoa. Teasing a lot. Maybe I should take you right here. So how's it going?" he asks walking up as he makes another clone and sends him off to work.

"Oh, master," Sasori says both embarrassed and surprised.

Sai chuckles as he leans down to her and runs a hand down her leg. "How is it going in here? Much progress?"

"We have finished upgrading the docks and fortified the bridge," Sasori informs.

"No pirates, right?" Sai asks moving his hand a little higher up her leg now.

"Or any getting bright ideas of invading," Sasori informs before Sai puts a finger on her lips.

"So how about our secret line of machines and helpers?" Sai asks chuckling as she shivers.

"Still haven't started as you wanted me to focus on the upgrades to speed them up," Sasori says.

"Good girl," Sai says smirking.

"Hey boss, she has been teasing us to bits. Are we going to do anything about that?" his clone asks looking towards them.

"No. Not yet, but Sasori, you aren't going out naked, are you?" Sai asks.

"No master. Only for you and…you," Sasori says looking over to the clone carrying the boxes around, "and…however many you want to be there. Do you want me now?"

"Are you done working for today?" Sai asks.

"No. Not yet. I have yet to finish this up," Sasori explains.

"Then maybe I should punish you for asking?" Sai asks.

"Eep. I'm sorry master. Please forgive for asking," Sasori pleads.

Sai smiles before spanking her once. "That is your warning."

"I'm sorry master," Sasori pleads worried now.

"Come see me after you get done working," Sai informs.

"Okay master," Sasori says meekly now as she shivers before the clone walks by and kept watching her. "Is he…going to do much now?"

"If you don't finish up like ordered and goof around, he will carry you to the bedroom and I will punish you," Sai says running a hand up her chest now.

"Master wants only what is best for me," Sasori says holding his hand against her now.

"That's right. Now get back to work you sexy and perverted loli…probably should look into the education system and see what it is like because of you like this," Sai says to himself now.

"Master," Sasori says lovingly.

Sai smiles at her. "Get back to work you sexy girl. Need to get things done."

"Of course," Sasori says before returning to work.

'Now I wonder what will happen first. Sasuke kills Orochimaru or Gaara becomes mine?' Sai thinks heading back.

"She's showing off more again," his clone calls.

"Let her get excited," Sai says chuckling before heading into his office and finds two shinobi bowing before his desk. "Report the news."

"Sir…Orochimaru has been found dead. No sign of anyone else in the area now," one of them says.

"Was it completely abandoned?" Sai asks.

"Yes sir…what is your next orders on this matter?" the other asks.

"Continue on as usual. My mother will be coming to take over soon. She is in charge while I am away," Sai says.

"Of course sir," they say bowing their heads before leaving the office of the window.

Sai sighs as he sits down in his chair now. "Okay…recap. Sasuke finally killed Orochimaru and mom is so going to ask more questions and need more answer. Oh, better prepare a list for that. Still haven't got some special fun machines set up so I guess I can hold off on getting more girls that way for now. Oh, and should check up with Zabuza to see how his secret recruitment and training drive is coming," Sai says to himself. "Oh, wait…Gaara…I should probably prepare for her now so I don't forget," Sai says quickly getting up and walking off.

* * *

"I don't get it Sasuke. Why did you bring all of them with us?" Suigetsu asks looking out at the large encampment of former Sound shinobi around them.

"Because they would become valuable in due time. With enough training and equipment, they can become powerful allies," Sasuke explains.

"I get that, but I figured you would go after Itachi right off the bat," Suigetsu says.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Sasuke asks.

"What is the plan right now?" Suigetsu asks.

"The same plan I have been following before I went to Orochimaru," Sasuke says smirking as Tayuya returns.

"Sasuke, I have gotten news on lord Saisentan," Tayuya informs.

"Isn't that your relative?" Suigetsu asks.

"Kinda. What is the news?" Sasuke asks looking to Tayuya.

"He has been appointed the Daimyo of Wave and he is getting a monopoly on the naval trade from fire country," Tayuya reports.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow before smiling. "Well…he's getting better."

"He is also waiting for you in town," Tayuya adds catching Sasuke off guard.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asks surprised.

"He awaits you in town. It seems he had spies all around Sound's border waiting for the news Orochimaru was dead," Tayuya informs.

Sasuke hums. "Alright then. I will go and send word if you can come over," she says after a bit of thinking.

"You sure about this Sasuke? It could be a trap," Suigetsu says.

"No. Sai was the one who advised me to go to Orochimaru to get stronger in the first place," Sasuke informs.

"Wait…so he was working for him?" Suigetsu asks surprised.

"No, we used Orochimaru from the beginning," Sasuke informs.

"Wait, so this was all planned?" Suigetsu asks shocked.

"Yes. Sai sees more than even a sharingan can. This is why he will be emperor of all shinobi one day," Sasuke informs before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Emperor…?" Suigetsu tries to say.

* * *

"You certainly kept me waiting," Sai says.

"Traffic," Sasuke says jumping through the window and hugs him. "I missed you."

"So did I, but first, let's get you back into your true form," Sai says before doing the jutsu without needing to do hand signs.

Sasuke blinks and looks at herself to see she is a girl again. "Wow. You have learned much while I was away. Anything I have missed?"

"Well, I now hold the cloak of the Phoenix and the white tiger sword as well as the summoning contracts for the phoenixes and tigers," Sai informs.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "And the girls you wanted like Naruto and Kyuubi?"

"I have started. Hanabi was married to me. I have claimed many others, Naruto and Kyuubi included. Kyuubi is now a loli maid to me," Sai says smirking.

"Is there any other?" Sasuke asks, feeling like there were more.

"Well…there is a remade Sasori who likes to be naked a lot. I don't mind," Sai says with a goofy grin.

"What does she do?" Sasuke asks.

"Tinker with machines and make improvements with technology. She really pushed the country into the technology forefront," Sai says proudly as he picks her up and carries her off.

"Oh, that is good," Sasuke says smiling.

Sai grins as he carries her to bed. "She is also going to make the machines and systems that will make the girls I want now. But for now, it is handling the current technology for the country. After that, it is personal and all ours."

"So how close are you to starting to take control of other countries?" Sasuke asks.

"No one knows about this yet, but my people have seized control of the land of Sound and has replaced the Daimyo," Sai informs.

"Not bad. Now…have you had much fun yet?" Sasuke asks running a hand down his chest.

"Before I tell you, you have had a few years now. So tell me, shall you become a tengu?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Then let's begin," Sai says as Sasuke felt herself shift again.

Sasuke sighs in relief as she looks at herself and watches she is able to feel some pressure growing out of her back and then some large feather wings fold into her view while her nails become sharper. "That's it?"

"Yes," Sai says before kissing her neck.

Sasuke moans and hugs him as she tries to guide him around. "Sai…" she moans happily.

"Yes?" Sai asks.

Sasuke moans happily and looks at him. "Are we…you know?"

"You are still my empress to be," Sai informs.

"And the others?" Sasuke asks.

"They will be too, but you will be one of the heads," Sai says cheekily.

"Oh…so how you going to take care of them if I am preoccupied with you?" Sasuke asks tapping his nose.

"I have plans," Sai informs laying down pulling her on top of him.

Sasuke hums happily. "Letting me lead, are you?"

"Consider it your reward for doing all of this," Sai informs.

"Hmm…Orochimaru and killing him, running away and becoming stronger, and getting you some good allies soon? That sound about right?" Sasuke tries to list off.

"Yeah and soon we will go after the other bases of his and then after Itachi," Sai says.

"Is there still time to save him?" Sasuke asks concerned.

"Yes, we will do it together," Sai says before poking her eyes.

"Ow," Sasuke groans rubbing her eyes before looking surprised at him. "Did you…?"

"Now we match," Sai says as he activated his Sharingan and they slowly shifted into Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke smiles before kissing him lightly. "Kami, I love you."

"I love you as well…now you don't have to kill your brother, Naruto, or me to get them," Sai says getting a mirror to show her reflection to her.

Sasuke hums as she looks closely at them. "Wow. You really do know your techniques."

"Yes. I do," Sai says relaxing, waiting for her.

Sasuke chuckles. "I hardly have seen you actually wait for a girl. No forward movement?"

"No, all yours. I am just going to let you have your way this time," Sai says.

Sasuke giggles and leans down and kisses him as she starts to undress and helps pulls Sai's clothes off. While still kissing him, she lines herself up before gasping as she drops herself onto him and starts to move on her own with Sai just placing his hands on her hips and keeps her steady. Sasuke kept gasping into the kiss as she kept trying to move on him and bounce her hips along. Sai chuckles a little as he watches Sasuke just bounce herself on his lap and kept trying to stay upright as she places her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Sasuke moans and looks down at him before kissing him hard and grip his shoulders as she picks up the pace and tightens her grip on him as she moves along and makes him groan. Sasuke smiles as she watches him and tries to keep up the pace on him while her new wings start to flap in surprise. With each moan she lets out, her wings twitch a little and becomes harder to move by herself now. Sai grins up at her as he watches her stiff wings and reaches up before grabbing the bone edge and strokes it. Sasuke eeps and jumps in surprise as she shakes a little and tries to keep up the switching pace.

Sasuke gulps and bends down to let him stroke her wings as she kept moving her hips onto his. Sasuke smiles a little now as Sai kept stroking her wings and letting him do what he can to hold her in place while she kept moving on her own. It wasn't until she suddenly stops and stiffens up in place as she moans out loudly and starts to cum all over him. Sasuke grips his shoulder hard and looks up to see him smiling at her while she recovers and then starts to move her hips again. Sasuke kept moaning as she could feel another one coming along as she rides through the aftershocks before cumming again and starts to squeeze him tight and makes him groan again as they both stop moving.

Sasuke tries to grin impishly as she moves a few times and then hears him grunt and grip her hip before she felt him cum into her as she slowly stops and lays her hips onto his. Sasuke gulps while laying her head on his chest and still feels him fill her womb up and feels the heat coming off of him. Sasuke gulps and looks up to him. "So…did you have any plans for the others tonight?"

Sai sighs. "Kinda. Sasori was supposed to come to me tonight…but you kinda changed those plans. So I guess I can work on her later. Besides, I need to set things up for her. As for you, how do you feel?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asks smiling as she wiggles her hips on him.

"Good answer…I am still turning your brother into a loli," Sai says smirking.

"Of course you are…how short?" Sasuke asks dryly.

"Three for her. I figure that's a good number to handle her at all. Besides, you can be the bigger sister to her then," Sai said smirking.

Sasuke smiles as she playfully reaches up and pokes his forehead. "That's what you were doing this whole time. Reminding me that my brother isn't lost…how did you know he did that to me?"

"You told me…in another lifetime," Sai says sighing.

"What?" Sasuke asks confused as she picks her head up to look at him.

Sai groans as he lays his head back. "Oh boy…going to be a long night."

* * *

"Kyuu-chan? Any papers? I know there are some," Sai says walking into his office and finds Kyuubi hunched over the desk as she digs around the drawers. "Really? Showing yourself off this early in the morning?" he asks looking at her white panties as she wore her maid outfit.

Kyuubi groans and turns her head to look at him. "I'm trying to clean. Your papers are on the table over there," she says nodding her head at the table near him. "Usual bills…notices from some owners wanting a request…some legal documents. The usual. Oh, some special agreement papers from other countries wanting in on the work Sasori is doing. They think we have a team working on this and they want their own people to become part of the team."

"Properly best we don't say it's Sasori working alone. We can work with that…maybe make another team or workers on the projects so we can hide the true maker behind it all," Sai says taking the papers and looks them over.

Kyuubi hums. "Right…" she mumbles going back to cleaning. "Are you still staring?" she asks feeling his gaze on her.

"No…do you want me to?" Sai asks.

Kyuubi blushes bright red. "…kinda…"

"It's ok…so tell me, how is the former Sound shinobi integrating?" Sai asks.

"Nice and well. Zabuza has really been putting them to work where it is needed. The ones that don't seem to really get their heads together are getting a heavy training from him," Kyuubi explains.

"Good," Sai says smiling walking up to her and hugs her.

Kyuubi blinks and turns her head to him. "I still need to clean."

"Who loves being hugged?" Sai says.

"Shut up," Kyuubi mumbles.

"I will be gone for a bit. Play nice with mom, ok?" Sai asks.

"Where are you going?" Kyuubi asks more softly now.

"To face the Akatsuki and getting another addition to my girls," Sai informs.

"Who?" Kyuubi asks wondering about him getting this much done now.

"Sasuke's brother Itachi…expect her to look emo as most Uchiha look a bit like that," Sai jokes.

"Better get black mascara," Kyuubi jokes along smiling.

"And black attire," Sai says as she giggles.

Kyuubi hums as she looks out the window. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Yeah. They involve me leaving soon though," Sai says before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes. "Do I need to tell Sasori to at least wear panties?"

"Let her walk around naked. If it makes her comfortable, let it happen. Just don't let her outside for others to see. Trying to come up with a plan for the tech department," Sai says petting her head.

"Alright," Kyuubi says.

Sai hums. "Besides, you can mess with her if you want. Just don't destroy anything. Plus, I did leave a clone helping so…" he leaves, letting her finish as she blushes a bit at what he meant.

"I want your touch, not those fakes," Kyuubi growls.

"Oh. How can you really tell? I made sure to get the clone as close as possible to me," Sai says smirking.

"Because they aren't durable," Kyuubi says.

"Oh. You intend to take me still. Okay then, I will ask Naruto for help and have her train me to make them durable. Maybe we can have more fun that way afterward," Sai says grinning.

"Your clone takes one rough hit and they dispel," Kyuubi informs.

"Got an idea…" Sai stops as he thinks of that. "Hmm…maybe not the school jutsu. I think I could work with some ideas. I did make my own custom jutsus to handle everyone. I should be able to make some touches to them and have them become something other than shadow clones like how the school wanted. Getting kinda boring now. I'll look into it while I am away. Going to need a lot of scrolls."

"I don't want a substitute," Kyuubi says.

"Because I am not there. But that means some things can be done in my absence and with my thoughts and ideas. Plus, at least you got the looks there. Shit. I'm really going to need to ask Naruto for training. I know just what she'll say. But seriously, I really do need to fix these school jutsus as quick as I can," Sai says seriously at the end.

"Oh, be quiet and let me enjoy this," Kyuubi says before hugging him.

Sai smiles as he hugs her back. "Don't worry. When you need some real need for me, I will be there and not a clone, but they will fill the gap that is needed. Like doing paperwork. As for Sasori…she doesn't mind and less work for her. Heck, the memories really get me going so there's a bonus."

"Will we be making a move that doesn't involve us hiding in the shadows soon?" Kyuubi asks.

"Soon. Just need certain people and then we can be loud as we want," Sai says teasingly.

"For our next moves or the bedroom?" Kyuubi asks raising an eyebrow.

Sai just stay silent on that as he smirks.

"Oh! I gotcha you," Kyuubi calls.

"No, you don't. You just ready that cute little ass of yours once I get back. And then we can have all the fun we want," he says kissing her cheek.

"I made you laugh," Kyuubi says smirking.

Sai chuckles. "Yes. Score one for the nine tails. Now she just needs to catch up to my score of one hundred," Sai says teasingly.

"Oh yeah. That negative one hundred. How will I ever beat it?" Kyuubi says sarcastically.

"Hey," Sai says knocking her head a bit. "Don't bring down the mood otherwise I won't give anything to you."

"Oh, is someone salty?" Kyuubi asks.

Sai sticks his tongue out at her and didn't respond and just smacked her rear as he left.

Kyuubi yelps and rubs her ass as she glares at him. "Kit."


	18. Chapter 18: Stitch Mended

"So Sasuke, what do you think? Should we make Suigetsu one of our forces or should we make him into a girl for us?" Sai asks stroking her cheek.

"Hmm…depends on how useful the abilities are," Sasuke says smiling and leaning into his stroking.

"How are you adjusting to your wings?" Sai asks.

"A little getting used to. They feel cramped a lot," Sasuke says flexing her wings.

"Oh?" Sai asks starting to massage her shoulders.

Sasuke sighs in relief. "When did I end up with a great future husband?"

"The moment I claimed you as my own," Sai answers before nipping at her ear.

Sasuke squeaks. "Sai…" she whines embarrassed.

"Yes?" Sai breathes into her ear.

Sasuke eeps before trying to calm down. "How long do we wait now?"

"Well, that depends how is your hypnotizing Karin there into becoming your slave coming?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "Well enough. Just a little more…"

"I can wait," Sai says as Sasuke goes back to using her sharingan.

Karin moans as she stares at Sasuke before Sasuke blinks and she falls over knocked out. "Okay. Now that should do it."

"Command her my sweet Tengu," Sai instructs.

"Karin, get up and state your purpose," Sasuke instructs.

"To…heal. And be your lookout and a maid," Karin says as Sai chuckles.

"Kyuubi is going to have a field day once we are done here," Sai says grinning.

"That's your personal maid. She is mine. Now only one last base," Sasuke says.

"I will leave that all to you as that is where all the results from Orochimaru's curse seal experiments are. Kill all, but what you are going there for," Sai instructs petting her.

Sasuke smiles. "Sure thing. Now let's get this fight started."

"Oh, and after we turn Itachi, do you want me to take both of you together or start breaking Itachi alone?" Sai asks smirking.

Sasuke smiles greatly. "You can have Itachi alone. I may have to go over our new incoming recruits."

"Ok. Also, help train them," Sai informs running a finger along her wing.

Sasuke shivers. "Right…got it."

"Oh, and for your soon to be the little sister, I won't break her immediately. Just going to make her accept her new lot in life slowly, but will put seals on her, making her unable to use her chakra or skills without my say," Sai informs.

"You're evil," Sasuke says grinning.

"I know," Sai says before kissing her.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sai asks sitting on a rock as the group of four lands.

Sasuke smirks. "Pretty well."

"Jugo has agreed to serve you?" Sai asks.

Sasuke hums. "A little persuasion but he did."

"Very good. Now for the last phase then we head to our home in our country of Wave," Sai informs getting up.

"Itachi," Sasuke says simply.

"That is right. The last loose end the Uchiha need to wrap up before we continue forward," Sai says before pulling out a scroll. "According to intelligence, he is currently at an old Uchiha hideout here," Sai says handing Sasuke the scroll.

Sasuke hums. "How do you want to do this?"

"You will go in and fight him in that form while we deal with his partner Kisame real quick, then I will come in and help you," Sai informs.

Sasuke nods. "I'll do what I can. Thinks he's going to be shocked at this?" she asks spreading her wings slightly and shows off a pose.

Sai smirks and snaps his fingers and Sasuke transforms back to male.

"You're no fun," Sasuke says smirking.

"Save the shock mid-battle," Sai informs.

"Sure. Don't be late though," Sasuke says poking his chest.

"I won't," Sai says before all of them took off quickly. On the way through, they briefly encountered Deidara until Sasuke used his now powered up lightning jutsu, obliterating his torso to both their surprise.

"And that's how it's done," Sasuke says smirking.

"I see my enhancing your chakra with my own worked wonders with Orochimaru's power that you absorbed," Sai says.

Sasuke smirks. "A triple threat. Now let's get this done."

"Before the Leaf shinobi find us," Sai says.

"Oh yeah…haven't seen them in a while," Sasuke laminates.

"Yeah. They are coming to drag you back," Sai informs.

"Are you going to let them?" Sasuke asks seriously.

"No, after we deal with Itachi, you will come back with me to Whirlpool and I will go to the Fire Daimyo and request he pardon you while bringing him a gift to incentify him to do so. With the elimination of three of my biggest rivals in his court and my growing power, he won't refuse me easily," Sai says.

"You have been busy," Sasuke says smiling.

"Yes, I have. I also have connections in Lightning and Earth nations as well because of my trading," Sai informs as Sai throws out a bomb that silently explodes in smoke, destroying any scent trail they had as they passed through it.

"And advanced. Everyone must be jealous," Sasuke says chuckling.

"Wave is now the leader in technological development which we supply to others for a price," Sai informs.

"And very smart. I pick good ones," Sasuke says smiling.

"Yeah, well, let's pour on the speed, shall we?" Sai asks as they started to increase their speed.

Sasuke nods and rushes to catch up with him.

* * *

After a few days of travel, they finally reach the hideout. Kisame stands guard at the front entrance and Sai, having Jugo and Suigetsu, fights against Kisame so he could gauge them while allowing Sasuke to go ahead.

"This could be interesting," Sai says to himself as he watches the fight with interest. Suigetsu showing his water jutsu and swordsmanship and Jugo his body's adaptability and power. Sai allowed the fighting to go on for a bit longer before seeing part of the hideout get destroyed and rises to his feet. "Okay. Now it's time to get involved."

"Oh, you want to get in…" Kisame stops as Sai withdraws the White Tiger sword. "Is that the…" Kisame starts before feeling something was missing.

"Can you guys take care of the body please?" Sai asks passing by the armless man and into the hideout.

"Body?" Suigetsu asks in shock at both the sword and what just happened.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Sai calls over his shoulder as he sheathes his sword and Kisame 'died' leaving only his sword behind. Though none, but sai spotted it was a Zetsu who used his cloning jutsu. Kisame himself had substituted it for himself before Sai finished getting up.

* * *

"Sasuke, you have improved greatly," Itachi says, his Susanoo at full power, defending against his brother's attacks.

Sasuke smirks. "So have you since I last saw you."

"But is your hatred enough to k…"

"Itachi, could you give it a rest. You are dying already," Sai says walking in.

"About time. I was getting a bit bored," Sasuke says getting into a calm stance.

"Itachi, we know full well you're sick. I myself also know what the Akatsuki are planning," Sai says walking up.

Itachi watches him carefully now.

"I also know who the true leader of your group is. Obito Uchiha or, as you know him, 'Madara'," Sai informs knowing that Itachi didn't know who 'Madara' truly was.

"How did you…?"

"That doesn't matter now. What does is well fulfilling my word to my wife," Sai says snapping his fingers.

Itachi became shocked as he sees his little brother slowly morph into a Tengu and a girl at the same time.

"Now Itachi, how much chakra do you have left?" Sai asks.

"Why do you need to know?" Itachi asks back.

"I don't," Sai says before a silver skeleton fist formed and hit Itachi's Susanoo in the face.

"Ouch," Sasuke asks dryly.

"And now," Sai says before another form and both swing down, hitting its chest cavity in the same place at the same time, causing it to start to collapse in on itself from the weakening of its user's chakra.

"Overkill much?" Sasuke asks rhetorically.

"I wanted to end it quickly before Zetsu or Obito arrive to spy," Sai informs knowing it wouldn't be much longer.

"So can we begin?" Sasuke asks smirking.

"Let's get him to our prepared medical chambers and get your three servants," Sai says walking over and pulling the unconscious man onto his shoulders.

"And before the Leaf arrives," Sasuke points out as she follows.

"Correct. Let's go," Sai says moving quickly.

* * *

"So, how is he?" Sai asks Sasori as the medical device worked.

"He is getting better. The virus is starting to be dealt with. Give it a few days and he should be clean and then I can start the whole process," Sasori explains.

"Good. Oh, and wear clothes around Itachi till I say so," Sai instructs.

"Aw," Sasori whines.

"I will be breaking Itachi in very slowly," Sai whispers into her ear.

"Fine…but I wear revealing," Sasori tries to demand.

"Sasori, who is master here?" Sai says smirking as he rubs her back.

Sasori eeps and covers herself. "I'm sorry master. I'll…cover up."

"Good girl. Also, you will be working with a team for now on to lighten the load on you," Sai informs before kissing her forehead.

"But I can do it all," Sasori tries to explain.

"But I want more time with you," Sai informs.

Sasori squeaks as she blushes heavily.

"Now do as your master commands," Sai says holding her now.

"O…okay," Sasori says trying to think of what to wear.

"Good girl. Now I will leave Itachi to your care and no re-educating her, ok?" Sai asks.

"Ok," Sasori says looking up at him.

"Also, Itachi will be a loli, just like you," Sai whispers into her ear.

"Sexier?" Sasori asks.

"Goth," Sai informs letting her down and walks away.

* * *

"Your brother is ready. Anything you want to say before we awaken him my sweet Tengu?" Sai asks.

Sasuke hums. "Not by much."

"Anything you want to explain to him?" Sai asks.

"Well…I would explain this is her new life," Sasuke says smiling.

"Before or after the transformation begins?" Sai asks smirking as he finishes placing the seals on Itachi.

"After," Sasuke says smirking.

"Alright. Sasori, stop keeping the patient asleep," Sai instructs.

"Alright," Sasori says in a lab coat as she stops the anesthetic.

"You may now go and meet with the rest of the team. Your group is to discuss ideas for the next improvement in our technology," Sai informs as he and Sasuke started to wait for Itachi to awaken.

Sasuke giggles as Itachi groans and starts to sit up from the table and try to stand without relaxing her new size. "Wha…hey!" she yells falling to the ground and groans as she tries to stand. "What the…?" she tries to voice as Sasuke and Sai look over her new form as the look went down to a straight neck long hair with one bang over her eye and slender limbs.

"Nice," Sasuke says smiling.

"Oh, Itachi. You're awake I see," Sai says.

Itachi groans and stands with support from the table and looks up to them. "Wha…what did you…?"

"You see, when I told your younger sibling you were dying of a disease and the truth behind the massacre of your clan, she begged me to save your life, didn't you dear?" Sai asks wrapping an arm around Sasuke.

"Oh yeah. As much as I hated you…I really didn't want you to die," Sasuke admits smiling.

"But, the only way I could save you was to alter your body completely and redo many organs with a jutsu I can't fully control yet," Sai lies, knowing Itachi would fall for it.

"But…my disease…" Itachi tries to question.

"Gone now," Sai informs as Itachi does a jutsu to confirm this.

"Wha…wow," Itachi says surprised.

"And now for my price," Sai says smirking.

"Price…always one," Itachi says to herself as she looks down and notices she is in a hospital gown.

"You see, I have plans. Plans to become emperor of the entire shinobi world," Sai starts.

"And your price?" Itachi grumbles.

"Well, as emperor, I will need very skilled agent and wives," Sai says smirking.

"You want me," Itachi answers.

"Bingo and all Uchiha of the royal bloodline are also Tengus," Sai says taking a seat.

"So…where do you want me?" Itachi asks.

"You accept it?" Sai asks a bit surprised.

"I don't have a choice now," Itachi mumbles.

"I see, but before we continue, feel your shoulders," Sai instructs.

Itachi raises an eyebrow and reaches up to her shoulders to feel a pair of fledgling wings. "You're already part of the royal family. Now Sasuke, explain to her the duties she now has," Sai instructs taking a seat to wait.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Sai asks sitting on his bed.

Itachi groans and looks away. "This is still demeaning."

"That feeling means you are still alive," Sai says looking at her still in the medical gown.

Itachi huffs and crosses her arms.

"I can wait little tengu," Sai says as she didn't remember the back opening wasn't closed while it faced him.

"Of course you can…why are you still?" Itachi asks noticing he wasn't moving much.

Sai didn't respond as Itachi seemed to be getting used to her new body as her fledgling wings fluttered every so often, but were too small to fly yet.

"Why are you still?" Itachi voices again.

"I am waiting for you or do you need me to make the first move as you are unsure how to do this?" Sai asks making her blush badly.

"Well…" Itachi starts.

"Alright," Sai says getting and walking over before removing her medical outfit.

Itachi blushes heavily as she covers herself up. "What…what now?"

"Don't worry. I will guide you," Sai says.

Itachi squeaks as she is guided onto the bed and lays down on it as Sai crawls over her. Itachi gulps nervously before shivering as he slowly ran a hand up her side and slowly thumbs her breast. Sai chuckles before sitting up a little and grabs her hips before moving her up a little and then moves into her ass as she squirms. Itachi moans heavily as she quickly grabs onto his arms and tries to hang on as Sai starts to saw in and out of her.

Itachi shivers as she humps her hips onto his moves him deeper into her. Itachi cries out before Sai suddenly kisses her and quiets her down as he kept humping her and slamming their hips together. Sai groans happily as he grips her hips tight and starts to pick up the pace as Itachi could feel him through his cock. A heavy throbbing starts to come through as it kept hitting her deep inside and pulses against her. Itachi pants heavily as she breaks the kiss and looks up to Sai as he smiles down at her. Itachi gulps in some air before suddenly seizing up and arching her back as she cums while Sai starts to cum himself and release himself into her. Itachi chokes on her breath before he suddenly pulls out and leaves her gasping as she tries to regain her bearings.

Itachi slowly blinks as she tries to look around before seeing Sai standing beside her and slowly looks down to see his cum covered cock posed at her mouth. Itachi immediately latches onto it, following instinct, before sucking away and reaches out to grab onto its sides and pumps it with her hands. Sai sighs in relief as he places a hand on her head and pushes her down slowly onto him as Itachi tries to take it deeper. Itachi chokes a few times as she kept going before placing her hands on his legs and kept swallowing. Itachi chokes as she stays deep down on him and massages him with her throat before feeling Sai grip her head and pushes her against him roughly and starts to hump her mouth.

Itachi moans heavily as she tries to look up at him with panic in her eyes before feeling him throbbing and knows what is about to come next. Itachi starts to relax more as she feels him start to cum down her throat and slowly loses conscious before he quickly pulls out and sprays some onto her face as she gasps for air. Itachi still tries to grab some air as she feels Sai walk around her and moves up behind her. Itachi shivers as she chokes on the air and then grits her teeth and the bed as he quickly moves into her pussy and starts to pound into her.

Itachi cries out in shock as she lays her chest down and kept moaning. Her hips starting to move on their own and meet his every thrust as he smiles down at her. Sai watches her wings as they flutter in place and start to change slightly. Becoming a bit larger than usual as they start to flap hard and even lift Itachi off the bed a bit before coming down. Itachi pants heavily as she tries to keep up with him and kept getting pushed down onto the bed. Itachi cries out as she starts to cum and stops moving her hips while Sai kept pounding through her orgasm and makes her become lost to the pleasure. Her vision starting to see double as she cums again as he groans above her and grips her hips hard before shoving her down onto him with a hard slap and makes them stop. Itachi freezes up as she tries to breathe while feeling Sai starting to cum inside of her and into her womb.

"It's…wha…what size am….I? How…tall?" Itachi tries to ask through her pants of exhaustion as Sai stayed inside her for a bit longer before pulling out and makes her yelp in surprise as a heavier weight falls down beside her and sees Sai walking in front of her and out of bed.

"Oh…about four feet," Sai says, waiting for her to realize what happened as Itachi felt something pulse on her back and slowly turns her head to see her small wings have grown larger than before. "Wha…?"

* * *

"So…how did it go?" Sasuke asks writing something down.

"Itachi now belongs to me like you do Samui," Sai says as Sasuke's body started to change, her breasts growing to Tsunade's size, her wings receding and her hair changing into short and blond.

Sasuke frowns before sighing. "You really are expanding."

"Yes, I am. Now your ass or another choice?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smirks. "Let's deal with another choice. I'll get ready…soon…" she says finished writing on the paper.

"No choice Samui. Time to play," Sai informs feeling up her breasts.

Sasuke yelps and tries to push his hands away. "Hey. Cut that out."

"No, you want it and need it," Sai says nearly making her orgasm from his playing with her.

"Jerk," Sasuke shivers.

"Don't resist your husband now. Come on. It's time for us to have fun." Sai informs leading her up out of the seat and to her bed.

"After my sister?" Sasuke asks quickly.

"I just finished her. Now it is your turn," Sai says before smacking her rear once, making it jiggle. Showing her that this form wasn't a perfect copy of Samui's body.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologies as he watches and looks her over.

"Don't be. Now Samui, since you didn't choose. I will start with your ass," Sai says bending her onto her bed.

Sasuke yelps as she tries to get up. "Hey! Rough like that too much?"

"Shush now. Let's get started," Sai says removing her pants and panties.

Sasuke frowns a little. "Look. You need to…to…" she stops as she stares at him undressing his own clothes.

"Now then, let's have fun," Sai says as he started teasing her.

Sasuke groans as she tries to look away and yelps as she watches him enter her ass and starts to pound away and push her onto the bed. Sasuke moans out loud as she felt her being pushed up and around Sai as he reaches up and grabs onto her large breast and pulls at her nipple. Sasuke cries out in pleasure as she grips his arm and tries to stay quiet as Sai kept running himself deeper into her with no sign of stopping.

Sai laughs as he grins down at her and twists her nipple around and makes her cry out in pain and wrap her legs around him. Moving her legs up a big, he starts to pound her ass closer than ever as she pants heavily and doesn't seem to be stopping. Sasuke moans out loud and reaches up to him before hugging him tight as he groans in her ear and starts to cum deep into her. "Wow…I'm good at this," Sasuke says teasingly.

"Quiet you sexy girl," Sai says teasingly as he pulls out of her and looks her over now. "So…where else?"


	19. Chapter 19: Don’t Leave the Nest

"So how goes the negotiations?" Sai asks his diplomat to the fire court.

"The Fire Daimyo has agreed to your terms and looks forward to the Uchiha to continue working for the good of the Fire country," the diplomat says officially.

"Very good," Sai says smirking as the Fire Daimyo still has no idea his true motive or power at this point. "You may return there now. I will contact you if I need something else done," Sai informs.

"Of course sir," the diplomat says leaving.

"Kyuu-chan?" Sai asks once he had left.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi asks walking up in her maid outfit.

"Have you finished getting Itachi dressed?" Sai asks smirking.

"Yes…a complete goth. Like you wanted…she's looks like the brooding duck Sasuke was a long time ago," Kyuubi says smiling a bit.

"I thought she would look cute," Sai says.

"Really? You like the duck type?" Kyuubi asks smirking.

"No, I just thought with you helping her, she would be cute," Sai says.

Kyuubi huffs as she walks up to him. "You really need to check your privileges."

"The emperor has every privilege and you notice her wings?" Sai asks.

"I had to work her outfit around it," Kyuubi explains.

"Notice how small they were?" Sai asks.

"Yeah…she's going to still grow. Isn't she?" Kyuubi asks.

Sai motions her to come closer and waits for her before whispering, "I made it so her wings wouldn't fully come in till she is truly mine. So the more they grow, the more you know she is submissive to me," Sai whispered.

"When are you going to her again?" Kyuubi asks.

"Maybe I should wait and make her miss it or want again," Sai whispers into her ear.

"Yes. But you have pressing matters with the Leaf village," Kyuubi points out.

"That is?" Sai asks.

"Uchiha, trade, other ninjas and shinobi trying to move to you now," Kyuubi starts to list off. "Other things may arise as well."

"Do you mean more trying to join my faction or what?" Sai asks as she was vague on details.

"Kinda. Some of them are just coming over with requests from…who was that angry big chested bitch?" Kyuubi asks.

"Tsunade?" Sai asks.

"Yeah. Mostly messengers. I turn them away because it's just the usual things like bills," Kyuubi says rigging.

"Alright, Kyuu-chan. I want your opinion. I know the Akatsuki's figurehead leader and partner will attack the leaf soon. Should I let it happen and let Naruto beat them and become a true hero to them or should I intercept both of them before they do so?" Sai asks.

"That depends. Do you want all the eyes on you or not?" Kyuubi asks back.

"Hum…I will let Naruto deal with it then, but will be there at the end to capture them and save the Rinnegan user," Sai says.

"You're going to change him?" Kyuubi asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need to you see. He uses his chakra to control six dead bodies like they were his own. One will be a female. I will heal it and then, when he uses a jutsu that will kill him to revive those he killed, I will use a jutsu to keep him alive and seal his soul into that female body then move to get his female partner," Sai explains.

"Ah. So that's how you want them," Kyuubi says.

"That's how I will get them. Also, how is Hanabi?" Sai asks.

"She's more calmed down. Right now, she is handling the trade and everything with her clan," Kyuubi explains.

"I have an idea. Can you come with me so the three of us can discuss it in her room?" Sai asks.

"What about? Besides, you don't need me for this," Kyuubi points out.

"No, but you may enjoy the talk," Sai hints at.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes and follows him. "Geez. Horny much?"

"It's not that," Sai says getting up and leads her away.

Kyuubi hums to herself as she enters Hanabi's room with him and sees her working at her desk. "Hanabi. Sai's here for you."

"How are you, my lovely wife?" Sai asks.

"Hi…sorry for last time. Didn't know what was going on. Your mother seems fun too," Hanabi apologizes as she tries to smile.

"It's no problem, but I have been thinking. You wanted the Hyuuga clan to be more involved with my administration, correct?" Sai asks.

Hanabi nods. "Yeah. We have to do things that would benefit the both of us since we are now…connected in a way."

"Well, I had a thought on that. Then it turned evil," Sai informs.

"You're horny," both Kyuubi and Hanabi says dryly.

"Hear me out. I can secure multiple offices for Hyuuga clan members to fill, but tell me Hanabi, do you still think your cousin needs a bit of a makeover?" Sai asks.

Hanabi blinks a bit confused. "Makeover?"

"Yeah. You thought he could look better?" Sai asks.

Hanabi hums. "Kinda."

"What if we do give him one? I think your sister's look would be best," Sai says.

Hanabi giggles. "Yeah. He would look great if he was like Hinata."

"Then here is how we do it. Inform your family of the new position for them and ask Neji be your 'bodyguard' for a bit. When he is here, we will trick him into a trap and then a new member will serve us," Sai says sneakily.

"You're evil," Hanabi says smirking.

"But, you're not objecting," Sai says as Kyuubi was also grinning.

"Nope. Not at all," Hanabi says leaning on an arm.

"We will make an excuse about him accepting a new position far away or something afterward," Sai says before hugging her and Kyuubi.

Hanabi hums happily as she hugs him back. "Love you."

"I love you both," Sai says making Kyuubi's tail swish around hearing that.

"Wow. Our little sexy fox is happy," Hanabi says giggling.

"Yes, she is," Sai teases.

"Shut up you two," Kyuubi quickly says blushing.

* * *

"Lord Hisashi has received your letter and will choose the members and send them here quickly. The Hyuuga clan thanks you for this," the messenger says to Sai who nods, definitely giving off the illusion of a very powerful noble like what the messenger was used to.

"Good. You can head off my thanks for agreeing and I hope the connections will only increase for the good here," Sai says smiling. The messenger bows before leaving him and Hanabi alone. "And with this, the trap is set," Sai says.

"Just don't blow it," Hanabi says passing by and eating a pocky stick.

"I won't and soon we will have a second Hyuuga in our group," Sai says smirking.

"What are you going to do afterward?" Hanabi asks chewing on a stick.

"When I break her in, you want it to be just me and her or a three-way?" Sai asks.

Hanabi hums as she still chews. "Maybe just you and her. Besides, it's not really my sister. It would be a bit weird for me."

"But it will be your cousin," Sai says starting to massage her shoulders.

Hanabi sighs in relief. "You're such a good and sexy husband."

"And what are you?" Sai asks cheekily.

Hanabi hums cheekily. "The cutest wife ever?"

"I think you have a rival in that area," Sai says smirking.

"Oh? Who?" Hanabi asks.

"She's goth," Kyuubi informs.

Hanabi blinks. "Oh yeah. Duck head."

"I don't know where you two keep getting that from. Her hair is straight," Sai says.

"Sasuke," they both say.

"Alright then," Sai says as Sasuke walked in.

"What did I miss?" Sasuke asks walking up.

"Just a messenger," Sai says smirking as she walked up to him.

Sasuke giggles as she wraps her arms around him. "Oh…and what was the request?"

"Hyuuga clan wanted a few more positions in my government," Sai informs.

"Did you give it to them?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, I and Hanabi worked out a deal," Sai informs.

"Let's hope they stay in line," Sasuke says smirking.

"Oh, don't worry. I made it clear if they don't work, then I will send them back," Sai informs.

"Good boy," Sasuke says giggling.

"Now we will soon have someone with the figure of Hinata," Sai informs.

"If only you can have the original as well," Sasuke says tapping his head.

"We will soon enough. For now, Neji will do," Sai whisper into her ear.

Sasuke licks her lips. "So…how much of the village are you planning to get?"

"In other words, who were your original girls?" Kyuubi asks with knowing raising of an eyebrow.

"Hanabi and Sasuke are the only ones I am telling you, for now, Kyuu-chan," Sai informs.

"No…Sasuke went away. You had to have gotten someone else in that time," Kyuubi points out.

"No telling Kyuu-chan," Sai says before picking her up and carrying her away.

"Seriously?" Kyuubi says frowning.

* * *

"So, today I meet my wife, the current Kazekage," Sai says sitting at a desk, waiting for word that the Sand precision had arrived.

"Don't blow it," Kyuubi says trying to clean off the room.

"I won't," Sai says while thinking. 'By now, she must be dreaming of me.'

Kyuubi sighs. "What's going on in that perverted mind of yours?"

"Nothing relevant," Sai informs before getting the message.

"And so…?" Kyuubi asks walking over to him.

"She has arrived. Kyuu-chan, you mind leaving me to talk to her alone?" Sai asks.

"Just don't call my name around others like that," Kyuubi says walking off past him.

Sai smiles as he kept waiting for Gaara to enter. Sai hums as the door was knocked on and then opened as Sai sees Garra entering, looking a bit more formal, but still has the same style. "I see you haven't changed much."

"Can't say much of the same for you Daimyo," Gaara says.

Sai shrugs. "I say much of the changes are in the background."

"So…um…" Gaara says trying to find a good subject as Sai walks towards her.

"Yes, my dear tanuki?" Sai asks teasingly as he hugs her.

"Tanuki?" Gaara asks surprised.

Sai smirks. "You look cute. Like a great powerful raccoon…a raccoon that can control sand and possibly kill me if she wanted."

"But?" Gaara asks.

"But that raccoon is in love with me and won't do that as she might be alone," Sai says before kissing her cheek. "Like the new feelings at least?" Sai asks before picking her up, mainly supporting her with a hand on her rear and the other wrapped around her stomach area.

Gaara became a little nervous now. "Well…I…this is still new to me."

"Shh. Don't worry. You will do great," Sai says soothing her with his reassurances.

"Great at…?" Gaara asks slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Being my wife," Sai says before kissing her and felt them being wrapped in Gaara's sand as if blocking any prying eyes.

Gaara clears her throat as she pulls away and looks around a bit. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Sai says smiling before squeezing her ass, making her nearly moan from the foreign feeling.

Gaara wraps her arms tighter around him. "So…what do we…do next?"

"Just follow my lead," Sai whispers into her ear.

* * *

"The Kazekage is fully mine now," Sai informs Hanabi.

"Proof…you have her panties, don't you?" Hanabi asks looking over.

"She wasn't wearing any. Just short shorts as her underwear," Sai informs.

"If I know Kyuu-chan, she is going to get her sexier outfits…are all tailed beasts this horny?" Hanabi asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. I just tamed her," Sai jokes as Sasuke listened smirking.

"Are you going to keep those jokes up?" Sasuke asks sitting nearby as she ate.

"All my life," Sai says looking at the napping Itachi.

"Try to keep it low," Sasuke says rubbing Itachi's back.

"She tire herself out?" Sai asks in a lower tone.

"Yeah. She's trying to get used to her new life. Can you help?" Sasuke asks looking over.

"By sleeping with her or what?" Sai asks.

"Help her. Just…help. It can't be all through sex," Sasuke points out.

"Alright, but will be busy soon. With preparing for the Hyuugas arrival," Sai says reminding Sasuke of something she was looking forward to.

"Oh…our new pet is going to be arriving?" Sasuke asks smiling.

"In the next few days. I already have a way to turn him," Sai informs putting a hand down the back of Hanabi's outfit and rubs her back.

Hanabi hums in relief and leans into his hand. "That's nice."

"What does it involve?" Sasuke asks.

"A mirror," Sai says smirking.

"Oh? And what's the change?" Sasuke asks intrigued.

"Let's say we will have a new 'Hinata' in the group," Sai says doing air quotations.

Sasuke shakes her head lightly. "Just don't break her too much."

"I won't be reeducating this one," Sai informs.

"Oh, good," Sasuke says smiling.

"The fact you girls are going to have to help me," Sai informs.

"Even better," Sasuke says already thinking of some things.

"Now then," Sai says picking up and holding Itachi. "How has Sasori and the research team's progress been?" Sai asks.

"Pretty well," Sasuke says smiling.

"Come on my goth little Tengu. Time for bed," Sai says.

"Meh…bah…" Itachi mumbles in her sleep.

Sai smiles and pats her back.

"Aw. That's sweet," Hanabi says smiling.

"She is my girl," Sai says.

"Yes, she is," Sasuke says proudly.

"Like you and Sasuke here," Sai says smiling.

Hanabi giggles and leans against him. "But can you show it to her?"

"My sleeping little goth tengu here? She will have to wait till later for that," Sai says before leaning down and kissing her.

Hanabi moans as she kisses back before he pulls away smiling. "More?"

"Hanabi, wait till after I take Itachi here to her room," Sai says.

"Sure. Make sure she gets her nappies," Hanabi says almost teasingly.

"Now Hanabi, I have heard next month your father wishes you to accompany him in meeting with another clan," Sai says.

Hanabi sighs almost bored like. "Yeah. I have to go and act like a figurehead really. My father will take care most of the talking and I will just listen to it all to learn."

"It will be a good learning experience for you as well. Watch and learn everything, ok?" Sai asks.

Hanabi groans. "Fine. But you owe me. I demand pocky."

"You will have to get it before the little Tengu here as it is her favorite snack," Sai says smirking.

Hanabi pouts cutely as she crosses her arms. "You better not touch my pocky," she says pointing to Itachi.

* * *

"They are here," Kyuubi says watching from his office window.

Sai sighs and gets up from his desk before walking over to her and sits by her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kyuubi asks spying Neji.

Sai then hugs her and lets her tails wrap around him. "Please…don't come out. Head downstairs to the labs and keep Sasori safe. Things are going to be destroyed like crazy and I would rather fight without fear of hurting my girls."

"I thought the mirror uses the victim's own chakra to do it to them, draining them of their ability to fight to rested," Kyuubi says.

"Um…true. But Neji is still a Jonin. Better to be safe than sorry," Sai says before scratching her ears.

Kyuubi moans happily and leans into his scratching. "How long would this take?"

"Maybe a few hours. I will call for you when it is over," Sai says.

Kyuubi leans up and gives him a small kiss before pulling her head back smiling. "Don't break it."

"The mirror or our new 'Hinata'?" Sai asks smirking.

"The promise," Kyuubi says tapping his lips smiling.

"Which one is that?" Jet asks coyly scratching under her chin.

Kyuubi whines quietly and leans into his scratching. "To come back. Otherwise, I will take what you have and use it all for myself."

"Feel free to, maid empress," Sai teases getting up and walks out.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes as she watches his ass and licks her lips now.

* * *

"Hello cousin," Hanabi greets as she was brushing her hair while looking into a full body mirror.

Neji smiles a bit at seeing his family again after she went and started living with Sai. "Hello there. You needed to see me?"

"Well, you are to be my bodyguard and help with his rule," Hanabi says smiling.

"Getting used to being the wife of a Daimyo?" Neji asks.

"Yes, I am," Hanabi says while thinking. 'And soon you will have to get used to being his concubine.'

"So…where to start?" Neji asks crossing his arms.

"First, you need to get presentable after your long trip here," Hanabi says getting up and motions him to stand in front of the mirror. "Sai and those who work for him have to set standards."

"What the…?" Neji asks as he sees Hinata in the reflection, though a bit taller and his hair color. "What the heck is this?"

Hanabi says nothing and quickly hits the pressure points on the back of Neji's leg, making them give out before pushing him forward into the mirror. Neji cried out as he fell forward, expecting to shatter the mirror, but to his shock, it didn't shatter but ripple and parted a bit like water and as he fell into it. It took far longer than it should have as he seemed to be inside the mirror as he kept falling. When he finally fell through the other side he felt weird and unable to use his chakra.

Hanabi, seeing this, smiled and looked down at her cousin as she laid there, her new breasts being pressed against the floor.

"Did I miss it?" Sai asks walking in.

"Yes. My cousin is now ready," Hanabi says smirking before helping her cousin up by lifting her up and takes her to the bed.

Sai licks his lips at the sight and helps her along. "So…want to spend time and know your new sister?"

"She may look like my sister, but she is Neji my cousin still," Hanabi says smirking as Neji's mind starts to try and catch up with what is happening.

Sai hums. "Maybe I can make her a real busty guard. She would still be part of my group, but a big good guard."

Hanabi grins deviously. "Can I keep her?" she asks like the little girl she was.

"Yes, as a handmaiden or maid after you train her," Sai informs as Hanabi starts removing Neji's pants that only didn't tear because of how baggy they were. "And some new clothes," Sai says thinking of what she can wear now. "So should we wait to start her training before or after she comes back to reality?" Sai asks.

"Maybe we work on getting her into the spirit of things and then you can have your fun," Hanabi says giggling.

"Alright, I will leave you to it," Sai says as Hanabi kept undressing Neji, freeing her breasts now.

Sai sighs in relief as he walks out before gaining a grimm expression. 'I'm going to need a protective jutsu for what is to come…to the library,' he thinks walking off before hearing. "Oh Neji, you have such a bountiful rack. Let's work with that. I believe you will give a lot of milk."

Sai smiles happily at that point. "I should really have a quirk for every girl now."


	20. Chapter 20: Little Spies

"My lord, grave news," a shinobi has entering Sai's office with a serious expression.

"Speak," Sai instructs.

"We just received word Leaf is under attack by the Akatsuki's leader," the shinobi says making Sai stand up immediately.

"I am going. Round up as many shinobi as you can then follow me immediately," Sai says before teleporting away with the Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

'Naruto will win like last time. Her time with the toads will have let her get the powers she needed for the fight and as she wins and Nagato brings everyone back to life, I will swoop in and acquire me the rinnegan and two more girls for myself,' Sai thinks rushing to where Konan and Nagato should be hidden away. 'That is if I can make it in time and my sealing jutsu works,' Sai thinks as he waits for something to appear from his shadow as he ran.

"Sai-sama, we accomplished our mission," a voice says, as out from a shadow emerged a black tigress with something wrapped in bandages on it's back before following him.

"Excellent, what about the rest of them?" Sai asks.

"We made sure their eyes were destroyed," the tigress says.

"Good, now lead me to Naruto," Sai says speeding up a bit.

The tigress smiles. "Just keep up," she says rushing ahead.

'Now do I get one or two girls from this…I should reward Naruto for this after I am done either way. Wonder what should I do? Should I reconquer her before or after I undo the mental blocks keeping her from remembering' Sai thinks as they close in and silently land outside the fake tree. 'Alright. There it goes all the souls are returning back to their bodies and healing them,' Sai thinks before quickly starting to draw a seal on the bandaged container on the tigress's back before activating it a few moments later and it turns dark blue as it lays in waiting like a predator hunting.

Sai and the tigress waited several more moments before the seal turned orange and Sai taps her on her shoulder, telling her to silently take it back to Sasori. The tigress quietly sinks into her own shadow and disappears before Sai knocked on the fake tree.

* * *

"Can't believe you convinced him to do that and turned her to our side," Sai says sitting across from Naruto in a field hospital tent put up to care for all the wounded surrounded by Sai's shinobi force that had arrived.

Naruto smiles. "It was easy…for me."

"Yeah, well, what now? I hear the lady Hokage is in a coma from overusing her chakra to heal as many as she most of the village is now a huge crater." Sai says before one of his shinobi comes up to him.

"My lord, it seems the fire daimyo has been called to a meeting," he whispers making Sai nod.

Sai turns to Naruto and smiles. "Come by my home in a bit. Need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, but I think it was destroyed in the attack," Naruto says.

'Shit! That is right. It was destroyed,' Sai thinks.

"You okay?" Naruto asks worriedly.

"I'm going to have to rebuild the entire district," Sai says sighing.

"It'll be fine," Naruto says patting his back.

"Going to have to call in a few favors for this," Sai says.

"Damn right. But you'll make it," Naruto says encouragingly.

"Now Neji is working for me. He joined a secret project of mine. I won't say any more other than it involves new trade routes," Sai says lying as he knows word will get out like that.

"You think you can keep building it up well enough?" Naruto plays along.

"I haven't moved into the Water or Lightning country market and recently I married Gaara in a political move between Wind and Leaf so Wind markets are going to be very accessible for my people now and this will give me a lot of gold dust to work with," Sai says.

"Going to make real gold?" Naruto asks smiling.

"Or use in experiments with my research department," Sai says before seeing Tenten enter.

"Hey, guys…how did you make it out?" Tenten asks.

"Fine, just talking to the village hero," Sai says getting up before walking over to her. "How have you been?"

Tenten sighs tiredly. "Tired. Sleepy. Exhausted."

"You can ask for a transfer to Wave if would welcome you," Sai says smiling at her.

Tenten smiles at him. "I would like that."

"I think I will request you," Sai says smiling as he left.

Tenten giggles. "And that's my hubby," she whispers

"We will make it official when you come and be prepared. This means we are accelerating plans. Go to Danzo and tell him I want to meet him in secret to discuss the village's future," Sai whispers.

Tenten nods. "Sure. Anything you need."

* * *

"We will wait here for the night," Sai says stopping at an inn on their way back to Wave.

"You sure about that?" Naruto asks walking in behind him.

"Yeah, we need to rest anyways and will give any messengers a chance to find us. I am going to get some rest," Sai says heading up after he pays for loggings for everyone.

"So what for now? Just sleep?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah, just rest up. We will leave in the morning," Sai says before whispering. "I am waiting for someone to wait for when we get to Wave before I can take you."

Tenten blushes heavily as Sai left and the other inn patrons look at her confused why she is just standing there blushing.

After a few hours of laying on the bed, Sai rose. "I have been expecting you Danzo or would you prefer Hokage?" Sai asks.

"It is good to see your senses are as sharp as ever," Danzo says flanked by two root guards.

"I was waiting for you actually. So should I offer congratulations or straight to business?" Sai asks.

"Let's get down to business," Danzo says taking a seat.

"Ah, right. You still need to get the jonin assembly's vote of confidence before it is official. Now then, tell me, do you agree with me that the fire Daimyo is a weak-willed man?" Sai asks.

"Ha. He always has been," Danzo says.

"Then maybe it is time for a change. Someone who tells him what to do because they have a higher rank?" Sai asks catching Danzo's interest.

"What do you have in mind?" Danzo asks.

"We need someone with a strong will to lead someone who will work with you. Someone who doesn't desire to be Hokage," Sai says.

"Interesting and want do you want in return?" Danzo asks.

"Your help seizing all the political power in the Fire country and in return, I support you and your faction with my connections and influence in other countries like Wind, Earth, and now Sound," Sai says surprising him with the last one,

"Already, huh?" Danzo asks, thinking to himself.

"It wasn't hard. After all, I sent Sasuke there on a mission to learn all he could from Orochimaru and then ending him and bringing all his research to me. The only one who escaped that didn't join me was Kabuto, but he has been so twisted I doubt he even remembers who he originally was before you," Sai says putting Danzo on guard a bit from that. "Don't be surprised. I know a great many things, but it doesn't matter to me and I got rid of one of your loose ends for you. So what do you…don't even try using that sharingan on me Danzo. I want to ally with you on my own free will. There is no need for us to fight. Besides, with this, we can assure that Leaf will be dominant over both Sand and Stone to a lesser extent for now," Sai says activating his sharingan to make sure Danzo didn't get him under his control with his sharingan.

Danzo stares at him for a time before sighing. "How much do you know?"

"From your attempt at alliance with Hanzo, where you first met the one who would become Pain, the figurehead leader of the Akatsuki, to more recently like Orochimaru. Now then, if you agree to ally ourselves with one another, send your bodyguards away. I want to speak with you of plans and secrets I have uncovered. I will only tell you, not the others in Root. I do not care if they have a seal or not. I want no chance of this leaking out," Sai says.

Danzo frowns reluctantly before signaling the two to leave him and they disappeared, Sai feeling their presence leaving the hospital. "Now I hope you don't mind. A security seal from the Uzumaki library," Sai says making hand signs and seals appear on the walls. Even at a glance, Danzo could tell no one was getting in or out easily and no sound would escape. What he didn't realize was Sai cast a second jutsu on top of it.

Sai sighs as he leans back in his seat and relaxes for a bit as he watches Danzo all the while. He starts to groan heavily as his slung arm throbs heavily while Sai grins slightly. "Before I begin, let me tell you something Danzo. Let's give you more natural Sharingan," Sai says as Danzo gasps and holds himself and his skin began to ripple as his artificial arm began to change and Danzo felt the sharingans on it disappear.

"What have you…?" Danzo started before feeling his bones start to restructure themselves and shrink.

Sai hums. "A little makeover," he says as Danzo's size starts to shrink down a bit and his hair started to grow. "You see, I have a jutsu that will make anyone I want into anybody I want. Like for you, a young Uchiha woman."

"But…I…" Danzo groans as he chokes and his whole forms start to change now. Sai watching as Danzo's bandages start to fall away to let the new parts of the form and even the long black hair flow out. Sai hums as he sees Danzo's head and faces changes into that of a woman who almost looks similar to Sasuke's in many ways the main difference is the fact that Sasuke is now a tengu.

Sai watches as Danzo's hips flared out and body narrows, giving her an hourglass figure as he knew it was over as the metal over Danzo's arm fell away. Revealing it was no longer artificial, but fully organic and all of Danzo's scars disappear. Leaving only a young Uchiha woman where Danzo was. "Oh, and one more thing Danzo," Sai says making her look up to him, now showing she had two sharingan eyes. "After I use this on someone, they are vulnerable to this," Sai says before using his eye's jutsu to start to hypnotize her.

Danzo watches Sai's eyes and starts to fall into a deep trance, already weak from the change and just want to let go. "Now let's see…" Sai says grinning as he gets up and moves toward her, still looking into her eyes. "Oh. A maid should do. And unquestionably loyal to me as well."

Danzo groans as she kept watching into his eyes, her colors changing into the same shade as his while the commands took place. Sai kept grinning before blinking and stops the jutsu, letting Danzo free of control and makes her fall to the side before he catches her as she slept away. "Aw. Such a cutie."

"How many maids does this make now? Two for me Kyuubi and now you," Sai says waiting for her to awaken.

Danzo groans as she tries to flutter her eyes open and looks up to see Sai holding onto her. "Ma…master Sai?"

"Oh. You're awake now. Good. Now Danzo, you remember what you are in charge of in the Leaf, right?" Sai asks.

"The root anbu and have to take the place as Hokage," Danzo tries to say.

"Good. You will do exactly as I say, right, my maid?" Sai asks.

Danzo nods as she watches him. "Whatever you need…master Sai."

"Good. As a reward, I will grant you a gift. Tell me, what is one of the secret defining characteristics of the main Uchiha house?" Sai asks.

"The…the ears. They are a tengu," Danzo describes.

"Good and for you, who I have allowed to be adopted into the clan, do you have these traits?" Sai asks.

Danzo shakes her head. "No. I don't have them."

"Then, as an advance reward, for the work you are about to do, I shall honor you with the ears," Sai says, making her face brighten up and morph into one of shock.

"Master Sai…I don't deserve this," Danzo tries to plead respectfully.

"You don't yet, but you will," Sai says before touching her cheek and she feels her ears change.

Danzo quickly reaches up and rubs her ears, feeling the pointed tips especially. "So…I am…?"

"Your status has been upgraded to the highest an adopted member can now reach. Now then Danzo, I have a few instructions I want you to carry out," Sai says rubbing her face and then her lips gently.

"What are they master Sai?" Danzo asks, subtly licking his fingers as they pass by her lips.

"First, make capturing Kabuto a high priority. He knows the jutsu that reanimated the first and second and has the capability to use it on a wide scale to revive countless shinobi who have passed. I don't need to tell you how bad that would be seeing as the only way to stop them is either by sealing jutsu or if the caster undoes it," Sai says seriously.

Danzo nods seriously. "What else master?"

"Second, rule the village like you were going to, but as for Naruto, leave him be as he will soon join the ranks of women completely loyal to me," Sai says.

Danzo nods as well to that. "It will be done."

"Now third, Pain wasn't the true leader of the Akatsuki. The leader is Obito Uchiha, a Leaf ninja who was twisted by Madara who was keeping himself alive via Senju cells but died in the last few decades," Sai starts before explaining the Akatsuki's true purpose and what Zetsu intends, horrifying Danzo. "As such, we must stop them so I want you to call for a Kage summit soon. We will use this threat to get the rest of the villages off their asses to deal with them permanently before the ten tails can be revived. While we do that though, we will also be working to get me more authority and power over all the nations so I can become the emperor of the shinobi nations," Sai informs.

Danzo stayed in a state of shock at what he is planning before just nodding and holds onto him as she leans her head up to his. "I'll do it all."

"Good. And when the time comes, I will want you to give back control to Tsunade or, if need be abdicate, to Naruto to either deal with the problems concerning my rule or in case I call you to come back and serve me as my maid," Sai says.

"Okay…" Danzo moans as she kisses his cheek.

"Also, here is a seal. It will make you appear like you were to everyone, but to me and my girls. We will use this for a time till we fake your death or have you hand over root to your 'successor'," Sai informs, pushing her gently onto the bed before getting out a brush and ink and starts drawing a seal on her exposed stomach. "Not even the Byakugan will be able to see through this and it is undetectable by all but those using sage chakra, but even they won't be able to detect what it does," Sai says.

Danzo shivers and tries to stay still as she watches what he is drawing.

"And done," Sai says finishing as the seal activated. "Now we need a new name for you Danzo," Sai says.

Danzo gulps nervously. "What…what would you like me to be named?"

"How about Delilah?" Sai asks.

Delilah slowly nods. "Okay. That will be fine."

"Good. Now let us get to work," Sai says letting her get up and secure her clothing.

* * *

'With this, I now control root and the Hokage for now. Time to make a move. Time to take over Wind,' Sai thinks as he stretched, waiting for Gaara.

"Sai? Are you in here?" Gaara calls out as she walks in the room.

"Ah. My wife," Sai says motioning her over.

Gaara smiles and walks over. "Did you need me?"

"I have news a faction in the wind court is starting to carry out a coup d'état on your Daimyo. We have to hurry to there and quickly to stop them," Sai informs.

Gaara quickly gains a serious expression. "Then let's hurry."

'It's already too late. By the time we arrive, the daimyo will have died and the family with him,' Sai thinks as Gaara grabs him and teleporting away.

By the time the two reached the Daimyo's palace, it was battle-scarred and part was burning. "How do we tell the loyalists from the coup d'état?" Sai asks.

Gaara was at a loss for words she didn't know what to do. She had expected to arrive and meet with the Daimyo and talk to him about this, not arrive as it was in progress.

"Gaara?" Sai asks.

"I'm fine," Gaara tries to reassure mostly herself.

"We have to find the Daimyo," Sai advises.

"Right," Gaara says rushing ahead.

Sai follows her closely behind, watching carefully for anything until they bust through the battle raging outside the palace and makes there way to the throne room where they found the Daimyo dead with many others.

"No…" Gaara breathes out shocked.

"That is your Daimyo?" Sai asks holding her.

Gaara slowly nods sadly. "…yes…he is…"

"Come here…let's hunt down the ones who did this," Sai says before summoning a few tigers.

"Yo boss…whoa," a tigress says seeing the dead bodies.

"Find the one who did this, but do not kill them," Sai instructs.

"Sure thing boss," a tigress says rushing off with the rest in different directions.

"Gaara, what will we do?" Sai asks.

"Kill them. I'm going to kill them all," Gaara growls.

"I mean after this. The leader of Wind is dead," Sai says.

Gaara sighs and calms herself down. "We need a new leader. Immediately."

"We will need to find out who died and who betrayed the Daimyo with this," Sai says before motioning her to follow him as royal guards, looking like they had just come from battle, showed up to see what had happened.

"Our Daimyo," one of them breathes out shocked.

"There is no time for that. Find who did this!" Gaara orders.

The royal guards were hesitant at first but eventually ran off to search. 'It has all gone perfectly,' Sai thinks as a tiger drags a few people back, but before Gaara could kill them, Sai intervenes. "Wait. We have too little information. We need to know all who were involved."

Gaara growls. "Fine."

"I have men who will get the info and make them beg for death," Sai informs, letting them know this wasn't mercy.

* * *

Word quickly spread about the coup and many were found guilty of collaborating with the plan, mostly with high ranks. All of them were sent to the execution grounds without mercy. But there was still a problem in the coup. The Daimyo and his entire family were slain, leaving no living relatives and those who could take his place immediately were found guilty. So in a move, no one had heard of, it was decided that the current Kazekage would take the title, being the highest ranked person still alive and not a part of the coup.

"So, now I am not the only Daimyo in our family," Sai says looking to Gaara now wearing the robes of the Wind Daimyo made for her.

Gaara nods as she looks at herself in the mirror. "And we still have to deal with the aftermath."

"Well, on the bright side, this means our two nations are now tied together…I hope you don't consider annexing Wave into Wind's territory," Sai jokes.

Gaara just smirks in the mirror.

"But then again, I might be able to convince you to allow me to annex it," Sai teases walking up to her.

"And how so are you planning that?" Gaara asks turning to him.

"Maybe giving us both an heir," Sai says rubbing her cheek.

Gaara hums happily and leans into his hand. "Really? An heir?"

"You are now the Daimyo of Wind and Kazekage. The former title is also passed through the family line," Sai informs.

Gaara sighs happily and grabs his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sai says before kissing her. "You know with this, we now control two countries. Why don't we add to that number?" Sai asks.

Gaara hums. "Which one is next?"

"Oh, you are so eager for that?" Sai asks surprised.

Gaara crosses her arms and looks a bit smug. "Only to gauge if we can."

"Three spring to mind. Tea, River, and Noodles countries. I know Leaf won't lift a finger especially if one of them attacks Wave first," Sai says.

Gaara hums. "Let's see. The main thing here is ports to control."

"Yes and if we expand into the sea, we start gaining control of the trade routes," Sai says smirking.

"Then Tea should be it," Gaara says thinking to herself.

"Very well. I will let Wind have it as thanks, ok?" Sai asks before kissing her again.

"How thoughtful, but that also means my shinobi are going to have to invade and hold it," Gaara says.

"That's right," Sai says starting to undo her clothes.

"Right now?" Gaara asks a bit confused.

"Why not?" Sai asks moving the obi.

"Because don't you have a plan to run?" Gaara asks as she helps along a bit.

"None that need my oversight at the moment, but I have one for you," Sai says before torching her bare stomach, making her feel a little weird.

Gaara groans and looks down to see his hand glowing a bit before it stops. "What did you do?"

"I would like to introduce you to someone," Sai says moving to the side a bit and lets her see what was behind him now.

Gaara stops shocked as she sees a little girl looking around a bit confused. About waist high to Sai wearing nothing. But the thing that was outstanding about her is the fact she has some raccoon ears with a bushy raccoon tail. "Wha…what just…?" the girl asks as she kept looking.

"What did.…Sai…?" Gaara asks looking at him.

"This is Shukaku. As she will be from now on," Sai says smirking.

"How the heck did you get me out?" Shukaku demand to Sai.

"Same way I did to Kurama or, as you know her Gaara, Kyuubi. Though Shukaku was easier. Didn't have to separate as much power from it to pull this off," Sai informs.

Shukaku feels herself before trying to do a jutsu before just making a ball of sand in her hands. "Hey! Give it all back you stupid mortal!"

"You didn't even have it. You still haven't recovered much of your strength from the Akatsuki," Sai reminds.

"Ten you stupid mortal, you will HEY!" Shukaku yells as she is picked up by Sai and holds her as he runs his hand over her. "Let me go insect!"

"So I give her to you my wife. She can be whatever you want to be it. A maid or a handmaiden," Sai says offering her.

"I'm not one of your useless commodities!" Shukaku yells insulted now.

"What do you think my wife? You like my gift?" Sai asks.

"You better talk carefully or don't talk at all!" Shukaku yells pointing at Gaara.

"Okay, she is a feisty one. I'm going to like her myself. But, she is yours to do as you please," Sai says letting Gaara hold the change bijuu in her arms.

"I like this gift," Gaara says smiling.

"Thought you might. So my wife, what is your first order of business?" Sai asks almost teasingly.

Gaara chuckles. "I'll get her dressed up. And then I need to look through what I have."

"No need. I got someone for that," Sai says before doing a few hand signs and slams his palm against the floor.

Gaara became surprised as a puff of smoke came out and she sees another young girl sitting on the floor looking around before she sees them. "Really? Why did you…bwahahahahahaha!" Kurama laughs seeing Shukaku held by Gaara. "Just like a one tail!"

"Who is this?" Gaara asks.

"Kurama no kitsune," Sai informs.

"That's the nine tails?!" Gaara calls out shocked.

"Yeah. You mind finding her something to wear to the mansion?" Sai asks looking at her.

Kurama kept laughing as Shukaku started to scowl at her fellow tailed beast friend. "Yeah! Sure! Hahahahahahaha!"

"A maid outfit," Sai whispers to her.

"Oh boy, I'm going to love this!" Kurama laughs trying to control herself.

"Alright. Take her and reverse summon yourself. I and the new Daimyo will be a little busy," Sai says as Kurama noticed the state of Gaara's clothes and understands what is coming.

"Oh boy," Kurama pants smiling. "Fine. Rut like the bugs you are," she says grabbing Shukaku.

"Wait?! What!" Shukaku yells not understanding what was going on before she disappeared into smoke.

"Now then, where were we?" Sai asks going back up to Gaara.

Gaara smiles a little. "Let me think on that."

"Oh, I remember now," Sai says before starting to kiss her again.


	21. Chapter 21: Family Meet Up

"You sure about that?" Sai asks sitting in a meeting with the leaf shinobi council.

"Yes. It seems that Tea is building a fleet and intelligence reports they have made a deal with Water pass by them unhindered. Their aim is clear. They are planning to invade Wave," the Anbu reports.

"I see. They are planning to invade my country," Sai says thinking aloud as he waited for the council members to trip over themselves to offer aid to him.

"Lord Sai, tell us, with your current forces, can you repel this?" Homura asks.

"With our current manpower and defenses …maybe, but we will take many casualties if they have hired rogue shinobi," Sai says as he hinted at the possibility of the Akatsuki being hired.

"Lord Hokage, we should reinforce Wave for this coming battle," a civilian member of the council quickly says, making Sai inwardly smile as it had begun as many of the civilian council agreed quickly.

"Calm yourselves. We must not act rashly," Delilah says in her usual tone, but no one noticed the change in her appearance or even her voice.

"But we can't just let Wave be invaded," one protests.

"No. Your Hokage is right. You shouldn't act rashly. The village was recently destroyed and you are still rebuilding and other nations are watching you closely like after the Konoha crush where Rock tried a probing raid," Sai says.

"The Daimyo is correct. What we need is a plan," Shikaku Nara says.

"Well, I could call in a favor from the Wind to help…in fact, I have an idea that will benefit us both. If my forces can destroy or at least pin them down, then Leaf and Wind can mount an invasion to occupy and end this war immediately," Sai suggests.

"Why does this sound like you want something from this?" Shibi Aburame asks.

"Because I do. I want to end this war immediately and I can't do that by invading myself as my manpower is far too weak for that and I would look like the aggressor in this conflict, turning other nations against me slightly and I won't surrender as they most likely will want all of Wave and all the technological advances we have made and are working on," Sai says.

"In the end, if we do follow this plan as suggested, then not only do we show how strong our alliance is with Wave, but we can annex some territory if we wish. But Lord Sai will gain basically nothing from this," a civilian says.

Sai smiles a bit from this as he still has plans for himself and his territory in future as the council began to debate.

"We at least have to send some reinforcements at least," Hisashi insisted.

"Nothing is going to survive without reinforcements, no matter who you send," Sai points out.

"Very well…we can at least spare a few squads," Delilah says thinking aloud.

"If we are going to war, we must start preparing immediately," Shikuku says getting up.

"Agreed. Meeting adjured. We will see to the negotiation of the price for the latest technology at a later date," Delilah says getting up with the rest of the council.

'You did well Delilah,' Sai thinks smirking inwardly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, heading straight for Wave.

* * *

"It didn't take much to tempt Tea to prepare an invasion with their new hot-blooded Daimyo," Sai says as Sasuke laid his head in her lap.

"Of course it didn't…why didn't you send me?" Sasuke asks running her fingers through his hair.

"We have to appear weak for now. Besides, I wanted to test our new battleships without making Water involved directly. We also don't currently have the manpower to occupy all of Tea without revealing our hidden forces. That is why we are using Gaara's country to occupy it. Also, what do you think of making Danzo the one who was behind the ordering of the clan's massacre into a loyal maid and have her serve us? An ironic enough punishment?" Sai asks.

"Kinda," Sasuke says smiling as she leans her head down to him.

"Good. Also, we will be receiving a few new squads of leaf shinobi so let me handle this battle and you and Itachi remain hidden because I don't know if they will be root or normal shinobi," Sai says.

"Sure. As long as you keep us company in that time period," Sasuke says giggling.

"I will try," Sai says as Itachi was eating her pocky near them, listening intently.

"Good. Because it would do Itachi some good for you to spend time with your girls," Sasuke says.

"How are you Itachi?" Sai asks looking at her wings.

Itachi looks behind herself and lowers her larger wings a bit to see them. "Fine."

"Oh, don't be like that little sis," Sasuke says smirking.

Itachi became a little annoyed at that as she knows she is older.

"Ok, no fighting. So Itachi, now it is just Kisame, Obito, and Zetsu. When do you think they will go after the eight tails?" Sai asks sitting up.

"I say a week," Itachi says going back to eating pocky.

"And when it happens, Lightning will be in an uproar as B is quite popular and the partner of the Raikage," Sai says moving over to her before kissing her neck, making her jump away.

Itachi frowns as she quickly moves away and covers her neck.

"Seems like Itachi is a little jumpy," Sai says smiling at her.

"Maybe you should take her out for a nice walk or maybe…you know," Sasuke says slyly.

"I will think about it, but what about Konan and Nagato? Her training finished or, in Nagato's case, body ready to move around on its own?" Sai asks.

"Not yet. But maybe you can enjoy them after taking over Tea," Sasuke says smiling. "Maybe as a reward for doing so good?"

"Maybe…also, what about Hanabi and Neji? No old rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuuga flaring up?" Sai asks.

"Not a thing. Seems the training is going very well…didn't you have to ask Naruto about something but the attack got in the way?" Sasuke suddenly asks as she remembers him muttering.

"Oh, yeah. I was planning to ask Naruto to teach me the shadow clone jutsu of hers until the Pain attack happened…maybe I can rework hers to my own type. Yeah…even more fun," Sai says grinning. "I am already reworking justus."

"Have you broken that mental block you set up in her memories so no one can find out about what you did to her?" Sasuke says, making Sai smirk.

"Not yet," Sai informs.

Sasuke hums and smiles. "Use to be I would hate Naruto…now…now I want to bed her with you. Are you going to let us sleep together?" Sasuke says grinning.

"That depends. Am I invited?" Sai asks cheekily.

Sasuke lightly hits his head. "Of course you dimwit."

"Then yes you can," Sai says relaxing against her.

"Now that I think about it, what girl should Naruto be for it?" Sasuke asks.

"Anything you girls like really. I can do you all no matter what," Sai says licking his lips.

"Oh, then I want you to turn Naruto into Hinata and do me as I am and let's get Neji in on it and when we finally get Hinata, let's do a five-way with four Hinatas," Sasuke says smirking.

"Alright, after the war, I will have Delilah send Naruto to us as an inspection and we will get her into it then," Sai says.

Sasuke smiles. "Good. Because I bet they would be really needy."

"Well, not once we undo the mental blocks on Naruto the way we are planning it," Sai says.

"And I remember Kurama complaining about it," Sasuke says smiling.

"Well, she got over it. Especially after we reunited her with the one tail," Sai says as Tenten walked up to him, wearing the cloak of the Phoenix on her shoulders.

"Hey," Tenten says sitting by them.

"Hey, my weapon mistress," Sai teases.

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Thanks for the cloak."

"Using it to practice your ninjutsu?" Sai asks.

"Yeah. Really big help," Tenten says petting his head.

"Well, it does multiple any fire jutsu the wielder uses, but increases the chakra needed for said jutsus," Sai reminds.

"Then I'll increase my pool," Tenten says as the two enjoys petting Sai.

"Have you been brought up to speed Tenten?" Sai asks.

"Yeah, I heard Tea is going to try and invade us, huh?" Tenten asks pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah…you want to stay inside while I handle the war a bit?" Sai asks concerned.

"Will you?" Tenten asks.

"No. Plan to be on the frontlines and watch our static defenses and a new ship in their first battle," Sai says.

"Just be careful," Sasuke says worriedly.

"You forget who you are talking to?" Sai asks.

"We don't want our prize to be hurt," Sasuke says moving a hand down his chest.

"Girls. Girls. They aren't truly a threat to me," Sai says smirking.

"They are to us," Sasuke mutters.

"Really? Tea is a threat?" Sai asks smirking.

"When you are hurt, kinda," Tenten says.

"I won't be. I am not some defenseless feudal lord. I am a shinobi," Sai says stocking both Sasuke and Tenten's cheeks.

Both girls sigh happily and lean into his stroking.

"Now then, I expect you all to be training hard, right?" Sai asks.

"Yeah…" they both say lost in the stroking.

"Good. I want you both at kage level and you too Itachi," Sai informs.

"Eh," Itachi says chewing away at the pocky stick still.

"Or less pocky and time with me," Sai informs.

Itachi rolls her eyes as she kept eating.

"Well, I will leave you girls to it. I am going to see Hanabi and see if she will finally let me see Neji," Sai says getting up and walks to where they were. "Hello, my pale-eyed wife, will you let me in?" Sai asks.

"What's the password?" Hanabi calls out giggling.

"Pocky," Sai says rattling a box of it.

"Give me," Hanabi says quickly opening the door and snatches it. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hey, can I finally see Neji?" Sai asks.

Hanabi hums. "Sure. She is resting on the bed," she says nodding her head inside.

"Can I see her?" Sai asks.

"Sure," Hanabi says stepping aside.

Sai smile as he steps in before kissing her.

Hanabi giggles into the kiss before letting go and pushes him to the bed. "Go have fun."

"You going to join in?" Sai asks looking to Neji.

"Nah. Enjoy my now obedient sister," Hanabi says smiling as Sai looks over the maid on the bed who is resting up.

"You sure? We can have some fun as well," Sai says.

"I rather you enjoy yourself. You already had me," Hanabi says coyly.

"But I enjoy sleeping with you," Sai says smirking.

"Maybe our new maid Neji then can get into it. Now come on and enjoy her while I enjoy this," Hanabi says still eating.

"Alright, Neji," Sai says patting her shoulder.

Neji groans as she sits up and opens her eyes to see him. "Sai…what…what is it?"

"How are you?" Sai asks.

Neji groans and rubs her head. "I…I don't know."

"It's alright. Now, your mistress wants you to start doing your duties," Sai says before reaching underneath her and felt her legs and runs up them till he felt her underwear.

Neji shivers and flinches away from him. "Wha…what are you…now?" Neji almost demands as she sees his expression.

"One of your duties will be to give me heirs," Sai whispers into her ear before poking her forehead and Neji felt as if something shattered in her head. "Now tell me, what training has Hanabi put you through?"

"She…she…" Neji tries to say as Sai leans in. "…she taught me…how to wear…"

"Underwear?" Sai asks teasingly as he kept running his hand along her before moving around and runs a finger along her rear

Neji shivers and almost moves away from him. "Um…yeah…"

"How about a bra?" Sai asks taking note how her ass was.

Neji jumps a bit from his touch. "…yes…are you going to…?"

"I am going to make you my concubine," Sai whispers into her ear as he starts to undress her.

Neji slowly moves herself to let him get her clothes off easier without much of thought. "But I…I…"

"No objections. This is your duty and I already removed your caged bird seal," Sai says getting her only into her underwear which was black. "Oh. She put you in black to offset your pale complexion?" Sai asks before fondling one of her breasts.

Neji moans softly and almost presses her chest against his hand. "Please…"

"Hanabi, flip a coin for me real quick," Sai instructs.

"Done," Hanabi calls as they heard a coin flicked. "Heads."

"Then I will get right to it," Sai says removing Neji's panties before starting to undress.

Neji gulped nervously as she watches him undress and pays close attention as he pulls his pants and underwear down. Neji became so entranced, she hardly notices as Sai moves over her and pushes her onto the bed and lines up with her. "Now Neji, you should be more aware of your surroundings," Hanabi says.

"Wha…?" Neji stops as Hanabi seems to have attached milkers to her breasts, quickly moving away as Sai smirks at her expression.

"Now let's continue," Hanabi says flipping a switch.

Neji moans as the milker starts up and her breasts start to be sucked on and Sai quickly enters her, making her moans louder now and hang onto him. Sai smiles and leans his head down and kisses her, quieting her a bit as Hanabi giggles from the side, watching them and then the milker system from time to time to make sure it is still working. Neji groans and wraps her arms around him while spreading her legs more for him to move easier. Sai chuckles as he kept watching Neji, trying to keep up while fondling one of her breasts still around the cup on it.

Neji pants and looks up to Sai while he kept moving above her into her and then looks to the see to see Hanabi watching all the while, smiling at them while she kept eating away. Hanabi gives a little wave at her as Sai turns Neji's head back to face him and starts to kiss her again, gripping her hips hard as Neji clenches up. Neji moans into the kiss and tries to hold out before a small squeeze on one of her breasts did her in and she starts to cum all over Sai while almost screaming out into the kiss. Sai smiles all the while and keeps up the kiss, trying to finish her off and empty into her. Hanabi now walking over to them and slowly unlatches both of the suction cups from Neji and lets Sai grab onto them, squeezing them tight and makes her cum again. The second clenching around him doing him in and he starts to cum now and empty himself into her.

Neji pants heavily and Sai pulls away from the kiss and looks down at her while she catches her breath and slowly places a hand on her stomach and rubs at the warmth. "S…Sai…"

"I will see to her. This was good training for her, but next time, do her ass," Hanabi says smirking.

Sai smirks at her. "When did you become commanding?"

"I am in charge of training her, remember?" Hanabi says, turning up the power on the milker a bit.

Neji moans out weakly as the pumps started up again, leaking some milk around the cups a bit.

"You want me to make her into a part cow?" Sai asks.

Hanabi hums. "Maybe."

"Well, you can think about it a bit while I go. But how far along would you say your training her is?" Sai asks.

Hanabi shrugs. "Maybe almost there. Maybe about half at this point. But good enough."

"You going to start making her model this stuff?" Sai asks before kissing Hanabi.

Hanabi moans happily into the kiss. "Yeah. Maybe. Maybe she can be my mannequin."

"Ok. I am going to go see Sasori if you need me, ok?" Sai asks.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just be sexy when I do," Hanabi says smirking.

* * *

"Oh, my little scorpion," Sai says walking up behind her at a table where she was working.

"Yes?" Sasori asks before being picked up and put onto the table as Sai turns her towards him, her lab coat falling off a bit to show only her wearing some skimpy underwear that is entirely custom for her.

"Have you been naughty?" Sai asks the redheaded loli.

Sasori shakes her head. "No. I haven't."

"Well, you're about to be with me," Sai says smirking before kissing her.

Sasori moans into the kiss and slowly wraps her arms around his neck before gasping for air as he pulls away. "Wh…what…now? I have to work."

"Oh? How is our ship coming? Dependant on your answer, I will take you here," Sai informs.

Sasori shivers a bit from his tone and gulps. "Well…I just need to finish up the testing and…and that's it."

"You have five days," Sai whispers into her ear before letting her go.

Sasori sighs in some relief as she gets off the table and feels the coat riding up herself and shows off her some ass while bending over to get down. "Also, after this invasion, I may have a new partner working with you," Sai says spanking her for that.

Sasori shivers and looks behind herself, still not moving as she slowly moves her ass to ride out the sting.

"Also, dress in more than just your underwear," Sai instructs.

"But…but I…" Sasori tries to defend.

"Unless you want me to start doing you more," Sai adds.

"Can I go back to remaining naked?" Sasori asks getting off the table and stays bending over and shoving her ass towards him.

"No. Because you work with other people," Sai says before pulling her panties down and moves to do her now that she had offered. "Now my little scorpion. Time to go another round."

* * *

"Kyuu-chan," Sai says seeing her cleaning his office.

"What?" Kurama asks getting under the desk and cleaning it, spreading her legs a little and showing herself off for him when he walked in.

"You don't need to clean," Sai says as he pets her bushy purple tail.

Kurama moans and moves her tail away from him. "Stop that. What do you need?"

"This," Sai says before picking her up and kissing her.

Kurama kisses back almost happily and hangs onto him. "What was that for?" she asks pulling away from the kiss.

"Can't I kiss my cute little fox mate?" Sai asks taking a seat before setting her on his lap.

Kurama groans as he lets his hand travel under her clothing and under her underwear. "Why does it feel like you want something?"

"I want to just spend time with you. Now tell me what happened with one tail?" Sai asks, making her smile.

"She resisted the clothing at first. But I put her in her place," Kurama says smirking now.

"How did you do it?" Sai asks starting to stroke her ears as he started to work at his desk.

"I left her tied up in my room with those toys the other mortals gave me to enjoy," Kurama says chuckling.

"You did well. Now relax. We will be here while I do this work," Sai says continuing to stroke her ears.

"And here I thought you would be digging your hands into my underwear," Kurama mutters leaning against him and resting up.

"Happy?" Sai asks.

"Kinda," Kurama mutters sleepily.

"Rest my little kitsune," Sai whispers to her.

* * *

"My lord, two teams of chunin have arrived from Leaf," a shinobi tells him.

"Very good," Sai says, finishing fastening his armor.

"Are they anyone on the list?" Sasuke asks.

"No," the shinobi answers.

"Then I guess killing time," Sai says smiling.

"Be careful," Sasuke says as Tenten walks up to him and hugs him.

"Tenten will keep me safe," Sai says.

"Don't let him get hurt badly," Sasuke says poking Tenten.

"I won't," Tenten assures before kissing her.

"Oh, sexy," Sai says smirking as he leans toward them.

"Very," Sasuke says before smacking Tenten's rear to get her to start moving.

"Bad girl," Sai says chuckling.

"No. Bad wife," Sasuke corrects.

"Either way, bad," Sai says before hugging her.

Sasuke smiles as she hugs him. "Good luck."

"Don't need luck. Got your sexy ass," Sai says before leaving to join Tenten.


	22. Chapter 22: Strong Ties

"How is it looking?" Sai asks.

"Looks like it's going to be a clear day and no one has spotted the invasion fleet yet on any of the bases," a high ranking samurai informs.

"Good. How are our friends from the leaf doing?" Sai asks.

"They are in position and, from the looks of it, ready," the samurai says.

"Very well. What about our static defenses?" Sai asks.

"They are ready, loaded and still hidden," the samurai says.

"Good," Sai says as they wait before the radio comes to life.

"This is Serpent Four. I have spotted twenty ships making for Wave from the south."

"Roger that. Fall back Serpent Four. We don't want them spooked and send out any possible shinobi they have," Sai orders.

Serpent Four confirmed the order and fell back to the ship as they came closer till they were in sight of the island. "Tenten, have the civilians been evacuated?" Sai asks.

"Yes, more than an hour ago," Tenten informs.

"Good. Commander, they are about in range. Order our big guns to deploy themselves and get ready to fire," Sai instructs.

"Sir," the samurai says starting to radio the order and, beneath them in the hill, a part opened up and two barrels started to come out and the gunners take aim as the ships got closer, not even half a mile from shore.

"Open fire!" Sai yells over the radio and soon the sounds of six cannons being fired were heard and, ten seconds later, an explosion rocked two ships, with water shooting up near a third. Fires started erupting from the wooden ships as the hull splintered and cracked from the damage.

"Direct hits on two. Reload and fire again," the commander orders as the ships drew nearer.

"Tenten, they as strong as you had hoped?" Sai asks.

"Oh, yeah. Can't believe they are still able to do this though," Tenten she smiling at him.

"Still lacks the power of you in that cloak," Sai says smirking.

"Yes. Yes, it does," Tenten says coyly.

"Want to show the results of your training with it?" Sai asks.

"You would allow that, here?" Tenten asks nodding her head towards the approaching ships.

"I want to scare them back into the open water so we can test our ship. If they are all anchored, then it won't be much of a test, would it?" Sai asks.

"Nope. I'll go get the cloak," Tenten says walking off.

"Make it quick or I will do it," Sai says smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten mutters.

"Three minutes. Let's see what the guns can do," Sai says watching as the guns kept firing till he saw small row boats with people in them starting to approach from the ship. "Order our soldiers to prepare and have the Leaf shinobi start launching jutsus."

"As you wish my lord," the commander says and soon fire jutsus or kunais with explosive tags started to be launched at the rowboats, destroying them and killing the occupants of all who were hit.

"I am back," Tenten says coming up dressed in the cloak of the Phoenix as a fourth ship was starting to sink from the fire of the cannons.

"The stage is yours," Sai informs stepping back.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Tenten calls as the cloak's phoenix wings start to glow before launching a fireball that was at least fifteen times her size at the nearest ship, engulfing it in flames and the ship next to it, making men scream as they were being burnt alive and jumping overboard to extinguish the flames trying to consume them.

"I think that was fifty percent bigger than when I last saw you use it," Sai says smirking.

"Trained my chakra pool," Tenten says smirking at the power.

"And your fire jutsus," Sai says letting her do it again.

Tenten laughs as the flames start to burn away the ships into ash. "This is definitely amazing."

"And a major reason why Grass has been trying so hard to get it from me. Think if a kekkei genkai user who had a fire one using this could do," Sai says.

"I rather not," Tenten says.

"Now you understand why they hounded me so hard," Sai says as six ships start to turn to flee. "Tenten, leave those ship. They aren't fleeing to you and our cannons. I am going to get a better look at our ship."

"Good luck," Tenten says waving him off.

"Also, keep firing. We are going to make you into a legend yet," Sai says smirking before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and appearing on a cliff closer to see three ships launching from the port. "Show me my faith in the next generation of ships isn't misplaced," Sai says watching the metal ship sail out with two wooden Atakebune's flanking it from both sides as escorts. "In fact, I want to join in," Sai says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves again and appearing on the deck on one of the Atakebune. "Captain," Sai greets.

"Everyone, look sharp. Daimyo on deck!" the captain calls.

"At ease and get ready. We are boarding those Atakebune ships," Sai orders as the metal ship's cannon's started to adjust and fire at the retreating ships.

The crew kept working as the cannons fired and start to hit and blew four of the ships apart. Letting water sink in and bring down the already damaged ships. The crew of each having some go overboard as well.

"Ceasefire. Board and capture the last two ships!" Sai calls over an open frequency.

The Atakebune all start to sail out to the last two floating ships before hooking onto them and starting to board them.

"Go marines. Your Daimyo is here with us. Make him proud!" the captain calls as Sai just jumps onto the railing of the enemy Atakebune and withdraws a katana. "Cut down the invaders!" Sai calls before leading the charge and starts cutting through people using only the skills his mother had taught him with the sword.

"What is this now?" a familiar voice says.

"Mom!?" Sai calls surprised.

"Surprise!" Ringo cheers popping next to him from the smoke.

"When did you get back?" Sai asks, before noticing half the crew was disemboweled already.

Ringo smiles. "Just yesterday. Then I heard you went off to war."

"And you decided to attack our enemies before they arrived?" Sai asks before she showed her shark-like teeth in a smirk.

"Considering the fact you are showing your true prowess, I thought, why not. By the way, we are going to have a long talk about what you told Kyuu-chan and me," Ringo says smiling all the same.

"Well, later because this Atakebune and that one are now ours," Sai says pointing to the other ship being boarded.

"If you want to conquer, of course, you must need a fleet," Ringo says smiling.

"And it seems our new ship has proven devastating," Sai says looking at the metal ship.

"Saw it all. Not bad kid," Ringo says chuckling.

"Also, some things have happened. I will tell you in private," Sai says.

"I can't wait," Ringo says smiling still.

"Marines, get this ship into port and start repairing it. We need to do something," Sai instructs as the first of them board before he and his mother disappear in swirls of leaves and water respectively,

* * *

"And so, now I control the Leaf through her and Gaara is now both Kazekage and the Daimyo," Sai finishes explaining to his mother.

"And the girls?" Ringo asks pointing to Kurama sitting on his lap. "How much has he gained Kurama?"

"A few more and a few changes to them," Kurama says relaxing against Sai.

"Are you ever going to get a girl normally son?" Ringo asks smirking as Sai facepalmed at Kurama's bluntness.

"I got Hanabi and Gaara that way," Sai says petting Kurama.

"And all the others you change their minds…you are not doing me, are you?" Ringo asks raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, please. That isn't right," Sai says making her smile.

"Well, good…so how many girls at the moment and how much trouble do we need to expect from these future attacks that can impact an entire village like the Leaf had?" Ringo asks.

"Well, thirteen so far and two more being worked on right now," Sai says truthfully.

Ringo points at him. "And I expect this kind of truthfulness from now on. No more hiding from your mother. You worried me when you kept that look on your face."

"Ok and as for your question, in my timeline, Sasuke joined the Akatsuki to get revenge on the leaf after being told the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Obito used this and Sasuke tried to abduct the eight tails jinchuriki, but Killer B pulled a fast one with a clone, but his brother A, the Raikage, didn't know that and called a five Kage summit and Sasuke attack that. Fighting the Raikage and several other kage to try and get to Danzo and was saved at the last moment from the tsuchikage's particle style by Obito who revealed himself to the four remain kage as Danzo had fled and the lead of Iron's samurai and put forth an ultimatum. Either hand over the remaining jinchuriki which they obviously refused and then declared the fourth great shinobi war."

Ringo sighs. "Well…you changed plans entirely. So what do you think is going to happen now?"

"Well, I doubt the Akatsuki plan will change much but will be set back with only three members remaining and the near hundred thousand clones of Zetsu that are growing under their base," Sai says making Ringo do a spit take with her tea.

"What?!" Ringo yells.

"And the allied shinobi force only number eighty thousand in comparison, but what really changed the scales was Kabuto using his resurrection jutsu to summon back many great and powerful shinobi and kunoichi as nigh immortal puppets with unlimited chakra. You and your generation of seven swordsmen were amongst those," Sai informs.

Ringo stares at him at this point, not drinking her tea now.

"Heck, one regiment was tasked with fighting only four past kage and, if it wasn't for Naruto, may have been wiped out by the Third Raikage, but the Zetsu clones have another ability which made them far more dangerous," Sai says.

"And that is?" Ringo asks carefully.

"In the first day of the war, they sampled the chakra of countless shinobi and, with that, all of the Zetsu clones gained the ability to perfectly transform into them. Chakra, smell, voice, everything. The only thing they couldn't copy was memories so that night they started sneaking into our forces disguised as our own and started killing further increasing our casualties. Can you guess how many died on the first day alone?" Sai asks.

"I don't know," Ringo says, not truly wanting to know the answer.

"The Zetsu clones lost around fifty thousand of their original hundred thousand," Sai says and waits for that to set in.

Ringo became shocked at this point one this is what they might have to face.

"But the allied shinobi forces lost around forty thousand shinobi and more were injured and that night, the Zetsus infiltrated and racked that number up even higher," Sai informs.

"Who won the war?" Ringo finally asks after a pause.

"The allied shinobi forces did, but the original forces that went to war less than three-eighths survived the war. Especially when they revived Madara," Sai informs.

"They did what?" Ringo demands.

"They revived Madara and used the chakra they gained from the tentacle of the eight tails and some of the nine tail's chakra to revive the ten tails and I will tell you about that later. That is enough information to process for now," Sai says.

"Yes…yes it is…" Ringo says almost trying to comprehend this.

"They also took not even a week," Sai informs, petting Kurama who is seemingly disturbed by the news they revived the ten tails.

"A whole war in a whole week?" Ringo asks.

"Yeah. It wasn't about territory or resources and the Akatsuki basically just kept attacking sometimes suicidally," Sai informs.

"I…need some time," Ringo says.

"Take all the time you need…by now Gaara's forces should be sweeping over Tea and occupying the entire land with Leaf mounting a smaller invasion to take part of it for themselves," Sai says.

"Right…yes…" Ringo says getting up and walking off.

"What do you think my cute little maid?" Sai asks.

"I'm surprised she took your whole 'taking over my girls the way I want,' in stride," Kurama says.

"I mean Tea?" Sai asks.

"Oh. One step closer since you control those who are invading."

"Good girl," Sai says teasingly.

* * *

"Gaara, we just got word the invasion force Tea sent to Wave was either captured or destroyed," Kankuro says as Gaara watched as her shinobi finished capturing the last bastion of resistance Tea put up.

"How did they do it?" Gaara asks.

"Well, before they even landed, they unveiled some sort of weapon. Maybe a launcher that fired on the ships and blew them apart while shinobi from Leaf who were sent to reinforce dealt with all those who seek to land on the island. Then someone started unleashing very powerful fire jutsus. After that, the remaining ships that could try to retreat, but Tea sent out three ships one of which we have never seen any like it to pursue. The unknown ship sank four of them with the other two captured the remaining warships," Kankuro informs.

"It appears my husband was well prepared for an invasion it seems," Gaara says.

"One thing is for sure, many are going to be very curious about this new ship and weapons," Kankuro says as they saw the flag of Wind going up, signaling their victory.

"Well, one good thing about my marriage, none of you can complain about how Wind has spread its' territory beyond the desert," Gaara says.

"Speaking of which, you th…"

"No. We can't ask him for compensation after taking all this territory and giving him nothing," Gaara says cutting him off.

"Right…" Kankuro mutters.

"And we are going to go see him with our sister," Gaara adds.

"So…how's married life?" Kankuro carefully asks.

"We are trying to give you a niece or nephew," Gaara informs making him cough.

"Already?" Kankuro asks surprised.

"I am now the Kazekage and Daimyo. They want me to have an heir in the court," Gaara informs.

"As always…who asked first?" Kankuro asks, almost being like the brother he is again.

"Was the first thing brought up after my inauguration as the Daimyo," Gaara informs.

"Of course…after what happened with the last one, it is not too hard to see why," Kankuro says.

"They love being prepared now since of recent events," Gaara says.

"So what will happen when we go?" Kankuro asks.

"I think a celebration," Gaara informs.

"That's it?" Kankuro asks a bit surprised.

"Are you against parties now?" Gaara asks.

"No. Just surprised because I expected a bit more," Kankuro says shrugging.

"I tell you what Kankuro if we have another war and you win it all yourself, I will throw you a parade," Temari says walking up.

"I meant pretentious," Kankuro says rolling his eyes not amused.

"Sai grew up with just his mother. He didn't inherit any of his power. He had to earn it," Gaara reminds.

* * *

"So how goes the celebration?" Sai asks looking out to the festival being had by Wave's citizen.

"Fine. Could use more food," Kurama says looking outside as well.

"And we had our own fun already, didn't we?" Sai asks holding her.

"Hmm," Kurama hums leaning against him.

"Eventually you are going to get pregnant," Sai says smirking.

"Hmm," Kurama hums again.

"What do you think Kurama? Having a few more kitsunes running around," Sai says.

Kurama just turns her head to look up at him.

"You like the idea or what?" Sai asks.

"Maybe…if you can give it," Kurama adds.

"Oh, I am. Very frequently," Sai reminds.

Kurama sighs and looks outside again. "Wish I can go outside now."

"You will be able to soon," Sai whispers into her ear as she stops.

"What?" Kurama asks looking back to him.

"Once we control enough territory, I will be using my eyes to hypnotize the populace of it to think you are normal," Sai says smiling.

Kurama watches him for anything of a lie before sighing. "Okay."

"Now tell me you happy to know we are going to be removing the mental blocks on Naruto as soon as I see her?" Sai asks.

"Finally we can get stuff out of the way," Kurama says a bit relieved.

"Yeah, and can start making bigger moves. Word will quickly spread about our metal ship and it's devastating power and everyone who has a navy will want them," Sai says smirking.

"When will you go after the Hidden Leaf itself?" Kurama asks.

"Why would I? I basically control it now and by the time I have Delila give the Hokage title back to Tsunade, I will completely control the Fire country's court and she will have to listen and obey my orders," Sai says.

"When are you going to take the leader herself? I would think you would go for a mortal like her instead of the one you put me in," Kurama says.

"I have no interest in Tsunade and she is still mourning her fiancee and brother," Sai informs.

"Oh…so you want the other classmates," Kurama says raising an eyebrow.

"I already have Shikamaru and Shino. Both must be so lonely without me," Sai says.

"Who else are you going to get?" Kurama asks.

"Ino, I plan to turn Kiba, Hinata to keep her with Naruto, and Lee. Those are the ones I am aiming for," Sai informs.

"That's it…what about the other tailed beasts?" Kurama asks looking up at him.

"Well, all but the two I got and the eight tails are all sealed by the Akatsuki so it will take a bit to get them, but all of you will be mine," Sai says holding her.

"Tail fucker," Kurama muttered smiling. "I can tell you where to find one of them and keep them safe if you want."

"Oh, thank you," Sai says before scratching her behind the ears.

"You want it or not?" Kurama asks purring and lifting her skirt up.

"Yes, and you want to go again?" Sai asks.

Kurama purrs and looks up to him, letting him see down her dress. "What do you think?"

"You want to be a mother badly," Sai informs.

"Nope. They are celebrating out there. And since I can't go out, might as well enjoy the best treatment here," Kurama says rolling her eyes.

"And I already did you not an hour ago has nothing to do with anything?" Sai asks.

"You want my sexy little mortal body or not…or do you want a fox?" Kurama asks smirking a bit.

"Oh, big girl wants to come out and play?" Sai asks smirking as Kurama started to transform.

Kurama giggles to herself as she tries to balance on his lap while giving a smirk still. "How about a real fox? Why not since you have some thought about how it may go."

"Because you can't take that form," Sai reminds.

"Says you. No really. You control my forms, so why not make one. I can then really fit in," Kurama says running a finger down his chest.

"And let you lose this?" Sai asks before cupping her breast making her moan.

* * *

"Did you girls have fun at the festival?" Sai asks as Hanabi, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, and Itachi returned.

"Yeah. It was awesome," Tenten says smiling.

"And Kurama is over there," Sai says pointing to the knocked out form.

"Needy much?" Hanabi says smirking.

"She was salty from not being able to go to the festival right now and speaking of which," Sai says before Itachi and Sasuke regained their wings.

Sasuke sighs in relief. "That feels better."

"So how did you notice anyone else from any other countries?" Sai asks.

"Several," Itachi says.

"They are already snooping, huh?" Sai asks.

"Trying to figure out what we have, yes," Sasuke says.

"And looking at our iron ship. I am thinking we call it an ironclad," Sai says looking around for what they thought.

"Maybe…" Hanabi says thinking on that with everyone else.

"Well, either way, we are expecting the Wind Daimyo and her siblings. A ball should be enough of a reception?" Sai asks.

"Going a bit overboard?" Itachi asks almost blandly.

"And as part of the celebration?" Sai asks.

"Maybe not," Itachi says.

"You know what that means?" Sai asks.

"What? Is it a party?" Hanabi asks smiling.

"It means all of you will have to get dressed up for it," Sai informs.

"You're not going to bring Sasori on this, are you?" Sasuke asks, knowing what will happen.

"I will ask her, but she doesn't really like them," Sai says.

"No. She has never liked clothing at all," Kurama says sitting up and yawning as she changes into her first form.

"Oh, look who is awake," Hanabi says smiling as she knows she will need to get Neji new clothes and not just her maid outfit.

Kurama yawns and smiles a bit. "So…a ball?"

"Basically a big dance for the rich people and leaders to talk," Sai informs as she gets up.

"Boring," Kurama mutters.

"And while we do that, I want you to hunt anyone who tries to sneak into one of our research facilities or the dock to steal the ironclad," Sai says before transferring some chakra into her, boasting her power.

Kurama sighs as she feels the power growing. "That's familiar."

"And if they are not the four people on the list I showed you or a Leaf or Wind ninja, you can kill them," Sai informs.

Kurama smiles. "Just like the old days."


	23. Chapter 23: Balls and Bottles

"The nobles seem to be enjoying the party," Hanabi says dressed in a new kimono.

"Or they are just showing off for the sake of showing off," Itachi says blandly.

"Oh Itachi, aren't you looking cute?" Sai asks joining them on the balcony in the night air.

Itachi frowns now as her frilly dress isn't helping. "Don't push it."

"Not happy you can't have your wings?" Sai asks taking his place between them on the bench.

"Shut up," Itachi grumbles.

"Someone is joining me in bed tonight," Sai informs smirking.

Itachi rolls her eyes at that and crosses her arms.

Sai smiles before leaning down and kisses her before doing the same to Hanabi.

Hanabi giggles as Itachi is wiping off the spot. "Always so cute."

"What do you think of my cousin in there?" Hanabi asks pointing out Neji.

Sai hums. "Could really work on her walk a bit."

"Should I train her how to walk in heels or sashay her hips more?" Hanabi asks.

"Move her hips. She is like your sister, so get her help," Sai says smiling at her.

"I will have her trained to do that walking to your bed soon enough," Hanabi says as the crier announce Gaara and her siblings had arrived in the ballroom inside.

"Better get going," Itachi says reading a book now.

"Gaara will find me and I can properly introduce you both to her after they get done swarming her," Sai says holding them both now.

"You sure she will show her love to you here?" Hanabi asks almost teasingly.

"Oh, she will," Sai says confidently as he waited.

"Right…" Itachi muttered flipping a page.

"What do you two think? Should I try making some of you pregnant now?" Sai asks trying to turn them on now.

"Oh, I would love that…but Itachi…" Hanabi says looking over at her smiling.

"If I start trying for one, I start trying for all?" Sai whispering the last part into Itachi's ear.

Itachi raises an eyebrow to the side at him at that point before flipping a page.

Sai smiles as they waited till he saw Gaara walk out to them having slipped out of the party.

"Hard to get out, isn't it?" Sai asks leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, it is," Gaara says leaning down to him.

Sai opens his arms now. "Come on. Come to Sai."

"I brought my siblings like you wanted," Gaara informs.

"Good. Gaara, how do you feel about having only sisters?" Sai asks.

* * *

"You girls ready?" Sai asks Itachi and Sasuke, now tengu again, as Hanabi was drilling Neji as they waited for Gaara to come in with her siblings.

"Oh yeah. Ready for more girls to have fun with," Sasuke says smiling.

"Hanabi?" Sai asks.

"Just need to slowly ease them in before shoving them to us," Hanabi says grinning.

"And how is teaching Neji coming with this?" Sai asks.

"You call that sashing? Move those hips!" Hanabi calls.

Neji kept trying to move around and sees Sai watching her, making her swing her hips more. "Not bad…could be better," Sai mutters as he hears someone turns the door handle with everyone else and entered Gaara and her siblings.

"And this is Sai and his family," Gaara says smiling as the two became shocked at the sight of Sasuke and Itachi while Gaara shuts the door behind them.

"My wife, so good of you to join us," Sai says already activating the seal prepared for Kakuro while looking Temari in the eyes with his sharingan.

The two couldn't move away from their spots as they remained frozen while the others walk around them. "Needs some work," Sasuke says holding a hand to her chin.

"Temari is ready. Now Itachi, Hanabi, you get to play with the seal and turn Kankuro. You did study what I told you to, right?" Sai asks.

"Right here," Itachi says holding up the scroll.

"Then get to work," Sai says motioning Temari and Gaara to join him sitting on the bed.

Both Itachi and Hanabi smile as Itachi opens the scroll before nodding to Hanabi and she slams her hands down onto the jutsu circle, making to start to glow brightly.

Everyone watches as they see Kankuro start to change size and form. Himself shrinking down to a smaller height as Sai smiles even more before they see his clothes start to expand in his chest and widen in the waist area. Marking it as the sign that he is changing into a woman now and having a large form of being a loli and now an oppai loli. Sai himself grinning as something moves inside Kankuro's hood and it falls off to show black cat ears twitching around and then a tip of a black tail come out from under her robe and swish around almost happily.

Itachi nods again and the light dies down to leave the newly formed Kankuro with an exaggerated form as well as being a loli size like the girls knew Sai liked as. "So…?" Itachi asks as they all look over at him.

"Are you all ready to have fun?" Sai asks.

Sasuke wraps her arms around and wings around him before hugging him. "What do you think?" Sasuke asks as they all start to crowd around him.

* * *

"So tell me, my dear, you saw our latest ship. What did you think?" Sai asks sitting in a bath with Gaara.

Gaara hums. "Nice and tough. Better than most ships out there. Where did you get the idea?"

"Well, I looked at the navy of this country and saw they had the latest warship, albeit, only two for a fleet and I noticed something. They were much better than transports. The main fighting strength of them was basically boarding or arrows. So I thought how to approve on it and we came up with its main weapon, those cannons, it is armed with. Yeah. We named them cannons. They fire shells or balls of metal from them at a target. This makes them able to engage from miles away," Sai informs.

"Pretty amazing. A leader, a warrior, and an inventor. What did I miss?" Gaara asks smiling.

"A lover," Sai jokes.

"Oh. That's right. The only lover to gain a group of girls who haven't started fighting with each other and would rather walk around naked for you," Gaara teases back.

"Anyways, I have already chosen the name for the ship class and I will be selling the plans for them miss Daimyo," Sai says smirking.

"Do tell, what is the name?" Gaara asks trying to relax.

"I decided to name it after my old teacher, the Iruka class ship. That doesn't leave this room as there will be a naming ceremony," Sai says.

Gaara rolls her eyes amused. "I would bet you were a teacher's pet."

"Nope, but he did teach me quite a bit and set me on a proper shinobi's path, my dear," Sai says before moving over to sit by her.

"Was one of them not treating others like ass?" Gaara asks chuckling.

"Speaking of that, you're sore still?" Sai asks before leaning on her shoulder.

"Kinda," Gaara groaned rolling her shoulders.

"Well, you can relax a bit. Also, we going to let Water get away with letting that invasion fleet through their territory?" Sai asks wrapping an arm around her.

"I would doubt you are going to let that happen," Gaara says leaning against him.

"Well, they are going to make up for it. Till then, I am not selling them the designs," Sai says.

"No. You are not," Gaara says, feeling his hand run down her side.

"Now tell me, how are you feeling now?" Sai asks.

"Better…" Gaara says quietly, snuggling up to his side now.

"Good," Sai says starting to hold her.

* * *

"Iruka Umino," an anbu says appearing in the teaching lounge of the rebuilt Konoha academy.

"Yes?" Iruka asks, looking up a little startled.

"A letter for you from the Daimyo of Wave," the anbu says before giving the letter.

Iruka blinks as he looks the letter over. "Sai? What for?" he asks opening it. Iruka reads it and was surprised he was being invited to the naming ceremony of the latest ship design Wave have produced as an honored guest. "Huh. That's something. Never been invited to this before," Iruka says continuing to read before doing a spit take as his name was beside four of the major village's Kages. "What the heck?!"

* * *

"You negotiated the price for the plans with the other nations, correct?" Sai asks one of his diplomats.

"Yes. It is almost four hundred and two million ryo," one of them says.

"Each, correct?" Sai asks.

"Yes, sir. For each nation," another says.

"And the other requirement?" Sai asks.

"They also agreed to use their shipyards to build us a specified number of ships of the new design and the other warships we have in our fleet," a diplomat says.

"Excellent," Sai says as Sasuke opened the door. "That will be all for today," Sai quickly adds.

They all bow before exiting the room as Sasuke walks over. "How's the planning for more takeovers?"

"I will give you a hint where I am looking to next. It is known for its hot water," Sai says as he looks at her with a smile.

"You sneaky…you're taking over the land of Hotsprings?" Sasuke asks grinning.

"Take a look at the map. Tell me what do you see about it?" Sai asks leaning back in his chair.

Sasuke looks over at the map before sighing. "Trade routes. Of course."

"Not just that. Look who we will control over land with that?" Sai asks.

"No. You're thinking about putting a stranglehold on the land of Lightning's trade routes?" Sasuke asks now smirking at him as her wings flared a little bit.

"Without them even realizing it. They also won't be focusing on us for a bit as with the increasing of their naval power, they will come more into conflict with Water over their territory at sea. This will push Water to try and make amends so we will consider sharing the designs for the new ship to help balance it out," Sai says leaning back.

"Sneaky little yokai," Sasuke says teasingly.

"It is what we call misdirection and, with the growing conflict there and with the help of Root, the takeover will be nearly silent and unseen," Sai says smirking.

"Putting them to work, huh?" Sasuke asks smirking.

"Our servant is eager to show she is worthy of becoming a branch member of the clan," Sai says smirking.

"Her? Giving a girl of yours a job?" Sasuke asks chuckling.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I turned Danzo into a girl and made her into our servant as a punishment," Sai says smirking.

"You naughty boy," Sasuke says teasingly as she walks over to him with swaying hips.

"And what about you?" Sai asks letting her take a seat in his lap.

Sasuke hums. "A naughty tengu who loves you."

"Oh?" Sai asks before holding her against him. "By the way, Naruto is coming as part of the naming ceremony from Konoha," Sai says before kissing her.

Sasuke happily kisses back and holds him. "So do I need to worry about her stealing the limelight?"

"No, but we will be getting busy real soon," Sai says petting her now.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop laughing as he sat with Sai. "I can't believe you named the ship class after Iruka-sensei."

Sai grins. "What? He sinks a lot. It's only natural."

"And the look on his face when you had him do the customary sending it out to sea, priceless," Naruto says as he kept laughing.

"It was only right. It is his name on the ship after all," Sai says still grinning.

"So why did you want to see me alone for?" Naruto asks, starting to calm down now.

"Tell me, the phase 'sapphire blaze fox' mean anything?" Sai asks smirkingly.

Naruto hums as he taps his chin before he stops and one of his eyes twitches. "Um…Sai…"

"Shh. Let it all come flooding back." Sai says smirking, knowing the mental block was now fading before doing a jutsu.

Naruto groans as he starts to change into his female form. "Sai…how…wha…?"

"Recall yet?" Sai asks waiting for her memories to catch up to when they discussed it and before he put the mental block on her.

Naruto groans holding her head. "It was…it was…for…"

Sai says nothing as he thought about how they would make up for the time apart.

"For in case Ino's clan ever tried to check my memories for any reason," Naruto says before noticing her clothes were still the same. "Where're my clothes?"

"You don't need them yet Hinata," Sai says smirking.

"Hinata?" Naruto asks looking at herself and became confused and notices nothing different before feeling her hair lengthen a bit.

"Yes. Now it's time we made up for time apart, don't you think?" Sai asks.

"Are you…are you sure?" Naruto asks a bit timidly.

"Yes," Sai says before unzipping her jacket and pulling it off, showing her chest had pushed out her undershirt so much it now showed her stomach.

Naruto blushes heavily as he steps a bit closer. "Um…Sai…you don't miss me that much…do you?"

"Oh, I missed you greatly my little bovine," Sai says smirking.

"Bovine?" Naruto asks confused before noticing her breasts growing again.

Sai smiles pulling off her pants and underwear quickly so they were not ripped to shreds.

Naruto whimpers as her hips and ass start to grow in turn and she looks embarrassed while hiding herself a bit with her arms. "Sai…what are you doing?"

"Oh, is your breast too full or are you happy to see me?" Sai asks as Naruto felt wet spots on her undershirt, the only piece of clothing on her now.

Naruto shivers as the spots started to grow. "Sai…"

"Come now. It's time for fun," Sai says before kissing her.

Naruto gasps before starting to kiss back as she tries to hang onto him while he slowly leads her to the bed. Naruto moans softly while feeling one of his hands travel up her side and onto one of her leaking breasts. Naruto gasps sharply when she felt him grab it and slowly moves her chest against his hand.

Sai chuckles and moves his kisses down to her cheek and then her neck, making her clench her hand against him to hang onto his back. Naruto's breathes become shaky as she tries to breathe normally while Sai slowly puts her down on the bed. Naruto slowly opens her eyes and looks to see Sai smiling down at her after letting go of the kiss and then looks down to her chest. Naruto gulped nervously and looks down at them, barely contained by the black undershirt which wet spots were still growing bigger. Sai smirks and grabs one of them before giving a milking motion towards him that made her whimper and the wet spot to grow bigger and run down her undershirt.

Sai slowly reaches down with his other hand and grabs the helm of her undershirt before pulling it up and raises it past her leaking breasts. Naruto gasps in surprise when the undershirt rubs against her sensitive nipples and shivers at the cold air while Sai pulls her undershirt off of her. Naruto kept shivering when Sai grabs her other breast and gives a single milking motion on it and makes milk slowly come out and run down herself.

Sai smiles softly and leans his head down before latching onto a nipple and sucks on it slightly and drinks down the milk. Naruto gasps sharply and sits up in surprise when he did that and watches as he kept drinking before letting go and then moves his head towards the other and sucks on that, letting him drink what he can. Naruto watches mesmerized at the ordeal and slowly places a hand and rubs his back while he drank. She starts to smile and pushes her chest out more for him. She giggles as she kept watching him drink and alternate between her two breasts before he let's go and licks his lips before looking up to her smirking.

"Um…that smirk good or bad?" Naruto asks blushing embarrassed.

"What do you think?" Sai asks teasingly and pushes her back down onto the bed as he crawls over her as she just realized he has got out of his clothes.

Naruto tries to smile nervously before he leans down and kisses her, herself tasting the milk that came from her breasts and drinks it down herself. Sai chuckling into the kiss and slowly moves himself between her legs and makes her gasp sharply and freeze up when he enters her. Sai stops moving and keeps kissing her to ease her in before Naruto got back into kissing him enthusiastically. Sai grins and starts to move his hips, making her clench up with each hit.

Sai smiles as he watches her start to smile and enjoy him, watching her breasts bounce around with her feeling them move around. Naruto moans softly and slowly wiggles her hips toward him while wrapping her arms around him tightly. She starts to smile and looks to him and kisses back eagerly, feeling him bury himself deep inside her before he starts to pick up speed and makes her big ass and breasts jiggle around a bit as he squeezes a bit of her breasts and makes them leak out milk.

Naruto moans out louder as she feels him start to pound against her hips and opens her legs wider for him before he stops deep inside and makes her gasps wide-eyed up to him as he smirks down to her, letting her feel a very warm feeling flow into her before he picks her up and rolls over to let her rest on him while he covers them up.

Naruto slowly smiles and rests her head against his chest while closing her eyes. Sai chuckles and rubs her back while resting up himself.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke greets the kitsune.

Naruto yawns and sits up before rubbing her eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Who else?" Sasuke questions.

Naruto smiles a bit and looks at her. "You look great."

"I see you are back with us," Sasuke says.

Naruto nods. "Yeah. Sai invited me to the naming ceremony. Then he…well…"

"You made up the time you were apart," Sasuke finishes.

Naruto giggles a bit cheekily as she lets the bedsheets fall.

"So I heard you defeated Nagato, the rinnegan user," Sasuke says.

"It was tough…but I did," Naruto says proudly.

"Well, that is good. All I did was take over all of Sound and bring all of its forces under our husband's control," Sasuke says.

"Of course you did," Naruto says rolling her eyes.

"Why do I hear you both trying to compete with each other?" Sai asks.

"Because we are kinda the top two," Sasuke says.

"That belongs to Kurma," Sai says walking in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "But you are two and the others are equal."

"Sai, who do you like m…" Sasuke tried to start but Sai put a finger on her lips.

"No playing favorites you," Sai informs.

Naruto grins. "Yeah. No playing favorites."

"You too," Sai says tapping her head.

"Fin…Hinata?" Naruto asks seeing Neji.

"What…?" Neji asks.

"Oh, Naruto. This is Neji," Sai corrects.

"That's Neji?" Naruto asks surprised pointing at her.

"Yes, you want details, ask Hanabi," Sai informs.

"I'll…do that…" Naruto says still looking at Neji.

"So who do you two want to be today?" Sai asks smirking.

"Again?" Naruto asks surprised.

"Who do you want to be?" Sai asks.

"Well…um…" Naruto tries to think of as she looks away blushing.

"How about we make her Tenten?" Tenten says walking in.

"Oh? What an interesting idea. Always wanted a twin, did you?" Sai asks chuckling as he starts up the jutsu.

"As for Sasuke, how about Anko?" Tenten asks walking up to him.

"Anko? Our lovable and sometimes angry snake woman?" Sai asks grinning.

"What do you think?" Tenten asks her twin as she slapped her rear.

Naruto eeps and jumps in place as she looks to her own carbon copy of Tenten.

Tenten smirks before kissing her naked twin now as Sai feels up the now transformed Sasuke.

Sai hums as he kept feeling Sasuke's body. "Anything else to add real Tenten?"

"Let's get naughty, shall we?" Tenten requests.

"How so?" Sai asks teasingly as he kisses Sasuke's neck.

Tenten smirks before massaging Naruto's nipple. "We make them do one another."

"And you?" Sai asks slowly moving Sasuke to Naruto.

"I want you to hold me while we watch," Tenten says.

"Just hold?" Sai asks grinning as he pushes Sasuke at Naruto and they both start kissing each other.

"You're free to mess with me big boy," Tenten says.

Sai chuckles and grabs Tenten and slowly pull her away as they watch Sasuke slowly push Naruto towards the bed as they kept kissing. "Weird seeing two of you go at it like this while I'm holding a third."

"Well, it would make for some fun times messing with you," Tenten says giggling at the thought of tricking him before moaning as he starts kissing her neck.

"Though I would know who to go to next because you girls do have to tell-tale signs still," Sai says teasingly.

"Oh, just shut up and WHOA!" Tenten yells out as Sai brings her to the couch and puts her on it before laying on top of her and continues to kiss her neck. "Okay…this can work…" she moans out.

"It should," Sai whispered as they look over and see Naruto being molested heavily by Sasuke.

Tenten giggles a little between the moans. "And to think they hated each other. Guess there were some deep feelings under all that."

Sai just grins at her before grabbing one of her breasts and makes her moan heavily from the fondling.

* * *

"You two enjoy yourselves?" Sai asks.

Both Naruto and Sasuke moan heavily as they lay on the bed.

"What naughty girls they are, right Kyuubi?" Tenten asks.

"Kurama," she says crossing her arms as Sai picks her up and carries her while running his hand over her panty covered ass. "Really?" she asks with a raised eyebrow at him before squirming as he starts to rub her ass under her panties.

"What? I can't enjoy my little kitsune wife?" Sai asks grinning towards her.

"You're insufferable," Kurama says

"You're talking to a guy who can change to girls he wants on a whim and you're calling it insufferable?" Sai asks cheekily.

"What about me?" Tenten asks.

"I call it…lovable and flirty," Sai says teasingly and bumps hips with her.

"I mean, where is my attention?" Tenten asks.

"Where is yours? Hmm? Let me see?" Sai says playfully as he looks around before moving an arm and slaps Tenten's ass and makes her jump. "There it is."

"At least I am not the only one," Kurama says before getting kissed.

Sai blinks as he looks down to Tenten and Kurama kissing together. "Wow…this is hot."

"You should teach Sai a thing or two," Kurama informs.

"And what is that sexy girl?" Tenten asks giving small kisses to her neck.

"Teach him you cheat," Kurama repeats.

Tenten giggles and kisses her again before leaning up to Sai and kisses him as Kurama just watches and sighs.

"Alright. To work girls," Sky says.

"As long as you plow this cute fox here later on," Tenten says grinning as Kurama growls at her while she is carried off by Sai.


	24. Chapter 24: Heat Wave

"And that is all that needs to be seen to for today," an official says before bowing to Gaara and Sai.

"Good. Go on and prepare for the next day also. I need to discuss something privately with my wife here," Sai orders as he sighs and thinks of something

"Of course sir," the official says before leaving as Gaara raises an eyebrow to him.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asks, seeing the expression on his face.

"Yeah, they are just a pain to deal with," Sai says.

"Well…maybe when all of this is over…maybe we don't have to," Gaara noted.

"As Daimyo, they are going to come to us with issues or seeking favor. So have you and Leaf come to a settlement on Tea?" Sai asks.

"Yes, actually. We have come to the idea, with the land being so large and have many ports and soon much more, decided to turn it into a trading country," Gaara says.

"Oh, you let them retain their independence, but they have to pay both courts half their taxes to each?" Sai asks.

"We have to make money somehow," Gaara says smiling.

"You already are showing they were right to name you their Daimyo and my trade connection seeing them getting a trader influx help any?" Sai asks.

"A bit. It's slow at the moment, but it's growing," Gaara informs.

"Have you also been preparing your army?" Sai asks.

"Based on your recommendation," Gaara describes.

"Good. We will need them soon," Sai says.

"I know you have a plan for them now," Gaara noted.

"We must deal with the Akatsuki soon," Sai simply says.

"Do you have a plan already?" Gaara asks worriedly.

"Yes," Sai informs as he started to work on one of his bonsai trees.

"Are you going to tell…or are you going to tell only Kurama?" Gaara asks.

"Let's just say it involves the subjugation or conquest of all the remaining smaller countries," Sai says.

"How much time do you need?" Gaara asks.

"Not as much as you think," Sai says smirking.

"You are going to keep us in the dark, aren't you?" Gaara asks sighing.

"No, but I do want you to apply political pressure to River," Sai says.

"I can do that. How much you want?" Gaara says smiling a bit.

"Throw the entire desert amount of pressure onto them. I already have something in the works," Sai says smirking confusing her and, a few hours later, a suna messenger came running in. He told Gaara that a garrison from River had attacked and taken a border fort. Lucky, there were no casualties as the garrison's commander had ordered his men to retreat when they could no longer hold and most of the border fort's garrison were out patrolling at the time of the attack. River now held a fort on their home territory.

Gaara growls to herself now and tries to control herself. "Seems I better put the nails to them."

"It's almost like the garrison had received unusual orders," Sai says smirking now that they were alone.

"Sai…did you…" Gaara starts.

"Arrange for this? Yes, yes I did. Also had my agents send that commander a notice what River was up to and orders on what to do," Sai informs.

Gaara doesn't say anything as Sai kept working before the bonsai tree was cut at the base and falls to the ground as Gaara walks off.

"Tell me you are not impressed," Sai says.

"I'm pissed," Gaara huffs.

"I didn't kill anyone," Sai reminds.

"And if there was?" Gaara demands.

"I had twenty buffers to make sure there was none. Twenty root anbu level buffers," Sai says.

"That still doesn't excuse it," Gaara huffs.

"I considered other options but all of them would have made the other Daimyo look at us with suspicion and try to make us out to be a bigger threat than the Akatsuki and guess who has been the one bad mouthing and trying to form alliances against us," Sai informs.

"Wait. What has River been doing?" Gaara asks making sure to verify what he had told her.

"River has been calling for an alliance to stop the aggressive expansions of Wind and Fire," Sai repeats.

Gaara's scowl increased in volumes hearing that and ordered her spymaster to be brought to her immediately.

Sai chuckles as he waits on the far side of the room for her part.

Gaara held a glowering expression on her face as she orders the spy that finally came into room who immediately felt the heavy pressure from the way Gaara is now feeling. What she learnt was River had indeed done what Sai had told her, feeling that both countries owed them reparations for the Akatsuki incident in their borders.

Sai kept smirking more and more as he listens to the report, loving the fact that it has given him the results he needed to put his main plan into motion.

"You said a desert worth of pressure, right?" Gaara asks.

"That is what I said. I don't mean dump sand on them…but…" Sai left off.

"I will bring the whole might of Wind down on them as a threat," Gaara informs.

"I'll see what I can do on my end, but do not invade them love," Sai says knowingly.

"Why not?" Gaara asks seriously.

"We can't look like invading conquerors. They launched an attack on you, yes, but we can get so much more out of them without even fighting, as like Tea, they made themselves into the bad guys," Sai says smirking.

Gaara stares at him and raises an eyebrow.

"We can annex the land later if you want, but we will just have their own country destroy the ruling family," Sai says.

"So you want this to just fire itself out?" Gaara asks.

"What better punishment?" Sai asks.

Gaara now just shakes her head.

"I bet Leaf also will have no objections to aiding in helping apply pressure," Sai says.

"So I really have no hand in this?" Gaara demands crossing her arms.

"Oh, you do. You get to decide what reparations will be to show your entire court that any of another court who bow their heads to you in fear or respect by just your presence alone," Sai says.

"That's a figure head," Gaara says.

"No, that is being a powerful ruler, which you are," Sai informs.

"You do realize you have mitigated all actions to you and any other ruler has less power…you're treating my rule like the others under your control," Gaara frowns as she taps a finger against her arm.

"No. I am not. I have only set up this opportunity for you and there is a second reason for this," Sai says.

"Oh, do tell o' great leader," Gaara says raising an eyebrow.

"There is still spies in your court. I want to route them all out using this and turn them or find out what they know and are up to. I want no chance of an assassination attempt on you my wife," Sai says fully serious.

"Was that so hard to tell?" Gaara asks frowning.

"Sorry, but I wanted absolutely no chance of them learning of this and escaping our net," Sai says.

"Next time, tell me what you are doing," Gaara demands poking his chest.

"Alright. Dismiss your spymaster and I will tell you everything," Sai informs.

Gaara waves him off and the spy leaves as Gaara stood over Sai, waiting for him to talk about this.

"I control Sound and have been systematically taking over smaller nations while drawing more attention to the Akatsuki," Sai informs.

Gaara kept waiting as she kept tapping her finger.

"Right now, all those former Sound shinobi are being trained heavily at Whirlpool. In total, we have more than five thousand shinobi being trained by Zabuza and then there are those missing ninja of worth we found and recruited that can be trusted, but those numbers are not even thirty and they are systematically been placed in all the minor country's I control now and are training armies of non-shinobi soldiers and samurai," Sai explains, showing her what he controls on a map now.

"Try not to hide this much from me or the others or you're going to end up with the same problems," Gaara says still frowning.

"Soon we will make our move, especially since I currently control the Hokage," Sai says.

"And when is that?" Gaara questions leaning in.

"Soon," Sai says sounding unsure himself.

"Talk with us when you do these plans," Gaara states.

"I will," Sai says before hugging her.

"Now then, you better tell Kurama and…what are you going to call my once caged beast?" Gaara asks curiously.

"Shukaku is her name," Sai informs.

"You better tell them," Gaara says hugging him back.

"I will. We will have a strategy meeting soon," Sai says before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sai orders.

"Sir," Tayuya greets entering. "We caught a spy."

"You determine who they are spying for?" Sai asks.

"The akatsuki," Tayuya informs.

"Make them talk. I don't care what method you use…on second though ask Konoha if we can borrow Ibiki," Sai informs.

Tayuya nods and walks off.

"And join us later," Sai calls.

Tayuya only jumps in place as she blushes heavily while running off now.

"You recognize her my wife?" Sai asks.

"Wasn't she one of the akatsuki?" Gaara asks

"No. She was one of Orochimaru's elite Sound five unit. She is the only one left of that unit," Sai says.

"And the others?" Gaara asks.

"Died in the retrieval mission to get Sasuke you helped with," Sai says getting her to recall her fight with Kimimaro.

"Oh…so she's yours now," Gaara stated.

"Me and Sasuke turned her before that mission and she helped Sasuke turn all of Sound to our side over the years," Sai says before kissing her.

Gaara happily kissed back before pushing him away. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Your things," Sai says smirking.

"And you. You have others to tell," Gaara says as a matter of fact.

"I will," Sai says before picking her up and holding her.

"Let me go," Gaara requested.

"There is one last thing," Sai says.

"And that is?" Gaara asks.

"I want to know where you want to go next," Sai says.

"Back to ruling. Unless you are talking about the country, then I could use a vacation home in Hot Spring," Gaara says.

"Done," Sai says grinning and looks her over as he imagines her in the spring.

"Oh? Well then, I think you won't be on the couch tonight then," Gaara says.

"No. I don't think I would…better get a swimsuit," Sai says before walking off smirking.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gaara asks still in his arms.

"And that is?" Sai asks chuckling.

"Put me down," Gaara says.

"Oh, right," Sai apologizes before putting her down and let's go of her. "Stay sexy, okay?"

"That isn't hard," Gaara says.

* * *

"Kurama?" Sai calls coming into her room. "You here sexy kitsune?"

"Yes, why?" Kurama asks coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"I need to tell you and Shukaku something…where is the little raccoon?" Sai asks looking around.

"She locked herself in the cupboard," Karama informs.

Sai raises an eyebrow to her. "You left her tied up with your toys, didn't you?"

"Nope. The Racoon somehow locked herself in there. Don't give me that look. I have no idea how she managed it," Kurama informs.

Sai sighs and goes to the cupboard before opening it and finds Shukaku tied up in threads as she tries to struggle out of them. "Kurama…she's naked," he informs as he stares at Shukaku's ass.

"Again? How many times until those lessons stick?" Kurama asks annoyed.

Sai shrugs a bit. "I don't mind. No one can see you two unless it's me or my girls," he says starting to cut the threads and get her out of the tangle. "Why not bring some of your underwear for her?"

"Me? Why not make her wear the clothes she got out of?" Kurama demands huffing and stomping the floor.

Sai rolls his eyes as he pulls Shukaku out of the cupboard and carries her as she nervously tries to hide herself. "Cutie," he compliments smiling.

"What do you want?" Kurama asks.

Sai sighs as he carries Shukaku to the bed and Kurama climbs onto it. "We have a plan for the akatsuki. I know you two want to hear it," he says letting Shukaku rest on his lap.

"It's obvious to me you plan to turn all the insects onto them," Kurama says.

"Phase one actually. There is more to it. You know how you dream of taking over the world and everyone under your paw?" Sai asks teasingly as he leans down to her.

"That's nothing," Kurama says, quickly turning away.

"I hear you sleep talk at night and even our bouts. Talking about ruling and crushing insects," Sai says grinning as Shukaku looks at her, smiling cutely.

"That's still nothing," Kurama insists.

"Well, following that play by play, I am going to give recovery aid to all the nations. Basic building material, food, plants, you name it. And it will be through gold and silver bonds," Sai says watching as Kurama looks back at him, her ears turning towards him.

"You're planning to make in debt to you," Kurama says as Shukaku crawls toward her and sits beside her.

"That's the idea. I'm going to make sure I can take them over more easily and keep buying out low stock price…stores…and…business…" Sai slowly stops as he watches Shukaku kiss Kurama's neck and pushes her onto the bed as she kept kissing and making the kitsune moan. "Are you yokais always so horny?"

"Some won't just let you do that," Kurama points out.

"True, but now I have made another move so that Stone won't be a big opponent against me soon," Sai says.

"I saw the first draft…hmm…stop that!" Kurama complains as she tries to push Shukaku away. "And no. We are not that horny."

"The Tsuchikage must still be having kittens that the Daimyo agreed to it," Sai says before laughing.

"Maybe…would you just kiss him," Kurama demands pushing Shukaku towards Sai as he stares at her before looking down and ties her bathrobe back together. "Horny insect."

"Says the kitsune who loves me doing her," Sai says.

"Shut up!" Kurama demands crossing her arms and grumbling about insects and horny bastards.

"Kurama loves it when I brush her silk like tails," Sai inform Shukaku smirking, knowing Kurama will have to react.

"You shut up about that!" Kurama demands as she slaps his side.

"Watch," Sai says before grabbing and stroking one of the tails, making Kurama shiver.

Shukaku tilts her head before grabbing one of the other tails and starts to stroke it like Sai is doing as Kurama let's out a little moan.

"Now who is on top?" Sai asks.

"Sh…shut up…" Kurama stutters as she tries to flick her tails away.

"Gaara also now knows about our true strength right now," Sai informs.

"What made you cave?" Kurama asks.

"Me losing her and possibly the other girls," Sai says reaching down and lightly runs a hand down her chest.

"Oh, just mate with me already," Kurama instructs.

Sai grins as he leans down to her. "Really? And Shukaku?" he asks running a hand down to her hips.

"I don't care what she does," Kurama informs.

"You don't care? Then she should just watch?" Sai asks teasingly.

"Let her do whatever she wants," Kurama repeats.

"And you hate she is fumbling around," Sai notes as he runs his fingers over between her legs.

"Would you do it already insect?!" Kurama complains glaring up at him.

Sai chuckles as he looks to Shukaku and she looked confused before looking down to Kurama and leans down and kisses her as Kurama wraps her arms around her. While they didn't see Sai get up behind them and undress as he places his hands on Shukaku's hips, making her jump in place.

Kurama looks up to her as she breaks the kiss and sees her whimpering before yelping and chittering in a high pitched voice. Kurama isn't surprised as she is supposed to be a mortal raccoon and then sees her jerking forward and looks behind her to see Sai humping Shukaku's hips with his own and gulps. Sai chuckles and looks down to her as he pants and keeps moving his hips. "You'll get your chance sexy kitsune."

Kurama glares slightly before being pushed to the bed as Shukaku kisses her and holds her down as she feels Sai's thrusts passing through Shukaku into her and holds her as the one tail moans loudly into the kiss. Sai grins down at them as he watches the two tailed beasts kiss each other while the one-tailed is squeezing him tight and trying to trap him every time he went deep into her. Sai groans and grips her hips tighter as he starts to pick up speed.

Shukaku breaks the kiss and moans into the air as Kurama reaches her head up and kisses her neck, nipping at it with her sharp fangs teasingly as her legs clench up at the idea of her being next. She also swears that Sai is doing Shukaku first on purpose to tease her. Shukaku chitters loudly and pushes back hard into Sai and makes him grunt as he humps back and sends her forward as Kurama helps her stay up. Kurama starts to pant heavily and smile up at her as she sees Shukaku's face contort in pleasure.

Kurama chuckles a bit and leans over to Sai as she spreads her legs for him to see. "Come on insect. Do it." Sai grunts and holds Shukaku tightly as he starts to pound her hard and makes her scream as she came on the spot and Kurama felt it run down herself onto her form. Sai grits his teeth before huffing hard and stops deep inside of her. Shukaku whimpers as her tail and ears twitch while feeling something pouring inside of her. Kurama chuckles a bit as Sai slowly pulls out and Shukaku squeaks as Kurama spies his cum leak out of her as she slowly falls onto her and makes her grunt.

"Hey," Kurama complains and pushes Shukaku off to the side as they see the pleasured look on her face. "You broke her."

Sai only grabs Kurama's hips and pulls her to the side of the bed and quickly enters her to her shock and cry before panting as Sai started to thrust himself into her and she quickly grips his arms as she looks up to him. Kurama opens her mouth and was about to say something insulting before crying out and then moaning as Sai leans down and kisses her, letting her wrap her legs around him and pull him close. "Insect…" Kurama huffs between the kiss as she kept trying to keep up with him as she felt herself being pushed upwards each time.

Sai chuckles a bit and returns to kissing her as he gave hard thrusts before feeling something kiss his cheek and let's go of Kurama's kiss to see Shukaku beside them and trying to lean in and kiss them and so he let's her by leaning up and letting her kiss Kurama who happily kissed back. Sai grins and reaches out and runs a hand down Shukaku's ass and makes her shiver before lightly slapping it as he tries to keep up before Kurama gave a hard squeeze and makes him groan as she grips her legs tightly around him.

Sai looks down to Kurama and chuckles down to her as she keeps breathing hard before whining when she felt Sai grip her hips hard and pounds her hard enough to make her let go of him and spread her legs out farther. Kurama soon flaps her tongue out like a happy fox would and pants eagerly as she bucks her hips back into him to meet him each time he came close.

Sai groans loudly and pushes her hard onto him, making her choke on her last breath and stop cold as she felt his warmth start to enter and flow into her. Her tails and ears twitching in place as he kept grunting and gives slight humps against her as he watches Shukaku keep trying to kiss Kurama before laughing a bit. "Cute yokais," he comments before grunting as he slowly pulls away and makes Kurama grunt and slowly squeeze her legs together to keep his warmth inside of her. "So…how was that?" Sai groans as he sat down beside them.

Kurama groans and sits up before looking to him and then her eyes trailing down his body to his crotch where her leaking prize waited. "Nice…" she mutters before leaning in and engulfs the head before starting to bob her head on him as she sucks away as Shukaku looks on in interest before Sai wraps an arm around her and pulls her close to kiss her and then her neck, making her chitter happily.

Sai moans happily and leans back to let Kurama climb onto his lap for more room to work. Kurama herself moaning happily around him as she cleans him off while Shukaku kept trying to kiss Sai. "So…anything you want to know about the plans?" he asks through Shukaku's light kissing while rubbing a hand along her ass and gives some squeezes.

Kurama pants and pulls herself off of him and looks up to him as she licks her lips and swallows down what she has. "What's the big spark to set everything off?" she asks licking her fingers now as Sai's other hand reaches down to and runs along her inner leg.

"The spark will be the Akatsuki's next big move," Sai says.

"Ahhhhhh…" Kurama moans and opens her legs for him to touch and tease at. "Are me and…me and…Shukaku…helping?" she moans out weakly.

"Not this time," Sai says.

"When?" Kurama squeaks out when digs his finger into her slightly and teasingly. "Tease."

"I think at the kage summit, that will happen soon," Sai informs.

"Good…oh Kami…still horny you insect?" Kurama asks with a shaky grin.

"You are?" Sai asks.

Kurama pants slowly and finally grins up to him before turning around on the bed and lifts her tails to let him see her bright red ass from the heat coming from it. "What do you think insect? Get to fucking," she demands and pushes Shukaku off him with one of her tails. "And you better keep to your promise."

* * *

"Rough night?" Hanabi asks.

Sai groans as he lays tired on top of her. "Those two yokais kept me going all through the night. I know they have energy, but there must be a limit."

"Oh, my poor husband," Hanabi says petting him.

Sai groans happily now. "Cutie…this is good…you're not going to ask me to bed you too…are you?"

"Not tonight," Hanabi assures.

"Good…still sexy lolis in the end of it all though. That's the best thing to always look forward too," Sai says happily and hugs her.

"So they were in heat, right?" Hanabi asks.

"I have no ideas…maybe…I did smell something. They kept jumping me and making me jump them…I will admit…I couldn't stop from pounding them over and over again…Hanabi…you're drooling," Sai noted looking up to her.

"I expect them to be pregnant now," Hanabi says, trying to pretend that didn't happen.

"You're cute…you might be cuter as a girl their size as well. Just you acting so innocent," Sai says chuckling tiredly.

"I am," Hanabi says smirking.

Sai grins more. "Want to be that size and sleep on me?"

"One day," Hanabi says while going back to reading the newspaper.

"Am I insatiable?" Sai questions hugging her tightly.

"A bit," Hanabi says before showing him the newspaper, making his eyes widen in shock at how fast they got the story. 'River launches a unprovoked attack without issuing a declaration of war.'

'How the hell did they get this story so quick?' Sai thinks.

"Might want to look into this," Hanabi says going back to reading.

"Oh, I will," Sai says.

"Good…I'm surprised you still have the strength to undress me a little," Hanabi noted as she partially looks down to him running a hand down her chest and under her clothes that have been moved aside.

"Your cuteness is the cause," Sai informs.

"Are you going to molest me the whole time you are here?" Hanabi asks looking down to him.

"No," Sai says before she hugged his head.

"Cutie…you're touching me ass," Hanabi says dryly.

"My wife," Sai says humorously like a child with their favorite toy.

Hanabi lightly hits his head. "Shut up…you are now squeezing me."

"Nope. That is Neji," Sasuke says.

Hanabi looks behind her and sees Neji grabbing her ass and squeezing it a few times.

"You trained her to do that?" Sai asks.

"Kinda. Just didn't expect like this," Hanabi informs as Neji kept squeezing her ass.

"That reminds me, how can we get Hinata to join us?" Sai asks.

"Use Naruto?" Hanabi suggested.

"Without being noticed," Sai says.

"Take her out for dinner?" Hanabi added.

"A married Daimyo doing that?" Sai asks.

"Get her for a mission then," Hanabi says shrugging.

"I…that reminds me. I need to look up mission report from my agents. Also, all of my girls besides Gaara and Temari need to be in the war room. I have info to share," Sai says.

"I'll tell them…once they rested up," Hanabi notes down.

"Oh, also Kurama and Shukaku are also exempted from this as they should know it by now," Sai adds.

"Done," Hanabi adds.

"You also need to be there," Sais says getting her to let go of him.

"Well I do need to get use to this life and get into the political room," Hanabi says sitting up.


	25. Chapter 25: War on the Horizon

"And that is our true fighting strength," Sai informs.

"That much?" Tenten asks in shock.

"We have to remain strong somehow," Sai shrugs.

"You have been busy," Naruto says in disbelief.

"I don't slack off in bed just thinking, you know," Sai says knowingly as he smirks at them.

"So the trouble with River…that was your doing, wasn't it?" Sasuke asks.

Sai nods. "Yes. It is because they were fucking with my wife through diplomatic channels."

"Oh, hear that?" Hanabi asks smirking.

"You protective of us?" Tenten asks.

"Have to be. If you get hurt…well…" Sai explains shrugging before grinning wickedly.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asks.

"A few things," Sai says being vague on purpose.

Sasuke clears her throat as she taps the table with her nails. "Gaara must have told you about hiding this and other things from us."

"You're one to talk Sasuke. You were in on all of this," Sai reminds.

"I saw no reason to mention it yet until asked by who I know to be the closest and most trusted," Sasuke pointed out.

"You're both in the doghouse at this rate," Hanabi informs.

"Quiet," both of them muttered looking away.

Naruto, seeing this, chuckles as they both seemed to pout.

"So…back on the plan?" Hanabi spoke up.

"Right, Fire and Wind will apply a lot of pressure and will nearly go to war, then we in Whirlpool will come in and mediate this, making us look like the good guys wanting to prevent war," Sai says.

"And the offer them the bonds to tie them to debt?" Hanabi asks.

"Oh no. Their leadership will be ousted," Sai informs.

"Will there be a new Daimyo?" Hanabi asks.

"That depends on Gaara and the fire Daimyo," Sai informs.

"And she says?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know what she will choose," Sai informs.

"And you're not going to ask?" Naruto asks.

"She is busy as she and Temari left for Wind last night," Sai informs.

"So she probably hasn't even decided," Itachi says.

"At the moment," Sai points out.

"And what if they don't comply?" Naruto asks.

"Wind, Fire, and maybe even Rock country versus them in a war," Sai says.

"And it falls to the fighting. How are the forces going to be handled?" Hanabi asks.

"We have as of now five finished Iruka class ships which we will lend to the war effort," Sai says.

"So we will lend them naval dominance," Hanabi says.

"Yes, and if that comes to past, we can open up many more military ports in noodles and tea countries to increase our ship production and recruit more people to crew them without them really catching on and they can disappear to the south for our next stage," Sai says.

"An island takeover?" Hanabi asks smirking.

"Island nation takeover," Sai says holding her now.

Hanabi hums as she taps her chin teasingly. "Suggestions accepted?"

"What is yours?" Sai says before kissing her.

Hanabi giggles into the kiss before pushing his head away with a finger. "You're going to need to give…suggestions to the other countries and have a sneak attack at night. Destroying their chance of winning a battle easily. Take the ports from behind, distract by sea."

"I mean which island?" Sai says before setting her on his lap.

Hanabi giggles as she wiggles herself on his lap. "Nagi. Start there. And then loop around to the other islands, then head back to Water. Put the squeeze on them."

"Can't seize water yet," Sai reminds holding her.

"After idiot. At the end of this sea campaign," Hanabi reiterated.

"Ok, so save Nagi and the rest for the end, right?" Sai asks as Kyuubi walks in.

Hanabi sighs as she softly facepalmed while Kyuubi walks up to them. "I am not even going to argue with that," she voices as Kyuubi crosses her arms and her tails wave behind her.

"Alpha and kit bearer," Kyuubi greets.

Sai smirked at her. "Yes, my mate?"

"Came to see you and you should be preparing for that kit you now have coming," Kyuubi informs Hanabi.

Hanabi blinks. "Kit?"

"Kitsune term for baby. I think she is saying you are pregnant," Sai informs.

"Okay. Now you are being you are not kidding, are you?" Hanabi asks, seeing Kyuubi's expression not changing.

"Kyuubi is not a big joker, but how would you know?" Sai asks.

"Kitsune," Kyuubi says smirking.

"Chakra," Hanabi shot back bluntly.

"Both are beautiful," Sai says complementing both.

Now they both stare at him before Kyuubi sighs. "Look, you control the lands, you can have a handle on the sea, slowly pushing them back to their own lands."

"Well, not entirely…also should check in on Tsunade as she may wake up soon," Sai says thinking about it.

"Ah yes, the cow," Kyuubi says bluntly.

"And how that will interfere with the Hokage we now control," Sai says.

"I'm surprised she isn't kicking your ass," Kyuubi voices before climbing up into his lap and leans back against him, partly pushing Hanabi out of the way.

"We should check in with our friends in both courts to see what we got," Sai says.

* * *

Time passed and Gaara personally leads her nation retaking the territory illegally taken from them. Fire in the meanwhile agreed to deploy shinobi to the border as well. Kakashi leads a force of a thousand shinobi to it and made sure they were seen. Sai waited a few weeks before sending a team of diplomats to them to talk and find a peaceful settlement which, while the military of River and several parts of the domestic were starting to look favorably on, the Daimyo ordered the diplomats to be seized and imprisoned to the horror of those in favor of peace. The Daimyo then claimed he will have the reparations they deserve and the combined might of River and the Earth country shall wash Fire and Wind away.

The earth country never showed up to help them, saying that their treaty is a defensive one and by being the aggressors, they were not obliged to aid River in any way. But Sai immediately knew they didn't want to alienate him or Wave as they were sharing many technological advancements with them.

Fire, Wind, and Wave Daimyo all met face to face to make a formal declaration of war, but before they could even finish it they received a report that River had erupted into civil war and the letter was from the one who instigated the uprising. General Yoshiyaki pleaded to give them time to oust the fool trying to lead the country to ruin and discuss apologies after that.

Sai was silent, though Gaara could tell he was surprised and hadn't planned the daimyo's response or this civil war. So later that night, met with him in secret.

"Honestly, I was thinking the people would just follow the idiot," Sai voiced as he scratches the back of his head confused as they stood on a quiet dock to the sea.

"You didn't expect him to refuse, did you?" Gaara asks.

"Let me see. Almost an entire armada and shinobi behind it all, ready to invade…no," Sai sighs before sitting down on the end of the dock. "I should expect stuff like this."

"Are you going to launch a rescue mission for you people?" Gaara asks.

"Of course," Sai says before snapping his fingers and several shinobi, all at least jounin appeared at the beginning of the dock. "I don't have to tell you what I expect, but your orders are to bring back our people unharmed. I want no deaths on this as we don't yet know who is rebelling or who is loyal," Sai informs.

They all bow before disappearing as Gaara sits next to him. "So what now?"

"I will commit more and more of my navy as they are made. They will blockade them in the gulf while the rest work to establish camps and positions along Noodle and Tea," Sai says.

"Alright. Temari is confirmed pregnant," Gaara informs.

"Really?" Sai asks looking at her.

"She has been checked out," Gaara says.

"They giving you grief because she has and you aren't yet?" Sai asks before running a hand through her hair.

"Yes," Gaara repeats.

Sai hugs her now and holds her there. "You disappointed?" Sai asks.

Gaara just leans against him now and stays there.

"I love you my little desert tunuki," Sai says before trying to tickle her.

Gaara slaps his hand away with a frown as she turns her head to him.

"Yes?" Sai asks.

Gaara rolls her eyes and leans against him again.

"What should we do now?" Sai asks.

Gaara shrugs her shoulders against him and only nuzzles more into his chest.

"Shall we have some fun?" Sai asks.

Gaara only looks up to him now.

* * *

The next few weeks were very chaotic in River as the civil war happened. The rebellion and loyalists at first seemed very evenly matched, but with the unexpected capturing of a fortress where the diplomats from Wave were supposed to be was taken, the loyalists lost their best-fortified position and the general launched a wave attack strategy at the capital, defeating the defenders and capturing the now former daimyo of River.

The man, even after being captured and brought before the leaders of the three other countries he had basically declared war on, still refused to surrender, having convinced himself into the delusion Earth would arrive any moment to aide him.

"And the biggest idiot ever," Sai notes sighing as he watches from a bit away.

"I suggest we execute him," Gaara says, obviously still mad at what all he did as some handmaidens wrote something for her.

"And yet I want to see him suffer," Sai sighs.

"Danzo, what do you think we should do?" the fire daimyo asks.

"I think we should kill him as well as recompense for what he has done," Delilah says.

"Then let it be so," Sai spoke up and glares at the daimyo tied up before them all.

"Public execution then," Gaara says as the fire Daimyo nods as he gets up as the guards dragged him away.

"Let's talk to the general," Sai whispers to Gaara as the handmaiden looked like she wanted to say something but doesn't.

"Very well," Gaara says before following him as the handmaidens followed her.

Later, in the old castle of the late River daimyo, Sai and Gaara met with the general there. They offered him a choice. Either the River country would have to pay reparations that would leave the entire country destitute or the entire country would become a client state to then and the general and his army would work for Wind and Wave.

Needless to say, the general accepted and after months of talking, the people of River decided not for a new daimyo and formed a republican oligarchy which was something new to most of the ninja nations.

While this was happening, very few caught wind of much of the fleet heading for River to help blockade disappeared and thanks to some tight information control, the fact that Ringo leads the navy on a campaign on the Taro and Jiro islands in a matter of days and starting to besiege Sea country and Kiko island.

This all was slipping under the radar of the other five major nations of the shinobi nations as a new conflict was raising between lightning and water over naval dominance and the Tsuchikage finally relented and allowed his granddaughter Kurotsuchi to marry the wave daimyo with her consent after much pressure from his own daimyo.

"Honestly, this also was a surprise for me as well," Sai voices, looking to his new bride.

"Same to you mister who goes from a normal genin to daimyo," Kurotsuchi says.

"Didn't I flirt with you?" Sai asks confused now.

"You did," Kurotsuchi says before smirking at him.

"Well then, follow me," Sai says leading her inside.

"To what? The bedroom?" Kurotsuchi asks, still holding her smirk.

"No. The war room," Sai says smirking, making her smirk more.

* * *

'With this, we own the southern seas and have a lot of pull with three of the major nations of the shinobi world,' Sai thinks as Sasuke walks in, her stomach showing obvious signs of pregnancy. "Hello dear. Having trouble going on four months now?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "No. No trouble at all."

"You satisfied then?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods and sits down near him.

"We have a power base now in the south. How is your 'little' sister?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles. "She is fine. Adjusting well."

"I noticed she no longer is a little girl now. Your doing?" Sai asks.

Sasuke smiles a little more. "Well…she did have to grow up if she wanted a child of her own."

"You're turning her back the moment she has her child, aren't you?" Sai asks knowingly.

"She's cuter in her smaller size," Sasuke admits.

"She has the whole mature older sister feel now," Sai says as Sasuke looked over what he had labeled and conquered.

"Another step closer," Sasuke notes.

"We now own the southern islands and your friend, I hear, conquered Jiro and Kiko island. Tayuya, you can come in," Sai calls.

Tayuya opens the door smiling at them. "Yes, lord Sai?"

"My mother spoke well of you and how you lead the conquest of those two island," Sai says beckoning her to come in.

Tayuya smiles greatly. "I pride myself, sir," she accepts as she walks in.

"You also show you aren't a commander in my forces for being my concubine alone," Sai says smirking.

Tayuya blushes a little and looks away shyly. "Well…I do work hard."

"So you have shown. That is why you have been chosen for the next phase as a commander. We have word that Fang, Claw, Grass, Waterfall, Hotspring, Frost, Sky, Wolf, and Honey countries have been meeting in secret meetings. Truth is, this has the working of two of the last members of the Akatsuki. Obito and Zatsu wrote all over it since Kabuto hasn't had the chance to make contact or gather enough for his dead revival jutsu yet. They hope to weaken the ninja world with a war before declaring war on the ninja world with their army of Zetsu. That is why they are even getting those three countries across the sea in on this. But we will be ready for them, won't we Nagato, Konan?" Sai asks and both enter in as well. "You both know what you are to do about Grass and Claw the moment the war breaks out, right?" Sai asks.

"Yes, master. We shall subjugate them with our forces in rain and show them the pain of war," Nagato says, now confined to her animal path as her original body and other paths were destroyed.

"Good. Because now we are really stepping up this conquering. If we fail at any step, it could show to the rest of the lands what is really going on. So try not to fail at any moment," Sai warns smiling.

"We will we have also informed earth and wind countries like you told us to via secret messengers," Konan informs.

"Good, my concubines. Now Tayuya, you will be with my mother for the first part of the war, you will sail with her to Hotspring and start seizing ports for our land invasion. After that, you will move and secure the northeastern half of the country while we give Fire the south-west. Delilah will ensure they annex all of that land and, if there is time, you will move to secure as much as Frost as you can while Lightning is distracted fighting the three countries across the sea with Water as that is they are the main targets of them for this stage. Don't push our troops though. I don't want to fight Lightning. We are entering the war on their side here," Sai says.

"Right," the three say as Sai finishes showing them the areas on the map that are to be their operation areas.

"Good, you leave in forty-eight hours to go to your troop or country to see your forces and rally them or get them ready," Sai says.

"Yes, master," they all say together.

"Good. Sasuke, you and the girls are in charge. I am going to Leaf real quick to see the Hokage and get two," Sai says getting up.

"Got it," Sasuke says rubbing her stomach.

"Send a messenger as soon as something happens," Sai says.

"Like going into labor?" Sasuke asks.

"Especially that," Sai says before disappearing.

"He would kill to get back to the labor," Sasuke says proudly.

"Quite literally," Naruto says, leaning against the door frame, her own stomach showing the same obvious signs as Sasuke's.

* * *

"Lord Danzo," a root says, entering the office.

"Yes? Report," Delilah says, looking up from the scroll she has received.

"Sir. It's the Wave Daimyo Saimatsu. He has shown up without a word and wishes to speak to you," the root says.

Delilah hums. "Bring him in. Let us see what he has to say," Delilah says, but inside, she was giddy to see her master.

Sai soon enters and sits with her alone. "So tell me lord Hokage, how much do you know of what is happening?"

Delilah smiles. "A bit. But I figure you have finally gotten to the point of attack, or rather to the point of consolidating forces where you want them in each area. So…quite a bit," she answers almost as a know it all.

"I want two shinobi from you for the upcoming battle," Sai says putting a folder onto her desk, containing the battle plans.

Delilah immediately grabs it and opens it up. "I'll get the best for you."

"I want Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame," Sai informs immediately, surprising her he would pick those two. Even though they were jonin, they were still young and had barely had a taste of war, especially from the war against Tea.

"Are you sure?" Delilah asks.

"Yes, I need those two for their intelligence and specialties," Sai informs.

Delilah looks at him and smiles a little before digging through her desk. "I think I can rework assessments and raise their clearance a bit."

"Thank you lord Hokage," Sai says smiling back, being formal in case someone was spying.

* * *

"Head," a female Nara says, rushing in to talk to Shikaku and his wife.

"What is it?" Shikaku says yawning.

"A message from the acting Hokage. Shikamaru is to be transferred to the Daimyo of Wave's service temporarily," the kunoichi says, handing him the message.

Shikaku hums as he looks at her. "A transfer to him?" Shikaku hums before shrugging. "Would probably help out his experience. Maybe make some more yen for less work. Heck, recognition at times and maybe finally getting those blasted naysayers off my back," he mutters at the end to the side.

"You said that my son was specifically requested?" Yoshino asks.

"Yes. The daimyo of wave asked for him personally," Nara explains.

"Isn't this great dear? Our son is already being personally asked for. His effort instead of slacking off like you did pay off," Yoshino says smirking.

"Hey. I got here pretty good on my own," Shikaku argues.

"The daimyo is currently waiting at the temporary Hokage office area," the kunoichi informs.

"Quickly, go get Shikamaru. We don't want the daimyo to be offended by our taking too long," Yoshino says quickly.

* * *

Sai sat and waited politely, even turning down the tea, not expecting to be there too long. His judgment proved correct as well as within twelve minutes, Shino had shown up and now they just waited for Shikamaru.

"That is one. Only this next one…you are going to compensate them for the trouble, correct? This is a dangerous level mission?" Delilah asks, wondering how to keep this as official papers as possible.

"The war that is coming," Sai informs.

Delilah sighs. "Okay. I'll put it down as an emergency mission. Pay would be usual and so the other paperwork is as well."

"Now if only Shikamaru would show up," Sai says.

A few knocks on the door answered that.

"There he is," Sai says as Shikamaru enters and nods to Sai who gets up with Shino. "With this, we are off," Sai says.

"Don't step into the fire," Delilah says before giggling.

"Did lord Hokage just giggle?" Shikamaru asks in disbelief before Sai teleports himself and the two jonin away.

Delilah stops for a few seconds. "I have to fix my time around him."


	26. Chapter 26: Final (Story End)

"Shika, Shino, are you ready?" Sai asks.

They both nod. "Just tell us what to do," Shikamaru says.

"Stand still," Sai says, casting the jutsu without any hand signs.

Both Shikamaru and Shino started to change and Sai gives a sly smirk as he looks over both of them. Shino started to change away from the usual attire and form. Becoming more taller and slimmer in size, the coat that he used to wear is now more opened up and showing off a changed set of clothes. From low high top and sweatpants with its regular shinobi tool pouch and wrappings after the pants leggings end. While Shikamaru changing the hardened form into a slightly curvier shape. Shikamaru's chest growing in size into two large round breasts under the kevlar vest and leaving some parts of her bare. Her stomach area showing off that there's a mesh under it all while the shorts pants showed the mesh piece on both parts of the legs in different places. The long black hair finally growing out and waving at her. Sai sighs in relief as he looks over the two as they look at themselves.

"Well now, don't you two have such nice rears?" Sai says, looking them over before feeling both of them there.

They both jump in place and give him a look.

"You both ready for your missions?" Sai asks.

They both nod. "Just tell us where," Shino says.

"Shino, I have a special plan for you. As for you Shika, you will be aiding my mother and Tayuya as a tactician and strategist," Sai informs holding them against himself.

"We won't let you down," Shino says, nodding along with Shika.

* * *

 **A/N: So we had to end this story after we started hitting dead end walls. So, we are thinking of redoing our first attempt. This time with proper experince as even we thought to ourselves 'What the heck did we write?'. So look out for that in the future.**


End file.
